Naruto: The New Chronicles
by Ninja Chan
Summary: Under Hokage orders, a new addition is added to Team Seven. Kagome Takai is much different from others. A new Kekkai Genkai is discovered from this girl, like Sasuke. They hate eachother, but it seems to change. Not an Inuyasha crossover. No flamers pleas
1. Chapter 1: A mysterious boy?

**Naruto: A new beginning**

**By: Ninja Chan and Haruhi**

**((Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own Naruto, I wish I did, but I don't haha.)) **

**((Warning!: If you are a "Sasuke is mine and mine only" Fan, do not read, this is a romance between him and a girl made up. Also if you are a "Kakashi is mine and mine only fan" Do not read for the same reasons. I don't want flamers, just advice on how I could make the story better. Thank you for reading .))**

**Chapter 1:The mysterious… boy?**

**One month until the Chunin exams for our friends of Kakashi Hatake's squad. It was a dark and dank night from a recent storm. At the stroke of 10:00 pm, a strange figure formed from the entrance of Konohakagure village, The Village Hidden In The Leaves. This person walked towards the village homes. It seemed to be a boy who covered his face with a thick turtle neck top on a jacket. He had dark brown hair that was almost black in the dark and was not very tall. He wore the jacket with the color of dark blue with a white and blue patch attached to the left shoulder sleeve that was the shape of a swirl finished with a drop which looked of rain water. The boy stood in front of a house with the light on from the inside. He knocked on the door and awaited an answer. The door was opened by a woman with long red hair and a covered face leaving two black shining above. She greeted the stranger who seemed familiar to her into her home.**

**The night ended shortly after the woman let the strange boy into the house. It was early in the morning when Sasuke Uchiha, the boy genius of ninja tactics, Sakura Haruno, a girl ninja in training who was the smartest of her class, and Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest goofball of his village. The three met at the training grounds to have some review of the exam with Kakashi sensei. They stood for almost an hour and a half before their sensei arrived late to class.**

"**Good Morning." came a voice from behind trees.**

"**YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Naruto and Sakura.**

**Before them stood a tall man of age 26 with spikey grey hair and like the woman before, had his face covered with only one eye showing and another hidden behind the headband of the village.**

"**Kakashi sensei, why are you late again?" asked Sakura.**

"**I got lost on the path of life and found someone else lost as well, so I gave a helping hand." answered Kakashi.**

"**Who?" asked Naruto. "I don't see anyone."**

"**Oh, right, come out." said Kakashi facing the trees.**

**Out came a unfamiliar person to the squad. Wearing the jacket cover over the face, it was the person from the night before. The person bowed to the group.**

"**Would you like to introduce yourself?" Kakashi asked the person.**

"**Hmm…?" asked the person in a dark voice.**

"**Tell us who you are." said Kakashi.**

"**Why?" asked the person.**

"**Hi there!" said Naruto while waving.**

"**Just say hello." said Kakashi.**

"**Hello." said the person.**

**Everyone was silent as they stared at the person. The boy was very mysterious to everyone. Sasuke was silent the whole time and didn't bother to ask the boy questions or even make himself known.**

"**I suppose a name is out of the question." said Kakashi to the squad.**

'_**Wow, what a hot guy. He sounds so mysterious. Even more mysterious than Sasuke.' **_**thought Sakura. '****_Cha! Another hottie!!!!!'_**

"**Well then, today we are skipping lessons and visiting the Hokage. This person is a friend of mine and wishes to be part of the squad." said Kakashi.**

"**But, the squad can't have another student." said Naruto. "There is already 3 people."**

"**Well, that is why we are visiting Lord Hokage." said Kakashi. "We could use another addition."**

"**Sensei, are you sure this is allowed?" asked Sasuke.**

"**No, but it is worth a try."**

**The squad listened and followed Kakashi and the boy to the Hokage's office. They all stood in front of a paper door with the sign saying "Lord Hokage".**

"**All of you three stay here." said Kakashi. "Both of us can only enter."**

**The group listened and sat on the ground as they waited for them to be able to leave. Inside, the boy followed Kakashi to the room. In the room sat an old man at his desk, reading a book. Kakashi and the boy bowed.**

"**Lord Hokage…" said Kakahsi, "We wish to ask a favor."**

"**Yes?" the man asked with a cracked voice.**

"**This is one of your previous students. If you may remember."**

**The Hokage viewed the boy in curiosity until he noticed his familiarity.**

"**Ah yes…" said the Hokage. "I remember you very well."**

"**Go ahead. Ask your question." Kakashi said to the boy.**

"**I wish to become one of Kakashi's students." said the boy. "I do realize that there are already three on his squad, but there is no where else I can go to continue my education from where I left off."**

"**Hmm…" the Hokage said under his breath.**

"**Well, Lord Hokage?" asked Kakashi.**

"**I have a question as well." said the Hokage.**

"**Yes?" asked the boy.**

"**Remove the cover from your face, so I can see you and answer you properly."**

"**Very well." the boy said as he put his hand to the cover.**

**Back in the hall way, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto awaited the return of their sensei and mysterious stranger. Sasuke and Naruto had their ears against the door listening to the conversation.**

"**You two will get in trouble." said Sakura.**

"**So what!? I want to know more about this guy, believe it!" argued Naruto.**

"**I do to. He seems strange. And I don't think it will be easy to have a new team mate that you can't fully trust." said Sasuke.**

"**Yeah, but…" said Sakura.**

**At that moment, Naruto and Sasuke backed up from the door and stood against the wall as if they did nothing.**

"**What's wrong?" asked Sakura.**

"**He was accepted to the team. They're leaving the room." said Sasuke.**

**All three waited nervously for Kakashi to return with their new ally. The paper door slowly opened, and Kakashi was the first to walk out; behind him, the newest member to Kakashi's squad. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stood in shock when they looked at the boy. Or should we say, girl? ………………………**

_**To be continued…..end of the first chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2: The New Official Members

**Chapter 2:The New Official Members**

_**((By the way, two of the names of the new characters are names from Inuyasha, don't ask me why haha. But here's my disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha either Thank you))**_

**Naruto drooled at the sight of the girl's uncovered and soft face with shining grayish eyes, she had blue ringlets around each pupil and looked to be so beautiful. Sasuke did nothing, but on the inside, the shock was too much to bear. Sakura was ready to scream.**

"**Huh?" the girl said.**

"**Uhh… your cover." pointed Kakashi.**

**The girl panicked as she noticed that she was no longer considered a boy, but a girl.**

_**I thought he… I mean she was HOT!!! What have I done!!!!!!?????,**_

**Sakura thought.**

_**Pretty…, **_**thought Naruto.**

**. . . , thought Sasuke.**

**There was an awkward silence after. The girl didn't recover her face because there was no point. She already wore the leaf headband like Zabuza when she walked out. Her dark brown hair flew over it as one part of her bangs covered her right eye.**

"**Well then… I guess there is no more hiding then. This, every one, is Kagome Takai. She is the newest member to our team. She will be a great addition. Not only is she strong, but she has been training with me since she was 7." said Kakashi.**

"**Then why wasn't she here when squads were made?" asked Sakura.**

"**Well, she left after part of the exam. Falling behind, she needs extra training before she attempts to finish the exam." answered Kakashi.**

**Kagome was silent, she had no intention on talking to the group, let alone try to introduce her self or say hi. Kakashi then changed the subject and told every one that he would meet them tomorrow morning at 6:00 am. Naruto and Sasuke said nothing because they were still in shock. Sakura moaned and began to walk home. Sasuke and Naruto followed but then stopped when they heard someone yell.**

"**Kakashi!" shouted a woman's voice.**

**Kakashi and everyone else turned around to see a tall woman stand before them. She had long red hair and a cover like Kakashi's on her face. Basically, it was the woman from before.**

"**Hello… uhh Kagura." said Kakashi nervously.**

"**I've been looking everywhere for you. I was thinking that since Kagome was a new portion to your group, we could go out with the whole squad to the Ramen shop." Kagura said.**

"**Wow!" yelled Naruto.**

"**Umm… sensei, who is she? A friend?" asked Sakura.**

"**You could say that." said Kakashi. "Kagura, the squad can't today, they need rest for tomorrow. So does Kagome." **

"**There you go with excuses again. Fine. Let's go." said Kagura as she began to walk.**

**Kakashi looked nervous. Kagome followed Kagura without even saying goodbye to everyone. The whole squad was confused. Who was this woman, and what was she yelling at Kakashi for? Still curious, they all left to go home. Kakashi caught up with Kagura and Kagome and then went to a small home. Inside the entrance, there was a living room with a small futon on the ground. **

"**Home sweet Home." said Kagura.**

"**Why did you do that?" asked Kakashi.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Kagura.**

"**Showing up like that without warning."**

"**Kakashi, you're a joining, an elite ninja, we're supposed to be fine with surprises." said Kagura angrily.**

"**I'm gonna go get some water." said Kagome with a dark tone.**

"**I'll go make some tea." said Kakashi.**

"**Wait just a minute, Kakashi." said Kagura.**

**Kakashi stopped walking and turned around.**

"**Do you honestly think I am happy about this?" asked Kagura.**

"**About what?" asked Kakashi.**

"**You know exactly what I mean!" said Kagura.**

"… **Oh!" said Kakashi. "Well, I was meaning to tell them, but you know, the whole thing with Kagome and everything." **

"**Where do you get all of these excuses?" asked Kagura.**

**Both of them then went to the kitchen and joined Kagome for water and tea. The day ended fairly well.**

**Early that morning, Kagome awoke in the living room and dressed in the same outfit. She packed two kunai knives, five shuriken, and a water scroll in her black pocket pouch. She then walked into the kitchen to see Kakashi and Kagura eating breakfast.**

"**Morning." Kagura said as she handed Kagome a breakfast plate.**

"**You ready for today?" asked Kakashi.**

"**Would you like me to be honest?" asked Kagome.**

"**Sure." said Kakashi.**

"**Not really."**

"**Well, why not, Kagome-chan?" asked Kakashi in an annoying tone.**

"**I told you never to call me that." said Kagome angrily.**

"**Alright, alright you two!" said Kagura. "Kagome, just ignore him, he's an idiot."**

"**Sure, you're actually right." said Kagome.**

"**What did I ever do to you?" asked Kakashi.**

"**Too many things to mention." said Kagura. "Go, you're already late."**

**Kakashi and Kagome listened and began to walk out, but Kakashi was told to stay behind. Kagome left on her own.**

"**What is it, Kagura?" asked Kakashi.**

"**The Hokage told me to meet him today, he called last night."**

"**What would he ask you to see him for?" **

"**I don't know, but I may be home late if it is that important." said Kagura.**

**Kakashi nodded and then left after saying goodbye. He tried to catch up with Kagome, but she was already at the meeting spot for the class. Kakashi was then given angry looks from Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.**

"**Okay, well, today I decided to make a start of a few small training sessions before you guys have to go to the academy for a meeting in a few days." Kakashi said.**

"**Wait…" said Sakura, "Why do we need to go to the academy?" **

"**We need to see the other teachers." said Sasuke. "They are going to tell us about the exam."**

"**Oh, Sasuke, thank you." said Sakura, "you're so smart!"**

**Naruto sighed angrily. Kagome said and did nothing.**

"**Well, on that note, why don't we have Kagome show how much training she has done?" said Kakashi.**

"**What?" said Kagome in a somewhat surprised tone.**

"**Okay then, we'll have a sparing session. Kagome will fight each of you guys so she can show me if she has improved on hand to hand combat and jutsu."**

**Everyone stood silently in shock as they stared at Kagome. They didn't want to be rude, but Kagome was pretty mysterious as it was to them. They weren't sure of how strong she was.**

"**Why don't we start from Naruto?" said Kakashi.**

"**No way! I can't fight her!" said Naruto.**

"**Please stand ten feet away from each other and wait for my signal."**

**Kagome listened and stood at one end of the field. Naruto did the same, but stomped in anger. Kagome stared at her opponent and bowed in respect. Naruto copied.**

"**Okay, on my mark." said Kakashi.**

**Kagome held her hands in front of her in a fighting stance. Kakashi lifted his hand above his hand. Naruto went into his own fighting stance and they both waited.**

"**GO!" yelled Kakashi.**

**Kagome waited for Naruto to make the first move. Naruto didn't move.**

"**Wait! I can't… she…"**

"**Don't hesitate because I am a girl." said Kagome. "Make your move."**

"**But…"**

**Naruto stood for a few seconds. Sasuke and Sakura watched as they saw Naruto make an idiot of himself again. Kagome then sighed and waited for a little longer.**

"**Naruto, make the move." said Kakashi.**

"**Come on. We don't have all day." said Sasuke. "Loser."**

**Naruto made an angry face once Sasuke called him a loser. Kagome realized that he was close to his breaking point.**

"**Yeah… loser." said Kagome.**

"**rrrrrrrgggggg… I'm NOT A LOSER! BELIEVE IT!!!!!!" yelled Naruto.**

"**Well then… prove yourself." said Kagome.**

**Naruto yelled in anger as he ran towards Kagome with great speed. As he ran closer, Kagome prepared for her move. Naruto pulled out a Kunai and held it ready to strike. Kagome then disappeared without warning. Naruto, confused, looked to each side of him to look where his opponent went. **

"**Look behind you." someone whispered.**

**Naruto looked behind him and saw Kagome with a Kunai against his neck. Naruto was terrified. How did she get there so quick? Naruto then noticed that his Kunai was gone. Kagome stole it! She threw then knife aside and then grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket. With a great amount of pressure, Kagome placed a free palm of her hand against his back. Naruto stammered, but then quickly noticed that he was in the air. Without even the flick of her wrist, Kagome had enough strength push Naruto in the air! Flying fast, Naruto needed something to grab before he crashed. In front of him was a large tree with a touch branch. Naruto grabbed on and began to hang from above.**

"**Okay, Naruto seems to no longer be able to battle. The winner is Kagome." Kakashi said as he looked up.**

**Sasuke and Sakura were both surprised. The battle was exactly five minutes long. Kagome didn't even waste chakra or use any special technique. She just shoved him.**

"**Okay, Sakura, how about you?" asked Kakashi.**

"**Uhhh… well…" said Sakura.**

"**Okay then, step up." said Kakashi.**

**Kagome awaited her next opponent. Sakura didn't argue and walked to where she was to be. Standing nervously, Sakura waited for the call while she thought of how to fight.**

**Okay, Kagome is fast. That means I need to be faster and not stall like Naruto. I'll be left open if I don't move. I can do it! CHA!**

"**Okay… GO!" yelled Kakashi as he held out his book.**

**Sakura didn't hesitate, she ran right at Kagome before she could even take a breath. Five shuriken came towards Kagome. Jumping, Kagome escaped the weapons fast. Kagome then was right behind Sakura, same as Naruto. Sakura expected that and then jumped behind Kagome. Sakura clenched her fist and punched Kagome in the back. Kagome didn't even fall over, but grabbed onto Sakura's fist. Kagome then squeezed her hand and twisted herself around, turning Sakura's wrist around. Feeling a sharp pain, Sakura screamed. Kagome then grabbed the end of Sakura's arm and pulled her over her shoulder. Sakura soon found herself lying on the ground in pain. She tried to get up, but she couldn't move from the impact of the ground. Kagome held out a weapon waiting for her to get back up.**

"**I give up… I can't move." said Sakura in a disappointed manner.**

"**Okay then, Kagome is the winner." said Kakashi. "Sasuke, you're next."**

**Sasuke looked up in surprise. He didn't really want to fight Kagome. Sasuke didn't disobey though, and stepped in front of Kagome. He helped Sakura up and told her to step away. Sakura listened and watched at the side as she rubbed her wrist. Kakashi held up his hand again and cued for the next fight to begin. Kagome bowed again and then went into a fighting stance. Sasuke did the same but like Sakura, didn't hesitate to wait for Kagome to make the first move. Running quickly, Sasuke came right to Kagome with two kunai in his hand. Kagome looked to the ground as if she couldn't see him. Once he held the kunai towards her, Kagome grabbed Sasuke's wrist even though she was looking to the floor. Sasuke used this to his advantage. With the sling of his ankle, he knocked Kagome off of her feet. Kagome didn't fall, she flipped over and then took out two shuriken and threw them at him. Sasuke dodged and ran after her to fight back.**

**This went on for a few minutes. Kagome grew impatient with the outcome of the battle and then stopped running.**

"**Give up?" Sasuke shouted.**

"**No… just the opposite." Kagome said with a small grin.**

**At that moment, Kagome began making many shapes with her hands to start a jutsu formation. Sasuke didn't move, he knew that she was guarding and if he ran after her, she would fight back. What he did do, was look for a decent hiding spot to dodge whatever jutsu that was coming. Kagome finished her pattern and then put the heels of her hands together and aimed it at Sasuke.**

**What jutsu is this?…" Sasuke thought. I've never seen this formation**

"**I win… Water fog jutsu!" Kagome shouted.**

**Sasuke then was ready to jump out of her way when suddenly, he couldn't see. There was fog every where. This interested Kakashi. He put his book down and began to watch. Sakura was standing right next to him and Naruto already came down from the tree.**

"**What is this?!" said Naruto. "This is just like what Zabuza did!"**

"**Pretty much. But Kagome is probably stronger than him." said Kakashi. "These fog related jutsu are very common from the village hidden in the waves."**

"**Is that where Kagome is from?" asked Sakura.**

"**Well, yes. But she lived here most of her life. Water jutsu are her favorite kind of chakra techniques." answered Kakashi.**

"**On no! We can't see Sasuke and Kagome any more. The fog is way too thick!" yelled Naruto.**

**Sasuke lost track of where he was. The fog blinded him. All he could do was hope that Kagome couldn't see him. But he wasn't prepared to give up. The next thing he did was close his eyes. Opening them caused them to turn red. He released the sharinghan. His eyes shot around the area to find Kagome. **

"**Better watch your back." came Kagome's voice.**

**Sasuke jumped and then saw Kagome stand right in front of him. He was ready to copy the rest of her jutsu. Kagome still held her hands in front of him. Soon, water emerged from her palms that was stronger than a fire hose. Sasuke jumped out of the way and began to copy that very jutsu. Kagome looked into his eyes and saw the sharinghan.**

"**Well… I've heard of the Sharinghan. I've never seen it up close." Kagome said.**

"**You're in trouble now." Sasuke said as he finished the pattern.**

"**That is my custom jutsu." Kagome said as she walked around Sasuke. "You can't move around too much doing it. If you don't concentrate."**

"**I think I'm pretty focused." Sasuke said in a smart tone.**

"**Try me." **

**Kagome ran to the side of Sasuke as he put his palms over each other. Kagome then held out her hand and slammed his back. Sasuke's hands dropped. The concentration was interrupted by Kagome's antics.**

"**You aren't skilled enough to use a jutsu like mine." Kagome said.**

**Sasuke jumped in front of her and began to start his fire style jutsu. It didn't work. There was too much water in the air because the fog hadn't dissipated. Kagome knew he was opened and did her final blows. Once the fog cleared for Kakashi and the others, they saw Sasuke lying on the ground. All of his chakra had been used up from the Sharinghan.**

"**Oh no, Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.**

"**Kagome wins." Kakashi said.**

"**What… but how!?" said Naruto.**

**Kagome looked over at Kakashi and then to Sasuke. Kagome loaned a hand to help him up.**

"**You put up a good fight." she said.**

"**I can help myself up." Sasuke said as he lifted himself up.**

**Kagome backed away and then headed towards Kakashi and the others. Sasuke followed behind; angry and confused.**

**I don't understand…" he thought. how could I have lost so easily?**

**_(Just for the record, to get the Sasuke fans off my back lol, he will go full out on Kagome, I just need to figure out a fight. He went easy on her, if you could see, because he got nervous when he first saw her, boy reasons lol. Thankies for reading )_**

**Kagome said nothing when Kakashi told her that she seemed stronger than before. Naruto and Sakura were impressed.**

"**She'll be great for the missions!" said Sakura.**

"**Yeah." said Naruto.**

"**Okay then, Kagome, this means you are officially part of squad 7! You pass." said Kakashi.**

"**I'm not done yet." said Kagome.**

"**Huh?" Kakashi said.**

"**I want to fight you." said Kagome.**

"**Hmm… in due time."**

**There was a short silence after that. Even though Kagome was strong and impressed everyone, she still gave them the creeps. There was no way Kagome could beat Kakashi. Sasuke didn't even pay any attention because of his anger. At that moment, they felt a presence. Kakashi knew exactly who it was… Kagura.**

"**Kakashi!" she yelled. "I have some news!"**

"**What?" asked Kakashi.**

"**Well, it's better I tell you and the class."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Well… I had a talk with Lord Hokage… and since Kagome makes the group larger with four people… he said that you needed an extra teacher." said Kagura.**

"**Why? I can handle Kagome just fine." Kakashi said angrily.**

"**I'll train her… she needs it from what the Hokage thinks."**

"**I don't need any more training." said Kagome in a smart tone.**

"**Oh really?" said Kagura. "Well, I haven't seen your moves since you left. And I have a whole session for you and the class."**

**Every one was pretty confused with all of this happening at once. Kagura then told everyone that they were to climb the trees with their feet and not use their hands.**

"**We've already done that!" shouted Naruto.**

"**That's why I have added a personal touch of my own." said Kagura.**

"**Wait, you can't just take over the class without telling me." said Kakashi.**

"**Too bad." said Kagura. "Hokage's orders."**

"**Orders?"**

"**Yes. Now start!" yelled Kagura. "You can't let go of the tree and you need to hold on for however long you can! You must reach the top of the trees."**

**Kagome listened even though she didn't want to. She was the first to climb the tree after focusing chakra to her feet. In a matter of seconds, she was on the top of the fifty foot tree. Naruto was jealous as usual and he went up next. Sakura and Sasuke did the same and they all reached the top. Kagome was getting cocky and was yawning the whole time.**

"**Alright Kagome." said Kagura. "Since you are so strong… do maneuver 7 now."**

"**Not that one!" Kagome complained.**

"**Now!"**

**Kagome then jumped off of the tree. Kagura told everyone else to watch from the trees. Kagome then bent to the ground and took some time to focus. After taking a breath, she jumped in the air and did an aerial flip five times. Once landing, she kicked her legs in the air and spun around. Then, she went to the splits once falling back to the ground. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were all paying attention to how flexible she was. Kagura then walked closer to Kagome.**

"**Now add a lift!" said Kagura.**

**Kagome sighed and then used her hands to lift herself from the ground, while still in the splits. Kagome was holding her own weight as she kept her legs stretched out and levitating from the ground. Kagome felt pain all over her arms and in between her legs. Her arms began to shake and it became harder to keep herself off of the ground.**

"**Focus, Kagome!" said Kagura.**

"**Kagura, I think Kagome can't hold herself that long." said Kakashi.**

"**Oh really? Well, Kagome, are you prepared to give up?"**

"**N-No!" said Kagome.**

"**Well then, keep it up for another five minutes!" yelled Kagura.**

"**She can't do that." said Sakura. "Her muscles will rip if she holds herself that long."**

**Kagome began to break a sweat and shake violently. This was embarrassing for her, but she continued to try. Kagome couldn't hold it any longer though, and dropped right on the floor. Kagura walked over and bent to her level on the ground.**

"**You lost a lot of your upper body strength, huh?" she asked.**

"**I guess." said Kagome angrily.**

"**Alright, get up." Kagura said as she helped Kagome up.**

**Everyone was pretty curious about this new teacher of theirs. Kagura then told the three others to jump down and go for a lunch break. It had already been noon by the time training was over. Sakura asked Sasuke if he wanted to eat lunch with her. He said no and as usual, Naruto offered to eat with her, and she punched him. Kakashi, annoyed, went home to eat lunch. He realized that Kagome and Kagura weren't home. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke ended up all eating together anyways because the meeting for the exam was to come up shortly. They all realized that Kagome wasn't anywhere in sight and wanted to find her.**

_**To be continued. . . End of chapter 2**_


	3. Chapter 3: Training in Progress

**_Chapter 3: Training in progress_**

**(You guys are in for a treat because I'm updating two chapters today! WOOT!)**

"**Why are we going to look for her?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.**

"**I want to know more about her." Sasuke answered. "I need to know where she gets her strength from."**

"**Awww, it bothers you that a girl beat you, huh, Sasuke?" said Naruto.**

"**No, loser. I just want to know who she is."**

**Sakura didn't make any comment; she didn't want to seem annoying again. They all wandered around the village to see where she was. The shops, neighborhoods, the academy, nothing to be seen. They all began to wonder where she could possibly be. Soon, they heard a familiar yell. It was Kagura, yelling out commands. Naruto was the first to look behind a building. Sasuke and Sakura followed until they found a window which lead to a small gym where ninja train. In the window, was Kagome; she was doing crunches on the ground. Kagura was counting them; Kagome was at number 67 of crunches.**

"**What is Kagome doing in there?" asked Naruto.**

"**Training, I guess." said Sakura.**

"**And she seems tired already." said Sasuke.**

"**COME ON! Kagome!" Kagura shouted.**

**Kagome continued working out constantly. She was huffing air and gasping every time she lifted from the ground. Kagome reached number 100, and fell backwards. Kagura told her to take a breather and prepare for lifting. Kagome moaned and then got up to drink water. Kagura felt someone watching, and looked behind her. The three ducked quickly. Kagura ignored it, and then turned around.**

"**Alright, Kagome. Bench press." Kagura ordered.**

"**Again?" asked Kagome.**

"**Yes, and you'll do 75 pounds for a few minutes."**

**Kagome obeyed and went straight to the bench press. After five minutes, Kagome was drenched from head to toe from sweat. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura already were watching again. Kagura then told Kagome to do lifting from a pole. Her whole body was to be lifted from her own weight. Kagome listened without a complaint, until she started lifting. After five lifts, Kagome fell off of the pole.**

"**Come on! Don't give up!" Kagura shouted.**

**Kagome whispered something.**

"**What?" Kagura asked.**

"**It hurts." Kagome said.**

"**What?" **

"**It hurts!" Kagome yelled.**

"**Are you going to give up now?" asked Kagura.**

"**Hell no. I just hurt."**

"**Well then, I have just the thing."**

**Kagura walked out of sight to the three and shortly came out with a large metal tub. They looked at Kagome, who's face turned white.**

"**She's crazy!" shouted Naruto.**

"**Shut up." Sasuke said. "They'll hear us."**

"**That tub is full of ice." said Sakura.**

"**That's just brutal." said Naruto.**

"**It's to numb Kagome from pain, so she can continue training." said Sasuke.**

**Kagome stared into the tub of freezing ice.**

"**Are you insane?" asked Kagome.**

"**No, you said you hurt, so this will help you the next time you train." Kagura said. "Now get in."**

**Kagome listened to her and went to another room for a few minutes. Kagome then came out with a tight tank top and shorts. Naruto stared with huge eyes and Sasuke looked without any emotion, but his legs began to shake. Sakura was not even paying attention, it didn't interest her. **

**As Kagome began to sink into the tub of freezing ice, a chill went through her spine. It was painful to put her warm body into such a cold tub. It took a while to get her in all the way. Once she had her whole body submerged, her lips began to quiver. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura watched in awe. This was amazing with how she could sit in that water without jumping. Kagome had her mouth wide open from how cold she was. Kagura told her she had to stay in there for a while to help numb her body. Minutes passed and Kagome began shivering; her lips were blue.**

"**K-K-Kagur-r-ra…" Kagome said. "I c-c-can't t-t-take it."**

"**Giving up?" Kagura asked.**

"**N-N-No. I'm j-j-just… c-c-cold."**

**Kagura looked down at Kagome and saw her shiver and turn blue. Kagura told her to get out and grabbed her by the arms. Once Kagome was out, the three watched as Kagome shook all over. Kagura threw a long towel at her to warm up.**

"**Let's go home." Kagura said. "We'll get you something to warm you up."**

"**Aren't y-y-y-you going t-t-to continue t-t-t-training me?" Kagome asked.**

"**I think you've had enough for to-"**

"**No! I need m-m-m-my s-s-s-strength." Kagome interrupted.**

"**Sigh, Kagome, listen to your self. You can't even clearly say a sentence. I think you need to rest."**

"**You d-d-don't understand." Kagome said. "I have t-t-to get s-s-s-strong to reach m-m-my goal."**

**Kagura smiled and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder. After telling her they would train tomorrow, Kagura lead Kagome out of the door to go home. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto left from behind the building to hide. They all jumped in the bushes of trees as they saw Kagome and Kagura walk out. Kagura took a look around suspiciously.**

"**Kagome, I'll meet you at home. You go." Kagura said.**

"**Why?" Kagome asked.**

"**Just go." Kagura answered with a smile. "I'll catch up."**

**Kagome nodded and began to walk home while still shivering. Kagura then walked to the front of the building and stood still. Then she took a deep breath.**

"**Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura!" Kagura shouted. "Get down here… I know where you are hiding!"**

**There was no answer. They didn't want to be caught, so the three remained silent.**

"**Sasuke, the tree on my left… Naruto, the tree on the side of the building… Sakura, underneath the bush to my right!" Kagura shouted.**

**The jig was up… the three jumped out of their hiding spot and went in front of Kagura with depressed and embarrassed looks.**

"**Decided to have a little peep show?" Kagura asked.**

"**No… we uhh… just passed by and…" Naruto said with a drop of sweat on his head.**

"**Just passed by and watched Kagome train with half of her clothes on." Kagura corrected.**

"**Like we would want to do that." said Sasuke.**

"**Okay… I'll just be going now…" said Sakura as she walked away.**

"**I give up." Kagura said. "You guys are hopeless."**

**Naruto was left alone, so he left as soon as Kagura left. Kagura caught up with Kagome and walked the rest of the way home with her. They made it to the inside of the house and was greeted by Kakashi. He quickly noticed that Kagome was freezing to death.**

"**What the hell happened?" he asked surprised.**

"**Ask K-K-K-Kagura." Kagome stuttered.**

"**Well?" added Kakashi.**

"**She was complaining about pain… so I solved it." answered Kagura.**

"**You mean you stuck her in ice?" **

"**That's right." **

**Kagome moaned with a shaky voice from her shivering.**

"**Shouldn't we get her something warm?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Yeah, I'll get her some soup and tea." **

**Kagura left to the kitchen and Kagome fell to her mattress on the floor of the living room. Kakashi got her an extra blanket. Kagome, lying in anger, waited until her food was served. After eating a warm meal, she left her bed and joined Kakashi and Kagura in the kitchen as they ate their meal. **

"**Good of you to join us, Kagome." Kakashi said.**

"**Are you better now?" Kagura asked.**

"**I'm fine." Kagome said angrily.**

"**You seem tense." said Kakashi. "What's wrong."**

"**She's just mad because I made her give up on training." said Kagura.**

"**You should have let me continue."**

"**What, just to let her start whining?" yelled Kagura. "Fat chance!"**

"**I don't whine." said Kagome.**

"**Yeah…right." Kakashi and Kagura said in unison.**

"**That was the old me…" said Kagome. "I changed."**

"**That's for sure. You're boring now." said Kakashi.**

"**Speaking of the past…" said Kagura.**

"**Wait… I have been meaning to ask you something." said Kagome.**

"**Yeah?" asked Kakashi.**

"**Are you two still engaged?" **

"**Well… no, Kagome. You see… while you were gone with your sister… we had the ceremony about a year after." said Kagura.**

"**You were gone for two years." said Kakashi.**

"**I… see." Kagome said as she looked sad.**

**Kagome then got off of her seat and bowed before them.**

"**What are you doing?" asked Kagura. "Are you apologizing?"**

"**I missed the most important day of your lives… because of my selfishness, I wasn't there." said Kagome, still bowing.**

"**Don't blame yourself… if you ask me… its your sister's fault." said Kakashi.**

"**Don't talk about her! Kakashi!" said Kagura while nudging Kakashi.**

"**Don't be sorry, Kagome. All that matters is that you are here now." said Kakashi.**

**Kagome lifted from the bow and looked at the two with very little of more happiness in her eyes.**

"**Okay, time for bed." said Kagura. "Tomorrow, we all have to work hard."**

**Kagome listened and got ready for bed. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and dressed in boy boxers and a black tank top. Kagura and Kakashi did the same and both got ready for bed. Another night passed, and it was coming closer to the start of the chunin exams.**

_**To be continued. . . End of chapter 3**_


	4. Chapter 4: Settling last minute

**Chapter 4: Settling last minute for the exam**

**The morning sun shone on the village brightly as the squad of Kakashi and newest teacher, Kagura, began another day of training. She and Kakashi reviewed basic techniques and history for the examinations that were coming quickly. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and newest genin member, Kagome, did as they were told with training. Kagome did not converse with the others at all which bothered Kagura and Kakashi. Kagome needed to get along with the others if she was going to pass the exam. Kagura and Kakashi issued a break time for everyone and asked them to all come over. They all sat in a straight line and waited for their next activity.**

"**Okay, since we have a brand new squad member, we should all re- introduce ourselves again." said Kakashi. "The same way as we did the first time… for Kagome."**

**Kagome sighed from being annoyed and waited. Kakashi demonstrated again with the same answer as before; only stating his name and nothing else. Kagura went up next.**

"**My name is Kagura. I won't tell you my last name, because I simply do not feel like it. Hobbies… none really. Dreams of the future… I suppose I am living my dream now… things I like and hate? Uhh… well… there is a lot of things in that category that I think are a little too unimportant to mention." Kagura said.**

**Basically, all of Kagura's introductions were the same as Kakashi. Naruto was up first and only said his name, how much he loved ramen, and how he wanted to be Hokage when he grew up. Sakura was up next and did the same thing where she didn't say anything but have an obsessive introduction involving Sasuke. Following Sakura was Sasuke, and he started his introduction the same as well. He stated his name, and how he will make his dream a reality… destroy someone, and restore his clan. Kagura laughed.**

"**What is so funny?" Sasuke asked angry.**

"**Did you just hear yourself talk just now?" Kagura said while still laughing.**

"**Yes… and what does that have to do with anything?" **

"**Okay… you just said you want to restore your clan, correct?"**

"**Yes…"**

"**Okay… hahaha… think long and hard about that… Hahahahaha… there is only one way to restore a clan buddy."**

**Sasuke stared at Kagura in curiosity. Kagome looked to the ground as if she knew exactly what she was saying… she seemed embarrassed. Sasuke continued to stare until it finally came to him what she meant. He grumbled and looked away quickly.**

"**Now the boy gets it!" Kagura said in amusement.**

"**Are you sure that was appropriate?" Kakashi asked. **

"**Hahahaha! I can't believe he didn't understand!"**

**As Kagura continued to laugh, Naruto and Sakura watch in curiosity. They had no idea what Kagura was getting at with the chat with Sasuke. Kagura then finished laughing. Sasuke continued to look to the ground in embarrassment. Kakashi and the others were silent.**

"**Okay, Kagome, you're next." said Kakashi.**

"**Do I have to?" Kagome asked.**

"**Everyone else did, so it's only fair." **

"**This is ridiculous." Kagome said under her breath. **

"**Now, Kagome!" Kagura shouted. "We don't have all day."**

"**Fine. My name is Kagome Takai. I don't like anything in particular, unless it involves destruction. I hate everything. My only hobby is training. Dreams for the future… I am going to kill what has been trying to kill me. It isn't a dream… it's destiny."**

**Every one remained silent. Sasuke's attention was caught at once when he heard Kagome. This interested him; this killing of something. Sakura and Naruto were scared at an instant. Kakashi then excused them to continue their break and told them that their meeting at the Academy was in two hours. Kagome sat against a tree isolated from the three others that were atleast ten feet away. Kagura stared at Kagome sitting all by herself and Kakashi did the same.**

"**This is getting pathetic. She isn't interacting with her peers." said Kakashi.**

"**I know, how the hell are we supposed to rely on their survival in the exam if Kagome doesn't even pay attention to everyone else?" asked Kagura.**

"**And Kagome and Sasuke have a lot in common, they may get along." said Kakashi.**

"**Maybe."**

"**I have an idea." said Kakashi.**

"**What?"**

**Kakashi whispered in Kagura's ear. Her eyes widened in surprise.**

"**Good one." she said. "Let's do it."**

"**Kagome, come here." said Kakashi.**

**Kagome got up from her seat and walked over to Kakashi and Kagura.**

"**You have a new assignment." said Kagura.**

"**What now?" asked Kagome.**

"**You have to have a full conversation with your group." said Kakashi.**

"**What?" Kagome asked in a smart tone.**

"**Talk to them. You can try to make friends with them." said Kagura.**

"**I don't make friends." Kagome argued.**

"**You know, it wouldn't kill you to be nice." **

**Kagome sighed in anger. Just the very thought of her talking to any of them was ridiculous. Kagome was then pushed over to where Naruto and the others were. Kagura escorted her to them.**

"**Kagome wants to join the group to talk." she said.**

"**No I don't." Kagome said under her breath.**

"**Sure, Kagome. Sit next to me." Naruto said happily, he patted the space next to him on the grass.**

**Kagome moaned and sat like she was told. With a smile, Kagura left Kagome to talk.**

"**Are you sure this is going to work?" Kagura asked.**

"**Sort of." said Kakashi.**

"**I hope so." said Kagura. "Kagome isn't very social. . .anymore that is."**

**Back with the group, Kagome looked to the ground as everyone talked about the upcoming exam. Sakura noticed that Kagome wasn't talking and decided to start a conversation with her.**

"**So, Kagome, I heard that you just moved here." said Sakura. "Where are you originally from?"**

"**Hmm?" said Kagome as if she didn't hear.**

"**Where were you from?"**

"**The Village Hidden in the Waves." said Kagome.**

"**Whoa! That must have been great." said Naruto. "Does that mean you do a lot of Water jutsu?"**

"**I suppose."**

"**How long did you live here?" asked Sakura.**

"**I just came back after leaving for two years." said Kagome.**

"**Didn't you go to the academy?" asked Naruto.**

"**Yes, my family moved here with me from Village of the Waves because the family was dying out. My mother, father, and sister moved here with me and I enrolled in the academy when I was 5."**

"**Cool!" said Naruto. "Then when did you train?"**

"**With Kakashi and Kagura at age 7."**

"**Then why did you leave the village if you were training so well at age 12? You're 15 like the rest or us, right?"**

**(Writer's note: All of the characters are fifteen at this point, there are reasons for this, just to keep up with the year chronicling I have.)**

"**Yeah." answered Kagome.**

"**Then you already took the chunin exam, right?" asked Sakura.**

"**Part of it."**

"**Then why did you leave?" asked Sakura. "Did your parents want to move again?"**

"**They died long before I took the exams." said Kagome in a deep tone.**

"**Then who did you travel with, your sister?" asked Naruto.**

"**Yes."**

"**Ooh! Do you live with her? I bet you two look exactly alike. Can I meet her?" said Sakura with an excited tone.**

"**I'd rather not talk about her." said Kagome.**

"**Why?"**

"**Just. . . don't ask."**

**Sasuke then looked up at Kagome and noticed her getting nervous. Sakura listened to Kagome and changed the subject. Sasuke was prepared to ask something about Kagome, but refrained. Kagome began getting a headache from Sakura bantering on and on. Kagome got frustrated and left the group. Kagura walked over to her.**

"**What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked.**

"**This is stupid. I have no intention on making friends with any one so stop bothering me." Kagome said angrily.**

"**Oh, come on! Kagome, you should at least try. I bet you and Sasuke have similar traits."**

"**Bull. He didn't even speak. Like he is so cool."**

"**Oh, you're one to talk." Kagura argued.**

"**I heard that."**

**Sasuke came from behind Kagome and looked somewhat insulted. Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi looked in amazement.**

"**What do you want?" Kagome asked.**

"**You have a problem with me?" Sasuke asked with an evil grin.**

"**Why should you care?" **

"**You don't have to be around here if you got a problem."**

"**Don't tell me what to do, bastard." Kagome said calmly.**

"**Who do you think you are?"**

**Kagura looked at them in annoyance and began to edge away from them.**

"**Kagura, shouldn't you pull Kagome away before she loses it?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Nope, they'll fight it out. Eventually she'll give up." Kagura answered.**

**Sasuke and Kagome continued the argument.**

"**You don't want to piss me off, Uchiha." Kagome said.**

"**What are you gonna do about it, Takai?" Sasuke said in a taunting way.**

"**Step off. You can't make another fight with me, if you just hesitate to hit a girl who is clearly stronger than you."**

"**Don't say things that aren't true."**

"**Whatever, dumbass."**

"**Fine, bitch."**

**Sasuke and Kagome exchanging insults left Sakura and Naruto at awe. Sakura was covering her mouth from the surprise of Sasuke's new choice of words and Naruto didn't know what to expect next.**

"**You want to start something?" Sasuke said.**

"**Idiots first." Kagome said.**

"**Why don't you find some less tacky comebacks after you beat me!"**

**Kagome took out a kunai and held it to Sasuke's face.**

"**Show me a real fight, pretty boy." said Kagome. "I know you're a fake. I don't even know why Sakura likes you so much, you're an ass."**

**Sasuke was pissed at this point and pulled out two kunai to start the new battle. They then began hitting each other just with weapons and fists, no jutsu. Kakashi watched with Kagura as if nothing was new. Naruto and Sakura continued to stare in amazement. Kagome dropped her kunai and threw a fist to Sasuke's face. Sasuke then pulled a punch to Kagome's stomach. Kagome bent over as if to be in pain. Sasuke smiled from his revenge and got ready to pull the final blow. As he began to make his move, Kagome lifted herself back up and grabbed Sasuke's throat.**

"**Now then, surrender, before I kill you." Kagome said.**

**Sasuke made a short evil laugh and grabbed Kagome's throat. They both at the same time then held Kunai at each other ready to slit each others' throats.**

"**Okay, STOP!" Kagura shouted.**

**Sasuke and Kagome were caught with attention and looked at Kagura, still holding each other by the necks.**

"**Do you see what you two are doing to each other?" Kagura yelled.**

**Sasuke and Kagome looked at each other for a few seconds and in unison, answered, "Yes!" and began to shake each other by the necks. Kagura, now angered, came over and pulled them apart. Holding her hands on both of their heads, she held them down as they struggled.**

"**Jeez you two are a bundle of children!" she yelled.**

"**Uchiha will pay for doubting who's boss." Kagome said angrily.  
"She has no right to mess with me!" Sasuke yelled.**

"**Okay, Okay, I know you guys hate each other, but if you two are going to be a team, you need to start getting along." Kagura said, still holding them down.**

"**Like that will ever happen." Sasuke said.**

"**Oh boy…" Kagura said. **

"**I have no respect for this pathetic example of a ninja." Kagome said.**

"**You aren't exactly a good ninja yourself, Takai."**

**Kagura was then at her breaking point. She then put her hands on both of their heads, Sasuke's and Kagome's. Looking down to the ground and nodding her head, Kagura made a small smile.**

"**You two are just so…" Kagura said. "IMMATURE!"**

**At that moment, she butt both of Sasuke and Kagome's heads together, which caused them to yell out in pain. Bending down, Kagome and Sasuke rubbed their aching scalps.**

"**What the hell?" Kagome asked.**

"**Jeez, you two give me a headache." Kagura said.**

"**I'm the one who has a headache." Kagome argued.**

"**That was uncalled for." Sasuke said.**

"**It was so called for!" Kagura yelled. **

**Kagura then walked away from the two for a couple seconds, then heard Kagome and Sasuke whispering among themselves.**

"**This is your fault, Uchiha." Kagome said.**

"**Yeah right, Takai." Sasuke said.**

"**I hope you know that I hate you."**

"**I actually agree with you on that."**

**Kagura listened the whole thing.**

"**Okay, that's it!" Kagura shouted.**

**She then walked quickly back to Sasuke and Kagome angrily and grabbed the collars of their clothes.**

"**If you two don't start liking each other at least one bit… YOU ARE SLEEPING IN THIS FOREST BY YOURSELVES TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagura said angrily.**

"**Like you could make me." Kagome said.**

"**Watch me." Kagura said. "Kakashi, come here a sec."**

"**Yeah? What is it?" Kakashi asked as he ran over to Kagura.**

"**Go on and take Sakura and Naruto out for ramen." she said.**

"**Woohooo!" Naruto cheered.**

"**What are you going to do?" Kakashi asked.**

"**I'm gonna have a nice little chat with the children, so for now, take them over to the Ramen Shop." Kagura said.**

"**Okay then. Naruto, Sakura, come with me." Kakashi said.**

**Right then, Kakashi gathered the two up and took them to the Academy. Kagura turned around and stared at Sasuke and Kagome. Both of them were angry from behind left behind.**

"**What do you think you are doing?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Since you two have such a grumpy ass attitude, you two are going to spend all night with each other in this very forest and go to the first exam together tomorrow." Kagura answered.**

"**You're crazy." Kagome said.**

"**I'm crazy… hmmmm maybe you should rethink that, Kagome-chan."**

"**I told you and Kakashi not to call me that."**

"**Touchy, Touchy, Takai." Sasuke said in a taunting manner.**

"**You want me to beat that pretty-boy mug of yours, Uchiha?!" Kagome said while holding up her fist.**

"**Bring it on." Sasuke said.**

"**OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kagura shouted.**

**Both Sasuke and Kagome looked at Kagura in curiosity of her yelling.**

"**You two make are giving me a headache!" she said. "If you guys are going to be on the same squad, you need to get to like each other!"**

"**Like I would ever like her." Sasuke said.**

"**Ditto." Kagome said.**

"**Too bad… you need to get along if you are going to be in this squad." Kagura said. "Look, if you go on like this all day and night, you will be late for the chunin exams, so… oh I've got it!" **

"**What?" Kagome and Sasuke said in unison.**

"**You two are to stay here together and talk, nicely! And you are to camp out here together all night, then walk each other to the first examination." Kagura grinned at her decision.**

"**. . . You're kidding." Kagome raised an eyebrow.**

"**I'd rather drink toxic waste." Sasuke said with an annoyed tone.**

"**Too bad. You need to get along, and this is the best way to do it. See ya two later, don't kill each other, and good luck finding food." With that said, Kagura walked away laughing. She was gone in a flash.**

**Sasuke and Kagome stood there silently, then glared at each other.**

"**I hope you know, you'll be dead before nightfall." Kagome said.**

"**Yeah right, I'd like to see you do your worst."**

"**Bring it on."  
"Took the words right out of my mouth."**

**Kagome ran over to Sasuke, she started to punch at him furiously knowing that Kagura was no where to be found. Sasuke fought back the same, but kicked Kagome in the stomach with great force. She flew backward and hit her head against a tree. She groaned from her already painful headache.**

"**If you want to eat and sleep tonight, you should give up before I knock you out myself." Sasuke said.**

"**Just shut up and fight!" Kagome stood up and ran back to him with a fist again.**

**Sasuke was ready for any kind of attack, he knew Kagome had a headache and she was reacting to it badly, Sasuke could easily ignore his and he ran and punched her straight up in the skull. Kagome dropped to the ground.**

"**Dammit that has got to be hitting like below the belt Uchiha! You know I have a headache!"**

"**Exactly, loser." Sasuke grinned as he hit Kagome in the back.**

**She fell on her stomach. Kagome just about hurled from the fact that she was hungry and dizzy.**

"**Okay okay. . . You win this time. . . Just until my head gets better you bastard.**

"**Glad you see things my way, I'll go get some fish or something." With that, Sasuke walked off grinning from his win, to him he could have definitely made some huge impacts on her but he figured he should save his energy for another time to fight her.**

**After Sasuke got two fish for them to eat at a nearby river, they ate and ignored each other for the rest of the night. They fell asleep still angry, but needed great rest for tomorrow's festivities.**

_**To be continued. . . End of Chapter 4**_

_**(Writer's note to a friend: There ya happy? Haha I made Sasuke win, but he may have better wins sooner or later. Well he will but I don't want to make a spoiler. Thanks for reading!!! Don't forget to review!)**_


	5. Chapter 5: Start of the Chuunin Exams!

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Anything including Naruto.)**

**Chapter 5: Start of Chuunin Exams!**

**The morning came dreadfully for Sasuke and Kagome. They awoke seeing each other and scoffed. Kagome sat up and brushed the dirt from her clothes.**

"**Morning. . . " She said as if she were peeved.**

"**Hmph. . " Was all that Sasuke could reply as. He got up as well and just started walking. "We need to go register for the exams, if I can remember what Kakashi told us before Kagura got all upset."**

"**Whatever." Kagome walked ahead of Sasuke.**

**Both of them met the others quickly. Kakashi gave his information of how they needed to get to the room to start the examinations. Naruto and Sakura were ready, as well as Kagome and Sasuke. They headed into the building where they were told to go and stayed together. Once they came ahead, they saw a boy. Just as tall as Sasuke with a green jumpsuit and orange leggings. He had a bowl cut hairdo and large eyebrows hovering over two circular eyes.**

**He stood before Sasuke, ready to challenge him. The others just stood in awe at this boys. . . Well interesting looks.**

_**This guy can't possibly be human. . .I mean look at his face. . . Ew. **_**Kagome thought as she stared.**

"**You want to fight me here and now?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Yes." The boy said as he jumped over to them. "My name is Rock Lee."**

**Lee apparently already knew who Sasuke was. Then completely going off subject, blew his kisses to Sakura. Kagome made a small chuckle as Sakura dodged every kiss. Naruto stood by laughing as well.**

**(I'm just going to flow through this to save space and everyone should already know the outcome)**

**Sasuke and Lee fought violently until eventually Sasuke was beaten up by his opponent but then interrupted by Lee's teacher, Might Guy. He told the others how he was Kakashi's rival, and a strong admirer of his what was thought to be sister, Kagura. Kagome twitched. After a long discussion, they all finally made it to the top level at room 301. Kakashi congratulated all of them for making it on their own will and let them pass. Soon they saw a room filled with people from all over different villages and lands. They were all taken by surprise.**

"**That's. . . a lot of people." Sakura said. "And they are all here to apply?"**

"**What did you expect? A short crowd?" Kagome sat down against the wall to wait until they were called for the first part.**

"**Well. . " Sakura said.**

"**Sasuke! There you are, where have you been cutie?!" A girl said as she jumped on Sasuke's back. "I could hardly wait to see you again!"**

**Sasuke made a glare of annoyance at the girl.**

"**Grrr Get your hooves off him Ino!" Sakura said angrily.**

**Kagome glared as well but then looked away. After the argument with Ino, they all met Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Also Kabuto came in. He showed his cards and how he could show information on the other participants of the exam. All paid attention as he mentioned Gaara of the desert, and Lee. The rest of the waiting came crucially as the Sound Ninja interrupted everyone and antagonized Kabuto until finally one of the Proctors came in to announce the first exam.**

**After Ibiki introduced the written exam, Naruto flipped. Sakura was ready as well as Sasuke and Kagome, who seemed to already expect this. She sat down in an abandoned table area that was assigned to her. She saw Kagura in the distance, smiling and waving to Kagome. **

"**Why are you here?" Kagome asked somewhat annoyed.**

"**Well I'm here cuz' I'm one of the proctors. Fun huh?"**

"**. . . No you're slowing me down."  
"Is that any way to speak to the woman who took you in her home?"**

"**Just shut up please, guilt trips won't work on me." Kagome sighed as her test was passed out to her.**

**The exam was explained with the rules. The one simple rule was to not cheat, if you did, you were immediately take out. All were scared to be caught but went on none the less. Naruto was sweating a storm, he didn't know one single answer. Sasuke didn't know much of them either but Sakura was of course, smart in all categories of the test. Kagome knew most of the answers but stopped at one question that read: 'The parabola marked B represents the greatest effective distance the enemy ninja A, could shuriken from the top of a 23.3 foot-tall tree. . . Calculate the specific features of the scenario and deduce the range of the shuriken's effectiveness. . .' and so on.**

'_**Great. . . Almost all of the questions on this test were the same as last time BUT this one, and I have no clue how to answer' **_**Kagome thought. She looked up to Kagura. '****_Is this a test where I have to cheat cuz I'm just about ready to do so, don't taddle on me.'_**

**Kagura looked to Kagome reading her thoughts, an ability she had for almost all her life. She shook her head as if to say 'No can do'. Kagome sighed and continued to take her test, she stared over to Sasuke who was already leading himself to believe that this test was meant to be cheated on and being discreet about it. Kagome knew by his body language that he was ready to do so. She just looked to the side of her and found the answer to her question, flipped the paper over after finishing, and began to doze off from boredom. **

**Many students were already removed from the classroom. Time was almost up and Naruto was ready to vomit from his tension. He already said no to cheating off of Hinata's paper who shyly continued her test. Sakura was done and Ino was dealing with her in her own special way. Gaara and his squad made by their own way as well until the test was over. Ibiki stood before the class to announce the final question. Kagome shook and sat up quickly, rubbing her tired eyes.**

**He told the class that if they failed the tenth question they are done. He offered any student to raise his or her hand to give up. A few did, and Naruto sat there shaking with his hand slowly moving up.**

'_**You dunce! Don't do that I can't leave this test again!' **_**Kagome sat at the edge of her seat.**

'_**N-Naruto don't!' **_**Sakura thought as Naruto already raised his hand.**

**Sasuke was anxiously watching, hoping Naruto wouldn't quit. Naruto slammed his hand on the desk.**

"**Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run believe it!"**

**The others sighed with relief. Kagura stood by laughing. Ibiki smiled at that and continued with his announcement. He then said that the 10th question was nothing. It was only the fact of the accept or reject matter. Everyone was shocked. Naruto cheered from his first pass and the others were happy as well. Kagome stood up, she wasn't much surprised, but began to walk to the exit.**

"**Sit your ass down Kagome!" Kagura shouted.**

**Right at that moment, a woman jumped in through the window. A large drape came from behind her and attacked itself with Kunai to the wall, making a background for the woman.**

"**Anko! Long time no see!" Kagura said smiling.**

"**You're a bit early." Ibiki peeked from behind the curtain.**

"**Ah Kagura chan, good to see you." Anko smiled. She then looked to the class. "Alright maggots! Time for the next examination follow me!" Anko continued to the exit, students followed with nervousness as she explained how she would cut this crowd by half.**

**Kagura stayed behind with Ibiki to chat. He collected the papers laughing at how Naruto didn't answer a single one. And then looked to Kagome's whom he thought would have the same answers, but was surprised.**

"**She's done a lot of studying since the last time." Kagura said.**

"**Yes, I would have expected her to have the same answers as Naruto, none. But she's way different."  
". . . Her life, has turned around a lot. She's not the happy-go-lucky girl anymore. She's more into the fact of her being the best that it's been the only thing keeping her going."  
"It's sad. The last time she was here. . . She couldn't keep the room silent and only played around making this test seem like a playground. Her sister. . . Really messed her up huh?"  
"Yeah. . . Sad."**

**Over in front of a gate, the rest of the students gathered. Anko stood before them in front of that very gate that had a 'No trespassing' sign on it as it was chained up.**

"**Welcome to the second part of your exam. . . The forest of death!"**

**Everyone shuddered at the name. No one expected this. And this was where the end of Kagome's first exam came, she had no idea or experience of this part.**

_**To be continued. . . End of chapter 5**_

**((Yes this was a bit long, and I had to skip through a lot of details so please forgive me. I'm working very hard on more excitement so please stay tuned and reviewslove remember that! ))**

**(new addition Previews!!!)  
Preview to chapter 6:**

**The start of the Forest of Death has commenced. Squad 7 is rearin' to go and ready to defeat and conquer to get the final scroll! But danger lurks in every corner, we discover Orochimaru, the devious man who wishes to defeat Sasuke. Kagome seems to be familiar with the so called 'mark' and is nervous to no end. What effect did this have on her life if she doesn't have the mark? And what danger comes next? You shall see next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Forest of Death!

**Chapter 6: The Forest Of Death!**

**(Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or anything really of that matter, besides my computer lol.)**

**(Oh and before I forget, I am so sorry that the updates were delayed. I had my computer and internet privileges taken away, sadly!!!!!)**

**They all stood before this Forest of Death. Almost every student worried along the lines of the turnout of their lives, and their friends. But squad seven was shaking with utter excitement. Anko explained her terms, and before everyone knew it, a kunai had struck Naruto's cheek out of the blue. They saw the woman in the distance as she used her long tongue to take the kunai.**

"**My apologies." She said with a strange voice.**

"**Ah, grass ninja, no worries." Anko shrugged it off.**

**After a few moments, and suspicions, all of the squads were staring at an open gate where the forest had stood before them.**

"**Just a few pointers," Anko said, "You are to take your scroll and find the other one. Each team will be assigned either an earth or heaven scroll. The point is to take down the opposing team that has the scroll you are missing. Good luck, oh. . And one more thing. . Just don't die!"**

**The squads shuddered again. Kagura was standing safely in a waiting room with Kakashi and all the other teachers. She was staring out the window where she could safely and clearly see the other squads.**

"**I hope this turns out well. . . " She said.**

"**Don't worry, knowing Naruto and the others, they are bound to do well. As long as not too much friction comes between them." Kakashi reassured.**

"**The only thing I'm worried about. . . Well that's the Forest of Death, very dangerous, and teeming with poisonous bugs and plants. It's hard to find what is okay to eat and sleep near, and what's fatal."**

"**Isn't that the point?" The woman named Kurenai asked.**

"**Exactly, that's what I fear. I don't know my whole squad that well besides Kagome. And I know for certain that she and the wilderness don't mix to well unless she has good control."**

**Kakashi stood up and patted Kagura on the shoulder kindly. "Don't worry. They'll be fine. I have total confidence in all of them. Especially Kagome. She's worked very hard as well as the others."**

**Kagura looked at Kakashi and gave a relaxed smile.**

**Anko soon gave the signal for all the ninja to spread out and go forth for their scrolls. Squad seven stopped in an abandoned area. They sat for a moment. Sasuke explained how the password should make things safer and more efficient. He created the ninja poem to be the password. Naruto brushed it off and stood up. He unzipped his pants.**

"**Man, I gotta take a leak!" he said.**

"**Ew Naruto go do that somewhere else!" Sakura said angrily as she knocked him on the skull.**

"**Please, Naruto. The last thing we need is to see that, put it away." Kagome said as she turned away.**

**Sasuke said nothing. Naruto walked off. He was gone for quite a few minutes, when Kagome sensed something.**

"**I'm off for a bit." She said.**

"**Wait, you're going to leave us just like that?"**

"**Hmmm I must have skipped the fact that I work alone." She sighed. "Ah well now you know. I sense some dense chakra ahead, I'm going to see if they have the scroll. I'll return." And then Kagome left.**

"**What?! Wait, Kagome you ca--!"**

"**Leave her be. If she wants to ditch us then let her be that way, it's her loss if she dies without protection." Sasuke said.**

"**But. . . Alright fine, I know she'll catch up later.**

**Kagome wandered on her own for atleast an hour. She paid no mind to the fact that there was a huge brawl going on with Naruto fakes and ninja out to get them. Also, she missed completely the battle with the mysterious grass ninja who had her own attempts to get Sasuke. **

**She just aimlessly wandered, keeping her eyes closed as she followed the vibrating purple and blue colors in her mind. She listened to the chakra and felt its presence get closer as she kept her fingertips upright, feeling the vibrations.**

"**Fifty meters. . . Thirty. . . Twenty. . . Ten feet. . Nine. . " Kagome whispered to herself, measuring the distance of the enemy.**

**She heard a roar next to her. She opened her eyes and saw something she did not expect. She thought it would be the enemy, just coming to her fast, but no. There before her was a large, hideous centipede that was the size of two village huts. Her back shivered.**

"**Bug. . Big nasty, slimy. . Creepy. . . Bug." Kagome walked backwards. Her expression still didn't change from the blank look, but her eyes trembled. Kagome had many weaknesses, but she never showed them. The one weakness that she had that she could not hide even if she wanted to, was her insect phobia. She backed away slowly and lost all concentration on her chakra measurement.**

"**Hey, you there!" A boy's voice said.**

"**Looks like a little girl playing ninja got lost and scared from a buggy wuggy. . . " Another boy said with a taunting tone.**

**Kagome turned around. She tried to regain her composure.**

"**Back away and I won't hurt you. . . Too much." She said, stuttering.**

**Three people laughed.**

"**Look at this, she's playing tough. How cute."**

"**Heh, what a slime ball." A girl said.**

"**You know what. . . Don't back away, come out. I'll show you!" Kagome said.**

**That was the only order they needed. The squad stalking her came from the bushes. Kagome felt their mixes of purple and blue chakra. It was the squad she had sensed before. One boy had tall, spiked, black hair and grey eyes. Another had his face covered with a mask, similar to Kakashi's and had bluish-hair sticking out in tufts. The girl was as tall as all of them; way taller than Kagome's little-over-four-feet-almost five feet- height. She had long black hair tied in a ribbon. They laughed at Kagome's small appearance.**

"**Did the little girl lose her squad? Where are they, cutie?" The boy with black hair said with a grin.**

"**Quit calling me little! A-and they aren't with me. . . Th-they are uhh. . . Taking a piss." Kagome scratched her head. She was under way too much pressure from the bug behind her, that her brain mal-functioned.**

**The squad was silent for a moment, then burst out into loud laughter.**

"**Hahahahahahah! This girl will be easy to take down! She's a wimp with a brain tumor!"**

"**Wait! Do you have the scroll, girl?" the other girl asked.**

"**. . . . No." Kagome replied. She didn't want to take the scroll from Sasuke; it was an argument that wasn't worth the breath.**

"**Hmmm. . . I say we tie her down and force her to tell us where her little friend that has the scroll is." The other boy said.**

**All of them nodded and ran to attack Kagome.**

"**Awww fuck. . . " She said under her breath. She sighed. _Greeeat, three against one. I'd say I can do it, but I'm reeeealy not one to gloat or be conceited in this situation! That bug is bothering me! Okay okay. . . Calm Kagome, calm. . ._**

**She thought as she armed herself with two kunai. Kagome then ran to the others and slashed them aimlessly. She then knelt to the ground and swung-kick all three of them. She used all of the strength that she could find, but the three other ninja were too fast for her. They were beaten up badly, but not half as bad as Kagome had gotten. **

**After a good hour into the fight, Kagome already had bruises and bumps on her body. No major bleeding, but she was trying just to get herself safe. She began to think of how in the world she could get some help, or some alternative to win the battle when suddenly, her luck changed. That very centipede was a blood thirsty one. Kagome found light in the situation as she cut one of her enemies in the arm. The boy with bluish hair stumbled to the ground in pain from the cut.**

**Just then, the centipede roared.**

"**Great! It's a blood sucker!" The girl shouted.**

**The centipede crawled from the tree. Kagome quickly dashed away from them as the large bug attacked. She jumped from tree to tree.**

"**To think that I hate bugs so much, but get help from one. . . Sheesh this is messed up." Kagome said to herself. "H'Okay, now to find the others since I couldn't get the damned scroll!"**

**Kagome traveled until she saw everything she had missed in one small setting. She saw Sakura sitting on the ground in front of Naruto and Sasuke, whom were both unconscious. Kagome knelt down before her. She stared at Sasuke sweating in agony, and Naruto out cold.**

"**Sakura. . . What happened?" She asked.**

**Sakura was catching her breath from tears. **

"**I-I don't know, it all happened so fast. The grass ninja attacked us. She knocked Naruto out cold and then. . . Bit Sasuke's neck. There's a strange mark there and I don't know what to do! We were recently attacked but luckily Lee and Ino's squad helped us." She rubbed her face.**

**Kagome remained silent for a moment to gather the information. She opened her mouth to speak as she immediately knelt over Sasuke and examined his neck, watching the steam coming from behind him.**

"**Tell me. . . Did this mark. . . Cover Sasuke up at any time?" Kagome spoke slowly, hoping that the answer would be a no.**

"**Yes." Sakura said. "I mean, I know it's weird, but how do you know?"**

"**Sakura, I want you to rest, you need it. You can tell me all about this woman in the morning. Wait. . . " Kagome changed the subject. She looked to Sakura's hair. "What did you do to your-"**

"**I can explain that later to you as well." Sakura said as she leaned against a tree. "Are you sure you can take defense for a while? Just about an hour or two?"**

"**I'll be fine. I don't sleep much anyways. Rest, you deserve it. I'll keep watch." Kagome said as she sat right in front of Sasuke's head. **

**Sakura drifted off for a small nap. Kagome knelt down and let her face get close to Sasuke's neck. She saw the black marks that went in a circle and her stomach jumped.**

_**No. . . not that mark! It can't be! **_**Kagome thought. She placed her index finger on Sasuke's neck. She felt a burning on the tip of her skin and removed it from him. ****_That bastard! I. . .I vaguely remember the face. . . But that person. . . Isn't a woman that's for sure! I have to find him!! He's gotta be around somewhere!_**

**Kagome stared down at Sasuke for a few moments. She tried to shake the thought. Maybe he was stronger than what she was thinking of. He is Sasuke Uchiha after all. The boy who Kagome knew could defeat her anyday, and Kagome could perhaps one day admit that. She stared to him, and switched back and forth to look at the others. But she spent long times just looking at Sasuke toss and turn from pain.**

"**He'll be fine. . . I hope." She tried to reassure herself.**

**Back in front of the gates, Anko had received word about a man named Orochimaru being close by. Kagura heard the news as well and quickly dashed into the forest.**

"**Damn it! We can't deal with him now! Please don't let anything already have happened!" She said to herself.**

**Anko called A.N.B.U. to help. But she went on a search of her own to find this man. Many elite ninja went on a search. This man was bad business for sure.**

_**To be continued. . .End of chapter 6**_

_**Preview of Chapter 7**_

**This man named Orochimaru, who is he? What is his purpose? Well of course any thing that a bad guy would want, the destruction of a village and stronger allies. He targeted Sasuke and won that search, and now he's out to get Konoha. Kagome remains by her squads side in worry, a feeling that was somewhat new to her. Kagura searched on her own for her students first, to see if they were alright. Anko finds Orochimaru and was in for a rude. . . Reunion? A sight to see! Find out what happens next!**

**(Please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm still debating to have that whole Kabuto leading them in a cirle ordeal because that fight was a bit bland. I didn't like it. It was boring. And I want this exam to skim to the good parts! We want action, yes? Well you shall have that! I will be sure to make more excitement break way! Please continue to read this story! And don't forget about my fan service short story series!!!!! Please make requests! Thankies!!! And remember, REVIEWS EQUALS LOVE!!!!!!! )**


	7. Chapter 7: Distress and revenge

**Chapter 7: Distress and Revenge, Kagome's anger!**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything for that matter)**

**Sakura was soundly sleeping for all of a few hours. The whole time, Kagome remained by Sasuke's side, watching him.**

"**Please be okay. . . Don't end up like her Sasuke. . . Please." She whispered. **

**Kagome's face had the first expression that came to mind, sadness. Her eyes were faded, the shine of her beautiful silver and blue eyes were dull from worry. She wanted to scream, but that wouldn't do anything. All she could do was pray for Sasuke, repeating his first name only; something that she never did.**

**All this time, Kagome tried to make it seem like she had no respect for him at all, so she said his last name only in a spiteful way. And that used to be true, she _used_ to hate him, but her feelings were mixed now that her past was flashing and repeating right before her in another form.**

**While Kagome pondered, Sakura awoke. She looked to Kagome.**

"**Kagome, was I asleep for long?" She asked.**

"**No. . . Just about two hours." Kagome replied, shaking from her thoughts.**

"**Oh, well you look tired, why don't you sleep for a bit? I may be still sleepy, but I'll be okay to watch Sasuke and Naruto."**

"**. . . Sure. I'll rest." Kagome said as she leaned against a tree. She shut her eyes and tried to get some rest, but her mind wouldn't stop thinking.**

**Sakura stayed awake for all of ten minutes before drifting off again. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her. She slowly got up.**

"**I'm sorry," She whispered. "but I must find Orochimaru, before he causes more suffering."**

**Kagome jumped off. She tried to sense chakra that may have been familiar the night she had met him, her mind faded to a flash back.**

_**A small girl with long dark black hair cowered from behind a tree.**_

"_**Kagome, hide! I'll deal with this man!" a woman shouted.**_

_**The little girl that was Kagome did as she was told. She shook with fear as a man with white skin and yellow eyes fought her sister.**_

"_**Please be okay sister. . . " she said quietly as tears streamed down her face.**_

_**Kagome was losing it, she heard her sister screaming and shouting in agony after a few minutes in the fight. She heard laughter from the enemy.**_

"_**Shinra, I shall meet you again, that mark shall curse you, you will live a life of hell as I wish it to be. Farewell."**_

_**The voice faded, and the girl named Shinra was shaking on the ground, hunched over. Kagome ran as fast as her little twelve year old legs could go. She knelt down to her sister.**_

"_**Sister, Sister what's wrong?! What hurts?!" She shouted.**_

"_**Kagome. . . L-leave, now!" Shinra stuttered.**_

_**Kagome looked to her sister. Her eyes widened as she saw a mark grow on the back of Shinra's neck, the curse mark of Orochimaru.**_

_**The flashback skipped to a few weeks later. Kagome was sprawled on the floor, her neck bleeding.**_

"_**Sister, leave me alone!" She screamed.**_

"_**I'll do what I wish, now shut up and get up!"**_

_**Kagome was cowering, her sister's mark was covering her face. She had an evil grin sliding from ear to ear as she carried a kunai closer to her.**_

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please stop!!!!!!!" Kagome's small voice shouted.**_

**Kagome shook from thought.**

"**I have to stop this man before he ruins anyone else's lives." Kagome said to herself as she dashed from tree to tree yet again. She traveled until finally, she saw a man, covered in white skin, standing against a tree, leaning to relax, as if he was waiting for her. Kagome stopped in front of him.**

"**Orochimaru?" She said while her eyes were shadowed by her bangs.**

"**Ah, you look familiar, girl. . . Do I know you?" Orochimaru said.**

**Meanwhile, Kagura was dashing around the forest, she saw Sakura and the others sleeping. She stomped and shook Sakura to wake up.**

"**Where's Kagome?! I don't see Kagome!" She shouted.**

**Sakura rubbed her eyes. Sasuke, shaking, got up and sat in an upright position. Naruto did the same.**

"**Come to think of it. . . I don't see her either." Naruto said.**

"**She left?" Sasuke asked. But his mind was off thought, for some odd reason.**

"**Where did she go?!" Kagura asked.**

"**I-I don't know. I'm sorry, we doze off." Sakura answered.**

**Kagura didn't say another word, she dashed off to see if she could hear Kagome's mind. She ran until she heard Kagome's voice in a faint volume. She ran faster.**

**Kagome ran around, doing all she could to fight Orochimaru. He slapped her around as if she was nothing. But did get hit a few times. Kagome slid on the ground, she closed her eyes and re-opened them, to activate her Sukashime. Orochimaru was intrigued.**

"**Ahhh now I remember, you're Shinra's sister. But she doesn't have that ability, now does she?"**

"**My family is none of your concern!" Kagome said as she took some of her blood from her mouth and to her hand. She held her palm in front of Orochimaru, the blood looked to be water, and slid from her hand, about to attack.**

"**I'm sure it is, after all, I do _own _Shinra." He said.**

"**Grrrrr you own NOTHING!" Kagome yelled.**

**She allowed the water from her hand to be controlled. Her eyes dashed towards Orochimaru and concentrated on him, not moving at all. The water became large and strong as it hit Orochimaru. But he dodged! He grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled it over her head, tugging on it. Kagome flinched.**

"**Don't toy with me, girl. I'm not one to play games, unless I make the rules!" Orochimaru said. **

**He then took her arm and pulled it higher until it popped out of its socket and snapped. Kagome shouted louder in agony as Orochimaru then grabbed her forearm and snapped it like a twig. She fell to the floor.**

**Kagura heard Kagome's screams and finally saw them from above in the trees. Orochimaru stretched his neck and opened his mouth to reveal his teeth. Kagura jumped down in front of him.**

"**Get your slimy paws off of her!" She said.**

**Orochimaru stood up. His neck went back to place. "Ahh Kagura, long time no see." He said. "It's been a while."**

"**You know what? You know WAY to many people, it's really sad and annoying." She looked to Orochimaru with a snide grin.**

**Orochimaru did the same. He walked slowly over to her. Kagura, without fear, walked towards Orochimaru just as slow.**

"**I hope you know, that I'll drive you out of Konoha if it kills me." She said with a grin.**

"**And I hope you know that you won't drive me out alive." Orochimaru replied.**

**Kagura, feeling antagonized and prepared, ran to Orochimaru with a kunai. Orochimaru simply stretched out his neck and used his tongue to knock her weapon from her. He came closer to her and knocked her against a tree. Kagura slid down, but got herself up quick enough to punch Orochimaru in the gut to make him fly backward.**

**Kagome was in great pain, she was in a sweat from both ends of her arm in searing soreness that she was already unconscious. Her arm wouldn't move.**

**Kagura went on with the battle. She was bruised and slashed by kunai, but kept on going. She made different hand symbols, about ten of them, and gathered all her chakra to her feet. She then stomped them on the ground and created an earthquake. The ground began to crack and it was traveling toward Orochimaru.**

"**Earth Style, Earth-Shatter jutsu!" She shouted.**

**Right at that moment, the crack ended under Orochimaru's feet and soon boulders blasted from the ground and shot him in the air, impaling him with rocks. She backed away to regain chakra.**

**Once Orochimaru was back on the ground, he slammed to the floor back-first. Kagura paced her way to him and looked down to his face. She grinned.**

"**Give up?" She said.**

**Orochimaru was silent, he seemed to be unconscious. Kagura stared at him. She then thought to herself that there was no way that jutsu could take him out that easily. She backed away, but was too late. Orochimaru grabbed Kagura's ankle and flipped her over. He stood up and did a summoning jutsu. A large snake appeared and coiled itself around Kagura's waist.**

"**L-Let go, you bastard!" She commanded.**

"**I don't think so. You're not getting your way." Orochimaru replied as he snapped his fingers. **

**As soon as that command was made, the snake tightened its grip, suffocating Kagura until finally, her left arm went numb and her shoulder-blade cracked. She shouted from the pain as the snake dropped her.**

"**I know you want my attention, but I have business to attend to." Orochimaru said as he walked away. He stopped by Kagome and looked down to her.**

**Kagome still lied there, not making a sound.**

"**You're next." He said with a grin. "Don't think this little interruption we had is over."**

**With that said, Orochimaru was gone. Kagura shivered from her shattered bones as she stood up.**

"**That bastard. . . " She said. Kagura then looked down at Kagome, lying there passed out. She sighed. "Great, let's get you back to the squad." **

**Kagura tried to pick Kagome up with her good arm. It took her a few minutes to get her body propped on her arm right before she started to head back to the group. She got there slowly and became very tired until she got there. Everyone stared.**

"**What happened?" Naruto asked.**

"**Nothing, Kagome was stupid, she chased after Orochimaru which was a dumb ass idea and broke her arm." Kagura said in a tired manner. She tossed Kagome to the ground like a rag, since she was too exhausted to set her down easy. **

**Kagome was still out cold. Sakura crawled over to her. Kagura threw a first aid kit to her.**

"**That's all I can give you for now. Finish the exam alive okay? And keep an eye on Kagome. She's very stubborn, even injured. Good luck." And with that said, Kagura left to get her injuries fixed.**

"**She went against. . . Him?" Sasuke said.**

"**Apparently. . . He really busted her arm too. It was snapped. Poor Kagome."**

"**Feh, knowing her, she can take that pain just fine." Naruto said.**

"**I'm still worried. I don't think she can fight with a split arm."**

"**We have to keep going though. And she needs to come along, conscious or not." Sasuke said as he slowly got up.**

"**Hey hey what are you doing up?" Sakura said as she finished wrapping Kagome's cast.**

"**I'm going to carry her. Obviously no one else will. She'll wake up sooner or later." He answered as he put his left arm under her waist and his right arm around her shoulders to embrace her. He lifted her from the ground.**

"**Sasuke, you can't just do that, you're exhausted too!" Naruto said.**

"**I don't care. We need to get to the tower, we have the other scroll, so let's go." Sasuke started walking.**

**Sakura didn't say anything more and followed Sasuke. Naruto sighed and did the same. They made their way to the tower, as fast as they could.**

_**To be continued. . . End of Chapter 7**_

_**Preview to Chapter 8**_

_**The squad makes their way to the tower the best way they can in the conditions they are in. Soon they find that the next portion of the exam is to fight in an elimination round. How do all four of our friends do? We shall see next time.**_

**((Phew! That was a long one! Well remember to review! Please keep reading!))**


	8. Chapter 8: The Preliminaries!

**Chapter 8: The Preliminaries!**

**((Cha, I'm skipping the "running in circle" thing in the forest, sorry Kabuto-san, just don't have the patience lol))**

**Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke carrying Kagome were on their way to the tower. They kept a low profile. It would be too dangerous if someone attacked them while a comrade was down and unconscious. A few hours passed, and they were soon standing before the tower. **

"**Finally!" Naruto cheered.**

"**Great, now we can finish this up!" Sakura added.**

**Sasuke nodded. They all walked in and low and behold, there was Kakashi. He waved.**

"**Well done. You've all done a great job to get here."**

"**Hey, where's Kagura-sensei?" Naruto asked.**

"**She's in the infirmary. The last time I checked in, they said she would be let out to witness the preliminaries towards the end. She shattered her shoulder-blade, so she's resting."**

"**Oh. . .Is she okay?" Sakura asked.**

"**She'll be fine, now let's get inside. Umm. . . Sasuke, is Kagome awake at all?" Kakashi asked, looking at Kagome in Sasuke's arms.**

"**Does it look like it?"**

"**Well no, but you better wake her up, she's got a fight to go in."**

"**I don't think she can fight, sensei." Sakura said. "Her arm is broken."**

"**Hmm, that's certainly a problem. Well then, we'll have to see how she feels when her turn comes." Kakashi then walked off into the doorway.**

**The squad followed. They went upstairs in the preliminary room and Sasuke leaned Kagome against a wall. He knelt down and shook her from the shoulder.**

"**Wake up. The preliminaries are going to start." He said.**

**No response, Kagome was still out.**

"**I got it." Naruto walked over to Kagome with a canteen of water. He opened the cap and threw water all over Kagome's face.**

**Kagome spit water out of her mouth and shook her head. She looked at Sasuke, assuming it was him.**

"**What the fuck, Uchiha?!" She screamed.**

"**That wasn't me, it was Naruto, stupid! Don't yell at me!"**

"**Doesn't look like it." Kagome pointed to Sasuke's side, where the bottle was. Naruto left it there to frame Sasuke as a joke.**

"**Wha--?" Sasuke looked at the bottle, then at Naruto, who went off to watch the battles like it was nothing. **

"**Don't push it with me!" Kagome said as she tried to lift her arm for a fist, but quickly put it down and twitched. "D-damn. . . "**

"**Yeah, you broke your arm, and we wrapped it up, so don't be ungrateful." Sasuke said as he stood up and walked away.**

"**What?" Kagome looked at her arm. It was perfectly bandaged and in a sling, resting over her stomach. She looked up at them, all three with a blank look.**

**Kakashi walked by her and grinned under his mask. **

"**See, you're making friends already."**

"**Feh, I don't have friends. Especially them." Kagome said, scoffing.**

"**Think what you want, Kagome. But they care about you, and you care about them. Kagura told me what you did after Sasuke had his mishap." And with that said, Kakashi walked off.**

**After the events of the announcements, Sakura just about to tell about Sasuke's mark but was stopped, and everything else happened. Kagome sat on the wall silently the whole time, awaiting for her call.**

**First, it was Naruto who won against Kiba with an interesting method of fighting. Then it was Sasuke, whom after his fight, was taken away by Kakashi. Sakura was up for her fight and Kagome still watched on her own. Kagura had just come up the stairs and stood by Kagome.**

"**How's it going so far? Were you called yet?" She asked.**

"**Fine. . . And no." Kagome didn't even glance at Kagura. "Are you. . . .okay?"**

"**Well I broke my shoulder blade, so I guess I'm absolutely perfect." Kagura answered in sarcasm.**

"**Don't be a bitch, I'm trying to be nice."**

"**Which is something you haven't been able to do the past few days. But none the less, you were pretty kind to go after the man who hurt Sasuke." Kagura looked down at Kagome and smirked. "You're crushing on him, aren't you?"**

"**No, I'm not. I just didn't want things to get out of hand." Kagome kept her face turned away.**

"**But you care about him, don't you? If you didn't, you wouldn't have broke your arm or risked your life to help him."**

**Kagome's ears perked, but she kept her face to the fight. Sakura and Ino had finished their fight, both of which were in a tie. The screen then began blinking with random names after both girls left. The names stopped at two girl names again.**

**Takai, Kagome vs. Koyama, Kirai**

"**I'm up." Kagome stood up and walked passed Kagura. She sighed while she came down the steps and stood at the battlefield.**

**Kagura chuckled as she leaned on the wall with her foot to prop her up. Naruto and Sakura watched from the sides.**

"**Are you sure she can fight with a broken arm?" Sakura asked.**

"**Maybe, if Kagome thinks she can, then she can. But I doubt she'll be feeling any better afterwards." Naruto answered.**

"**True. Naruto, I'm worried. Both her and Sasuke are injured. Sasuke was taken away."**

"**They'll be fine. I'm sure." Naruto smiled with confidence as he gave out a cheer for Kagome.**

**Sakura did the same. Kagome paid no attention to it and waited for her opponent. A girl with long black hair tied with a ribbon stood before her. It was the girl from the forest of death. She laughed as she looked down to Kagome. She had scratches on her face and arms from dealing with the centipede.**

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't miss scardy-cat." She said with a grin.**

"**And if it isn't miss bug bait." Kagome shot back.**

"**You better watch your words, shorty, because this time you won't get away, you can't. And your arm will be the cause of it. It's very stupid to be fighting like that."**

"**I can do just fine with one arm. You watch." Kagome went into a fighting stance and let her arm in the sling hang.**

**Kirai just stood there with a grin. She prepared for the cue to fight as well.**

"**Alright, you know the rules. Ready, go!" The prompter said.**

**Kagome backed up and took out three shuriken and threw them to Kirai with her free arm. Her aim was off, since it was her weaker arm. Kirai dodged the weapons with ease. She came from behind Kagome and kicked her in the back. Kagome fell forward.**

"**Having a hard time?" Kirai said in a taunting manner.**

**Kagome used her free arm to keep her from falling. She turned her head and looked to her opponent.**

"**You just caught me off guard, I'm fine." She stood up with a grin.**

**Kirai waved her hand for Kagome to come. Kagome did just that, she ran to Kirai with as much speed as her body gave her permission to do. She lowered herself to the ground and kicked Kirai from below her legs. Her opponent just jumped over it and kicked Kagome in the waist. She fell over again. **

**Kirai smirked as she lowered down to Kagome and grabbed her broken arm. Kagome flinched as her grip got tighter on her arm. A sharp pain traveled from up her arm to her shoulders. Kagome screamed.**

"**Your arm is getting in the way, isn't it?" She laughed. "Such a shame."**

"**Hey, isn't that like hitting below the belt?!" Naruto shouted.**

"**Kirai can do what she wants, this is a full out brawl and she needs to do anything to pass." Kagura answered. **

"**But Kagome will lose if she gets too hurt!" Sakura said.**

"**If that's what will happen, that's that. There's nothing you can do." **

**Naruto growled.**

"**Come on, Kagome, clobber her! Take her down!!!" Naruto shouted in anger.**

**Kagome looked up to where Naruto and Sakura were standing. Her vision was blurry from the pain, but she could see Naruto's arm swinging in the air. **

"**R-Right. . " She stuttered.**

"**Do you give up now or what?! If you say you forfeit, I'll let go of your arm." Kirai said.**

"**. . . No. . I don't forfeit! I have a plan of my own, if you wish to use injuries to defeat me." Kagome said as she took out a kunai. She threw her legs up in the air and did a backwards flip to get away from Kirai's grasp, while she did that, she cut Kirai's arm when she least expected it and slid her palm across the wound. Kirai flinched and backed off.**

**Kagome walked backwards ten paces and stood still. She let her hand that was covered in Kirai's blood stay at her side. Her eyes closed and her mouth was open to speak.**

"**There's no water inside these four walls. . . Correct?" Kagome asked.**

"**No, what would make you think that?!" Kirai said, annoyed.**

"**Wrong. There may be no water on the surface, but there's water within every single person in this building."**

"**What?!"**

"**The human body is at least seventy percent of water. It flows in the bloodstream and provides hydration to your organs."**

"**Your point? You're starting to get on my nerves, Takai!"**

"**The blood on my hands is yours, there are water molecules all over my hand right at this moment. Therefore, I can separate the very water from your blood." Kagome said as she slowly opened her eyes.**

**Her eyes were not silver with the blue ring anymore, they were pure bright blue. Her pupil was surrounded by darker blue swirls and they rotated in a circle every second.**

"**What the. . ." Naruto said.**

"**The Sukashime, or water eye." Kagura said.**

"**That's like Sasuke's eyes! They changed!" Sakura said.**

"**Actually the exact opposite. Kagome is from a long line of water-specialists in jutsu and kekkai genkai. Her Sukashime is a rarity in her family. Her father and her were the last ones to bestow it. None of the other people in her family had it."**

"**What does it do?"**

"**It controls currents, tides, anything involving water. You name it, the Sukashime can control it. It takes major concentration. If she stares at an opponent with lets say, a body of water behind her and doesn't move her eye at all, the water will follow the flow of chakra coming from her pupil and will blast whichever way it needs to go. It doesn't copy like the sharingan does."**

"**So. . .that means Kagome is going to control the water from the blood? But that's such a small amount."**

"**Yes, but there's also water in the air, she may just combine it."**

**Kagome held up her bloody hand in front of Kirai. She then made five hand signs with that very one hand and stared straight at her.**

"**I'm sorry to say, but you may have gotten away safely the last fight. I freely admit that I lost that one, since I ran off, but I'm not running. Goodbye." Kagome blinked and her pupil became very small when she reopened it.**

**A swirl of red and blue came around her hand and fog like orbs absorbed into the swirl. Kagome then put her index finger and middle finger together and put the other ones down in the basic jutsu sign. The swirl snapped and water began to pour from Kagome's hand, in the shade of dark red. It became a faster current by the second until Kagome rotated her hand and it blasted stronger than four fire hoses to Kirai. It pushed her into a wall and compressed her into the brick. She passed out. **

**Kagome grinned as drops of sweat came down her forehead. Her Sukashime's blue color faded back to the silver and blue. Kagome was panting. Her arm was twitching.**

"**The winner is Takai, Kagome." The prompter said.**

"**Alright, Kagome!!!!" Naruto and Sakura cheered at the same time.**

"**Hmph." Kagura smiled while she looked down to Kagome.**

**Kagome looked up at them one last time, before the pain in her arm was too much to bear and her exhaustion got the better of her. She fell to the ground and lost consciousness again.**

"**Saw that coming." Kagura said while laughing.**

"**Oh boy. . . " A sweat drop came on the back of Sakura's head.**

"**That's gotta hurt. . . " Naruto added.**

**The standby help for the infirmary came by with two stretchers, one for Kagome, and one for Kirai. They took both of them away to the hospital and the rest of the preliminaries went on. Naruto was at the floor when the fighting was done to be told about the tournament in a month. He took both Kagome's and Sasuke's numbers to his memory so he would tell them later.**

**Kagura went with Sakura to the hospital for the time that Naruto was in the meeting. They went to go check on Sasuke and Kagome. Kakashi was already there, for other purposes.**

_**To be continued. . .end of chapter 8**_

_**Preview to chapter 9:**_

_**Sasuke and Kagome are resting in the hospital to get over wounds and well. . Curse seals. Kabuto planned to kill Sasuke, which Kakashi gladly stopped from happening. Kagura and Sakura visit back and forth. They all begin to prepare for the tournament. How will this go? Will everyone succeed in training? Find out next time!!!**_

**((WOOT! Another chapter finished and ready for reading pleasure! Yum! I had to skip a few thingies. And just for the record to all the people that think Kagome is a Mary-sue, yes sometimes I think that myself. But she's not a TOTLE one, I hope haha. But I'm fixing it, don't want her being too perfect haha. Well hope you enjoyed. And PLEASE review, I want more reviews teehee!))**


	9. Chapter 9: Prepareration for Tournament

**Chapter 9: Preparation for the Tournament**

**((This is a VERY small chapter. Welcome to the world of fillers my friends Oo. Chapter ten is where it's at!!!! Sorry to bore you all, I just needed a crutch for the next stage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Naruto or any anime))**

**A day or so had passed after the preliminaries. Sasuke was still resting in the hospital, and being protected by Kakashi. Kagome was up and walking around, her arm still broken, but ignored.**

"**Can I get out of here yet?" She asked, pacing in the room.**

**Kagura was sitting in a chair, watching Kagome pace back and forth.**

"**No, Kagome. They haven't released you yet." Kagura replied in a cool tone.**

"**I don't give a damn, I want to get out of here! I need to train for the tournament. You don't know how bad I want to become a chuunin. It means a lot to me and well. . . "**

"**Your mom and dad?"**

**Kagome stopped pacing and looked at Kagura, still with the same blank face.**

"**. . .Y-Yeah."**

"**You know, your mom and dad wanted you to be successful, but they weren't in a rush. You don't need to finish everything for them right away. You're only fifteen."**

"**But. . .you don't understand, I'm the only one left who actually cared for them. I don't want their death remaining in vein."**

"**I may not be in your shoes, Kagome. But I do understand what you mean. But don't be in such a rush." Kagura said as she stood up and put one hand on Kagome's shoulder. "You still need to worry about staying alive and well for yourself."**

"**But I don't live for myself anymore. . .just to finish what I started."**

**Kagura smiled weakly as she gave Kagome's shoulder a pat. **

"**Let things slow down for a bit. You can train, but not too hard. Be careful."**

**Kagome nodded and walked out to the courtyard of the hospital for training.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile, Naruto was busy training with the 'closet pervert' before meeting Jiraiya, the perverted sage. Sakura was busy with her own things, and Kakashi swept Sasuke away for training all on his own.**

**Everyone was busy moving around for the tournament. Their worries were all over the place.**

**Where is Sasuke?**

**What is he learning?**

**What is Kagome learning?**

**Questions like that arose everywhere.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagura excused Kagome for a short break and a walk. She made sure to tell the nurses she would escort Kagome with her broken arm around Konoha and keep her out of trouble. **

"**Let's get you some new clothes, shall we?" Kagura asked.**

"**Huh? What's wrong with what I have now?"**

"**Well, all you wear is a baggy t-shirt, your fat jacket that covers part of your face, not to mention your whole upper body, and those baggy pants. Don't you think it's time you wear something for your gender?"**

"**If you're suggesting I wear clothes that expose my body, no. It's indecent for me to be wearing anything less that when I have."**

"**You're not a boy, Kagome. You're a pretty young girl who should be proud of what she has. I'm buying you new clothes whether you like it or not."**

"**I won't wear them."**

"**You owe me, remember? I shattered my back for you."**

**Kagome sighed.**

"**Fine." She replied in disgust.**

**A large grin came on Kagura's face as she put an arm over Kagome's shoulders and led her to a shop. A few hours later, Kagura picked out an outfit and paid for it. She walked with Kagome out and with her new outfit on. Kagome was covering her stomach.**

"**Let go of yourself, Kagome. You look great."**

**Kagome was now wearing a grey top. It had one long sleeve on the right arm, and a short sleeve on the left arm. It was cut to come over her stomach, right above her rib cage, which exposed her stomach. It had large rectangular buttons, three of them and was lined with white. The top was a large open neck up to her chin, like Sasuke's shirt. Her pants were grayish-black baggy capris and had different strings hanging here and there. Her legs were bare, but her feet were dressed with the usual ninja sandal.**

"**I'm naked. . ." She complained.**

"**No you're not. Your stomach and legs are showing, that's nothing."**

"**I don't like showing my body like this. . .it's just not me."**

"**You're a baby." Kagura said as she walked ahead of Kagome. **

"**Whatever."**

**They walked silently for a few moments. Kagome continued to cling onto herself as random people stared here and there, just trying to believe this was the Kagome they had seen before. Kagura saw Naruto ahead, walking with Jiraiya who was being suspicious.**

"**Hey look, there's Naruto."**

"**Oh joy." Kagome's voice was full of sarcasm.**

"**And who's that guy. . .oh wait. . .Damn, Kagome we better go."**

"**Why?"**

**Jiraiya turned around. He glared at Kagura and Kagome, trying to recognize them.**

"**Hey Kagome and Kagura sensei!!!" Naruto shouted with excitement.**

"**Did you say Kagura, kid?" Jiraiya asked.**

"**Dammit. . ." Kagura said as she knelt behind Kagome. "Hide me."**

"**How can I do that? You're over five and a half feet and I'm under four." Kagome replied.**

"**Kagura, it is you! Good to see you. Your looks haven't changed."**

"**Ehehehe. . .Uhh yeah, hey Jiraiya." Kagura had a tone of nervousness in her voice.**

"**Why is it such a big deal, Kagura? It's just an old man."**

"**Hey, I am not old." Jiraiya argued.**

"**By the white hair and wrinkles you look that way."**

**Naruto laughed. He had already said it several times to the old pervert, but it was funny to hear another person say it with such an emotionless tone.**

"**Anyways, what are you doing with Naruto?" Kagura asked to change the subject.**

**Naruto shuddered.**

"**He's making us spy on women."**

"**What?"**

**A large drop of sweat came down the back of Jiraiya's head. **

"**N-no we're not! We're investigating, no harm there."**

"**So, you're spying on naked women or something? Just a bit sick, don't you think?" Kagome asked.**

"**That's Jiraiya for you. Oh and I have something to say." Kagura slapped Jiraiya on the face. "That's for being the reason for those damn books! Kakashi never puts those things down!"**

"**Wait. . .he's the writer of that piece of junk?"**

"**It's not junk, it's literature!" Jiraiya added.**

"**Haha yeah right." Naruto argued.**

**Kagome sighed, this argument would go on for a while if she just stood there. **

"**Okay we get it, Jiraiya is a perv who writes the piece of crap Kakashi reads, whatever. Can we go home now?"**

"**You need to go back to the hospital, Kagome." Kagura answered.**

"**Forget that, I can take off the cast myself if I have to. It's just a bunch of bandages anyway. And I feel fine."**

"**Fine, but if you get hurt more, I ain't helping this time." **

**Kagura then looked at Naruto and Jiraiya. **

"**We're going to take off. Kagome should rest a bit before the tournament. We'll see you guys later." Kagura then motioned Kagome to walk off with her.**

**Kagome followed until they returned to the house. Another two weeks had passed and Kagome was back to training. She bandaged wrapped all of her exposed areas of skin that bothered her; her stomach and legs. **

**The days were coming closer to the tournament. It was only a week before it was going to start.**

_**To be continued. . .end of chapter 9**_

**Preview:**

**The tournament commences. How will out team do in their fights? Naruto against Neji, Sasuke against Gaara, and Kagome against another passer of the examination. Who will win and who will lose? Find out soon.**

**((Yeah that one sucked. . . Please read chapter ten. I'm having major writer's block. But after the tournament, I have a lot in store for all of you!!! Enjoy. Chapter 10 is coming soon! Sorry for the delay!))**


	10. Chapter 10: The Tournament

**((Okay here is the new chapter. I'm trying to skim through the tournament and to the major points of my story that I've dealt out with. I'm very sorry for the disappointments of the other chapters. I'm not as focused on these chapters at the moment. But I am working on them. So stay tuned.))**

**Chapter 10: The Tournament**  
**A month had passed and it was time for the tournament. Everyone gathered around to the tournament arena and cheered. Many people went up for their fights. Naruto went against Neji and won with flying colors. He grinned as people cheered his name.**

**Then it was time for Kagome. She was to go against another boy that had made it to the tournament portion. Her arm still broken and in a sling. She went up to the dirt ground and stood before her opponent.**

"**Good and clean fight, miss?" The boy said respectfully. He had beautiful blue eyes and light brown hair. He smiled at her. "Names Sataro."**

"**Kagome. . ." She bowed before him in respect.**

"**Ah, very pretty name miss. Are you sure you can fight me with the arm though?"**

"**Just get going and attack me when you need to. Injuries don't bug me."**

"**Ah, it seems painful but if you wish to not tell me and surrender, very well." He stood in a fighting stance, ready for the call to fight.**

"**You know the rules, one. . Two. . . Three. . .fight." The prompter said.**

**Kagome didn't move, she wanted to examine this boy's movement before she could make a fighting plan. He seemed to kind to fight well enough, but maybe it was a cover up.**

**Sataro jumped behind Kagome without warning. He made three jutsu hand signs and held his hand to her back. She felt her body shake violently before falling over. **

**Was he a sound ninja? Or stone ninja?**

"**Earth style, ground breaking jutsu!" He shouted.**

**The shaking had traveled down from Kagome's body, to her legs, and to the ground, making a large crack wide enough for Kagome to fall in. Her arm hit against the side. She flinched.**

"**Damn it, Kagome I told you not to let your guard down! You're going to make your arm worse!" Kagura shouted.**  
"**Sh-shut up I know!" Kagome said as she tried to crawl out.**

"**You can always forefit, miss. Your arm still seems to be a bother."**

"**Whatever." She scoffed as she finally got out.**

**Kagome stood for a moment to gather her training education from the short month. She got an idea and backed up. If she can't use her arm, she should use her kekkai genkai to the best of her ability, just as Kagura had told her.**  
**She activated the Sukashime and looked to the sky.**

**Perfect, just enough clouds to start a shower. Kagome stared at a single cloud as it grew larger and larger. Soon, thunder clapped and rain started to fall. She looked back at Sataro.**

"**You will not win simply because of my injury."**

"**Ah, you do water jutsu, impressive, if I must say so myself."**

"**Stop being so warm to me, you're an opponent, an enemy."**

"**Yes, and I do have some tricks up my sleeve, miss."**

**The boy's smile became sinister as he looked at the thunder as if it were to his advantage.**

"**If he is in a village involving earth jutsu expertise, then Kagome's doomed."**

"**Why?" Naruto asked.**

**Sataro's grin widened. He created five hand signs, then lifted his palms to the air. Impressively, the thunder shot down to his palms, as if his hands were a magnet. Blue chakra surrounded the pads of his hands to block a shock from the thunder. He then looked over to Kagome, his smile intimidating her.**

"**Yep, she's doomed. . ."**

"**Why?"**

"**Well, with her Sukashime activated, the thunder will get her for sure, since she's in a water-type state. Water in the air automatically surrounds her when she activates her kekkai-genkai, so the mass of the water molecules will make the thunder shock her."**

"**Kagome, deactivate your Sukashime now!!" Naruto shouted.**

"**It's too late. . ."**

**Right as Kagura answered Naruto, Sataro's palms motioned themselves in front of her, and the thunder blasted right in front of her. Kagome's eyes widened as she slowly backed away.**

_**No way. . . **_**She thought.**

**Yellow and blue-ish thunder came Kagome's way and shot her right in the stomach. Kagome's skin tensed up as well as her muscles. She dropped to her knees on the ground. She felt a stinging sensation all over her body and her sight was filled with bright white light. She shut her eyes and fell on her stomach. The thunder dissipated, and Kagome was sprawled on the ground, shaking.**

"**D-dammit. . . " She whispered.**

"**The winner is Sataro." The proctor said.**

"**Aww man. . ." Naruto said.**

"**Poor Kagome." Sakura added.**

**Yet again, a stretcher came to get Kagome and take her to the infirmary. Everyone in squad seven frowned.**  
**As Kagome was gone, Sasuke had come, newly dressed with his dark brown jumpsuit, his hair longer. Kakashi stood by his side before he went against Gaara for his portion of the tournament. The battle was interrupted, but Sasuke still went after him.**

**Days passed after that, exactly seven days. Kagome was healed, but still had an ace-bandage around her broken arm. It was time for things to calm down before missions could start again.**

_**To be continued. . . End of chapter 10**_  
_**Preview:**_ _**Kagome is slowly healing, but well enough to get to missions and other activities. Squad seven begins their training, but Sasuke and Kagome's rivalry is still coming to its peak. They fight at least three to four times a day, and it's beginning to annoy everyone. Until Kagura finally gets them to talk things over. Next time on Naruto, the new Chronicles; Kagome and Sasuke's intervention. A new mysterious person enters our story as well. . . See ya next time!**_

**((Okay next chapter you guys are in for the start of the entire story! I know how some of you like when I add Kagome and Kagura in the real events, and I plan to make more ideas based off other episodes, but the ones coming up I am sure you'll like just as much! I've been planning out a lot of the story events, so keep reading!!! Don't forget to review!))**


	11. Chapter 11: Kagome and Sasuke intervene

**((Cha here is the new chapter. I'm working really hard so please review and give me some comments of what you'd like to see change in the story or what you would wonder could change. I'll hopefully be updating a lot more often since Summer Break started for me. So yeah ))**

**((Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any anime for that matter))**

**Chapter 11: Kagome and Sasuke's intervention.**

**Seven days had passed by, and each day, Sasuke and Kagome would argue about the most random things. Whether it was how Kagome was training, or how Sasuke was training, down to what Sasuke would say or what Kagome would say. Kagura, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, were all getting quite annoyed. Every day was. . .**

"**Shut the fuck up, Uchiha. You're just spitting out none-sense."**

"**I'm spitting out none-sense?! You're senseless in the head, Takai!"**

"**Here they go again." Kagura said annoyed while leaning on a tree.**

**They were SUPPOSED to be training, but all they could do was listen to nothing but screams and shouts.**

"**How am I not making sense? You're clearly not paying attention to Kakashi or Kagura's advice when it comes to hand to hand combat."**

"**Oh so now you're complaining about my way of fighting?" Sasuke scoffed, " I'd like to see how yours is any better."**

"**Is that a challenge?" Kagome smirked at Sasuke.**

"**Whatever."**

**Kagome became frustrated at Sasuke's 'one word sentence' reaction. She ran over to him and threw a fist. Kagura dashed over and grabbed it.**

"**Can you two even take a five minute break from your war?!" She said angrily.**

"**Why should I? He's antagonizing me."**

"**And you weren't antagonizing me?" Sasuke argued with his usual cool composure.**

"**Exactly!"**

"**Kagome, yes you were! You two need to quit fighting, it's only going to bring us down for missions."**

"**Yeah! That's why we haven't gone on any since the tournament!" Naruto shouted.**

"**I have to agree with Naruto for once, guys." Sakura sighed.**

"**Same." Kakashi raised his hand in agreement.**

"**Grrrrr, like I care! Uchiha is getting on my god-damn nerves!"**

"**You started it."**

"**You two are being babies!!! How many times must I say that?!" Kagura yelled. She then took a heavy sigh and let go of Kagome. "Alright, here's the deal. You two are done training for the day. I want the both of you to go the rest of the day with NO fighting, just the two of you. And if you even put a hand on each other in a threatening way, I'll tie the both of you up and you won't go on any missions."**

"**What?" Sasuke said.**

"**You're kidding." Kagome added.**

"**No. I've tried before to get you two to get along, and that didn't work. This time I'm serious. You two are to spend the rest of the day with each other and not fight. You know the consequences."**

**Kagome sighed along with Sasuke.**

"**I think it's a good idea." Naruto said while placing his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers. "That way, we can get some decent training in without hearing you two yell."**

"**Alright, alright. . . " Kagome said. "I get it."**

"**Fine, we'll do it. I guess. . ." Sasuke added.**

"**Good, now that you two have come to an agreement. Go. I call it a day. Everyone else go home."**

**Naruto and Sakura waved to everyone and walked off. **

"**I'll see you when you get home, Kagome."**

"**Don't kill each other." Kakashi said.**

"**Feh. . ." Kagome turned away.**

**With that said, Kagura and Kakashi were gone. It was only Kagome and Sasuke, alone.**

"**So. . ." **

"**So. . . " Sasuke said, "Where to?" He sounded as if he were being tortured.**

"**Beats me." Kagome answered.**

**Then, there was an awkward silence. Kagome quickly broke it.**

"**I guess. . . Kagura wants us to talk like regular human beings. . ." She sat in the grass.**

**Sasuke sat down in front of her, "Sure."**

"**So. . .talk."**

"**About what?"**

**Kagome sighed, they were getting no where, fast. She fiddled with a small silver bracelet she had on her wrist, it was a habit she had when she was bored, or if she was feeling awkward.**

"**So uhh . . What's that on your wrist?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Hmm?" She looked up at him. "Oh. . . It's nothing."**

"**Oh. . . "**

**Another awkward silence. It was Sasuke's turn to break it.**

"**You know, Kagura did say that we should talk. I won't make fun of you if you tell me where you got it or whatever."**

"**Yeah right. . ." Kagome looked to the ground. **

**Sasuke sighed angrily. His eye twitched. "I. . .Promise, okay?"**

**Kagome sighed in return. "Fine. . . It was a gift from my mother and father. . .before they died."**

"**Your parents died?" Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly. He was somewhat interested that this came up all of the sudden.**

**Kagome turned her head away to the left. She shut her eyes.**

"**It was three years ago, on my twelfth birthday."**

"**Oh. . . " He didn't know what to say.**

**Kagome shook her head and turned her head to the right from tension.**

"**What. . .what happened to them?" Sasuke asked.**

"**I-I'd rather not talk about it. . ." Kagome said softly as she put her right palm to her neck, where the black choker was.**

"**Hmph. . ." Sasuke turned around and lied on his back in the grass, staring at the blue sky. "Your parents too, eh?"**

"**What?" She looked over at him, curiosity on her face, until she realized what he meant. "Oh. . .the Uchiha massacre. . . Y-yeah. . .I guess you could say it's the same for me."**

"**Then. . .you can tell me. Right?. . .Wait. . .no you don't need to say it. I wouldn't like it if you asked me anyways." He was then silent.**

**Kagome twisted a single blade of grass with her two index fingers. She bit her lower lip slightly as if to keep from tensing up again. She opened her mouth to speak.**

"**I wasn't there to protect them. . . " She said.**

"**What?" Sasuke sat up and looked at Kagome.**

"**I. . . I came at the wrong time. . . I promised on my headband after graduation. . .but I failed them. . . ."**

"**Who did it?"**

"**I-I'm not sure. . . Whoever killed them escaped as soon as I got there. . . "**

**Sasuke just sat in front of her, wondering who could have destroyed her family. He knew who killed his, but he still felt her pain.**

"**K-Kagome. . .I'm. . "**

**Kagome sighed and looked up at Sasuke. Her eyes were colder and her face was blank.**

"**If you need to say something, let it be anything but your pity and apologies. I don't need that, a sorry and a condolence won't bring them back."**

"**. . . You're right, I'll drop it." Sasuke looked at the ground.**

"**Good." Kagome then stood up and rolled her eyes. "H'Okay, against my better judgment, we should do something. A walk, perhaps?"**

**Sasuke looked up from the ground at her, then stood up as well. **

"**Yeah, sure. A walk is fine." He went ahead of her and began to trail in the forest.**

**Kagome followed him, not speaking much a word. She discovered that it was much harder to talk to him when she wasn't yelling or arguing with him. It was almost like the only things she knew to say to him were insults and profanities. **

**They walked for about ten minutes, before arriving in front of a small pond. Kagome walked to it and knelt down on her knees. She grabbed a pebble and examined it. Sasuke sat next to her.**

"**What are you doing?" he asked.**

"**Seeing if I can skip a rock." She tossed the pebble, and it skipped across the water five times forward before sinking in.**

"**Ah. . ." Sasuke replied. He then just stared out to the water.**

"**You know. . .it's very odd that we can't even hold a conversation that long if it's not about something bad or depressing."**

"**I agree." Sasuke smirked.**

**Kagome replied with the same smirk and skipped a few rocks.**

"**Guess we'll have to figure out ways of getting along?" She asked.**

"**It shouldn't be too hard. We just need to quit arguing as much."**

"**Well. . . .I think I know why we argue as much as we do." Kagome said.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because in a way. . . We're much alike. We both have no families, both have a certain ability in our eyes, and we both. . .separate ourselves from society." she answered with a toneless voice**

"**Hmph. . .for once you make sense to me, Takai." Sasuke replied with a smirk.**

"**I try, heh."**

**Kagome looked at him with the grin, which slowly started to form into a smile. Right then, there was a rustle in the bushes. Kagome turned around.**

"**Who's there?" She asked.**

**Sasuke looked back and forth.**

"**I don't see anyone, Kagome."**

"**Hmm. . .neither do I. . .oh well. . .but I keep feeling like someone is watching."**

"**Me too. . ." He stood up as Kagome did.**

"**Should we look?"**

"**Nah, we'll wait if someone jumps out. It will make things better." He whispered. Sasuke didn't want to let the person know, if it here an enemy, that he was waiting for their first move.**

"**Got it." Kagome whispered in reply.**

**Both of them just stood in the middle of the forest, waiting for something to pop out and attack. They were silent, but the visitor broke the silence.**

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't my baby sister." Came a sinister voice.**

"**Wh-what?" Kagome looked around. "Who said that?!"**

"**Who's here?!" Sasuke yelled. "Come out!"**

**There was a chuckle in the back of them, until someone walked out. It was a woman, much taller than Sasuke or Kagome. She had long dark brown hair that tied back in a high pony tail. She had slanted eyes, which the iris's were painted with a faded grey. Her face looked similar to Kagome's, almost identical.**

"**It's been so long, Kagome." She said with a calm composition.**

"**Shinra?" Kagome backed away, her hand placed itself on her neck again.**

**Sasuke stood by looking to the woman named Shinra, and Kagome. He remained silent, to see what would happen next.**

"**Correct, baby sister. I've missed you so much. . . .you cut your hair." Shinra said, trailing slow steps towards her sister, with a hand outstretched near Kagome's short hair.**

**Kagome dashed away from her.**

"**Don't touch me." She said as she continued to leave her hand over her black ribbon choker.**

"**Ah, I see you're still afraid of me." Shinra laughed. "Pitiful. I would guess that you'd have gotten over that little cut or our little mishap."**

_**Mishap? **_**Sasuke thought. ****_What did she do to Kagome?_**

"**How can I get over that?" Kagome choked her words as she walked a few steps backward, away from her sister. "I still don't know why you hurt me the way you did!"**

"**Hmmm. . . ." Shinra looked at Kagome, then to Sasuke. "It was for the best, you deserved it. . . Who is this handsome boy next to you?"**

"**Don't change the subject!" Kagome shouted.**

"**He's quite the looker. Is he your boyfriend?" **

"**No he isn't now get back to your explanation! You're pissing me off!"**

**Sasuke had nothing to say, he just stood in the same spot, but had his hand resting over his right leg, where his weapons were.**

"**He'd look excellent covered in blood. Almost as wonderful as you did, when your neck to shoulders were practically soaked." Shinra chuckled. **

"**Stop!"**

"**Ah, was that a night." Shinra walked towards Kagome. She came to her quick enough and went behind her, placing her hand over the side of her neck, feeling her pulse.**

"**G-get off me. . ." Kagome started to sound scared.**

**Sasuke became more alert. He took out a kunai and held it out.**

"**Let go of her, now." He commanded.**

**Shinra looked at Sasuke curiously, then looked to Kagome.**

"**If you say he isn't your boyfriend, he sure acts like he is. Hmph, no worries. I don't mind watching both of you bleed." **

**Shinra untied Kagome's choker, revealing a long thick scar that traced the entire left side of her neck. Shinra let her index finger trace the long line.**

"**Still looks as if it were recently." She said almost with a happy tone.**

"**I said let go of me!" Kagome shouted as she started to struggle.**

**Shinra grabbed a hold of Kagome's torso. Her chin resting on her little sister's shoulder.**

"**Now why would I do that?" **

**Sasuke grabbed onto Shinra's arm.**

"**You heard her." He said. "Let go."**

"**Hmph."**

**Shinra pulled Kagome to the other side of her, then gripped Sasuke's wrist, bearing the kunai. She twisted it and pushed him away.**

"**This isn't your business, love." She said angrily.**

**Shinra grabbed Kagome again.**

"**I suggest you make your little boyfriend go home, if you want him to stay alive."**

"**Why the hell are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Kagome said, trying to push away from Shinra.**

"**Many reasons, I want this family destroyed." Shinra laughed.**

"**What?"**

**Sasuke trailed backward. He took out another kunai and ran to attack her. She had Kagome, and he wouldn't let that happen. He came from behind her and put a kunai to her back.**

"**Kagome, run!" He shouted.**

"**Uchiha, what do you think you're doing!? Go away!" Kagome growled at Sasuke.**

**Shinra just continued to laugh.**

"**Very entertaining, he's trying to save you. When you're going to die anyways. If it not today, it would be soon."**

"**Grrr. . . Shinra, I can't believe you! First mother and father die, and you can only say how you want me dead? Why aren't you helping me out like a sister should?!"**

**Shinra laughed harder.**

"**Ahh mother and father. . .dear, dear mother and father. It was quite fun watching them suffer."**

**Kagome stopped struggling, and Sasuke looked at her, stunned.**

"**W-what. . ."**

"**I enjoyed every moment of killing them. But it's still more fun trying to kill you, baby sister. It's like a game of cat and mouse, you keep running." Shinra grinned as she let her nail run across Kagome's scar.**

**Kagome's arms dropped to her sides. Her eye widened so large, that her pupils trembled.**

"**You. . . You're the one who. . ."**

"**Exactly. I'm the murder of the Takai clan. . . It was easy getting our relatives, because they didn't see it coming. Ah, but mother and father were tough, they put up a fight before giving up. They begged for me to have mercy on you." Shinra sighed.**

"**So. . . So you killed the family. . . B-but. . . Why?"**

**Kagura and Kakashi sat at the apartment, doing nothing.**

"**They've been out longer than I expected." Kagura said.**

"**It's getting late." Kakashi added.**

"**Do you think they're alright?" **

"**I don't know."**

**Kagura stood up.**

"**Don't get worried, they're both strong, they can handle themselves."**

"**I know, but still, I worry about them. Kagome's like a daughter or sister to me almost." She walked to the door. "I'm just going to check in on them."**

"**Well, alright, but I doubt they are in trouble."**

**Kagura walked out of the house, towards the forest. She knew it was the only place Kagome or Sasuke would rather be at than the village.**

**Sasuke and Kagome remained silent as they waited for Shinra to stop laughing, and start explaining.**

"**. . . .Because I hated them. . . And I hate you. You all stand in my way, and the Takai clan is a sham." Shinra said coldly.**

"**We did nothing to you! All our family did was be proud of you, you graduated the academy so young, Shinra, we only wanted the best of you! I looked up to you!"**

"**Hahaha, fool. Why should you look up to your murderer?"**

**Kagome growled, she became frustrated.**

"**How could you!?"**

"**Enough! I'm getting tired of your screams, sister. We'll end it now." Shinra stole Sasuke's kunai as he remained behind her. She quickly ran it against Kagome's scar. Blood ran through her shirt and down her arm.**

**Kagome shouted.**

"**Get off her!" Sasuke grabbed a hold of Shinra, pulling her backward.**

"**Shinra Takai!" Came another voice.**

**Everyone stopped moving, as they looked to where the voice was.**

"**Ahh, Kagura. Long time, no see. I trust you've been taking care of Kagome-chan?"**

"**If you don't get your arms off of Kagome, I'll take you down." Kagura looked at Shinra with a serious expression, her eyes slightly slanted.**

"**Psh, now why would I listen to you? I'm here for my own business, and you're not a part of it."**

**Kagome tried to pull away, but the pain from her neck was stopping her. She grabbed on her wound, hoping that pressure from her palm would make it stop the bleeding, but she was wrong. **

"**K-Kagura. . ." She said.**

**Kagura dashed over to Shinra. She pulled onto her arm and pulled her backward, away from Kagome. She put her in a grip to keep her from moving.**

"**Sasuke, take Kagome away from here, now!"**

**Sasuke nodded. He ran to Kagome and picked her up, and began to run out of the forest. Kagura pushed Shinra away, and looked at her face to face.**

_**To be continued. . . End of Chapter 11**_

_**Preview:**_

"_**I. . . I don't know what to say now. . . "**_

_**A picture of a family photo, tossed to the ground, shattered.**_

"_**I thought. . . That she loved me, and our family. . .until she hurt me. . . And I never knew the reason why."**_

_**A tear.**_

"_**And now I sit here, unable to go after her to reason with her. . .or get revenge. Why did this have to happen?"**_

_**A dark corner.**_

"_**What did I ever do to her. . . To deserve this?"**_

_**A drop of blood. . . And a memory.**_

_**Next time on Naruto: The New Chronicles: Frozen Hearts and Depression.**_

**((Don't forget to review.))**


	12. Chapter 12: Frozen Hearts and Depression

**((Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any anime.))**

**((Please enjoy ))**

**Chapter 12: Frozen Hearts and Depression**

**Sasuke kicked the door to his room open. He had a hard time forcing Kagome in the room with her struggling.**

"**I was told to take you here, Kagome!" He shouted.**

"**Don't be a wuss on me, Uchiha! She killed my mom and dad, dammit!" Kagome pushed herself against Sasuke, hoping her weight would make him let go.**

"**Quit struggling! I'm doing what I was told!" He slammed her on the ground, in a corner of the room. "Don't move."**

**Kagome was silent for a moment.**

"**How do you know I won't run away when you're not looking?"**

"**You thought I didn't have a plan?" Sasuke smirked. He grabbed a roll of bandage wrap from the table and came behind Kagome, and grabbed her wrists, placed them behind her back, and began wrapping them together, tightly.**

**Kagome tried to pull away, but Sasuke only tugged her back.**

"**I said, don't move." He continued to wrap her hands.**

"**. . . .If it were you. . . You'd kill her. . .you know it."**

**Sasuke stopped, he finished wrapping her wrists together and stood up, his face looking towards the ground.**

"**You're talking to me as if I don't already know how you feel." **

"**Maybe you don't. . .you seem pretty calm about your situation."**

**Sasuke then looked to Kagome, anger in his eyes.**

"**Don't you dare talk to me like that! I know damn well how you feel!" He clenched a fist. "To lose a family. . .the people you loved and cared for, taken away from you when you could do nothing to stop! If you think for one damn second that I don't know, then you're wrong." He sat down.**

"**Psh. . ." Kagome turned away.**

"**You're not leaving until Kagura comes to get you, so get comfortable in that corner." He crossed his arms and stared to a wall.**

"**Yeah yeah. . ."**

**Sasuke didn't speak to Kagome at all, he kept his face away from her, as she sulked in the corner. The fact that she couldn't seek her revenge made her so angry.**

**How could her sister do this to her?**

**Why did she do this?**

**What was the purpose?**

**Her mind began to fade off into her own world. She tried to think what could have led to the fact that she murdered the clan. And then she felt stupid when she put the pieces of the puzzle together.**

**The memories all made sense.**

**-----------------------**

**Kagura stood before Shinra, she took a kunai quickly from her pouch and held it out and upright.**

"**Get out of Konoha, you shouldn't be here. You're lucky you haven't been banished for the way you are!"**

"**I know I should be banished, but that won't keep me away." Shinra grinned and laughed. "I killed my family, so I banished myself, but I decided to have a warm reunion with my beautiful baby sister."**

**Kagura tensed up. Her eyes widened.**

"**I knew you did it!" She ran to Shinra with her kunai clenched and ready to attack.**

**--------------------------**

**Kagome continued to sit quietly in the corner.**

_**I. . .I can't believe I didn't see this before. . I should have known that she was the one who killed them. . . But I was blind.**_** Kagome thought. Her face dropped to face the hard-wood floor.**

**Flashback:**

"_**I'll do what I wish, now shut up and get up!"**_

_**The sister of Kagome stood above her. Her kunai ready to strike full and true.**_

"_**N-no, Sister, get away from me!" Kagome's small body pushed itself backward, while she still grasped her wound.**_

"_**You have no ways to escape, little Kagome. I'll finish you while I still can." she walked ever so slowly.**_

_**Kagome whimpered as she found herself at a dead-end of the room. Her back was against the wall, shivering. Shinra came close to her enough to pull her down. She crawled over her baby-sister's frail body and held the kunai up.**_

"_**I'm finished with you." she said angrily.**_

"_**Go away, sister! Get off me!"**_

"_**Hmm, you're so adorable when you're scared." **_

_**A chuckle came from Shinra's sinister face. She took the kunai and pushed it down towards Kagome's shoulder, slashing the top of her skin. **_

"_**NO!" Kagome shouted.**_

_**Kagome quickly took the kunai and pushed it upward towards Shinra's left arm. The kunai dug itself in her wrist deep. Shinra screamed as she jumped off of Kagome and pulled the kunai out. Her face pursed together with anger as the mark covering her face glowed brightly with a red sheen. **_

"_**You little bitch!" She screamed as she kicked Kagome's torso.**_

_**Kagome coughed and fell over to her side. She was already weakened from the wound, and being kicked only made it worse. Shinra took her anger out on Kagome furiously. She kicked her several times in the torso and waist, until Kagome finally passed out. **_

_**Luckily, she was still alive.**_

_**Shinra walked out of the room, leaving Kagome's disheveled body to the ground, to bleed to death.**_

_**This went on for another three years. Every night, Shinra would beat up Kagome as much as you could. Her excuse would be that it were Kagome's training to become stronger, but if Kagome wouldn't fight back properly, Shinra would re-open Kagome's wound on her neck, as a sign of failure. And every night of failure, she'd leave Kagome on the floor to die, or that was Shinra's hopes. **_

_**Another night had came where this happened, and Kagome lied on the ground, at the age of fifteen now, lying unconscious. She finally woke up, with her eyes blurred from vision, and her body tired out.**_

"_**I-I'm alive?" She whispered to herself, sweat dripping down her forehead.**_

_**Kagome quickly got up and took part of a shirt lying around, ripped it, and wrapped it around the wound on her neck, to halt the bleeding. She stood up, trying to control her shaking legs. Her arm stretched out towards the wall, propping herself upright for balance.**_

"_**I need t-to get out of here. . . Before she k-kills me next time. . ." another whisper.**_

_**Kagome tried to regain composure, and pack her things. She went through her small room in the tiny shack they were bunking in. She took all of her weapons, her aid kit, and put on fresh clothes. Kagome trailed around the room, slowly. She found her favorite jacket lying on the floor. It was her father's jacket, a large grayish shirt with the clan symbol printed on the left sleeve shoulder. She zipped it on, and the top neck part covered her face. **_

_**She tied her long hair back in a pony-tail, and stared out at the window. The night was young, the moon had just came out, and the sky was clear and dark blue. A perfect night to get away. **_

_**Her feet trailed their way to the window, and went tip-toed to open the window. It took a while, she had to be slow, as her hands were shaking, and she had to be quiet, so she wasn't caught. Finally, after due time, the window opened. Kagome pulled her body up and out the window. She fell over on her back, but luckily it wasn't too loud.**_

_**After standing up, she brushed the dirt from her back, and started to walk.**_

"_**I need to leave fast, no stopping. . . Or I'll be found." She said to herself.**_

_**Hours passed on her journey. She tried her hardest to find her way back to Konoha, her old home where she felt safe. The only issue, was it was so far from where they were, which was the middle of no where to her. Kagome eventually found herself in the heart of a forest, where a small cave was.**_

_**Rain began to thunder and fall hard. Kagome looked up at the sky, and let water hit her face. The rain streamed down her cheeks, as if they were tears. But Kagome couldn't cry anymore.**_

_**She had done it so much, that she just couldn't let tears fall out anymore. She was dry. And the only thing she could do, was stare at the rain and think.**_

_**Why?**_

_**Why would Shinra do this? There was nothing Kagome did to deserve the abuse she was given. **_

_**She looked at it to be the curse put upon her sister, but it became obvious to her, that it wasn't just the curse.**_

_**Shinra hated her. She wanted her dead. But it didn't make sense as to why.**_

_**Kagome pondered on this, still staring at the rain, until she looked over at the cave. The thoughts didn't leave her, and only turned into thoughts of how her life was now a sham, an empty door to nothingness. She had no happiness to her name now, no rights, no life, and it began to disgust her very being. Her sister hated her, and she had no family, there was no reason to be around anymore, but she wanted to leave far enough to get away from Shinra.**_

_**She found herself in the cave, without even noticing that she had moved. Her body made itself sit in the cave, on the cold wet ground, with her back leaning against a large rock. Randomly, she began to whimper and slam herself against the rock. **_

_**Over and over. Slam, bang, slam, bang. One slam, two slams, three. . Four, five, ten, sixteen, twenty. **_

_**All until her back was sore and bleeding from the sharp edges. Her slams stopped, and she let out a loud shout and cry. She was angry not just at herself, but her sister. How could she look up to someone who was so abusive to her? How can see love someone who clearly hates her? **_

_**She was insulted just to be a look-alike of her. Their traits were so much the same, that it made her sick of just being alive, being just like the person who hated her so. She didn't want to be anything close to her anymore. But what made them so alike?**_

_**Their eyes, facial traits. . .and hair.**_

_**Kagome grabbed her long ponytail, that reached down her back. She took a kunai and held it right at the tie that bonded the hair up. Her kunai slashed ferociously at the hair until the entire mass of hair was lying on the ground. Her hair was now as short as a boy's hair, except for her bangs.**_

_**She breathed heavily from her anger. And it only rose higher as she held out her wrist and put the kunai above her skin. Ready to strike herself, but she took a deep breath and dropped the weapon. A few minutes passed, as well as tears, until finally, she fell asleep.**_

_**She slept on the cold, hard stone ground the rest of the night, before trailing back to Konoha the next morning, tired and weak.**_

_**It was a dark night, her face was covered with her father's jacket as she came way to a small apartment. A woman opened the door, it was Kagura.**_

"_**K-Kag-ura. . . " was the deep whisper of Kagome.**_

"_**Kagome?" Kagura put her hand to Kagome's cover on her face and pulled it down slightly, noticing scars and cuts all over her skin.**_

_**Kagome had no response, she just fell forward into Kagura's arms.**_

_**End of Flash back**_

**---------------------------------------**

"**Get the hell out of here!" Kagura shouted**

"**Hmm, if I had no decency at this moment, and no happiness in my heart that I was reunited with my beautiful sister, I'd kill you right now."**

"**How can you be happy in your heart to see Kagome?! You tried to kill her! You killed her family!"**

"**You already knew, I see." Shinra laughed.**

"**It was pretty obvious when after you took Kagome far away, YOUR katana was stained in their blood!"**

"**Ah, I knew everyone would eventually find out, but I escaped to far for you pitiful leaf ninja."**

"**Damn you!" Kagura ran over to her with a kunai ready.**

**Shinra grabbed Kagura's hand with the kunai and stopped her.**

"**Like I said, fortunate for you, I have morals at the moment, and you're not my target to kill. But I do have but one more request." Shinra said as she slowly moved her head towards Kagura's ear.**

"**Tell my sister, that she cannot run, nor hide. I'll be back for her later." She whispered.**

**But just when Kagura thought it was a perfect chance to tackle Shinra down, she disappeared in a puff of black smoke. **

"**Grrr. . . .Damn you!" Kagura shouted. Her voice was loud enough for the whole village to hear.**

**She finally calmed down, and stared at her feet. Her eyes glazed over with the failure that she couldn't take Shinra to the proper authorities. She knew it was Kagome's destiny to defeat her though, and was glad that she didn't lose control and kill Shinra herself.**

**Kagura turned around, and slowly walked towards Sasuke's apartment to pick up Kagome, if she would cooperate.**

**--------------------------------------**

"**. . . . .You're right, Uchiha. . . ." Kagome's mind had faded back to reality.**

_**To be continued. . .end of Chapter 11**_

_**Preview:**_

_**After a long needed talk between the Uchiha and Takai, things begin to slowly calm down for squad 7. Luckily, the fighting that Kagome and Sasuke were having is dying down nicely, and the squad can now go on a mission. **_

**_Next time on Naruto The New Chronicles: Chapter 13, Start of a New Beginning._**

**((Okay yeah, LONG flash back, but I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as well. Please review, reviews are love, MAJOR love o))**


	13. Chapter 13: Start of a New Beginning

-1**New chapter, finally! I hope the next few chapters are good, I've been at a stand still with my organization of what happens and I have been totally lost on what to write next for a while, sorry for the long wait. Writer's block is a horrible thing, isn't it? OH! Officially, it's been about a year and a half of me writing this, CHEERS!**

**I do not own Naruto, sadly. Oh how I would love to own Naruto's cuteness. But I don't.**

**Chapter 13: Start of a New Beginning**

Kagura made her way towards Sasuke's small apartment. She took it slow, trying to contain her frustration from the battle before.

Sasuke looked down to Kagome after her remark about him being right. She actually said he was right? That was a change.

"What did you say?" He wanted to make sure he was paying the right amount of attention.

"I said that you're right." Kagome had frustration in her voice, admitting she was wrong. "You do know how I feel. . . Being lost and on your own after losing your family to your older sibling. . . I'm. . . sorry for doubting you."

". . . . . Don't be." Sasuke said as he got up and walked toward her.

He took away her restraints and then went back to his seat.

"You can leave if you want, you've calmed down."

Kagome rubbed her scratched wrists from the rope. She stood and put her hands in her pockets.

"Fine." She turned around toward the door; she had felt Kagura's chakra and presence not to far anyways.

"Hey." Sasuke stopped her from leaving.

Kagome turned her head "What?"

". . . .Take it easy. We're going on a mission soon, and you can't be out of it." And then he was silent again.

Kagome nodded and opened the door. After shutting it behind her, she saw Kagura standing right ahead. She stopped.

"Hey, Kagome. . ." Kagura wanted to tell her what happened, but knew Kagome was still upset and angry.

She held up a hand. "Don't worry about it, Kagura. I'm fine." Then without another word, she walked beside Kagura, back to the Hatake household.

------------------------------------------

"Everything alright?" Kakashi asked.

Kagome and Kagura slipped off their shoes and entered the apartment entirely. Kagome quickly lied on her futon that was placed on the ground. She put her hands behind her head and relaxed.

"It's fine." She said.

"Surprisingly. . .Kagome is okay. I don't know why, I mean, she was cooped up with Sasuke for a few hours, but she's calm." Kagura didn't have much of an expression, she just sat on the couch and crossed her legs.

"You two didn't fight, did you?" Kakashi asked.

". . . . . No." Kagome didn't want to mention the whole argument they had.

"Well, okay." Kagura turned her head. "That's odd." She whispered to herself.

"Anyways, since Kagome is alright, and whatever situation had is finished, I sighed us up for a mission. It will be your first with the squad, Kagome, so you should make the best of it." Kakashi sat next to Kagura.

"Where to?" Kagome continued staring to the ceiling.

"We're supposed to guard the gates to an estate temporarily tomorrow. The main guards were called off on other duties, so we're there to watch over the owner."

"Pah. . .too easy."

"Kagome, don't complain. You haven't been on a mission for a good two years, so this is the best you can do for now." Kagura looked to the small girl on the ground.

"Whatever." Kagome turned on her side. "I'm going to sleep."

Kagura sighed. "I'm going to retire for the night too, you coming, Kakashi?"

"Yeah. . ." Kakashi said as he got up with Kagura.

They both said their goodnights to Kagome and went to their room.

"She's acting weirder than normal." Kakashi commented before lying down.

"Give it a night, she just saw her sister. And Shinra admitted to killing the Takai clan, she's got a right to be odd right now." Kagura lied on the bed.

"Hmm. . . But everyone in Konoha already knew."

"But _she_ didn't. As far as Kagome could tell, it was a random murderer, not her sister."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes that's true. . . Poor Kagome."

"Yeah. . ." Kagura sighed, "Poor Kagome."

Both Kakashi and Kagura didn't sleep until later on that night. The morning came quickly and Kagome had been up already for hours. She prepared breakfast for everyone and ate first. Once Kakashi and Kagura were awake, Kagome had already left the apartment to meet with the squad.

"Morning, Kagome!" Naruto waved frantically with no slightest idea as to what happened yesterday.

"How did you sleep?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't. . ." Kagome said shortly as she sat on a bench.

Sasuke didn't speak a word. He just sat down next to Kagome, still keeping his distance. He crossed his legs and relaxed with his arms behind his head against the seat.

"Is she alright?" Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"I'm not sure. . ." Sakura replied.

All four of them remained in the area until Kagura and Kakashi arrived to meet them not too long after. Kakashi raised his arm in the air.

"Alright, guys. We're off. C'mon." Kakashi said before walking.

Kagura followed behind him and was ahead of the others. Kagome pulled her bag over her shoulders and walked as well. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke followed behind.

"Hey Kagome." Sakura said trying to catch up to her.

"Yeah?" Kagome turned her head.

"Are you alri--" Sakura was interrupted by Sasuke pulling her backward.

"Wrong time to be asking that." He said.

"What?" Sakura tilted her head to the side.

Kagome sighed and looked ahead again as they continued traveling. Sasuke didn't bother to explain anything. He just made sure to give her the idea that Kagome shouldn't be bothered.

Naruto was about to ask, but Sasuke continued on before he could even ask the question. They traveled for a few hours until they got to their village.

"Alright team, this is a simple mission. We watch the estate for the night and we're ready to go in the morning. Got it?" Kagura stood before the entire team.

Everyone nodded.

"Got it!" Naruto said.

"So we just watch over the place? Alright no problem." Sakura added.

Both Kagome and Sasuke nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to have a chat with the owner. Kagura, you split everyone up around the estate." Kakashi commanded.

"Got it." Kagura nodded.

Once Kakashi left, Kagura commanded that Sakura on the left side Naruto goes to the back of the estate and Sasuke go to the right side. Kagome was to stay in the front. And Kagura kept an eye on Kagome by joining her.

"I can do this on my own, thank you." Kagome scoffed.

"Nah, I don't trust you on your own right now."

"Feh, what do you think I'll do?"

"I think you have an idea of what's in my head right now."

"I told you that I'm fine, will you get over it?"

Kagura was silent for a while. She then looked down at Kagome.

"So. . . Did you enjoy hanging around Sasuke? He isn't so bad, is he?"

". . .He's alright." Kagome said as she turned her head.

"I think you two should try and get to know each other a bit more. He's just like you, it would be in your best interest."

Kagome stomped her foot and looked up at Kagura.

"I am sick and tired of you trying to get me to talk to him. Quit trying to hook me up with a boy. I don't need a relationship. I have no time."

Kagura sighed.

"Alright, alright, sheesh. Then, perhaps you should hang with Sakura?"

"No. . ."

"Why not." Kagura said while shaking her head.

"I don't need a boyfriend, and I don't need friends anymore. You should understand this."

"You know, Kagome, you shouldn't be so shallow."

"Whatever. . ."

"Ugh. . ." Kagura clapped her hands together and walked around. "I'm going to check on the others. You can just stand here by yourself."

"Sounds good to me."

Kagura growled at Kagome's smart attitude and walked over to where Sakura was.

"Hey, Sakura."

"Oh, hello sensei, is anything needed?" Sakura smiled.

"Well, I want to have a talk with you." Kagura said while leaning against a tree.

"Yes?"

"When we head home, would it be alright if Kagome spends the night at your house?"

"What? Well umm. . " Sakura looked away.

"I mean, you don't have to. It's just that Kagome needs friends more than anything right now. Who knows, maybe she'll tell you things about her that you didn't know." 

"I don't know a lot about her, sensei."

"Ah. . Well then, you can learn everything about her. Try to be friends with her?"

"Well. . ." Sakura stood to think a bit and then smiled. "Sure, why not? I want to get to know Kagome anyways."

"That's my girl." Kagura patted Sakura on the head and turned around. "I'll leave everything to you."

Kagura walked around to keep everything in check while Kakashi finally walked out and did the same.

The mission ran by smoothly, no attacks or anything. Security was kept in check and everyone was heading home. They took a stop late at night in a forest to rest. Kakashi and Kagura set up camp while Sasuke and Naruto fished for dinner.

"I'm going to take a quick bath." Kagome said while gathering up her cleaning items.

"Would it be alright if I joined you, Kagome?" Sakura asked.

Kagura smiled at the fact that Sakura was trying.

"Sure. . . " Kagome started to walk to find a small river or lake near by.

Sakura followed behind Kagome until they found a fairly large lake with a water fall.

Naruto and Sasuke had already returned to the camp site and helped get food ready.

"So, where are Kagome and Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"They went to take a bath." Kakashi answered.

"Oh. . ." Naruto turned around and a grin came upon his face.

His devious mind began to turn. Kagome and Sakura, two pretty girls in his eyes, taking a bath, no clothes. He giggled a bit quietly.

"Don't even think about it, Naruto." Kagura said, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Think about what?" Naruto crossed his arms behind his head and crossed his legs. "I was just thinking about how good the fish is going to be. But uhh. . I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back."

Before Kagura could say anything, Naruto dashed away from the others.

"Shouldn't you get him before he gets a peep show?" Kakashi asked.

"Nah, Kagome or Sakura will pummel him, I don't need to worry about it." Kagura chuckled as she sat down. "Oh wait. .. We need more fire wood."

"Sasuke?"

". . Fine." Sasuke got up and walked into the forest to find some fire wood.

Naruto was busy laughing while he looked for Sakura and Kagome's location.

"Hehe. . .they won't even notice I'm there." Naruto said to himself as he climbed up a tree.

From a bird's eye view, there was the lake in Naruto's vision, and two figures in the water. Clothes were lying on the ground.

Kagome was under the waterfall, washing her hair. Sakura was sitting against the wall of the shallow lake, scrubbing herself.

"So, Kagome. . .I heard you got to hang out with Sasuke the other day."

Kagome got her head out of the water fall and flipped her hair backward.

"You can call it that." She said as she sat down in the water.

"Ah! Details! What happened??" Sakura asked in excitement, ignoring her inner feelings that were screaming of how Sasuke was hers, not Kagome's.

". . .nothing." Kagome said nothing else after that and relaxed.

Sakura sighed and tried to think of something else to talk about.

"You know, Kagome, I don't know if you like me or not, but I'm willing to be your friend. You can tell me anything." She smiled at her topic. "Kagura-sensei said you should spend the night at my house when we get home."

Kagome sighed. "There she goes again. . . Trying to get me to make friends. . . "

"Well, I'm betting that she's only looking out for your own good." Sakura chuckled, "Don't you have other friends? I mean, I'm sure you have some."

"Two. . . " Kagome replied.

"Oh? Who are they?" Sakura was hoping she'd possibly be on that list.

"Torekaiza, Arashi and Sukeshi, Taro. . . My old team mates."

"They were on your squad?"

"Before I abandoned Konoha. . .yes."

"Well. . .maybe I can meet them sometime?"

Kagome turned and looked to Sakura, curious as to why someone was actually interested in her personal life. Yes, it was interesting in some ways, but she didn't think anyone would want to listen, which is why she didn't waste her time. Her face was blank.

"Uh. . .sure." Her tone was somewhat changed.

Sakura smiled brightly. "Great, I can't wait to meet them, Kagome."

Kagome's expression remained blank, but she seemed to smile a bit on the inside. She turned back around toward the waterfall to continue her showering. Sakura soaked herself in the body of water as well.

Naruto was chuckling and grinning as he hid between thick branches in a tall tree.

"It's not all clear, but perfect! Two pretty girls bathing. . . Together!" he whispered to himself joyfully.

Sasuke continued walking on his own, carrying two logs he found and happening to pass by the very lake, but not glancing at all. He just heard Naruto's snickers from above. He looked up.

"Quit spying, loser." he said hotly.

"What?" Naruto looked down at Sasuke and growled. "Why do you always have to barge in at the wrong time????"

"What was that?" Sakura said while standing. She looked around.

"Hm?" Kagome turned as well. She squinted her eyes to get a clearer look at range and saw a small spot of orange.

Kagome's eyes went back to normal size, she lowered herself in the water without even screaming.

"Sakura, get down, he can see you."

"Who? What?" Sakura looked around.

"Uzumaki." Was all Kagome said.

"WHAT?!" Sakura growled and turned around, lowering herself in the water to cover her privates. "NARUTO YOU JERK! QUIT SPYING!!!!!!"

"Uh oh. . ." Naruto sighed from being found. He tried to hide more, hoping they would think that he wasn't really there.

"Told ya." Sasuke said before kicking the tree hard.

Naruto stumbled back and forth until finally screaming many feet downward until he landed on his behind right on the dirt. He jumped up and held a fist. 

"Sasuke!!!!!!!"

"Save it. . .I think you better keep your energy for when they find you than taking your anger on me." Sasuke said. He turned his head away from Naruto and began to walk toward the camp again.

"Grrrrr. . . I will so get you for this!!!!"

"Oh really?" Came a familiar voice. Kagome's.

Naruto jumped and turned around to see both Kagome and Sakura standing in front of him. Sakura was cracking her knuckles and Kagome tilted her head to both the left and right, cracking her tired bones.

"You have five seconds to run. . . Five. . ." Kagome said.

"Four. . . " Sakura continued.

"Ahhhh. . . " Naruto sweated nervously, trying to move, but Kagome and Sakura both stepped on his feet, holding him down from running.

"Three, two one." Both of them said fast.

The next few seconds were followed by screams on Naruto's behalf.

"Well. . .he certainly got what he was asking for." Kagura laughed, poking a stick at the fire while cooking fish that was caught earlier.

"Feh. . .loser." Sasuke scoffed while crossing his arms and legs while he sat.

"Looks like Naruto has made friendly with the girls of the team perfectly." Kakashi sighed.

Naruto's screams most definitely entertained the others as it echoed through the night sky. Night birds flew from the trees in fear of the sudden noise and out toward the moon.

_Preview to Chapter 14:_

"_So he's returned. . . "_

"_What? He can't be!"_

_A man. . .white skin. . . Pale as the snow late in winter. . . _

_Purple lining. . .eye's of gold. . .strength of many. . . _

"_Well. . .it's definitely time for me to seek my revenge!"_

_A fight. . ._

"_He will pay for what he did to her. . ."_

_A promise. . ._

"_You're not going against him yourself!"_

"_No one goes against him now. . .it's not the right time!"_

_A curse. . . _

_Next time on Naruto The New Chronicles: The slither of the snake himself. . . _

**FINALLY! It's done! Again, my apologies for the long wait. I had a lot of things going on. This chapter may have been a bit on the boring side, but I'm trying to liven things up. Wait for better things to come! Thank you to all my readers who patiently waited. Hugs to all of you!**


	14. Chapter 14: Slither of the Snake Himself

**Yet another Chapter! Excited? I hope so. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Naruto, he belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me ;;**

Chapter 14: The Slither of the Snake himself.

"Ugh. . . " Naruto whined.

He was bruised and beaten to what seemed to be a pulp the night before Squad Seven went back on to traveling home.

"You shouldn't have spied, I told you not you, Naruto." Kagura said while laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. . ."

The rest of the squad went on, ignoring Naruto's moans and groans. A few hours had went on, and they were almost home.

"I can't wait to get back, I'm hungry." Kagura mentioned.

"Yeah, I'd like to get some food myself." Kakashi added.

Naruto and Sakura agreed. Everyone seemed to try and get home faster.

Another hour and a half passed, and they were all in front of the gates to Konoha. Kagura mentioned that she would sign that the mission was done. Kakashi invited everyone out for ramen.

"No thanks, I'll get food myself tonight." Kagome commented.

"Kagome, you should really come and eat with us."

"Yeah, don't you like ramen, Kagome????" Naruto asked in excitement.

"I didn't say anything about not liking it, I just don't want to go out."

"I don't either." Sasuke agreed.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, we can't force them, come on Naruto, Sakura."

He then turned his back and headed out toward Ichiraku. The pink and yellow haired teens followed after him, and Kagura quickly caught up with them nearby.

Kagome turned her back from Sasuke's and headed out away from the gates.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. "We just got home."

"I'm going for a walk in the forest. . . Training."

Sasuke looked at Kagome curiously. Wasn't she tired?

"Fine." was all he said.

"Do you. . .want to join me?" Kagome asked, turning her head slightly to get a look at him. "I mean. . . we can spar. . .or something."

"Sure, I guess."

Sasuke nodded and followed after Kagome when she started to walk again. They trailed their way into the forest in front of the gates, not too far so they wouldn't have to have a long walk back home.

Kagome stopped in a large open area, surrounded by trees in an almost perfect circle. The grass covered the entire space, a good place to train. Sasuke stood still with his arms to his side, waiting for the first call of what to do. He watched as Kagome knelt down to the ground to start her stretches, without a word. He followed.

"Thanks for catching Naruto. . . " Kagome tried to start a conversation.

"He was the one that was loud, I barely did anything." Sasuke was busily stretching his legs.

"Well. . . You certainly did something. You knocked him from the tree. . . And possibly got a quick look yourself." Kagome had a smirk in her voice.

"What?" Sasuke looked at her. "No I didn't."

"So you're honestly saying, you didn't try to look at Sakura or me at all?"

"Why would I waste my time?"

Kagome laughed once, and shook her head. "You're right. . . Forget I said anything."

Sasuke stood up after finishing his stretches. Kagome did the same and looked at him.

"Well. . . Are we going to get to sparring?" Kagome asked.

"First, I have a question. . . " Sasuke looked up and away from Kagome.

"Yeah?"

Sasuke sighed and kicked one foot slightly in the dirt. He knew the question he was going to ask was none of his business, but still. . .

"Have you been more quiet because of well. . . You know, the other day?" he asked.

"Oh. . . " Kagome scratched the side of her head slightly with one finger. "Well, it's definitely the only thing on my mind at the moment."

"Right."

Kagome was quiet for a moment. She rubbed her right shoulder.

"Are we going to spar now?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh. . Hehe yeah that. . . Actually, I was wondering if you could umm. . . Teach me something."

Sasuke's head tilted to the side. "Teach you? What?"

"Well. . .that chidori ability. . . I don't want to ask Kakashi because he asks too many questions when I train with him." She seemed embarrassed to be even asking Sasuke for help.

"Questions?"

"Uhmm. . .yeah can we just get to the part where you tell me you'll teach me?" Kagome rubbed the back of her head.

". . . Sure, I guess."

Sasuke lead Kagome deeper in the space of the forest.

"Alright, follow my lead." he said as he started to do several jutsu hand symbols.

Kagome watched with interest. She lifted her hands up and mimicked each and every move he had.

"And then. . . " Sasuke lowered his hand toward the ground. The sound of hundreds of birds chirping filled the area as a large blue orb of electricity in Sasuke's hand formed. "That's it."

"Okay. . ." Kagome followed what Sasuke did.

Sasuke's chidori dissipated as he watched Kagome practice the hand signs.

Although it seemed empty to Kagome and Sasuke, they weren't alone.

----------------------------------------

"Who is that girl with him?" asked a deep young voice.

A cackle rang through the leaves. "Shinra's little sister, Kagome Mizu Takai."

"Ah. . .is she the other target?"

"Somewhat. . . I'm more after the Uchiha, but she would make a fine addition. . .I'm interested in her slender form."

"Would you like me to pursue her?"

"No. . . I'd rather deal with her myself. . . And possibly take Sasuke with me. You may go."

"Yes. . .Lord Orochimaru." said Kabuto, his glasses gleaming in the glare from the sun.

Kabuto did a few hand signs, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Heheheh. . . This will be fun." Orochimaru said while watching Kagome attempt to master the chidori.

"You're close, focus your chakra more to your fingers." Sasuke instructed.

"Right. . ." Kagome closed her eyes, the chidori slowly became larger in size.

"Good, good. . ."

"Ah yes. . . Very good. So much potential." came Orochimaru's buzzed voice.

"What?" Kagome's chidori lost it's luster and disappeared. She looked around.

"Huh?. . . " Sasuke looked up.

In Sasuke's vision was the Orochimaru standing right above the two and glaring with a hungry grin.

"Very cute. . .I see you two have grown up nicely." Orochimaru laughed.

"What do you want?!" Sasuke held a fist.

Kagome glared at Orochimaru angrily. He was finally near her again. She grabbed a kunai and held it forward and growled. Her eyes narrowed.

"Well Sasuke-kun. . . I'm here for you of course. . . " He looked at Kagome and licked his lips. "And possibly here for another recruit."

"I hope you know I will NOT fall for the same thing Shinra fell for!" Kagome looked at Orochimaru, ready to fight. She didn't hesitate and ran her way up the tree and toward Orochimaru.

Orochimaru simply laughed and stuck his tongue out, stretching it and striking Kagome in the torso to knock her down. She fell on her back to the ground.

Sasuke ran over to Kagome to help her up. He then ran his way toward Orochimaru, but fell for the same reason as Kagome. Orochimaru jumped down to the ground, landing lightly on his feet.

"I see that you two are very impatient." Orochimaru laughed.

Kagome stood straight and stared at the tall, white man. She clenched her kunai with a tight grip. Sasuke stood next to her, glaring angrily to Orochimaru.

"Now, now, let's make this meeting less stressful, shall we? Just let me have my way and I'll simply leave, I won't put a finger on Konoha." Orochimaru spat.

"How about we _make_ you leave now!" Kagome stamped her foot.

"Or maybe we should just kill you right here and now!" Sasuke added.

Orochimaru could only laugh again at the two's tough attitudes. He simply quieted himself and quickly made jutsu patterns with his fingers. He put two index fingers together and held them under his chin. Without a word, snakes rose from the dirt and shot their way to the young Ninja.

"Move!" Sasuke pushed Kagome out of the way, and jumped to the opposite side.

Kagome growled angrily and looked at Sasuke.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Uchiha! I can defend myself!" she shouted before running and screaming toward Orochimaru, cutting any snake that came her way.

Orochimaru didn't move, he was what seemed to be _awaiting _Kagome's contact with him. She continued on, holding out her kunai and then coming close to his face. A grin stretched on her face as she lowered herself, trying to not let him suspect that she would not just cut his face. She pressed the tip of her knife into Orochimaru's torso.

Sasuke found his opportunity to come behind Orochimaru as a double-team attack. He armed himself with his kunai as well, ready to stab the back of their intruder, but something caught his eye. This wasn't Orochimaru.

Smoke started to combust through the hole that Kagome made with her weapon before he completely disappeared in a simple poof.

"What?" Kagome's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Damn it! Kagome turn around, keep your eye out!" Sasuke turned his back to keep look out while armed.

Nothing but more chuckles could be heard in the vicinity. Kagome and Sasuke both looked up, to the sides, and down, awaiting Orochimaru to jump at them again.

"Ah, yes, you two have most definitely grown from the last time I met you." came his familiar and thick voice.

"Get out of hiding, coward!" Kagome tried to taunt him, so she could finally hit him with her vengeance.

Orochimaru's laugh only became louder. Sasuke held up his kunai higher and gripped it tightly. Kagome's head moved from left to right. The ground began to shake violently. Kagome and Sasuke could barely keep their balance. They teetered from side to side until finally, the fell on their behinds.

A large snake of at least ten feet high, erupted from the ground, making a large hole of dirt and rocks. It came below Kagome and wrapped itself around her in a tight embrace. She tried to struggle and stab the snake as many times as her arms would allow, but no budge.

"Kagome!" Sasuke stood up and jumped his way to the snake.

He landed on his feet at the top of the swirled and wrapped snake where he could see Kagome from her chest up to her face.

"I'll get you out, just don't move." Sasuke reassured. He made different hand signs, the signs for the chidori.

"What do you think you're doing, Uchiha?! You'll kill me in the process with that!"

"Which is why I said don't move! If you stay still, I won't touch you."

Sasuke held his left hand down as electricity started to form in his palm.

"Chidori!" he screamed.

His hand was just about to strike down on the snake's skin, but the large monster turned it's head and snapped at the Uchiha's body, causing a shake which made him fall off the mass and on the ground. The chidori forced his hand to the ground, making another impact to the grass.

"Damn. . . " he said with disappointment. He looked up at Kagome, who was still struggling.

Kagome shut her eyes tightly, forcing herself to push her way upward, trying to escape. Orochimaru's laugh became louder as he appeared right in front of Sasuke's view of Kagome. He turned his head and looked down at Sasuke, who's hand was stuck in the ground from the chidori's force. He tried to pull it out, but it was slowly coming out from how deep it was in.

"What a sad downfall, yes Sasuke?" Orochimaru said with a grin.

Sasuke growled up at Orochimaru, he pushed up his legs in an attempt to forcefully kick him, but Orochimaru was fast, and disappeared from in front of him.

Kagome was still wiggling around in the snake's hold. Orochimaru jumped on the snake's body where Kagome's head was sticking out from the embrace. He smiled viciously to her face and put his hand on her chin.

"You look just like her, don't you? Body and face."

Kagome opened her eyes and glared at the pale man. Her silver eyes with their ring of blue, almost looking like a ring of blue fire. The anger shined through. Orochimaru still smiled in interest.

"Ah, so you bestow the Sukashime, I can tell by the blue ring. Unlike your sister, which means you are worth more I see."

"If you don't let me go, you'll surely see what these eyes can do!" Kagome glared as her eyes slowly started to change to the bright blue that the Sukashime gave. Small dots and lines formed and moved in a fast circle.

"Very frightening." Orochimaru's sarcasm pushed Kagome's buttons to no end.

His tongue started to slide out of his mouth and move it's way to Kagome's neck, it fascinatingly tampered with her thick black ribbon wrapped on her, untying it.

Kagome growled. The air began to tremble as the water in it's humidity formed a ring around her upper torso. Orochimaru still didn't hesitate as the ribbon fell from her neck and floated to the ground.

"Get away from her!" Sasuke used more strength to try and get his arm out faster.

Orochimaru simply raised his hand and pointed it to Sasuke's direction. Snakes shot from his palm and wrapped all around Sasuke's body, keeping him from moving any further.

It was Sasuke's turn to struggle while Orochimaru continued his business. He stared at a long scar that was along Kagome's neck. He stroked it with the tip of his index finger. Kagome shivered.

"I see that my commands for her to destroy you didn't work. But I suppose it's a good thing, since she never developed the water eyes. So now it's all you that I can have for myself. A fair steal." he smirked.

"Get your hands off me!" Kagome narrowed her eyes, commanding all the water around her to shoot after Orochimaru, but before Kagome could finish the concentration in the command, Orochimaru struck her in the chest.

Her heart skipped a beat from the rough hit. The blue in her eyes quickly diverted back to the silver and ring of blue, her concentration was shot. Kagome cursed in her mind as her head drooped a bit downward. She breathed heavily.

"Maybe if you stopped messing around and struggling, this would be easier on you." Orochimaru complained. "But no matter. . . Either way, you would have lost."

He lowered his head near her neck. His nose could smell her pulse within her skin. Orochimaru's tongue licked his chops as fangs were shown by the stretching of his lips.

"L-let me go!" fear was in Kagome's voice.

"Kagome!" Sasuke struggled even more. He had to get her out before it was too late.

But it seemed his attempts to get away from the snakes wouldn't have worked in time. Orochimaru's head sank more closer to Kagome's neck as his fangs pressed into her flesh.

Kagome screamed painfully. She tilted her head backward and shut her eyes. Sweat dropped down her brow. A burning and stinging sensation filled her entire body, starting from the one point in her neck where the teeth sank in. The burning felt hotter than even placing your hand into a flame or on a hot pan. Her screams became louder and louder as the burning filled her entire body.

Orochimaru laughed as he backed his head away. He licked his chops once again, tasting the blood that smeared on his lips and teeth.

Sasuke stopped struggling and could only watch in awe and stress. His eyes were wide open.

_Not her too. . . _He thought..

"To taste blood of a Takai again. . . A taste that differs from anyone else's. But just as delicious as Uchiha blood." Orochimaru chuckled before stroking Kagome's cheek and jumping off the snake, letting that very summon disappear in smoke.

Kagome fell on her back, but quickly went into a fetal position, grasping her neck and keeping her eyes shut while screaming and whimpering in pain.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke. "Take good care of her now. . . I'll be back for the both of you another day."

"Oh no you don't!" Sasuke stood on his feet, grabbing his kunai again when the snakes dissipated. He ran as fast as he could to get to Orochimaru.

Sasuke was left with disappointment of not catching the snake-ish man before him, when he too, disappeared in a puff of smoke, his laughter still echoing in the forest.

". . .DAMN IT!!!!!" Sasuke tossed the kunai in anger to the point where Orochimaru used to stand, but it only pierced the tree that was in front of him. He then took a punch to the ground.

Sasuke breathed heavily, staring at the tree that he pierced. He could hear Kagome's whimpers now and looked to her. Without thinking another thought, he ran over to her and put his hand to her back.

"Make it stop!" Kagome screamed. She was sweating profusely.

Sasuke looked at Kagome's neck as her fingers moved away from the bite marks for a split second. He saw the three comma-shaped markings grow on her neck with a deep black color. But he only saw it quickly before Kagome began scratching at it again with her left hand.

"Kagome, you need to calm down. . . You'll only make the pain worse on you." He tried to comfort her the best way he could think of.

Sasuke's hand moved it's way up her back and to her hand that was on her neck, to remove her scratching nails from her flesh.

"I-it hurts. . ." her whimpers caused a speech impediment in Kagome's mind.

Her hand that Sasuke took from her neck quickly grasped onto his hand. She had a tight grip on him, a sign that her pain was becoming worse. Sasuke didn't move his hand away from her, he knew her pain and looked at her face with a blank expression. A tear formed on the side of her eye that was in his view, and slid down her cheek.

She was crying.

"Please, Sasuke, make it stop!!" Kagome was begging as if she knew he could find a way to make the pain go away.

"There. . . There's nothing I can do Kagome. . . Just relax." Sasuke just stared at her.

Without him thinking, his free arm went around her and his hand placed itself on her shoulder. He was ready to wait for her to calm herself.

"P-please. . . " Kagome still whimpered in desperation.

Her breathing was heavy and irregular. Sasuke could practically feel her fast heartbeat. He let her keep a hold on his hand so she could keep a grab on something to interrupt her pain. She continued to breath fast, begging Sasuke for help and screaming, before she finally lost consciousness from the horrible pain and dropped all her weight against Sasuke's chest. Her hand let go of his and dropped to the ground.

Sasuke signed in relief that she was now resting. He looked at her twitching body before picking her up; one arm under her legs, and another arm on her back. He stood up.

_I should take her home. . . But Kagura and Kakashi will only worry too much. Kagome doesn't like that. . .from what I've seen. _Sasuke spoke to himself in his mind.

He got the idea that he should at least wait for her to become conscious and wake up at his home. Once it was decided, he began to discreetly carry her toward his apartment in Konoha.

_To be continued. . . End of Chapter 14._

_Preview to Chapter 15:_

"_The pain won't go away. . . I felt so heavy. . . "_

_Stained with blood, the mark remains. But it's clouded by something else._

"_He did that. . . For me?"_

_Next time on Naruto: The New Chronicles, A mark of change._

**What did you think? My first fight scene that I am proud of!!**

**I've gotten quite a few awesome comments in the past few days, they've just been flowing in. I really enjoy your comments and thoughts on the story in it's entirety, so please keep giving me feed back. **

**Thanks to all of you who read my story. It really makes my day brighten up when someone tells me how much they like the story.**

**Hugs to all of you!**

**Ninja Chan**


	15. Chapter 15: Mark of Change

**I had a problem with the site a bit ago. It wasn't showing the update for the 14****th**** chapter, so sorry for the inconvenience, it's up now, and so is 13(after trying to fix it). **

**I also apologize for the people who have me on their alert list and got like. . .six emails saying that I updated 13 and 14. The glitch was bugging me and I thought I needed to re-update.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is a production of Masashi Kishimoto, not me. **

Chapter 15: Mark of Change

Sasuke placed Kagome gently on his couch when he came inside his small apartment. After pulling a chair in front of her, he sat down and watched her sleep for a moment. Her head was tilted and her lips were slightly parted.

"There has to be a way to keep her from losing control. . .the mark will only make things worse for her." He said quietly to himself.

Sitting and thinking for a moment, Sasuke remembered the seal on his mark. He put his palm to the back of his neck, over the curse. Maybe he could save her. . .maybe he could stop her from turning into what he was turning into.

"But how?" Sasuke said.

He tried to plan out exactly how he could remove the seal, somehow, from his neck, and transfer it to Kagome's mark. That way he could easily seal hers, and protect her from losing herself. An idea popped into his head.

Sasuke focused his chakra to his fingertips, and forced a pull on the seal to his neck. It quickly, in reaction, started to burn, making him wince from the slight bit of pain. Once he knew the seal was off, he quickly pressed his fingers lightly against the back of Kagome's neck, right on the mark.

Kagome twitched in her sleep, feeling pain being forced onto her again, but still lost of consciousness. Sasuke grinded his teeth, trying to suppress the pain he felt himself, until he knew the seal locked itself directly on Kagome. He took a deep breath and sat back after letting go of her.

"Done. . ." he whispered.

Sasuke watched over her while rubbing the back of his stinging neck. She rolled onto her side from the pain, turned over again, and sat up. She was still breathing heavily.

"Wh-What happened?" Kagome looked around. "Where am I?"

"You passed out. . . I figured you didn't want me taking you home and having questions being asked." Sasuke replied, still rubbing at his tired skin.

"Huh?" Kagome thought for a moment. She panicked slightly and put her hand to her neck. It was hot to the touch. "I-It wasn't a dream?"

"No. . .sorry that I couldn't stop him. . . Really, I tried."

Kagome looked at Sasuke.

"Why?" She had a blank expression on her face, same as always.

"Do you really think I was going to let Orochimaru have his way with you? . . . But that doesn't matter. . . I was too late."

He looked over to her, glancing at her expression and waiting for her to speak.

"Anyways. . ." He decided to bring up a conversation, a short one. "It shouldn't be bugging you that much. . . I took care of that."

Kagome finally noticed that he was wincing and rubbing his neck. She turned her head and looked at her reflection in the window behind her. She saw a circle around the comma markings.

_A seal? _She asked herself.

"Just don't strain yourself when you train and fight. You should be fine." Sasuke said.

Kagome looked over at him with a look of curiosity and surprise now.

"You. . . Know how to do seals?"

"No. . . "

"Then how did you. . . ?"

"Sometimes, people need to make sacrifices for someone else's sake." Sasuke said before standing up.

"Why?"

". . . I think it's time that you go home. You're fine now. Just cover up your mark with a bigger ribbon around your neck, hopefully no one will notice."

"But. . ."

"It's late, I'll see you tomorrow, you need your rest." Sasuke walked to the doorway and opened it for her.

"Y-yeah. . . Later." Kagome said as she stood up from the couch.

It was a bit hard for her to walk, considering that her strength was gone from all the pain and suffering of early on. After stumbling a few times, she got the hang of her balance and walked out the door.

Neither Sasuke nor Kagome said their goodbye's to each other, other than Kagome's 'later'. He shut the door behind her while she walked down the steps, and to the dirt road.

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke leaned against the door and stared off at the wall. His hand was placed on his neck again.

_I had to do it. . . But for some reason. . .I don't regret it. _He thought before sitting down on the couch.

--------------------------------------------

Kagome stared off at the night sky while she walked. Her hand was now at her neck as well, feeling the small amount of heat that radiated from the black circles.

"He did that. . . For me?" was a whisper to herself.

_Sometimes, people need to make sacrifices for other's sake. _Sasuke's words ran through her mind like a broken record.

A sacrifice. . .

He said no to knowing how to do a seal. . .which meant only one thing.

"He removed his seal. . . Just to suppress my mark?" Kagome's hand dropped.

All of these different things ran through her mind, she had no idea what they were, but she knew one thing. . .

She was thinking highly of Sasuke, how he saved her, how he actually regarded her danger and tried all he could to fix it. It suddenly dawned on her that he was actually screaming her name, and trying all he could to save her.

And he embraced her while she was in pain. . .

"But. . .Uchiha would never do that. We hate each other." Kagome tried to convince herself.

She tried to shake her thoughts and realized that she needed to buy herself a larger ribbon for her neck. One that would now cover her scar and her curse mark.

Kagome quickly made her way to the marketplace and bought herself a two inches-wide black ribbon. After tying it on her neck and making sure it concealed her entire marks, she made her way back to the Hatake apartment.

-----------------------------------------

"Where were you?!" Kagura looked worried and angry at the same time.

It was five minutes of walking, and Kagome was standing in the doorway of the apartment. She looked annoyed.

"It's midnight. You said you were training, but you never stay out that late." Kakashi added.

"Maybe I decided that I needed more work." Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down in a chair.

"She does have a point, Kagura."

"Kakashi, come on, she should have warned us that she was going to be out late. There's been a lot of attacks on the village since the chuunin examinations."

"I can defend myself, you know that."

"After all the injuries you've gotten, ha, I doubt it." Kagura crossed her arms. "You're too stubborn for your own good."

"And you're not my mother." Kagome stood up.

". . . Yeah. . . I guess you're right, sorry, Kagome." Kagura sighed. "I just get worried about you. . .especially now, since things have been well. . . You know."

"I got it, okay? You're forgiven. . ." She turned her back. "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. . . I'm not hungry."

Kagome walked her way toward the bathroom. Kakashi glanced at Kagome's neck, noticing her shiny new ribbon as she opened the bathroom door and shut it.

"Is it just me. . .or is Kagome's choker thicker?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah. . .now that you mention it. She doubled on the size of it."

"Eh, maybe she got tired of her old one and got a new one."

"But that one practically covers her neck, it looks weird." Kagura scratched her head. "Another scar, maybe?"

"Possibly, she doesn't like showing much skin at all, and she covers all of her scars. . . Maybe she hurt herself during training." Kakashi reassured.

"Yeah, you're right. No worries. We shouldn't have even brought up a problem over it." Kagura walked her way to the kitchen to make some tea.

Kakashi followed.

--------------------------------------------

Kagome finished her shower. She stood in front of the mirror after wrapping a towel around herself, and turned her head slightly, staring at the seal. She was still pondering as to why Sasuke did that for her.

Her index finger stroked the mark lightly around the circles. She felt a slight stinging sensation, as the skin was still sensitive. Kagome let out a sigh before tying the ribbon back on and putting on her clothes.

She walked into the living room, where Kakashi and Kagura were sitting down and watching television. There was a seat parallel from theirs that she took her seat in.

"How did training go?" Kakashi asked.

"Fine. . ."

"No fighting with Sasuke at all? I saw him follow you." Kagura added.

"Nope."

Kagura and Kakashi exchanged glances.

"Kagome. . .we know you're like this a lot lately, but well. . . You seem like something is bugging you. Did something happen?"

"No. . ." Kagome shook her head. She knew they would only ask more questions. She tried to fake a smile, but that was something she wasn't going to force. "I'm upset because umm. . . I tried to learn the chidori and couldn't do it just yet."

"Oh. . ." Kakashi and Kagura said in unison.

"Well then. . . I guess that answers it."

"Y-yeah. . .umm, I hate to interrupt the subject, but I'm tired. . . I'm going to bed." Kagome got out of her seat and lied down on the futon that was in the blank corner of the room.

She lied on her side to avoid looking at them, making sure her mark was still covered. Kagura walked by her and knelt down.

"Don't you want to take off your choker? You usually take it off before going to bed. You'll get a mark on the top from it."

Kagome put her hand to the back of her neck. "It's fine. . . This new one is more loose."

"Oooookay then. . .G'night, Kagome." Kagura patted her on the head lightly.

Kagome flinched and curled up more in her bed, pulling the sheets up near her shoulders.

"Night. . ." was all she said.

Kakashi gave his good night wishes to Kagome as well, before walking in the bedroom with Kagura to go to sleep.

When it was lights out, Kagome's eyes were wide open, staring at the blank wall.

_I can't let them know about the mark. . . They'll only worry about me more, and I don't want that. I'm enough of a burden as it is. . . My attitude, my problems. . . They don't need more from me._ She thought.

Kagome turned on her side, facing the entrance door to the apartment and staring at the small peep hole that made light from the moon flood in slightly.

_It's going to be really hard for a long time. . . Naruto and Sakura can't know either. . . Sakura may blab and Naruto. . . Well I can just picture Naruto panicking. I. . . I wonder if Sasuke is worried. . . That look on his face when I woke up. . . And that sacrifice thing. . ._

Kagome's head shook violently.

_Just forget it. Why are you even thinking about him anyways? Time to go to sleep. . .your mind is going off to a stupid place, Kagome._

A sigh escaped her breath before she closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep, ignoring the still stinging pain of her mark.

_To be continued. . . End of Chapter 15_

_Preview to Chapter 16:_

_Training for a better tomorrow, in an attempt to forget everything._

"_Hey Uchiha. . .thanks. . ."_

_Perhaps a training session in better attitude._

_Maybe._

"_What is wrong with you?! You suddenly have a problem with me?!"_

"_Just back off!"_

_Change of attitude for the better? I think not. . . _

_Next time on Naruto: The New Chronicles, Cover up._

**Review my friends, don't forget to review! I'm not so sure yet, but the next chapter may take me a while. Lately my writing has gone out the roof from ideas, but I have lots of thinking to do. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up by the end of this week, or beginning of next week.**

**Hugs, **

**Ninja Chan.**


	16. Chapter 16: Cover Up

-1**Here goes! Yet another crunchy-sweet chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT Masashi Kishimoto, so no Naruto owned by me. **

Chapter 16: Cover Up

The entire night, Kagome didn't sleep. She only thought about the mark on her neck, she could almost feel it exist on her skin. It just didn't pass her mind. She had no idea as to why she only was only thinking about the mark and the day before, and it only piled up minute after minute.

She thought about her mark a lot, but for some reason, she was also thinking of one other thing.

Sasuke. . .

_I don't get it. . . He hates me, I hate him. . . Then why did he give me his seal? He put himself in more danger. . . For me?_

Kagome groaned in her pillow, frustrated over the fact that she was thinking about the one person she couldn't stand.

Her feelings were off the scales; hate, not hate, hate, not hate. It was just so confusing for her mind.

It kept her deprived of sleep until the sun had rose over the large village of Konoha. Kagome remained in her bed, staring at the fabric of her bed sheet while the shade of it changed with the rising sun's rays.

"Kagome, time to get out of bed, training today." Kagura's voice rang through the door of her bedroom.

A sigh escaped her breath, "Yeah. . . I'm up."

She quickly got herself out of her futon, tired and weak from no sleep. Kagome gave a quick slap on the side of her cheek to get herself a bit more awake. Her clothes were already set out for the day, and she took them into the bathroom to get dressed.

Kagome ate her breakfast alone that morning, and sat quietly at the table when Kakashi and Kagura joined her, drinking tea and glancing out the window, blankly.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Kakashi asked while sipping his tea.

"Huh?" Kagome's head shook from attention being called to her. "Oh. . . Yeah, fine."

"Ever since you got home last night, you've seemed focused on something with your mind. Are you sure nothing happened?" Kagura seemed more concerned since Kagome was blankly staring.

"I just. . . I think I'm sick." the lie just floated in the air and into Kagome's grasp.

"Sick? Do you want to stay home?"

"I'm fine, Kagura. I can train today, a small cold or something can't slow me down."

"Well, alright. But you have to let us know if something is wrong."

"Yeah." Kakashi commented. "We just want the best for you right now, so you're comfortable."

"I'm fine. . . I'm going to go to the training ground. I'll see you guys there." Kagome got up from her seat and walked out the door.

It was about ten minutes until Kagome got to the training ground. She saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto when she arrived.

Naruto waved, "Hiya, Kagome!"

"Morning, Kagome." Sakura smiled.

"Hey." Sasuke added.

Kagome nodded and said hello to the rest of the others. She stared at Sasuke before sitting down. Her glance switched back and forth though.

_What is wrong with me? _She thought. _I keep staring at him, and it's beginning to annoy me._

Sakura and Naruto were busy talking while Sasuke glanced back at Kagome. Her eyes looked away.

He sat down near her and whispered to her.

"You okay? You're acting weird."

"I'm fine, leave me alone." Kagome turned away, she didn't control her outburst.

This made Sasuke look at her with a look of slight anger, and curiosity.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, just leave me alone, Uchiha." Kagome muttered and kept herself turned away.

"What the hell?" Sasuke's head tilted to the side.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?" Sakura turned around.

Sasuke looked up.

"No. . .Kagome's just in a bad mood, I think." He stood up and walked towards the three.

Kagome stared at the grass. She began to think to herself that if she keeps angry at him, she'll forget about those thoughts she was making of the previous night. That's right. . .

She can busily think of how to make him go away, instead of thinking about the seal and the sacrifice.

"It's better off that way before things get out of hand." She whispered to herself.

--------------------------------------------

An hour had passed before Kagura and Kakashi arrived at the training ground.

"Alright, missions have been doing pretty well lately." Kagura said.

"That's because we've gotten missions that are easy!" Naruto said while grinning. "We need missions that involve beating asses!"

"Naruto, we have to do whatever missions are given to us." Sakura stated.

Kagome remained sitting on the ground, looking up to the two sensei before them. Sasuke was leaning against a wooden post, and Sakura was standing beside Naruto.

"Well, we are planning to get missions that involve more challenge. But we have to show the Hokage that we are ready." Kakashi walked back and forth, while speaking to his students.

"So, to do that, we're going to make sure each and every one of you are strong enough to handle a tougher mission." Kagura said, still standing.

"And what are we doing today?" Sakura asked.

Kagura glanced over at each of her students.

"Team-up-training."

"What's that?" Naruto said blankly.

"What we plan to do, is put two of you together for sparring. But before that, we want to make you all train on certain skills."

"And?" Sasuke said.

"Well, I want Kagome and you, Sasuke, to work on your kekkei genkai and then spar with each other using just those skills."

"But that's not fair, sensei, we don't have that." Naruto complained.

Kagura smiled as she walked closer to Naruto.

"That's why you and Sakura will be working on chakra-based technique. Sakura is very good at that, and you are still working on it. Am I right?"

Naruto scoffed. "Whatever. . ."

"So, let's get ready for that. You can split up to do your warm ups with each technique assigned." Kakashi said.

"Right." Kagome stood up and walked to the area where a river was.

Sasuke didn't say a word and followed. Naruto, still complaining about the unfairness of the assignment, followed Sakura to an area near Kagome and Sasuke, still near the sensei, and got ready.

Kagome didn't speak. She took off her shoes and began to walk on the water, focusing her chakra. Sasuke stood by, stretching his arms and legs, letting his chakra flow freely through his body. He already could use the Sharingan with ease, so he was just watching and waiting for Kagome.

Her eyes closed and she relaxed her muscles. Kagome focused on all her chakra and re opened her eyes, activating her Sukashime yet again.

-----------------------------------------

"This sucks. . ." Naruto complained.

Sakura was warming up her arms and legs. "It's what we have to do, Naruto, don't you want to go on a big mission?"

"Yeah, but still. . ."

"Come on, guys, if you keep working, you'll get what you want." Kakashi said.

"I know. . . " Naruto whined.

Kagura laughed and nodded, she kept an eye on Sasuke and Kagome from the small distance they had.

-----------------------------------------

"You done staring at me, Uchiha?" Kagome said, not turning her head or moving.

"What? I wasn't staring. What the hell is your problem now?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. . .you're just bugging me." Kagome practiced a bit of tai chi to regulate her chakra flow, water moved in unison with her hands.

"Bugging you? I do a favor for you, and you say I'm bugging you?"

"Yep." Kagome stubbornly spoke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away from her, continuing his warm ups. Kagome sighed in relief, she almost completely forgot about the thought that ran through her mind. Once she was ready, she began using her Sukashime.

She began making dome shaped waves around her, made them crash, then created regular waves. Her chakra still kept her evenly on the water, and another part of her chakra kept her Sukashime in contact with the water around her.

Sasuke sat down, waiting for Kagome to finish and get ready for their fight. He made sure not to stare at her, to avoid her complaints, but watched her movements with the water.

Her stance began to change into a walk, then the walk changed into a sprint, then a run. Kagome ran with the waves behind her. The wave became larger and larger as her glance stared coldly at the water before her. As the wave went above her, she formed a fair-sized dome above her.

------------------------------------------

Kagura watched the movement and dome Kagome created.

"She better not be studying that move. . . " She said.

Kakashi came behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You overreact too much. It could be just a training tactic, quit worrying over her like a mother."

"I can't help it. . . I just have that kind of bond with Kagome."

"But she can fend for herself, if she trains that way, let her."

Kagura sighed. "I guess you're right."

--------------------------------------------

Kagome spread her arms out to the sides of her, and the dome reduced to mist and fell beside her.

She felt a pinch and burn at the back of her neck. A wince of pain came about her face as she placed her hand on the choker.

"Nng. . . W-what?"

Sasuke stood up. He watched her bend over as she grabbed her neck.

"Uh oh. . ." he said.

Kagome tried to keep focus of her Sukashime, but it quickly faded from her eyes, and her feet tried to keep themselves above water, shaking. Sasuke ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"You shouldn't use too much chakra at once, the mark will only bother you."

--------------------------------------------

"Mark?" Kagura's hearing was clear enough for her to slightly hear what Sasuke said.

"Mark?" Kakashi repeated. "What does he mean?"

Kagura walked away and started to go over toward Kagome and Sasuke.

"Is something wrong, sensei?" Sakura asked.

--------------------------------------------

"Uchiha!" Kagome pulled away from Sasuke.

She got out of the water and stood in the grass. Sasuke looked to where Kakashi and Kagura were walking. He had no idea he said it loud enough for them to hear.

"I thought you wouldn't let anyone know!" Kagome shouted.

"Know what?!" Kagura came next to Kagome and in front of Sasuke.

Kakashi was beside her.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"You just made it more obvious, Kagome, so don't blame me!" Sasuke shouted back.

Naruto and Sakura ran over to the others, wanting to listen and find out what was wrong.

"What are you hiding, Kagome?" Kagura asked.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" Kagome backed away from everyone.

Kagura didn't take that as an answer. She quickly stormed over to her and pulled off the choker around her neck. Kagura examined the mark with the seal around it.

"He didn't. . . " she mumbled.

"I-It's not what you think. . . " Kagome stuttered.

"Not what I think?! So is this a tattoo or something?!"

"Don't yell at her, Kagura." Kakashi said.

"What is it?????" Naruto was impatient.

"Shut up." Sasuke nudged Naruto.

Kakashi came to the side of Kagura and examined the mark as well, noticing it had a seal around it.

"Who sealed it?"

"None of your business, now back off!" Kagome grabbed the black ribbon from Kagura's grasp and tied it back on her neck.

She walked away from the both of them.

"Can we just get on with training?!" Her anger made everyone shudder.

"Kagome has a mark now?" Sakura asked. "Like. . . Like Sasuke's?"

"That's correct." Kagura looked over at Kagome in disappointment.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I don't want more people worried about me, okay?! Just drop it!"

Sasuke didn't speak or move. He felt stupid that he broke the secret of it and blankly said something without thinking for once.

"But, Kagome, you're our friend." Naruto said.

"I don't have friends! Quit trying to be my friend, it won't work!" She crossed her arms. "Let's just do the damn training so I can go home!"

The entire group was silent. Kagura sighed and nodded.

"Right. . . "

"Let's just do the rest of training so we can all get rest." Kakashi added.

Kagura walked away and Kakashi followed. Naruto and Sakura didn't bother anymore and walked off as well to finish their training.

"I knew she was hiding something. . ." Kagura said.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do right now, and it's sealed, so she should be alright." Kakashi tried to calm her.

"It's just unbelievable that she'd hide something as serious as that. She could really get hurt. . . And the way it changed her sister."

Kakashi patted Kagura on the back.

"She's stronger than that. . .I know it."

-----------------------------------------

Kagome had her back turned from Sasuke.

"Kagome. . . I didn't mean it."

"You told me you wouldn't say anything."

"I know, but I had to tell you that you couldn't over do anything." Sasuke said quietly. "I didn't want the seal breaking. I don't know if I made it strong enough on you when I transferred it."

Kagome turned around, her Sukashime activated and her fists tightened.

"Shut up and fight me. Activate that damn Sharingan and then I'll show you how sorry you will be later when I finish you!"

Sasuke just looked at Kagome's face, watching her anger grow as she glared at him. He shook out of it and went into a fighting stance.

"Fine." He said calmly.

The iris's of Sasuke's eyes slowly changed to the blood red color of the Sharingan. The comma symbols appeared around his pupil and moved around in place, ready for their job to be done.

_To be continued. . . End of Chapter 16_

_Preview to Chapter 17:_

"_I'll show you for messing everything up!"_

"_I told you I didn't mean to! It's not like you'll be avoided because of the mark! They only want to help you!"_

_A fight that is not to be interrupted._

"_That is the last time I do you a favor!"_

_Two cursed ninja. . . Two gifted teens. . ._

_Both show no mercy. . ._

"_Break it up!"_

_A fight with no rules, and no control._

_Next time on Naruto: The New Chronicles, Fight of the gifted._

**Thanks so much for all your help, Tim, you definitely broke a day of writer's block!**

**Alright, my friends. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**Hugs,**

**Ninja Chan**


	17. Chapter 17: Fight of the Gifted

**Time for another spicy-sweet Chapter, my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nope, nope.**

Chapter 17: Fight of the Gifted

"No holding back, Uchiha." Kagome egged Sasuke on.

"Whatever. . . "

Both Sasuke and Kagome glared at each other for quite some time, waiting for each others' first move. As Kagome glared at Sasuke, staring into his Sharingan eyes, water rumbled from its very gutter and formed a wave right behind her.

"Go ahead. . .hit me." She said.

Sasuke didn't speak, he just awaited his chance to make a move. Kagome got angry at his lazy approach and moved her arms out in front of her. She growled as the water behind her followed her command and blasted toward her opponent.

Sasuke was light on his feet and jumped away. He got behind her and managed to kick her straight in the middle of her back. She moved forward, losing concentration on her control.

"I remember well, don't I, Kagome?" Sasuke taunted, referring to the time when he tried to copy her water jutsu, but lost concentration, as she told him not to before.

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed and jumped around and in front of Sasuke.

They began only using Tai-jutsu to fight. They kicked, punched, and swung at each other constantly. Kagome would flip, and Sasuke would only grab her legs and crash her to the ground. With a fast pace, Kagome grabbed Sasuke by his ankles and dragged him to the ground with her.

Then the fight began getting ridiculous for a while. Both just rolled on the ground, punching at each other. Kagome finally realized the childish acts and kicked her feet into Sasuke's waist. She jumped up and away from him, regaining control of the water around her.

Sasuke got up from the ground and held down his fists to wait his next attack. The entire time he chose not to use weapons, just fists, feet, and jutsu. He kept his sharingan in tact, to keep an eye on what Kagome's moves were next.

It had been hard the first time to keep attention to the eyes he had, since Kagome was using all her fury and moving as fast as she could. Kagome created yet another wave behind her.

"How many times are you going to use that?" Sasuke yelled.

"As much as I want. Don't underestimate my decisions, lowlife!"

Sasuke smirked. He awaited until Kagome was about to move her arms yet again to blast the water at him, seeing it happen almost seconds before she even did so, thanks to his eyes. Sasuke jumped right to Kagome, holding her arms behind her.

"Huh?!" Kagome turned her head, seeing Sasuke behind her.

"Who underestimated who now?" Sasuke replied.

Kagome's wave behind her completely crashed in the ground. It seemed that Sasuke was doing much better in breaking her concentration.

"Fine!" Kagome pulled away from Sasuke and pulled out a kunai knife. "If you're going to break my eye controls, I'll just use these!"

--------------------------------------------

"Didn't we tell them just use their kekkei genkai?" Kagura asked.

"Let them duke this out. . .if we interfere, I think we'll get hurt ourselves." Kakashi replied.

Sakura and Naruto stopped their training to watch Kagome and Sasuke with their battle.

--------------------------------------------

"Then so will I!" Sasuke said as he took out two kunai knives.

Kagome jumped toward Sasuke, her kunai outstretched his way. Both of them clashed their weapons together. The sound of metal being crashed echoed through the forest.

First it was Kagome that slashed Sasuke in the cheek, then Sasuke sliced her in the arm. This went on for a few minutes. Kagome finally figured a way to use her chakra to her advantage and transferred it to her weapon, making it burn much more when she slashed him.

Sasuke backed away. His arm was bleeding quite a bit. Kagome didn't take mercy, though. She jumped and continued slashing at him, re-activating her Sukashime so she could hit him backward with water all around them. Her movements were so fast, and the burning in Sasuke's arm was so bothersome, that he could barely focus.

His anger just shone through his Sharingan. Quickly, Sasuke pushed Kagome away with his kunai. The back of his neck stopped him from any further movements, suddenly. His hand went behind his neck. He winced in pain.

"Heh, giving up, Uchiha?" Kagome crossed her arms, grinning.

"No. . . " Sasuke growled.

He looked up at Kagome, his sharingan still shining bright red.

"You want to know something?"

"What?" Kagome's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"You. . . You are the most selfish, bitchy, nasty girl I have met in my entire life!" he said.

Now it was a fight with words, apparently. Sasuke looked up at Kagome, still clenching his neck. The pain was so horrid, that he began taking out his pain on his very opponent.

"Oh yeah? Like I care what you think about me." Kagome replied.

Black marks started to flow from the back of Sasuke's neck. They crawled onto his face, slowly. Kagome looked closer.

"I took care of you. . . I went out of my way to fix your damn mark so you wouldn't suffer. . . And this is how you repay me? Fight me until both of us are injured? Well fine. . .I'll give you what's yours."

"Psh. . .your words don't scare me."

Sasuke began to growl again as the black began to cover his face.

--------------------------------------------

"Uh oh. . ." Naruto said.

"Not again." Sakura added.

"We have to stop them, Kakashi!" Kagura was about to run over to the two.

"No," Kakashi held onto Kagura's shoulder. "I believe. . .that Kagome needs to see this, she needs to learn to be thankful of Sasuke since he did so much for her. You want them to get along, right?"

"Well yeah but. . ."

"We can't just let them kill each other!" Naruto shouted.

---------------------------------------------

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Quit standing there." Kagome tried to provoke him.

But then she thought. . .what was going on with his face? He grabbed his neck. . . Was it his mark? She started to back away a bit.

"If you're going to egg me on. . .why are you backing away like a coward?" Sasuke let go of his neck and started to slowly walk over to her.

"Shut up." Kagome couldn't figure what to say.

Sasuke just chuckled. The mark stopped traveling over his face and a grin stretched on his mouth. In a flash, Sasuke got behind Kagome and grabbed her arms, swung her, and threw her to the ground. She dragged into the dirt until she stopped herself by slamming her hands into the ground.

Kagome got up and cracked her neck, her frontal part of her body was burning from the drag. She knew she couldn't stop, and grabbed another kunai and ran back toward Sasuke. She had no clue what he would do next.

Sasuke laughed as he ran over to her, faster than ever, and punched her straight into the middle of her stomach. Kagome was sent flying into a tree, which she crashed into and slid to the ground. She was dizzy after hitting her head. Sasuke just knelt down and grabbed her collar, pulling her up.

"I'll kill you. . . I'm not afraid to, Takai." he said smugly.

Kagome could barely see Sasuke clearly, it was like she was seeing three of them, but they were rotating over each other in a circle. She felt Sasuke push her against the tree, and felt his heavy breath against her face.

"You. . . You don't s-scare me, Uchiha. . ." Kagome was having a hard time speaking while her head spun.

"I will later." Sasuke held his hand behind him.

A few seconds passed, and the chidori began to form in his hand. He laughed as he stared down at Kagome.

Kagome tried to focus on the image before her. It didn't take long until she noticed what Sasuke was about to do. She wanted to use her Sukashime, but she couldn't even focus on her breaths, let alone where she was. She hit her head so hard.

"Die. . ." was all she heard as she tried to struggle, but her strength was fleeting.

------------------------------------------------

"Oh no! This fight has to stop, please, sensei!" Sakura pleaded.

"Yeah, Sasuke lost it!" Naruto agreed.

Kakashi looked at Kagura, who nodded at him. He quickly nodded to her and began running over to Sasuke. He quickly pulled him away from Kagome, and locked his arms with Sasuke's arms.

"This fight is done!" Kagura picked Kagome up and held her back as well.

"Don't interrupt! She'll pay for messing with me!" Sasuke growled.

"Calm down, now!" Kakashi shoved Sasuke a bit, still holding him. "Do you realize that you hit Kagome enough to knock her out already? You're playing an unfair game now! Quit trying to punish each other!"

"L-let me at. . . Uchiha. . ." Kagome tried to catch her breath.

"Kagome! Look at him, do you really want to mess with him now?!" Kagura shouted.

Kagome did as she was told. She looked up, noticing that the spinning was gone. She could see Sasuke clearly. . . And didn't like what she saw.

Her eyes glanced at Sasuke's face. He still was looking at her, angrily. What did she do? Did she really provoke him that much?

Or. . .

The seal. . .he didn't have one anymore. . . So any pushing could have easily made him set off. Kagome immediately began to feel horrible. Sasuke was right, he gave up what suppressed his curse for her. And now she was staring at him after pushing him around and beating at him, until he came to the point where he would kill her.

"I can't believe this. . . But you two can't even be trusted in training, can you?!" Kagura continued yelling.

"I. . . " Kagome couldn't gather the words.

Sasuke was still breathing heavy, staring down at Kagome while Kakashi held him back from literally jumping on her and tearing her apart. Both sensei held their students, as they both stared at each other. One stared at the other with bloodlust. . . And the other stared in remorse.

_To be continued. . . End of Chapter 17_

_Preview to Chapter 18:_

"_I can't believe what I did. . ."_

_Once a thought of ignoring, now thoughts of apologizing._

"_You two just can't see each other for a while, we have to separate you before you two kill each other."_

_A separation to think about things._

_Weeks go by, thoughts fly with them. . . What will happen next?_

"_I'm so stupid. . . S-Sasuke? I'm really sorry. . .and I guess. . ."_

_It's the time for healing, the time for forgiveness, but will that be able to be given so easily when someone can't seem to learn how to live with their feelings? How can the forgiveness be given at a time like this? _

"_Just let me speak with you. . ."_

_Perhaps a meeting is in order. That should work right?_

_Or will something interrupt a tender moment?_

_Next time on Naruto: The New Chronicles, Weeks of Change, random switch._

**Alright, so I believe the preview didn't make much sense now did it? Confusing yes? Well the next chapter probably will be as well, but I have many sudden changes in stock. Ooooh you want to know, don't you? Well then, you shall know soon! I will give you the warning that the next chapter involves many skips. That's all I can say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you are thinking the preview says! I want to know!**

**Hugs,**

**Ninja Chan**


	18. Chapter 18: Weeks of Change

**Hazzah for a new chapter! Cheers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 18: Weeks of Change, random switch

It had been a good three weeks or so since that day where the two gifted children fought against each other.

And those three weeks just piled up with more and more sadness, Kagome wasn't allowed to see Sasuke, and Sasuke wasn't allowed to see Kagome. Their missions were put on hold until Kagura and Kakashi felt safe enough to have the two speak and see each other much at all.

Not to mention the death of the great Fourth Hokage. Things just weren't doing too well in the comfortable village of Konoha.

People seemed to move on fairly well though, Naruto was training with Jiraiya, and Kagome had been training with Kagura along with Sakura. Kakashi was busy training Sasuke, still keeping him and Kagome separated.

As for Kagome, the separation would only bother her on certain days. These days would be if anyone would talk about Sasuke in any context at all. She wanted to see him. . . To apologize to him. . . And possibly thank him for everything he did, but with Kagura keeping a close eye on her, it was hard to do that.

Sasuke tried to forget everything. He had already pitied himself for even letting himself get out of control and almost kill Kagome. The most he was concentrating on was his training, and the new seal that Kakashi bestowed on him.

---------------------------------------------

It was a Monday afternoon. Kagome was studying various jutsu by scroll in the confines of the living room, where her futon was. This was something she had been doing for hours, with just her and Kagura in the house. She sat upon that futon, rummaging through different scrolls.

"I don't see why you're reading up on jutsu right now, Kagome. You can't overdo it right now, we're not going on missions for a few more weeks." Kagura sat on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand.

Kagome sighed, "This is ridiculous, Kagura. Do you seriously plan on making me completely avoid him?"

"Well, I obviously can't trust you. Ever since you met the guy, you constantly started arguments and fights with him, and then ever since you got that mark, it's only gotten worse. And I obviously can't trust him right now either if he'll just fight you back."

Kagome rolled up her scroll and tossed it ahead of her.

"That was three weeks ago, I won't start a fight with him, I just want to go on a mission again, I haven't done enough moving around. . . I'm bored."

"Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Well. . .I think I've established this several times, you're not my mother."

Kagura sighed and got up from her seat. She placed her teacup on the side table and walked over to Kagome, then leaned in front of her.

"I know this, but, Kagome. . . Ever since you got home for the first time in two years, you've been so angry lately. And I can't blame you. . . But I want to know that you won't push yourself away from everyone and everything. . . And then beat whomever tries to make nice to you. I'm only looking out for your best interest, please don't think of me as a bad guy."

"I don't, but it's pretty lame that you won't even let me go on a mission just because Sasuke is around." Kagome scoffed and stood up, "Don't get me wrong, I'm thankful of everything you've given me. . . But taking away my missions and what I do best is just the worst thing you could have ever done to me."

Kagome turned away from Kagura and made her way to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. . . I want to make things right so things can be back to normal. . .or at least somewhat back to normal."

Kagura sighed, "Alright. I trust you. Just. . . Try not to get angry, okay? And then I'll sign us up for another mission."

"Right. . . Thanks, Kagura." Kagome opened the door, stepped out, and shut it behind her.

She started to walk down the street and away from her apartment. The first thing that came to her mind, was to speak to Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------

Kagura stood up and stared at the clock. It was past lunch time, usually this was when Kakashi would stop by to grab a quick bite to eat and then head off again.

"Funny. . . He hasn't come back in a while. I wonder if he's alright." She spoke to herself. "Everyone is so tense and out of it lately. . . I hope this isn't effecting him."

-----------------------------------------------

Kagome's walk continued until she found herself in front of Sasuke's apartment. She sighed and walked up the steps, then knocked on the door.

It took a few moments before Sasuke answered it. He looked down to see Kagome standing right before him. He was a bit confused.

"I thought we weren't allowed to see each other." He said.

"Yeah, well I had a chat with Kagura. . . And I convinced her to let me talk to you."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well. . . Like I said, we need to talk."

"Okay. . . Talk." Sasuke shut his door and sat at the porch, or front steps.

Kagome sat next to him. She figured he was still a bit mad at her for being so selfish to him.

"Umm. . . How should I start?" She had no idea how to even start the conversation.

"Like I know."

Kagome sighed, "I guess. . . I did get a bit over board with my anger issues or something. . ."

"Yeah."

"And. . .I shouldn't have mistreated you after you sacrificed something for me. . .then when I went ahead and challenged you, I provoked you until you lost it. . . And that's probably why we were separated."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, it's going to be really hard to try and apologize to you correctly if you're just going to nod your head to what I say." Kagome turned to Sasuke, her face just blankly looking at him.

Sasuke turned his head and looked back at her. He looked down, shut his eyes, and sighed.

"It's alright." He said softly.

"That's it?"

"I guess." Sasuke looked back at Kagome, opening his eyes. "Is there something else you need to say?"

"Well. . . I'm thinking. . . That maybe. . ."

Kagome sat, trying to contemplate what she wanted to say.

"Maybe I pick fights with you. . . And you fight me back, because we don't know each other all the way. I mean. . . this may sound stupid, but if we knew more about each other, then it wouldn't be so hard to try and get along."

"What are you getting at?"

Kagome sighed again, "What I mean is, I already have an idea that you sorta have the same luck as I do. . . Past, so to speak. I overheard things while traveling with you and the others."

"Oh. . . "

"If you tell me more about you, and I tell you more about me, maybe things will be easier on the both of us."

Sasuke nodded. It was a bit sudden and random that Kagome was bringing this kind of thing up, but she did have a point. If they got more acquainted, and learned more about one another, things would get a bit easier.

Both were quiet for a while though, Kagome didn't want to start, it was hard enough just to apologize to him.

"Who goes first?" Sasuke asked.

"I was about to ask if you could. . . " Kagome shook her head. "I don't really know how to start just yet."

"Right. . . " Sasuke took a small breath. "Long story short. . . My older brother, Itachi Uchiha, killed my entire family when I was just seven years old. I thought I could trust him. . .but I couldn't."

Kagome turned her head, looking over at him curiously.

"I know how you feel." She quickly looked forward again, folding her arms over her lap.

"Yeah. . . Back then, I really used to look up to him. . . But things just changed fast." he sighed. "And now. . . I'm going to avenge my family, because Itachi took away everything I had, and he will pay for that."

Kagome was silent, still listening to Sasuke until he was done.

"Your turn." He said.

"Right. . ." Kagome crossed her legs and stared at the railing of the stairs. "My story is sort of the same as yours, I believe. . . My entire family was wiped out on my twelfth birthday. . .by that woman you met a few weeks ago, I believe you had already learned this."

"Yeah. . ."

"I also thought I could trust her." Kagome continued. "Shinra was my best friend and my sister at the same time. I thought of her as my hero. And I didn't expect at all that she would destroy the entire clan in one afternoon. . . I wasn't home at the time."

"Huh?"

"I was on a mission with Arashi and Taro. But that's beside the point. . . I will find her again and destroy her once I get stronger than her. . . That's my goal in life."

Sasuke continued looking at her. He listened intently the entire time.

"So we are pretty alike, huh?" He said.

"Heh. . .yeah."

They were silent for a few minutes again, there really wasn't much more to say now.

"It's odd. . ." Kagome had waited until Sasuke stopped talking.

"What?"

"It's odd. . . That I thought you and I were totally different, give or take the fact that we were both orphaned from the murder or our clans. . . But the odd part is that we are pretty much _exactly _alike."

"Hmm. . ." Sasuke looked out to the street. "You're right, I guess."

"Think about it. . . We're both alone, we're both avengers, and we both have a kekkei genkai in our eyes."

"You're right. . . It is odd."

"So. . . Maybe we should try to get along. . . We could-"

"Maybe benefit from each other since we're the same?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Right. . . That's what I was going to say."

Sasuke stared out, he then began to chuckle a bit. And it didn't take long until Kagome did as well, the first real laugh she had in a long time. She had a small smile on her face as well. It was silly that they were laughing after the reminiscing of the loss they both had, but it was also silly that it was such a coincidence.

The laughter ended shortly, but Kagome's smile remained.

"Hey, Sasuke?" She said.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her.

"Thanks. . . For everything."

Sasuke smiled a bit, "Hmph. . . Don't mention it."

---------------------------------------------

The telephone rang at the Hatake apartment. Kagura ran over to that phone and answered it.

"Yes?"

She listened to the person that had called her, awaiting what had to be said. It wasn't a friend or anything.

"Huh?! Oh no. . . alright, I'm on my way." Kagura slammed the phone on the receiver and slipped on her sandals.

She ran out the door and toward her destination, passing by Sasuke's apartment.

------------------------------------------------

"Kagura?" Kagome looked out and noticed the long red haired woman running by.

Kagura stopped and noticed that Kagome and Sasuke were sitting on the porch. She ran over in front of them and stopped, leaning over and huffing for air.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi. . .he's in the hospital, I'm rushing over to see if he's alright." Kagura said almost breathlessly.

"What?" Kagome stood up, "I'll go with you."

"Same." Sasuke stood up as well.

"Right, follow me." Kagura waited no longer and began to run over towards the hospital.

Sasuke and Kagome both followed, keeping up with Kagura as they rushed through the front doors of the hospital.

"We need to see Kakashi Hatake!" Kagura shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let anymore people in his room." the nurse said at the front desk.

Kagura slammed her fists into the desk.

"I have to see him, I'm his wife!"

"She is?" Sasuke whispered toward Kagome's ear.

"Oops. . . Well he's certainly going to be happy that the words out with you. . .don't tell anyone just yet, alright?"

"Oh. . .got it." Sasuke wasn't much shocked, since he never did get surprised over those things, but it was certainly new to him.

"Alright, alright. . .just you." The nurse stood up. "But the other two need to remain in the lobby until it's visiting time for him."

"Right. . ." Kagura glanced over to Sasuke and Kagome, "Just wait up, you two, I'll get you guys in a bit." She then followed the nurse toward his room.

Kagome stood with Sasuke for a few seconds.

"What do we do now?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm. . . Let's find a way to sneak in the room once the nurse leaves." Kagome said as she began to walk forward into the hall.

"Right." Sasuke followed.

Both Kagome and Sasuke walked in the halls of the hospital. The continued walking until they came to a door where they heard familiar voices, including Kagura's.

"I hope he's alright." Kagome whispered.

"I doubt he could get that hurt, I wonder what happened." Sasuke whispered in return.

"Should we just barge in?"

"Well, we're here, so might as well." Sasuke walked forward and opened the door. He walked in.

Kagome followed and both of them noticed it was Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kagura in the room, surrounded around Kakashi's bed as he was asleep. All attention was caught onto the two that intruded.

"I thought I told you two to stay in the lobby." Kagura said calmly.

"Is he okay?" Kagome ignored Kagura's response.

"He's fine, nothing bad really happened." Gai reassured.

At that moment, another jonin ran toward the room.

"Is it true that Itachi has returned? And that he's going after Naruto?!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Kagome turned her back to the jonin.

Sasuke stood silently for a moment, deciphering what the man had just said until his eyes went wide open.

"Stupid. . ." Kurenai said blankly.

"Uh oh. . ." Kagura replied.

Sasuke pushed the Jonin out of the way and ran out of the room.

"Sasuke?" Kagome quickly chased after him, leaving the others.

"Why did it have to turn out like this?" Gai stood up, watching the two leave.

---------------------------------------

Sasuke made his way out of the hospital, he ran as fast as he could. He knew where Naruto was, so he'd go from there to see if Itachi was there as well.

He jumped roof to roof, then to the ground as he trailed his way after Naruto's where-a-bouts.

_He's in the village? And he's going after Naruto?_ Sasuke thought. _What is happening?_

Sasuke tried to think things out as he continued to run.

Kagome trailed after Sasuke, not yelling for him, just keeping close contact with him.

_Itachi? That's Sasuke's brother, right? The guy he told me about earlier. And he's here?_ She watched Sasuke run.

Kagome jumped on top of the roof that Sasuke had just jumped on at that moment of her thinking, she followed him toward the stream of doors that passed him, which she saw him open. She saw Sakura trip through the door and drop a package.

She finally caught up just as Sasuke began running again. Kagome didn't even make any formalities with Sakura and chased back after Sasuke.

_If Itachi gets him, Naruto is dead, I can't let this happen to him!_ Sasuke thought as he came toward the Ichiraku stand, asking as to where Naruto was.

Kagome began running out of breath, just trying to catch up with Sasuke. She stopped and overheard Sasuke's questions, learning that Naruto and Jiraiya were in the lodging town just on the outskirts of the village.

Once Sasuke got running again, she quickly went after him. Sasuke turned his head, seeing Kagome follow after him.

"Kagome, quit following me!" He shouted, still running.

"Why not?! What if something happens to both you and Naruto?!"

"Come on, why do you care?!"

"Did you not just forget our discussion?! I'm not going to let something happen!"

Sasuke looked away, continuing to run and trying to ignore the fact that Kagome was following him.

It didn't take too long until the both of them arrived at the lodging village. They each passed by gambling games, and inn after inn. Sasuke had visited each inn looking for where Naruto could be.

During this time, Jiraiya had given a key to Naruto while he made his way to woo a woman that he had seen once the arrived. Naruto was already in his hotel room practicing his chakra control.

About twenty minutes had passed as Sasuke, to his frustration, finally found where Naruto was staying. He and Kagome ran up the steps. She had recently caught up to him fully and ran beside him, Sasuke didn't mind at this point, he was just after Itachi, and he wouldn't let anything bother him and get in the way.

Both of them ran until the came to one door.

"This should be it." Sasuke said almost in frantic as he began knocking on the door.

"Right. . . "

-----------------------------------------

"Huh?" Naruto got up from his seat on the bed, all of the clones he had created disappeared as he got up and walked to the door, "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

He walked over toward the door and unlocked it.

-----------------------------------------

"Naruto!" Sasuke continued knocking until the door finally opened.

Both in Kagome and Sasuke's view was a man with yellow hair and an old man with white hair behind him. But definitely, they weren't Naruto or Jiraiya.

"That's not them. . ." Sasuke said.

"Then where is. . . ?" Kagome added.

-----------------------------------------

As Naruto opened the door, before him he saw a tall man that looked a lot like Sasuke. The red eyes and black comma marks circling the pupils were only proof of one thing. . .

This man was Itachi Uchiha. . .

_To be continued. . .End of Chapter 18_

_Preview to Chapter 19:_

"_Itachi!!!!!"_

_A battle between two brothers, as the girl stands and watches, she's blockaded from the one she sides with. . ._

_A scream. . . _

"_Sasuke!"_

_A delayed rescue. . . _

_Next time on Naruto the New Chronicles, Chidori's growl, and Kagome's scream._

**The next chapter will be up pretty soon, I was very tempted to continue an entire battle in this chapter, but refrained from making it too long. But I hope you all still liked it.**

**Don't forget to review! I love reviews!**

**Hugs, **

**Ninja Chan**


	19. Chapter 19: Chidori's Growl

**Alright, just a little teenie announcement. I recently got a flamer (my first one lol) on the first two chapters of this story. I did make a post in the summary that says [no flammers please. I do like constructive critics, but not insulters. But this was on the first two chapters. **

**I am glad, however, that I still have readers who like the story in the end. Thanks to all of you who have read each chapter so far!**

**Alright, now to get to the story haha. Hooray for the new chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine**

Chapter 19: Chidori's growl, and Kagome's scream

"Naruto-kun. . . You're coming with us." Said the tall man.

Naruto trembled slightly before this man. He stared into the what looked like Sharingan eyes.

_He's just like Sasuke. . . _He thought.

It came to his thoughts that this was Itachi Uchiha, the man that Sasuke was after to avenge his clan.

"Itachi. . ." came another voice from behind the Uchiha.

A tall man with blue skin and dark blue hair stood higher than the man named Itachi. He looked to have gills on his cheeks and carried a large, what looked like a sword, wrapped in bandage and almost touched the ceiling.

"This is the kyuubi?" he asked.

_They know about the nine-tails?_ Naruto thought again.

"Yes. . . Come, Naruto-kun, take a walk with us." Itachi requested.

-----------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Kagome quickly ran out of the hotel, they dashed down the steps and out towards the streets. Quickly, their search for Naruto continued on.

Kagome kept an eye ahead of them, while Sasuke just blankly ran, thinking about his past with his devious brother.

_Shit. . . I have no idea what I'm going to do. I can't interfere with Sasuke and his brother if we find him. What am I supposed to do now?_ Kagome thought. _The only thing I have to do, is make sure Naruto will be alright, as well as Sasuke. . . _

----------------------------------------------

"You know, Itachi, this boy could be a problem. . . Perhaps I should chop off a leg or two?"

Naruto gasped quietly, his feet shuffled backward one step; the most his frozen body would let him do.

Itachi didn't respond.

_H-huh? S-say what?_ Naruto's eyes were wide open.

"Right. . ." The blue man walked closer toward Naruto, holding the handle to his sword tightly.

-------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sasuke had made their way toward another hotel, they ran up the stairs and into one hallway, Kagome took the left, and Sasuke took the right when they came to a fork in the second floor.

It didn't take long until Kagome saw a yellow-haired boy in an orange jumpsuit. But she noticed that he wasn't alone, and quickly hid behind the wall, keeping an eye out.

Sasuke had different intentions.

----------------------------------------------

"It's been quite a while. . . . ." Itachi said.

The blue man stopped moving and turned his head, looking behind Itachi.

"Sasuke." Itachi's sentence was finished at that name.

There in that blue man's eye was the sight of Sasuke. His fists were clenched and a look of utter revenge seeped through his expression.

"Hmm. . . He looks exactly like you, and he has the Sharingan, who is this kid, Itachi?" the blue man asked.

"He's my little brother." Itachi answered.

Kagome continued peeking from the wall, her eyes went a bit wide when she heard the man's words.

_So this is Itachi Uchiha?_ Kagome seemed a bit surprised, looking at how intimidating both Itachi and the other man were. At least to her, they were.

_That's the guy that Sasuke was talking about!_ Naruto was now sure of his thoughts.

"I hope that you're ready to die, Itachi Uchiha. . . Because your death is today!" Sasuke used one index finger to pull down the top collar of his shirt, and held his palm down near his waist.

He focused his chakra fiercely as the chidori formed in a large orb in his hand. The sound of chirping birds echoed through the hall. Itachi, not by much, was surprised to see this ability.

Sasuke didn't hesitate, he ran as he slammed his arm into the wall, dragging it against the plaster with his chidori in palm. Bits of wood flew from the trail being left, and the sound of rock slamming and the chidori danced throughout the environment.

Naruto watched in awe, as well as Kagome. But Kagome couldn't stand there forever. She made a 'psst' sound in a whisper, knowing that the chidori would cover her voice while she tried to make her attention known to Naruto. She made it loud enough for at least him to hear.

"Huh?" Naruto turned around.

In his vision, he saw one side of Kagome's face, one eye was peeking at him. His head tilted to the side. Kagome moved her face more out from the wall and mouthed words to him.

'_Get over here, quick_' is what the words looked like to him.

Without a question, Naruto nodded and snuck over to Kagome quickly, while she knew both Itachi and his accomplice were distracted.

"Stay over here. . ." Kagome whispered near Naruto's ears. "We'll lay low for a while."

"Until what? What about Sasuke?" Naruto whispered in reply.

"If something happens, we'll jump in to help, as far as that Itachi and blue guy are concerned, they need to keep an eye on Sasuke for the time being, or they're dead. . ."

"Right."

Sasuke screamed as he ran closer to Itachi.

"DIE!"

His scream was followed by an explosion. A humongous hole busted in the walls of the hotel hallway. Rubble and dust screened the area, but slowly cleared. Both Kagome and Naruto kept an eye on the event, hiding as well as they could for now.

Once the dust was lifted, in the vision of everyone else, Itachi was seen grabbing onto Sasuke's wrist. The chidori was dissipating in Sasuke's palm as he stared up at his older brother, anger still fresh in his eyes.

"How did he. . . Did you see that?" Naruto whispered.

"Amazing. . ." Kagome added.

"He just totally dodged the chidori. . ."

Itachi pushed down on Sasuke's wrist, making his hand go down. The pressure pushed harder and harder at Sasuke's hand, causing stinging pain travel up and down his fingers. Sasuke flinched.

"We have to do something!" Naruto jumped out of the hiding area and put his hands together for a jutsu formation.

"What? Wait!" Kagome jumped out as well. _I guess it's now or never. . ._

"Enough." Itachi said. He pushed down on Sasuke's wrist harder until the bone snapped.

Sasuke screamed and fell down to his knees once his brother let go of him. The pain traveled up his arm.

"Sasuke!" Both Naruto and Kagome screamed at the same time, looking at him.

"Gotta save him!"

Both of them were putting their hands together for preparation to use a jutsu. Kagome planned out a jutsu to use, and kept an eye on her partner in battle. Naruto was suddenly shrouded with orange blaze around his entire being.

The blue man looked at Naruto in awe.

"Ahhhh such ripe chakra, so this is because of the nine tails?"

He laughed as he simply swung his blade toward the two teens. The orange around Naruto disappeared, and Kagome's body stood up straight, she narrowed her eyebrows, noticing that the chakra she focused to her hands was gone.

"What?" She said.

"Sorry, kiddies. . . But my sharkskin blade takes chakra, and devours it." Itachi's partner chuckled as his blade began convulsing and making chewing-like noises.

"You've gotta be kidding me. . ." Kagome murmured.

"I believe we don't need these two flinging jutsu at us. I could just chop the both of them up right now." The blue man chuckled once more as he lifted his blade up and pointed it to both Kagome and Naruto.

"Ack. . . Come on, come on. . ." Naruto nervously tried to focus more chakra, but none was coming through.

"What the. . . Why can't I summon more chakra?" Kagome was trying to concentrate as well.

"What a waste of time. . ." The man flung his sword downward to the two.

Sasuke trembled on the floor, trying to get up so he could finish what he started, and go to save his two friends. . . But he couldn't move. What was he to do?

"Ah forget this! We'll just jump him!" Kagome tugged on Naruto's jacket to cue him in for an attack.

"Right!"

Both her and Naruto ran their way to the man colored blue. They both clenched their fists, screaming as they ran, but both failed. The sword swung sideways, and the bare, sharp-less side hit them, knocking them toward the wall.

Kagome fell against Naruto and the both of them slammed their heads into the wall. Once again, Kagome was dizzy. Naruto was as well. They trembled to get up, but the blue man just stood over them.

"Feisty little ones, are we?" He grinned through his red and black coat.

The man raised his sword again.

"This time, I'll chop the both of you."

Kagome twitched, trying to get off Naruto, but she could barely see well. Hitting her head and slammed her entire body against Naruto and the wall was worse than it could be seen.

The sword began to move its way downward towards the two, and it seemed almost like in slow motion to both Naruto and Kagome. Just as the tip of the blade was about to land right above their heads, an explosion sound filled the room again. Suddenly, a large toad was pushing the blade upward.

Then a man appeared behind it, next to Naruto and Kagome. It was Jiraiya, by the looks of his white hair and red clothing. He was draped with an unconscious woman.

"Hm, guess you two didn't do your homework because you don't know me at all, huh?"

"W-what?" Kagome turned her head slightly upward, trying to recognize the blurred man.

"Ugh. . ." Naruto's eye twitched a bit.

Itachi and his partner just stood and stared. Sasuke remained on the ground.

"Jiraiya never falls to anyone and is rare and strong, and loved by, and never falls for the beauties of all women! When you are a man of my status, the women kneel and worship you at your feet!" Jiraiya shouted as he held his hand in front of him, still keeping a hold of the woman passed out over him.

There was a silence. It seemed that neither Itachi or his partner were phased by this at all. Naruto continued to twitch, while Kagome remained confused.

"Gerr. . .Pervy sage. . ." Naruto gained his balance in his mind, give or take the dizziness, and began insulting Jiraiya. "You'd fall for any kind of person that was a woman. . . Stupid . . ."

"You know. . ." Jiraiya turned to Naruto, glaring embarrassingly. "I'd rather you not call me that in front of other people."

"Heh. . . I believe Naruto. . Has a point. . " Kagome grinned a bit, trying to ignore her now growing headache.

"See!" Jiraiya stomped his foot.

"Whatever, pervy sage!" Naruto manage to get himself up. He gained his balance and helped Kagome up.

"Feh, I see you got around the genjutsu we put on the woman." The man colored blue commented.

"What a bunch of cowards. . . " Jiraiya ignored Naruto and Kagome for a moment to put the woman down against the wall. "Using an innocent lady for something like that, just to separate me from Naruto."

_He did that to separate us?_ Naruto thought.

Kagome regained her balance as well and stood by, staring at the two in black before them.

"And this is all to get to Naruto, I know that you're after him." Jiraiya continued.

Naruto backed up a bit. Kagome stared at Naruto at that moment. They were after him? So they came all this way, not to kill Sasuke, but to take Naruto?

It was for the nine-tails, right?

"Yes. . . Kakashi must have known through you." Itachi commented. "The nine tails is what the Akatsuki wants. Kisame and I are here to take him ourselves."

"Hmph. . . Well that isn't going to happen. And I'm going to take each of you down all at once."

"No. . . " Came Sasuke's voice.

He struggled, but surely stood up. Shaking, Sasuke claimed the battle as his, and quickly ran after Itachi, but was only knocked against the wall. He slid to the ground.

"Sasuke!" Kagome and Naruto tried to run toward him.

Jiraiya pulled them back. He knew that Sasuke wanted this battle and realized this himself. Sasuke needed his revenge. It didn't take long until Sasuke got up again. If Kagome and Naruto were to run over to him again, they would just be shouted at once more.

The fight continued, Sasuke had no hesitations to fight, and had no fear to be hurt or killed, as long as he killed Itachi first. Itachi simply scoffed and turned to do what Sasuke pleased, fight. Kisame stood before Jiraiya, Kagome and Naruto, stopping them from running toward Sasuke at all.

This battle was to not be interrupted. It seemed disappointing though . . .

The entire time, Sasuke was just being pushed and punched around, he could barely move. Itachi would bat him in the gut, the back, and the face, until he was bleeding from the mouth. Sasuke seemed to be frozen. . .feeling sorry for himself to the fact that he couldn't fight back.

All the others could do was stand and watch. Kagome's eyes flickered while she saw Sasuke collapse to the floor. She heard Naruto growl and knew that she wasn't the only one suffering to watch.

She wanted to help, but couldn't move. If she had, she would just be pulled back again by the old man, or be cut by Kisame's sword. She clenched a fist. Sasuke was being beaten in front of her, and the first time that she wanted to do something. . . She couldn't.

It all happened so slowly to her. It was as if Sasuke was being beaten over and over, like a tape rewinding and going into slow motion in the television screen. She was angered.

"Come on, Sasuke, don't let him push you around, I know you can do it!" She screamed.

Kisame laughed and nudged her with the sword, pushing her hard enough for her to trip and her back land against Jiraiya. He surely helped her back up.

Sasuke heard her words slightly, and he wanted more confidence. . . But it was lost as Itachi kicked him around and called him weak as he pushed him against the wall by the neck.

At this point now. . . The confidence wouldn't ever come to him. Itachi released the mangekyo sharingan, changing the pattern of his eyes and entering Sasuke into a different dimension where the death of his parents would repeat itself over and over. It had taken a few minutes until he began screaming again.

"Damn it, Sasuke no!" Kagome tried to move again, but of course, was pulled back by Jiraiya.

Naruto stomped his foot, angered that he couldn't help either.

"Remember, this is his fight, you can't interfere." Jiraiya held a blank expression.

Kagome's eyes twitched from her frustration, it was hard to watch and listen to this for her.

"What the hell is happening to him!" Naruto shouted.

"I-I don't think we want to know. . ." Kagome said. Her head tilted downward and her eyes shut tightly while her fists were clenched.

It wasn't too long until Naruto had lost it. He wasn't just going to stand there anymore, and began running. Kagome shook her head, looking up to notice that Naruto was after Sasuke. She quickly joined, keeping her eye on Sasuke as he quickly passed out. Both of them ran, being chased down by Kisame.

At this point, Kagome didn't care anymore, she quickly went to Sasuke's side, in front of Itachi, glaring at him.

Jiraiya released his jutsu that made a pink, flesh-like surrounding around the area, like the inside of an esophagus.

Kagome was about to attack at Sasuke's brother while putting one palm against Sasuke's shoulder. Itachi looked at her once with a small glance, narrowing his eyes. She glared back, but felt Sasuke move backward. Her attention was caught to him as his body sank into the pink wall. Itachi let go and backed away. They all soon learned of Jiraiya's Toad-mouth jutsu, and Kisame began to notice themselves sinking.

Jiraiya told both Kagome and Naruto to stay still, so they wouldn't be swallowed. Kagome clenched her fist again, taking her orders, and glancing back and forth to the wall that Sasuke was swallowed in. Both Kisame and Itachi didn't waste time and began to run out.

Keeping the jutsu in tact, Jiraiya concentrated to finish the chakra summon, until they heard a bang. He quickly got up, and chased after the sound. Both Naruto and Kagome went after him, they all found to notice that black flamed were surrounding an opening. They escaped for sure.

"Damn. . ." Naruto said.

--------------------------------------------

It had not been too long until they found Sasuke unconscious and falling out of the wall. Both Naruto and Kagome ran over to him to catch him and put each of his arms on their shoulders, lifting him.

"He'll be alright. . . Won't he?" Kagome asked, looking at his face with his eyes opened.

"I hope so." Naruto helped him down on the floor and let go of him.

Kagome let go of him, but kept close to make sure he wouldn't start freaking from sudden pains or anything sudden.

Naruto's attention was caught elsewhere when Gai had appeared out of no where, attacking Jiraiya. Both him and Gai argued for a few minutes, but Kagome couldn't hear any of it.

_How could he get so beaten like that? This Itachi must be really strong if Sasuke is in this kind of condition._ She placed her palm over his eyes, and shut them so they would close.

Jiraiya sighed, "Anyways. . . We need to get Sasuke over to the hospital. . . I'm a bit worried what could happen to his mind right now."

"What?!" Kagome turned her head, dropping her hand. "Then why are we just standing around! We'll get him there now!"

She quickly put Sasuke's arm around her shoulder and lifted him up, regardless of his weight difference from her lightweight form, she jumped and started to run.

"What? Wait a minute!" Jiraiya followed after her.

Gai and Naruto also followed. The entire time, Naruto thought he wouldn't be afraid anymore, next time, those goons weren't going to scare him.

Kagome carried Sasuke off and out to the hospital. The entire time she thought about how his mind could have possibly been messed up and wanted him to get help immediately. Her sudden outburst of worry made her uneasy, but she tried her hardest to brush off her ignorance. This had nothing to do about her mixed thoughts, right now Sasuke's health was on the line.

She wasn't going to let him be hurt.

_To be continued. . . End of Chapter 19_

_Preview to Chapter 20:_

_A hospital room is cold. . . But not this one. _

_This time, neither of them would be one without the other, especially at a time like this. _

_She doesn't know what pain was pushed toward him. . . But she has an idea. Now will be no misunderstandings or messing around._

_This is a time for protection and help, no formalities. _

"_Just like what you told me. . .people go out of their way to sacrifice for others. I'm not wasting my time, don't you worry."_

_Hm? What's this? A change of heart?_

_Next time on Naruto The New Chronicles: Differences don't matter now._

**Phew! That was a bit tough to do, I didn't want to basically repeat the entire episode word for word, I bet I did though. . . Ugh (sweats). Please excuse any type-o's, I do realize that there are alot of them sometimes, but today I've been off the wall with things to do. (sweats again) lol.**

**But anyways, I hope you all liked it. Please review! Till' next time, my friends!**

**Hugs**

**Ninja Chan**


	20. Chapter 20: Differences Don't Matter now

**Yuss! Another oh so chewy tender chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto, so sadly Naruto does not belong to me.**

Chapter 20: Differences don't matter now

And now came the time for healing. Sasuke was taken straight to the hospital to be cared for properly. Kagome sent word to Kagura and Kakashi that she was going to spend the night at Naruto's apartment (regardless of the fact that she had no idea where he lived) to keep an eye on it whilst Jiraiya took him on the journey to find Lady Tsunade, the woman who could help Sasuke in his ailments.

She had brought this up with him before he left, stating that she was kicked out of her home by Kagura, and hoped Naruto would keep his mouth shut over it. Kagome even made sure to make a pact with him that he'd tell no one. As for Kagura, Kagome had told her that Kagome was to watch over the apartment. Luckily, she believed it.

But, nonetheless, in truth, Kagome was not staying at Naruto's apartment at all, she had spent each night in the hospital. Every night, she'd sneak to Sasuke's room and sleep on the chair. Truth be told, she could barely sleep much at all during this time, and wanted to make sure nothing bad would happen to him in his time of illness.

----------------------------------------------

Days had gone by until Tsunade was finally convinced by Naruto and Jiraiya to come back to Konoha. She did her diagnosis on Sasuke and medicated whatever problem he had and made her way toward Lee while he was still in the hospital as well.

Sakura had come to make a visit, and she noticed Kagome was already there, glancing from the sleeping Sasuke to the window every so often. Sakura had a flower in her hand.

"Kagome?" Her head tilted sideways in curiosity as she entered the room.

Kagome's attention had been caught, she turned her face to look at the pink haired girl before her.

"Oh. . . Hey, Sakura." She replied.

Sakura sat down at the foot of Sasuke's bed, after placing the flower in a vase at the side table. She looked toward Sasuke.

"You're worried about him too?" She asked.

"Huh?. . . Uh, no, not at all. He's fine, I know it." Kagome crossed her arms and her legs, turning her head toward the wall.

"Gai sensei told me that you were there, so I guess I can hold your word for it. I wonder what happened."

"He's alright, don't worry about it." Kagome reassured. She looked back toward Sakura.

A small smile formed on Sakura's face, "Right, Sasuke's strong, he can handle anything." She sighed hazily, "He's an amazing boy, isn't he?"

Kagome shut her eyes and sighed, "Yeah. . ."

Both girls heard a small groan coming from the bed. They both turned their heads.

Sasuke was waking up. His eyes slowly opened and he lifted himself up from the bed, leaning on the headboard. He had a dreary look on his face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura rejoiced as she threw her arms around him, hugging him like a rag doll.

Sasuke made no response, he stared out blankly, as if he had no idea Sakura was embracing him.

"I don't think now is a good time to tackle him, Sakura." Kagome un-crossed her arms and legs, watching Sasuke.

"Oh. . .right." Sakura listened and let go of Sasuke, sitting back at the foot of the bed, "Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?"

Still, no response from him.

"I think he's still tired. He did just wake up, after all." Kagome said.

Sakura nodded and stood up.

"You're right, maybe we should let him rest? You should go back home." Sakura smiled over at Kagome, "It's getting late, and I bet you're tired."

"Nah. . .I told Kagura I'd be home late tonight." A perfect lie, hopefully it would not bite her in the ass later.

"Oh really? Hm, well, don't be out here too late. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Alright then." Sakura said happily. She looked over to the blank Sasuke, "Get well soon, Sasuke-kun."

And with that, she bowed her head and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Kagome sighed and leaned in her chair. She was quiet and stared up at the ceiling. What was she supposed to do now that Sasuke was awake?

"I. . . I failed." came a sudden familiar voice. Sasuke's.

"Huh?" Kagome leaned her head forward to look over to him.

"All those years of training. . . Was it really all for nothing?"

He was talking about the battle a few days ago, it came to Kagome's attention quickly.

"No. . . I think. . . Maybe it just wasn't the right time." Kagome spoke softly.

"I thought I could definitely kill him. . . And now he's still out there."

Kagome sighed. This was something that she had no idea how to help. She skidded her seat closer to Sasuke's bed and leaned her elbows on the mattress.

"Don't let this get to you. . . You'll have another chance. Just be glad that you're alright."

Sasuke didn't respond again. He just stared at his hands folded over his lap on the bed sheet.

"It's tough. . . I know." Kagome got up from her seat and walked over to the window, staring out to the setting sun and the pink-orange sky.

". . . You don't need to stay here." Sasuke looked to her.

"I've got no where else to go. If I go back to Kagura's, she'll ask why I didn't come home as soon as Naruto and Jiraiya returned."

"Huh? Where have you been staying then?"

". . . Here, there. . . Here. . . You know." Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"You've been staying in here?"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah. . . I wouldn't be able to sleep, because I thought something was seriously wrong with you for a while. . . After that scream I heard, it seemed obvious to me that you'd be mentally scarred or something."

". . . I'm fine."

Kagome turned her head, one eye glanced at him, "Good, I'm glad."

"You really don't have to stay here though. There's no where for you to sleep."

"Eh, I've slept sitting up many times in my life, I don't think a few extra nights will effect me." Kagome walked over toward the bed and stood next to it with her arms crossed.

"Well. . . Okay." Sasuke was quiet to himself, thinking.

Why would Kagome just randomly stay in a boring, blank hospital with him. It was obvious to him that she was lying to Kagura about where she's been staying the past few days just to remain at the hospital. It was random for him to think that, but he kind of knew Kagome clearly by now.

The silence remained. Kagome walked over to turn on the fan, it was getting a bit stuffy in the room.

Something came to Sasuke's mind as he thought this. First he wakes up, barely remembering what happened before he passed out, but he could somewhat see to the side of him, glaring to someone in front of her. . . Itachi right? It was blurry. . . But he pictured someone standing beside him before he blacked out.

Who else would it be? It didn't look like Naruto, he'd be able to tell since his hair is so obvious, not to mention his orange jumpsuit. And the old man, Jiraiya is so tall, this person wasn't. It didn't take too much more for him to realize.

"Why did you try to save me?" Sasuke randomly asked, turning his attention to Kagome.

After Kagome turned on the fan, she turned, but stopped in her tracks. She didn't expect this question to pop up.

"Oh. . . Well at first I didn't interfere like I was told. . .but you were screaming, then you passed out. . . And-"

"But, why?"

She hoped that leaving it at him passing out was enough, but no. Kagome sighed and stood up from her chair, then sat on the foot of the bed.

"You were in a position where if you were left there long enough unconscious, I'm certain Itachi would have hurt you a lot worse than you are now." Kagome just stared at the ground.

"That shouldn't matter. . . You could have gotten hurt yourself. My brother wouldn't let just anyone interrupt a fight."

Sasuke began thinking beyond the outcome of the battle. What if she did keep trying to protect him like that? She would have been put in the same position as Sasuke. Maybe not worse, but just as bad, or bad enough to make her scared.

Why would she do such a stupid move for him?

"Well. . . I guess. . ." Kagome tapped her foot a bit, "I guess it's because sometimes, people need to make sacrifices for someone else's sake."

Sasuke's ears perked a bit. He had told her that when he sacrificed his seal for her. . . Shed pain temporarily for her to be safe. . .and now she had made her point clear with _his_ words.

A smile slowly crawled on Kagome's lips.

"I would have gladly taken a hit or two. . . If that meant you would be safe. You did so much for me, I supposed it was about time I did something for you."

Sasuke's gasped a bit through his nose. He felt a weird thump deep in his chest, then quickly went back to normal.

Did his heart skip a beat? That was un natural. He never skipped a heart beat before. . . Not since he saw what had happened to his family. But no, this wasn't a skip of a heartbeat from being scared.

He knew that. . .but what was it?

Sasuke put his hand over his chest and clenched his shirt.

"Something wrong?" Kagome stopped explaining herself and looked right over to Sasuke.

"Huh? Oh. . ." Sasuke let go of himself, "No, I'm fine."

"You look a bit pale, here. . ." Kagome leaned over to a small bag she had on the ground. She rummaged through what looked like spare clothes.

Her hand grabbed a bottle and pulled it out of the bag. It was a bottle of water. She opened it up and handed it to Sasuke.

"Drink this. You're probably dehydrated since you slept for so long."

". . . Thanks." Sasuke accepted the bottle and drank a swig of water, then placed it on the side table.

"Are you feeling alright, though? I mean. . . Jiraiya told me that something would happen to your mind. . . What happened, really?"

Sasuke didn't really know what to say. It was hard to conjure up what happened, since it was so blurry, and it was hard enough telling what he saw.

"I just. . . Saw bad things."

"Bad things?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Like what?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"I. . . saw my parents and family. . .dying over and over."

Kagome's eyes grew a bit wide for a moment.

"Sasuke. . .I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop him."

Sasuke held his hand out to stop her from apologizing any further.

"It's not your fault." He sighed, "Anyways. . .I'm tired, I'm going to sleep, alright?"

"Yeah. . .sure."

Sasuke lied his head down on the pillow of the bed. He closed his eyes, trying to think of other things besides the past few days ago, or what had just happened to him.

It was hard to do, but he did quickly fall asleep. He was more exhausted than he thought, regardless of the days of sleep he had.

Kagome stood up and walked back over to her chair, sat down, and leaned back. She closed her eyes to rest them while crossing her arms.

Fifteen minutes had ticked on the clock on the wall. Kagome's eyes re-opened when she heard noises in the room. She dashed her eyes around.

"Nn. . .Father. . ."

"Hm?" Kagome leaned her head upward and forward. She looked over to Sasuke.

He was sound asleep, but was twitching a bit, and turned to his side. His eyes were tightly shut, and a bead of sweat came down the side of his forehead.

Was he having a night mare?

Kagome leaned forward. Her chair was already quite close to the bed, so after she leaned, she was closer to Sasuke to see his face. Her hand went on the mattress.

Sasuke had one hand near his face, and the other under his head. He continued mumbling different words. A lot of them didn't make sense. Only a few.

"M-mother. . ."

_He's dreaming about his family. . . Isn't he?_ Kagome thought.

Unconsciously, Kagome slid her hand near Sasuke's. She rested it on top of his hand, not grasping it, but laying it right on top of his.

_I know how hard it is to be alone. . . But it must be terrible. . . Seeing the death of your family many times over. Poor Sasuke. . . _Kagome sighed.

She sat there, watching him sleep and twitch from his dream. Suddenly, she jumped a bit in her seat. She felt something grab her. Once she looked down, she glanced over to Sasuke's hand.

He was holding it. Tightly. Kagome didn't know what to do. She was certain he didn't realize he was doing this, since he was asleep, but if she moved, he'd wake up.

She wanted him to not have a nightmare anymore, but she also didn't want him having a hard time going back to sleep. He needed his rest.

Something came to her attention though. As she watched Sasuke's face, she noticed his expression calming down. The grip on her hand became less tight, but he still held onto her.

Kagome didn't smile, but looked at him with her lips parted. She seemed happy, and felt her heart sink a bit.

It somewhat made her comfortable knowing that if he had to hold onto her hand to make his dream less painful. . . Then she wouldn't move.

As her heart sank, she felt it pound a slight bit while she thought of keeping him comfortable. What was this feeling? She glanced here and there from Sasuke's face to their hands, curiously.

"What is it that you're doing to me, Uchiha?" She whispered.

_To Be Continued. . . End of Chapter 20_

_Preview to Chapter 21:_

_It's been a good night. Sasuke's recovery is one to be rejoiced. _

_Everyone is ready to train and do missions again. Kagura looks to be convinced that both Kagome and Sasuke are well along with each other._

_But something most certainly gets in the way. . . As usual._

"_No we don't!"_

"_Oh boy. . ."_

"_Alright, alright we get it!"_

_Tension is just so annoying, isn't it? _

_A suggestion. . ._

"_I believe a vacation is in order, yes?"_

_Next time on Naruto The New Chronicles, R and R _

**Yay! I was so excited for this chapter, so I had to update in one day prior to the latest update. I hope you all liked. Next one should be a bit of fun, yes?**

**Don't forget reviews, people!**

**Hugs**

**Ninja Chan**


	21. Chapter 21: R and R

**I apologize for the people who tried to read chapters 19 and 20, but couldn't see it. For some reason, only chapters 1 through 18 showed up, but it most definitely is fixed now!**

**Just as a reminder, since I have been asked questions, Kagome and Kagura are NOT from Inuyasha. This is NOT a cross-over. I just used the names as an old tradition between my friend and I.**

**Anyways, time for a new chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT mine.**

Chapter 21: R and R

The morning seemed to come so fast.

"Can you tell me how Sasuke Uchiha has been doing?" Kagura asked at the front desk of the hospital.

"Hmm. . ." The nurse rummaged through a few charts, "Ah, yes, Sasuke Uchiha. Well, he's been here for the course of three days. His recovery has been phenomenal. He's being released today."

"Great, so he's alright." Kakashi nodded to the nurse. "We're going to check up and see if he's awake."

"Alright, he's up on the second floor." the nurse smiled to both Kagura and Kakashi.

Kagura began walking up the stairs, and Kakashi followed behind her.

"It's good that he's alright. Now that everyone is back in order, maybe we can gather up the squad for a bit of relaxing, hm?" Kagura turned down the hall.

"That does sound good. But let's see how Sasuke is doing before we make any plans."

Kagura nodded. Both came down the hallway toward a room. A chart rested in a small container and big bold words stated: Sasuke Uchiha on it. Kakashi opened the door, with Kagura following behind.

Kagura giggled quietly, "So that's where she's been." She whispered.

"She told me she was watching Naruto's apartment. . . But I guess this is where she's gone, since she never came home when Naruto returned." Kakashi whispered as well.

Before them, they could see Kagome sound asleep in the hospital, sitting in her chair. Both her and Sasuke were dead asleep. Kagome's head was next to Sasuke's on the pillow, her hand still clasped lightly on Sasuke's.

"This is definitely a change. . ."

"I knew it." Kagura snickered.

Kakashi sighed, "She probably just passed out that way, you can't make a sudden judgment like that."

"Right, right." Kagura rolled her eyes, "We better wake them up then, huh?"

She began to walk over to where Kagome was sleeping, to nudge her awake, but Kakashi stopped her.

"I have a better way, we don't want Kagome panicking over seeing this." he pulled her out the door, shutting it quietly.

"Oh. . . I see. Psh, I always think it'd be best if we make her jump. She needs a bit of comedy in her life now."

"I don't think she'd see this as comedy, Kagura. More like torture, or spying." Kakashi lightly knocked on the door.

"Huh?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

At first, she had no idea where she was, until she noticed the familiar window and the rose in the vase. She was still in Sasuke's hospital room. It didn't take her long to look down at her hand and notice that she was still holding Sasuke's palm. She cringed, blushing a tad bit, and let go of his hand.

"Eh?. . . Someone is at the door. . ." Sasuke was woke up by Kagome's movements.

"I got it. . ." Kagome got up from her seat and walked over to the door. She stretched her arms before opening it.

"Kagome?" Kagura found it funny to act surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Can we come in?"

"Uhh. . ." Kagome rubbed the back of her head, "I was uhh. . . Bringing Uchiha some water. . . Yeah. . .and go ahead in."

Kagura snickered a bit as she walked in. Kakashi followed after.

"So, you're alright, kid?" Kagura sat at the edge of the bed, near Sasuke.

"Yeah, fine."

"Good, because we've got a few things planned."

"Planned?" Kagome took a seat back in her chair.

"Well, it was my idea. I figured since we're all so stressed, and since everyone is getting along now, that we all go for a tiny vacation."

"Do you really think we have time for vacations, Kagura?" Kagome tilted her head to the side, crossing her arms.

"You certainly need one, miss grumpy."

Kakashi sighed, "Anyways, we're just going to take a small trip to the beach, just a night. That way we can all rest up before another mission."

"I guess that sounds good." Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Right. . ." Kagome agreed smugly.

"Okay, it's settled." Kagura patted her hands once on her lap as she stood up, "Let's get Sasuke outta here and onto the sand."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, slightly and stood up. Kagome got up from her chair, throwing her small back over her back.

Just as Sasuke was ready and out of bed, they all walked out of the room. Kagura walked slow, just as Kagome was doing. She tended to walk slow when nothing was really going on.

Kagura leaned in toward Kagome's ear and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me you spent every night with him, hm? I knew you liked him." She snickered.

"I do not, will you stop?" Kagome crossed her arms again.

"You two like each other, and it's more obvious by the day."

"We do not. . . Leave me alone." Kagome sighed, _There is no way that I like him. . . Right?_ Kagome quickly shook out of the thought, that was stupid of her to think. Wasn't it?

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke was quickly checked out of the hospital with full recovery. He was on his feet and ready to go out again. Kagura spread word to Naruto and Sakura, also letting them know about the tiny trip she had planned. Naruto was ecstatic, and Sakura was excited. Both packed their things quickly.

It was Kagome and Sasuke who could care less if they went or not. Kagome just threw two pairs of clothes in her bag along with a small book, just to tide the time. Sasuke packed his essentials as well. Naruto practically stuffed his bag when Sakura neatly folded clothes and swim wear in her bag.

They were all scheduled to meet later that afternoon at the usual training spot. This time, Kagura and Kakashi weren't late, the last thing they needed was to be yelled at for being late for vacationing.

All stood in front of the three old wooden posts, awaiting the call to leave. Kagome leaned on a post with her bag in hand while Sasuke stood with his bag strapped over his shoulder. Sakura happily made sure her bag was shut properly, while Naruto just stood with his over-stuffed yellow back pack.

"We're going for a night, not a year." Kagome commented at Naruto's baggage.

"So?! I wanted to make sure that I had everything! You can't have too much on a vacation!" Naruto grinned happily while snickering.

"What did you pack?" Sasuke asked, not that he cared.

"Ah you know, clothes, trunks, ramen. . ."

"That's it?" Kagome crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Well. . . There's about twenty packages of it."

Sakura sighed after finishing the check of her bag, placing her hand on her forehead.

"Honestly, Naruto, do you know how bad ramen is for you?"

"Eh, it doesn't bother me. I've eaten ramen everyday all my life and it's done nothing to me at all." Naruto held up a peace-sign with two fingers, "Cause I'm the best ninja there is, staying in shape! So no ramen is going to bring me down!"

"Until you die of a heart attack." Kagome scoffed.

"Alright, everyone! Enough! I just got back from calling for a car. We'll be leaving in a few minutes, got it?" Kagura shouted.

"Right." All four said in unison.

"Okay, ground rules while we're there. . ." Kakashi announced, "We're going to be at a large beach, it's alright to go on your own, but don't stray off too far. And just don't wreak too much havoc. . ."

All three teens stared at Naruto, whom looked at all of them curiously.

"What?"

"You heard sensei, no tricks." Sakura commanded.

"Sheesh, you all act like I pull pranks all the time."

"You do, loser." Sasuke turned his head.

"Gerrrr, Sasuke!" Naruto ran over toward Sasuke with a clenched fist, but Sakura pulled him backward.

"Don't even start!"

Just at that moment, a black jeep-like car pulled up ahead where the dirt road was. It was just a few feet west of them. Everyone was lead by Kakashi and Kagura, and all filled up the car. They were off on their journey to the beach.

--------------------------------------

The drive in its entirety took about two hours, taking them miles away from the confines of Konoha, and out in the oceans blue. All cleared out of the car and made their way toward the beach.

It was amazingly large; wooden floors created a board-walk and was lined with shop after shop. The squad was fairly amazed by the complexity of the area.

"Alright!! Let's get ready and in the water!" Naruto began running forward, snickering and smiling.

Kagura chuckled, "Okay, Okay, go ahead, Naruto. Everyone can go, but keep a close eye and make sure you stay in the same area as us."

"I got it already!" Naruto was already close to a dressing room to get changed.

"I'm going to get changed too, I'll see you guys at the beach shore!" Sakura smiled before dashing off to a changing room.

Sasuke nodded his head once before walking off as well. His intentions were to just sit on the sand and watch the waves, he wasn't in the mood to swim.

"I'll get a few bottles of water for everyone, I'll meet you over at the beach chairs, alright Kagura?" Kakashi closed his one showing eye in a sign of smiling before walking off.

All that was left were Kagome and Kagura, whom was smiling very brightly, too brightly.

"Huh? What's with the huge grin?" Kagome asked.

"I've got something special for you, c'mon." Kagura grabbed Kagome's hand and ran off.

"What? Where are we going?" Kagome tripped a bit, not expecting to run like this.

"You'll see." Kagura still grinned.

--------------------------------------------

They arrived shortly to a dressing room, close to the beach area. Kagura shoved Kagome into a dressing cubical, then tossed a bag over the open space above the door.

"Put that on." She said.

There was silence, besides the ruffling of the bag. Kagome was taking out whatever was inside it, you could hear her scoff.

"What the hell is this?!"

"It's your gift, now put it on. I know you didn't have one before, so I figured it'd be nice."

"No way. . . ."

"You don't put it on, and you sleep on the porch when we get home." Kagura said coldly.

"Feh, like that'd bother me."

"With that on, I'll take all of your clothes at home."

Kagome sighed.

"Fine. . ."

"That's my girl." Kagura smiled again, placing her hands to her hips.

It was another five minutes before the lock on the door clicked and slowly opened. Kagome slowly stepped out, her arms covering herself and her eyes staring to the ground.

"Come on, let me see."

"It's too revealing. . ."

The only thing seen on Kagome, without her arms covering them, was what was below her waist, to her bare legs. She was wearing what looked like a swimsuit, just her arms were covering her chest.

"Just show me, it's not like you should hide anything, you have a beautiful body, Kagome."

"I don't care about that. . . I just don't like showing this much skin, it's demeaning, you know that."

"You remember our deal, just show me."

Kagome growled a bit, shuttering at the fact that she had to lower her arms. She finally did so, not wanting to have to spend an entire night in a two piece-bikini. Her suit was the color of black for the top, and red for the bottoms. A blush appeared on her face, knowing that she exposed her small belly and her almost bare breasts.

"I hate this. . ." She said under her breath.

"Alright, you look perfect, now you can go out there and swim."

"You never mentioned anything about me going out in public with this on. . ." Kagome's eyes almost flared at Kagura.

"What did you think? I was going to make you try it on and then take it off? Put two and two together, Kagome, we're at the beach, I bought that so you could swim and possibly tan, you should thank me."

"I'm fine not swimming. . ."

"And I suppose being as pale as Orochimaru one of these days? Phew, that's pretty ugly and sad if you ask me."

Kagome clenched a fist.

"Alright I got it!" She stormed off, grabbing a thick white towel that was lying on a rack.

She wrapped it around her body, covering her chest and lower torso. Kagura crossed her arms and shook her head, laughing slightly and clenching Kagome's clothes in one hand, that she picked up from the cubical.

"It's great when she gets so angry and forgets something."

----------------------------------------------

"Stupid Kagura. . . Making me wear something as demeaning as this. This is why I hate people sometimes." Kagome was practically storming off.

Kagome stomped her feet so hard that sand flung everywhere that she walked. She just stared down as she walked.

She heard a cough.

"Ack. . . Hey, mind where you kick the sand?" came a familiar voice.

"Eh?" Kagome looked up and stopped walking

Sasuke was sitting in the sand, near a large rock where shade was given to him, wearing a blue pair of swim trunks, and his shirt sitting to his side. He wiped sand out of his eye.

"Oh, Sasuke. . . Sorry."

"What's your problem?"

Kagome crossed her arms, "What does it look like? Have you seen this stupid drab on me?"

"Not really, the towel is blocking whatever is underneath. . . Unless I'm wrong about something." Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly.

"No, I'm wearing something underneath. . . It's a damn two-piece swim suit that Kagura made me wear."

"Ah. . ." Sasuke went back to staring out at the ocean.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!" screamed another voice.

Kagome turned around, noticing a blonde-haired, orange trunks-wearing boy run his way quickly.

"Hey, Kagome, Sasuke. Why aren't you guys in the water?" His words were fast, he seemed hyper, as usual.

"I don't feel like swimming." Sasuke didn't turn his head.

"I'd rather not swim either. . ." Kagome turned away.

"Well, you can't swim with that stupid towel around you. C'mon, you're specialty is water, right? You should be excited and swimming, since water is your element and all!" Naruto walked over and tugged at her towel.

"H-hey, let go!" Kagome pulled her body backwards.

She didn't think too hard about that move, her first reaction was to move away, but that was the wrong thing to do, considering that her movement just made Naruto's tug tighter, and completely pulled off the towel. Her entire body was revealed with her red and black suit.

"Whoa. . . You were hiding that?" Naruto almost drooled, looking Kagome up and down, staring at her curves and well. . . Everything above the stomach.

"Quit staring!" Kagome turned slightly red as she punched Naruto in the face, sending him flying backward and away from her.

Sasuke looked up to Kagome, since his attention was caught. He blinked a few times, looking at Kagome as she huffed from her anger. Shaking his head to get off of staring, Sasuke looked ahead again.

"Stupid Uzumaki. . ." Kagome scoffed.

She sat down in the sand, next to Sasuke in the shade. The sun wasn't her best friend today, and she wanted to keep away from it.

"Now you know how I feel." Sasuke suggested.

"It's my time to say he is a loser now, huh?" Kagome chuckled a bit, sliding her towel toward her again.

She began to wrap herself with it again.

"You don't need to put that back on, you know." Sasuke tried to not look at her.

"What? Why?"

"Uh. . ." Sasuke scratched behind his head a bit, "It's hot out, you shouldn't cover yourself so much with such a thick towel."

"Um. . . Okay? But I'd rather not show any skin like this. . ."

"I know this isn't like me to ask. . . But why do you hate showing skin so much? You're a girl, and you aren't fat or anything, nothing close to, I don't get why you have to cover every part of you."

"Because. . . It's a disgrace to show so much. I'd rather not be known as a slut."

"You wouldn't be if you showed a small bit of your stomach."

"Like you know." Kagome turned her head to the side.

Sasuke shook his head, "Fine, do what you want."

Kagome narrowed her eyebrows a bit, wondering why Sasuke even brought something like that up. Why should he care if she covered her skin or not?

She had to ask. . .

"Do you think I should cover myself less?"

"That's not something I should make a statement about. It's up to you." Sasuke coughed a bit, lowering his voice to an almost whisper, "I wouldn't mind if you did either. . . "

"What?" Kagome didn't quite hear the last statement.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything else. . ."

"Uh, alright."

Both were quiet again. It seemed that random silences were becoming almost a disease between both Kagome and Sasuke. For a reason unknown, it was becoming harder to speak to each other normally.

Just at the moment, both Sakura and Naruto walked up toward them. Sakura wore a one piece, red swimsuit, cutting into a v-shape on her back, and a small white circle on the front, at the top of her chest.

She walked with Naruto, who was rubbing a new bruise on his eye. He was groaning in a bit of pain.

"Hey, you two! Why don't you go for a swim? It's nice in the water."

"Naruto didn't tell you, I see." Kagome said, chuckling a bit.

"Aw, come on, please? It'll be fun." Sakura smiled.

Kagome sighed, as well as Sasuke.

"I guess a few minutes in the water won't hurt." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. . ." Kagome stood up.

Sasuke stood up as well with her. They both turned toward the pink and yellow-haired teens and nodded. Sakura grinned as she started to run toward the water. Naruto stopped groaning and ran after her.

Kagome looked at Sasuke for a minute, he looked back at her. He noticed she had a different type of gleam in her eye, and somehow knew something was coming.

"It's been a while since we actually challenged each other ourselves, huh?" Kagome grinned.

"Let me guess. . . Last one in the water is a loser?"

"No. . . last one in the water buys _me_ a chocolate shake." Kagome laughed a bit as she started to run as fast as she could.

Sasuke shook his head at the fact that Kagome suggested she'd be the winner. Yeah right. . .

He began to run right after her, catching up quickly, and seeing her face for a split second, smiling, before he passed her. Kagome smirked as she started to run faster. They were both soon running the same speed, running together.

They both arrived at the same time to the water, where they could see Naruto and Sakura splashing at each other in the shallow end of the ocean. Kagome's feet kicked through the water as she slowed down from the ocean's push. She tilted forward, and noticed Sasuke coming close behind.

"Psh, I won, you know it!" Kagome grinned.

"You wish." Sasuke smirked as he came from behind her, nudging him with his shoulder and knocking her down.

Kagome gasped a bit, "You bastard!"

She got a hold of his hand and pulled him downward, tugging him into the water. Kagome took her other hand, and splashed him in the face. Sasuke shook his head, spitting the salt water out of his mouth, making sure it targeted toward Kagome's face.

He laughed with his eyes closed.

Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke for a minute. He was laughing? And not maniacally as they expected his first laugh to be? That was odd. Naruto just laughed and went on with playing his game with Sakura. She quickly rejoined.

While Sasuke had his eyes closed, Kagome growled before she pushed more water in Sasuke's face, then lightly kicked his chest to knock him on his back into the ocean's hold. The tide pushed him backward, as he managed to get up, still laughing a bit.

"That's what you get!" Kagome crossed her arms, smiling slightly.

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke stood up, walking back over toward Kagome after he stood up.

"That's right." Kagome stood up as well, taking a balance with the small waves.

Sasuke stood in front of her, finally finishing to walk through the heavy waters. He put up both his palms, suggesting a wrestle.

"Then let's settle this, since you're the one who's buying the shake, not me." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh no, you're buying, I'll make sure of it." Kagome grinned as she put her hands up as well.

Both pushed themselves toward each other, pushing back and forth, still trying to keep their balance.

The sounds of the waves in the water got louder and louder. The sounds of splashes were silent compared to it. Naruto and Sakura backed away, trying to shout Kagome and Sasuke's names.

A wave was forming their way. They figured that neither Sasuke nor Kagome wanted to be pushed down from a wave, but none of them listened.

They just continued wrestling until the wave became larger and larger, raising over Kagome and Sasuke until it came to a fall. Both were pushed down and up toward the shore.

It quickly dissipated after pushing their victims, and the water pulled itself back in the water.

Kagome coughed up water, then rubbed the salt burn out of her eyes. Sasuke had done the same, shaking his head, but it rubbed into the sand. He felt a weight on him and opened his eyes.

His vision was blurry for a moment, until he saw the brunette girl above him, lying on his chest. Kagome looked down to see Sasuke below him. She immediately blushed.

"Whoa. . ." Naruto tilted his head to the side, "That's awkward."

"Yeah. . . It is." Sakura did the same.

"Just wait, she'll punch him." Naruto laughed a bit.

Both stared at each other for a few seconds. Sasuke blushed, but it was hardly noticeable, since it was just a small and light shade of pink.

"Uh. . ."

"I-I'm sorry. . ." Kagome stood up and wiped dirt off her stomach. She shook her head, to try and get the shade of red off her face.

"I-it's fine." Sasuke stood up as well, getting the sand off his skin.

"She didn't hit him." Sakura reported.

"That's weird."

----------------------------------------------

Kagura and Kakashi were sitting on white beach chairs, watching their squad before them.

Kagura laughed, "She just bluffs to me, and then my proof gets more legit."

"Haha, you tell her that, she'll have a fit." Kakashi shook his head.

Both were wearing their swim wear, except Kakashi still had his mask and headband on, covering his eye and face. Kagura wore a purple two-piece bikini and a pair of dark sunglasses.

"It'll be just a matter of time before we literally have to pry them apart."

"Hm. . . I don't know, we'll see."

----------------------------------------------

"S-So umm. . . What now?" Kagome tried to start a subject with the entire group.

"Well, I'm going to go get some ramen or yaki soba." Naruto stated, "I'm hungry!"

"And I'm out of sunscreen, and I want some ice cream or something." Sakura added.

"We'll see you two when we head back tonight, okay?" Naruto waved before walking away.

Sakura followed.

Another silence. . . Yet again. But this didn't last as long. Kagome had her back turned, she paced a bit, but Sasuke walked next to her.

"I have an idea." He said.

"Huh? What?" Kagome turned and looked at him, thinking she was blushing still.

"Let's go get some shakes, I'll buy." He smiled a bit as he walked forward.

Kagome tilted her head a bit, then smiled a small smile before following.

The sun was starting to set a bit, making the sky pink above the two teens as they headed toward a stand for their chocolate shakes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

An hour had passed.

"Alright, let's round it up, everyone." Kagura said.

All the squad were dressed in their clothes, after Kagome wrestled Kagura down for her entire outfit again. The black jeep was in front of them again, and they all filled the car. Kagome sat in the back seat, with another seat in front of her. It was a three row seat car, and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were sitting in front of her.

She'd rather none of them see her bright smile as she stared out the window. It would be awkward if they knew she was the only one smiling, and thinking about the first good day she had in years.

That feeling she'd felt as she looked at Sasuke, ever since the hospital, didn't go away. It had annoyed her a few times, but she began to get used to it, and actually _enjoy_ it. She was still curious as to what it meant.

But she was starting to get a sort of idea. . . She definitely didn't _hate_ him anymore.

And if she was the only person believing this, it was fine.

But she was wrong, apparently.

Sasuke had his head turned the entire trip back, draining out the conversation with Naruto's loud voice as he talked to, what he was hoping everyone, about how great the yaki soba noodles were.

He didn't hear a word, or think about the food or ocean at all. He was smiling slightly out the window of the car, thinking about not really anything, just the feeling he had in his heart. It had been skipping beats all day, that it was a wonder he hadn't had a heart attack yet.

Oh well. . . He was starting to like the feeling he had in his heart, that traveled to his stomach.

He didn't know exactly what the feeling meant either. . . But he knew one thing.

He definitely didn't _hate_ her anymore.

_To be continued. . . End of Chapter 21_

_Preview to chapter 22:_

_Another mission. . . ._

_The group is overjoyed to know that this one is actually a tough one. There was a chance of danger in this one, actually!_

_But it was definitely unexpected for a certain member of the squad._

"_Tell me her full name! I know you can remember it!"_

"_I-I'm not sure. . . There was one wanted poster of her. . . But I forget her name. . ."_

"_Damn it, REMEMBER!"_

_Do we perhaps have another battle at hand? Maybe a long one? To the death?_

"_Was it Shinra Takai?!"_

_Would this be the last reuniting?_

_Next time on Naruto The New Chronicles, The stand of the last two._

**Ah yes, a great preview, ne? I'm excited for this one!**

**Sorry for the long-awaited update. I had been doing a lot lately, so this update had to be postponed. But I made it a tad bit longer to make up for my absence, hope that made it better!**

**Anyways, expect the next update! **

**Hugs**

**Ninja Chan**


	22. Chapter 22: Stand of The Last Two

**Yet another Sweeeeet Chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and this is **

**NOT AN INUYASHA CROSSOVER**

**Thank you, please remember this, lol. **

Chapter 22: The Stand of the Last two

Another night had passed, and the squad was refreshed and ready for their next assignment.

All had met at exactly 5:00 am in the usual meeting area of the training grounds, but as usual, Kakashi was extremely late.

Once he had finally arrived, he greeted his entire squad, with Kagura at his side. Sakura smiled with her bag on her back, Naruto grinned the same large grin, and Kagome and Sasuke stood beside each other, looking pretty happy.

"Alright, guys, we've got a special mission now." Kakashi reported.

"That's right! Since we all rested and had our fun, it's time to get serious. I got Tsunade to give us a pretty legit mission." Kagura grinned.

"Finally!" Naruto cheered.

"What's the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, we're heading over to The Village of Waves. Apparently, ever since business started running successfully from the bridge, estates have been slowly rising from good businesses. There is an estate owner, who is top of his class there. This assassin is after him. His name is Ira Sumedo." Kakashi stated.

"And he needs our protection." Kagura added.

"Got it." Kagome nodded her head.

"Alright, let's head out." Kakashi waved his arm for them to begin their journey.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh welcome, welcome!" An old man said while bowing.

He looked to be a tad over his sixties, grey hair, frail skin, and an old kimono-robe. His smile was weak, but bright to the squad before him.

"Please, please, come in. My name is Ira Sumedo, but please, call me Iro." He opened the door wider for everyone to come in.

"Hm. . . Nice place." Kagura nodded her head.

All the squad entered the home. It was large and grand, with tatami mats all around, and paper doors. The halls were long, and decorated with red lanterns and bonsai tree paintings.

"Why thank you, I wish you all to make yourselves at home. I have plenty of rooms for all of you."

"That's perfect."

"Each room down the left hall has been set up for all of you, please pick your rooms, and dinner will be ready in just a few minutes."

"Yes, and then I want to discuss some details about the assassin, we're not here to vacation, we're here for business."

Iro bowed yet again, smiling still, "Not a problem at all. I shall tell you everything you need to know, come dinner time."

He waved his hand for a moment, then turned to walk away. Kakashi turned to the squad, and leading them down the left hall.

There was exactly three spacious rooms, each with two futon mattresses with two blankets on each one. Kagura assigned the rooms. First room would be the girls' room; for Sakura and Kagome. The second room down was for Sasuke and Naruto, and the last one would be for Kagura and Kakashi.

"Once we eat dinner, we'll make our game plan for the mission in mine and Kagura's room, as a meeting."

"Why do we need a game plan?" Naruto crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side.

"This is a highly dangerous mission, when ninja are assigned a mission to take down an assassin, anything can happen. Comrades could die, and we won't let that happen." Kagura answered.

"Okay, now that we have that established. . ." Kakashi clapped both hands together, closing his one showing eye, "Let's go see how that dinner is coming up, shall we?"

"Mmhmm, let's go!" Sakura smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Kagome started to walk down the hall, she could smell the food, and followed that scent to get to the kitchen.

All followed her, and in moments, they all saw before them, a fabulous feast. There was sashimi, different forms of sushi, miso soups, rice and something that made Naruto's eyes practically grow wider than his face. . . Ramen.

He was the first to take a seat, almost digging into the food, but Sasuke gave him a quick whack on the head before he could even start. Him, and the rest of the others sat down in their seats. Ira was sitting at the end of the table.

"Go ahead and start, everyone." He said.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Naruto snapped his chopsticks apart, "Thank you for the food!"

Before anyone could even say their thanks, Naruto was horking down his meal, making loud mumble noises as he engulfed rice and noodles in his mouth.

Sakura shook her head and began eating her meal as well. Both Kagome and Sasuke laughed a bit as they started to eat as well.

"So, what is it that you wish to know, my friends?" Ira asked.

"Well first off, how many times has this person attacked you?" Kakashi requested.

"Hm. . . Well she didn't more so _attack_ per-say, I would just get nasty letters at my doorstep, things tossed at my wall late at night, and shouts. I'm so slow and weak, that I can never call anyone in time for help. The last time this happened was actually just at the crack of dawn today."

"Hm, alright. . ."

Kagura dabbed the side of her mouth with a napkin, then lowered it to speak.

"You said this person was a 'she', can we perhaps get a description of her? A name?"

"Ah. . . I apologize, I don't know much about this woman, the only reason I know it's a woman is by the shouts I hear, it's a female voice. Sometimes there are males with her, but that was only on rare occasions."

"So, you have nothing?"

"Well. . ."

All the squad had their ears opened for listening, well maybe except Naruto, he was so loud with his chewing and swallowing, sometimes belching, to even notice the conversation started.

"I don't know if this is the same person, it could be, since I'm not the only person she's harassed here. There was one wanted poster by the gates of this village, a picture of a female. . . Hmm what did she look like again?"

Ira looked around the room, putting his hand to his chin to think, he got a glimpse of Kagome, her vision caught his eye.

"Eh?" Kagome looked up at Ira, with almost a full mouth of rice.

"Ah, she looks like the short-haired brunette. She had the exact same eyes actually. . . Well the color at least. But her hair was much, much longer."

"Wh-what?" Kagome swallowed her food.

"Uhm. . . Do you perhaps remember the name on the poster?" Kagura asked, hoping it wasn't the name she was thinking.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't really get that close of a loo--"

Kagome stood up from her seat abruptly. Her face was serious, but her eyes were slightly wide. The entire squads attention was caught to her, even Naruto's, while noodles hung off his lips.

"Did the name start with an 'S'?" Kagome asked.

"What? Well umm. . . I don't know." Ira looked down at the table.

Kagome didn't hesitate to get information, she stormed over to Ira's seat, and grabbed a hold of the collar on his robe. He looked up at her surprised and a tad bit scared.

"Kagome! Sit down!" Kagura stood up.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sakura watched.

"Think, old man! Was the name Shinra Takai?! Tell me!"

"Well uh. . . I don--"

"Think about it, damn it!"

"I-I. . ." Ira started to shake.

"Kagome Takai, let go of Ira right now!" Kagura yelled. She pulled Kagome away from the old man, and pulled her by the shirt.

"I need to know! If she looks like me, it MUST be her!"

"We don't know that, Kagome, calm down." Kakashi said.

"Apologize to Ira." Kagura commanded.

"What? I just as---"

"He's our hospitality and our business, Kagome, you should apologize. It's rude to yell like that." Sakura said.

Kagome sighed, "Fine. . . " She turned to Ira, and bowed, "My apologies. I shouldn't have acted so rudely toward you."

"I-It's alright, quite alright." Ira nodded and waved his hand.

Dinner had gone on for another ten or so minutes. Ira gave the rest of his description as best as he could while the squad finished their meal. It wasn't long until they all were to head to Kagura and Kakashi's room for the meeting.

Sasuke, Kagome, Sakura, and Naruto sat on the ground, as Kakashi and Kagura stood before them.

"Listen, we have the best description we could get. He told us that she came at dawn last time, hopefully she'll be on her way back. We'll look around." Kakashi said.

"Right." Sasuke nodded his head.

"That means we all stay inside until sunrise. Each and EVERY one of us is to remain together, got it?" Kagura looked at Kagome.

She was sitting on the ground, her arms crossed and practically pouting.

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

"As I was saying, we'll all leave together once the sun rises." Kagura continued, still glaring at Kagome.

"Alright, we get it! Stay together, got it. We done? Okay good." Kagome got up and walked out, toward her room.

"Okay, let's all get some rest, everyone." Kakashi nodded his head, telling the squad to get up and go to their rooms.

Everyone stood up and headed out. First, it was Sasuke and Naruto, they headed off to the room assigned to them, and Sakura began to walk out, but Kagura stopped her.

"Yes, sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kagura smiled at the pink haired girl, "Do me a favor, keep a close eye on Kagome, will ya?"

"Uhm. . . Right."

"This can be the sleepover you promised, just keep her entertained, make sure she's in a better mood."

"Okay."

"Good night, Sakura."

Sakura smiled, bowing to her sensei before walking over to the room.

Kagura sighed, "I really hope Kagome doesn't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry, she can handle herself, remember?" Kakashi reassured.

"I'm starting to question that." Kagura rolled her eyes.

---------------------------------------------------

Sakura had just walked in the room, she saw Kagome changing into her sleep-wear. Once she was changed, Kagome pulled the sheets on her bed, and sat on it, she looked up at Sakura.

"What?"

She had no idea she was staring, but she shook her head, "Oh. . . Nothing. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. . .just tired."

Sakura quickly changed in her pajamas as well, then sat on her futon.

"Do you think that the assassin is your sister?" Oh wait, dumb question.

". . . no, I just over reacted. . . Nothing more. I'm going to sleep. . . Good night." Kagome lied on her side, staring out the window as she lied down, but then closed her eyes.

"Right. . .Good night." Sakura got in her sheets as well.

It was silent for a few moments, but Kagome spoke.

"Hey, Sakura. . . ?"

"Hm? What is it, Kagome?"

"You're. . . You're my friend. . . Right?"

Sakura seemed a bit shocked that Kagome asked this, "Well yeah, of course I am. . ."

"And you'll trust my word, and respect my decisions, right?"

"Well. . . Yeah. Why are you asking this?"

"Just. . . Just promise me that whatever decision I make, it's a good one. . .and jut trust me."

"Well, alright, of course I'd do that.

"Good. . . Okay, night. . ."

Sakura was curious for quite a while, but finally drifted off to sleep. Kagome closed her eyes as well.

In no time, the entire household was asleep for the night. . . Or not?

Kagome's eyes were tightly shut, but then opened them quickly. Her eyes dashed around the room, then she turned her body to look at Sakura.

Good, she was dead asleep.

Kagome slowly got out of bed, then walked over to her clothes, quietly putting them on, and packing her weapons in her leg and back pouch.

After tying her headband on her head, she looked around the room. She couldn't just walk out the door, that would cause attention.

And then, there was light in her situation. Kagome looked at the window, looking at the moon's light spilling in the room. She walked over to it, staring at the sill. A small lever was in the middle of two glass squares, which she quietly pulled, and slid the window open.

Slowly, she slid her body through the opened space. After she was almost completely out, one foot touching the ground, she looked at the sleeping Sakura before her.

"I'm sorry. . ." Kagome whispered.

Before she could do anything else in that area, Kagome snuck off to circle the estate first, then head to the forest, where she knew someone like her sister would be at. The only place where a ninja can hide perfectly.

------------------------------------------------------

Just as Kagome had thought, after circling the perimeter of the estate, no one was there. She dashed toward the forest, now using her skills of chakra sensing again. She let the sensation in her skin tell her where to go.

"I know you're here someone, sister." Kagome said quietly as she continued to run.

The search was long, and lasted at least two hours, until she could actually find the area where the sensations got stronger. Kagome stopped at the middle of a wide opened area. Before her was a large lake, and surrounding her from behind, were a bunch of trees, and open grass.

_She's close. . . Her chakra is almost similar to mine . . . Only the color is darker. . .I can feel her near._ Kagome thought.

Her eyes shot back and forth, looking around. The feeling was so strong, it came from ahead of her, but was so thick, that it was practically around her. Kagome's eyes directed to the shore of the lake, where she saw a black figure, standing before the water.

Kagome gasped quietly. . . This was her, and now Kagome was finally alone with her. No one could stop her from seeking her revenge.

"Shinra Takai!" Kagome shouted.

The figured moved, turning its head. Kagome didn't hesitate, and ran as fast as she could toward the figure. It came clear to her view, that it was in fact, Shinra. Her sisters cold, silver eyes stared at her.

"Why, if it isn't my beautiful baby sister. . . ."

------------------------------------

Sakura shivered, snuggling into her sheets more. There was a breeze that flew through the room, making a draft.

She turned over, facing toward the window, with her eyes still closed.

"Nn. . .Kagome, can you close the window? I'm cold. . ." She moaned.

No one replied.

"Kagome?" Sakura opened her eyes, "You still slee---"

Kagome's bed was empty, and the window was wide opened, the curtains flowing in the wind. Sakura's eyes widened, her eyebrows raising.

-------------------------------------

"Don't give me that 'beautiful baby sister' shit! Kagome ran over toward Shinra, she placed a kunai raised up to her throat.

Shinra chuckled, "So adorable, when you're angry." She put her hand and placed it on Kagome's cheek.

"I thought I told you to never touch me!" Kagome shouted as she grinded the sharp edge of the kunai against her sister's skin.

Shinra didn't even flinch, she just grinned, feeling her own blood run down her neck. To Kagome, she seemed intrigued by it. Shinra just grabbed a hold of Kagome's wrist, to keep her from going any further with her weapon.

"Sometimes I can't help myself. . . " Shinra said lovingly, "But I suppose you have more than just your itty bitty intentions of killing me now, hm? I see that murderous look in your gorgeous blue and silver eyes. . . My little Sukashime princess. . ."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, glaring up at her sister, and growling. She pulled her wrist away from Shinra's grasp, then swung her hand backward, then forward to slash at her.

A loud clang echoed through the forest.

Shinra had skillfully pulled out a kunai herself, and crashed it against Kagome's kunai knife. She pushed against it.

"Very well, I'll play with you one last time, and destroy you myself. I don't think I'll allow you to kill me, I don't feel like dying just yet."

"Too damn bad. . . Because I'll toss your dead carcass into the lake when I'm through with you."

Shinra began to chuckle loudly.

------------------------------------------------

Sakura rushed over to the next room, she slid the door open quickly and walked in the room.

"Sasuke, Naruto, get up!" She shouted, kicking at Naruto's dead asleep body.

"Nehhhh. . . Five more minutes!" Naruto said while scratching his nose, and turning to his side.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Sasuke sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Kagome's gone!"

"What?"

"Huh? Neh?" Naruto sat up.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know! She left out the window, it's still open, and the bed is empty! I think she went after the assassin on her own."

"Uh oh." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Damn . . . Wake up Kakashi and Kagura sensei, now!" Sasuke got up, and quickly put his shirt on over his shorts, then slipped on his shoes, grabbing his gear as well.

"H-Huh, w-wait!" Naruto jumped up and scrambled through his things to get his clothes on as well.

Sakura ran out of the room and opened up Kagura and Kakashi's door. She shouted the same thing.

"Kakashi sensei, Kagura sensei, Kagome's gone!"

"What?!" Kagura was immediately up when she heard this.

"She's gone?" Kakashi sat up from his bed.

All were dressed in a matter of minutes, Kagura looked into Sakura and Kagome's room, seeing that the window was wide opened. She checked the entire room and saw that Kagome's clothes were gone, and weapons. She punched the wall, making a large slam noise.

"Damn it, Kagome!!!"

_To be continued. . .End of Chapter 22_

_Preview to Chapter 23_

_This battle can become a bloody one. . . _

_No boundaries for this one, and Kagome will make sure of it._

"_. . . . . SHINRA!"_

_The curse reaches its limit. . . _

"_Let us play with the demons of our hell, shall we?!"_

_Next time on Naruto: The New Chronicles, The Beast and The Burden_

**Ooooh did you all like? I'm quite excited for the next chapter!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though, and I still have many things in store! **

**Don't forget to review though! **

**Hugs**

**Ninja Chan**


	23. Chapter 23: The Beast and The Burden

**Sorry about the long await for the update my friends! But have no fear, for I finally have the chapter for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 23: The Beast and The Burden

"Haha haha! My dead carcass? Since when have you broadened your words, Kagome-chan?" Shinra had her hands to her waist as she laughed down to her sister.

"Quit the chit-chat! You know what I'm here for! I'm here to avenge mom, dad, and our entire family that you ruined! I'm not going to let you go further anymore!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking. Your anger just makes you more beautiful by the second."

Kagome growled, it was beginning to annoy her with how non-chalant her sister was being. Without hesitation, she ran toward her sister, as she was laughing, and struck her in the gut with her bare fist.

Shinra paused. She backed away from Kagome's hand, and took a hold of her wrist, glaring down.

"Do not tempt me. You're lucky I haven't pinned you down yet." She said coldly.

"Why do you insist on talking? Big mouth!" Kagome yelled.

Again, Kagome tried to strike Shinra. She pulled her wrist from Shinra's grasp, then kicked her two feet back, getting herself prepared to use weapons.

"Fine, if you are going to be so persistent." Shinra sighed.

A simple open and close of her palms revealed several shuriken and kunai. She held her hands under her chin, then tossed the metal knives and stars toward Kagome. It didn't do much, she just jumped out of the way as the weapons passed her.

As Kagome laughed, she heard Shinra begin to laugh.

"What's so funny?! You missed me, stupid!" Kagome yelled.

"I believe you're the one that is stupid, my dear sister. I missed you on purpose."

"What?"

Kagome was curious. Why would Shinra purposely miss her? All the weapons did were fly beside her, and now that she thought about it, they weren't perfectly aimed to her skin. So why?

Unless. . . .

They were special weapons.

"Try to stand straight, my dear." Shinra kindly murmured.

Kagome did as she was told, wondering what was going on. Her spine straightened her back up as she stood, and both feet were parallel to each other. But something was wrong.

As Kagome tried to stand, she became woozy; her head was light, and she suddenly felt nauseous. What was this?

"Each tip of my weapons were sprinkled with my special type of poison, the best my group of friends can offer. Just a few acids that can slow any ninja down in a matter of moments." Shinra explained.

"Wh-what? What did you do?!" Kagome grabbed her head, trying to stand straight.

"Aw, poor baby." Shinra began walking close to Kagome. She put her hand to Kagome's shoulder, and leaned her head in near her ear, "It won't kill you, just slow you down, possibly induce vomiting. But that won't be a problem for you, will it?"

"You bitch!" Kagome, wobbling, moved herself to strike Shinra with her weapon.

Although, her sister had the upper hand, since Kagome was so weak at the moment. Shinra hit Kagome in the back with her elbow, knocking her to the floor. She lowered herself to the ground, whispering in her ear.

"I'm going to make you suffer so much, that you'll be begging to die. You've made a mockery of yourself quite enough now. . . And now I shall finish what I started."

----------------------------------------------------

"I think she'd be down in the forest, that's the first target place where anyone would head to." Sakura stated.

All five of them; Kagura, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto, dashed they're way in the forest's entry, in search for any sign of Kagome.

"I hope she's alright." Naruto said, "This is her older sister, right? The lady that put that weird cut on Kagome's neck? I saw it when her choker came off."

"Yeah. . . Her sister was apparently a brutal person when Kagome left Konoha the first time." Kagura stated, "I promised I wouldn't tell, but I don't think secrets are important now."

"Shinra was. . . Abusive?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup, apparently, from what Kagome told me, Shinra would beat her to a pulp almost every night. After an attempt to cut Kagome's throat to kill her, it was clear to Kagome that Shinra was pretty much insane now, and it was about time she ran out and back to Konoha."

"What about her family? How did she find out?" Sakura asked.

"Just recently. . . Shinra admitted to murdering the entire Takai family." Sasuke answered.

"What? She did it?"

"Like Ita---" Naruto stopped himself, he knew better.

"C'mon, we have to catch up with them, no one knows what could have happened at this point." Kakashi announced.

All nodded and sped up. They traveled for another few minutes, until they saw two black figures down below near the lake. It was hard to tell, but it looked to be two women, hopefully Kagome and Shinra.

Sasuke was the first to land, he hid behind trees, sneaking his way until he could clearly see the two. He noticed Kagome was pinned to the ground, but had to lay low, even though he wanted to go and help her.

She didn't interfere when he tried to fight Itachi, so for now, he shouldn't get involved.

He waved his hand in the air, to tell the team that he found Kagome, and to go to his spot. Everyone listened, and stayed quiet as they watched.

-------------------------------------------------

Shinra lowered herself more near Kagome's ear, and began whispering different things. It was almost hard to understand if you weren't in Kagome's position.

But Kagome heard every bit of it. The words seemed to almost echo in her ears, sayings piled over each other, skipping like a disc that is scratched.

_Pinned to the table, bonded together by a katana_

_Dragging bodies on the floor. . . Draining he blood._

_A bath of blood and gore. . . . _

_It was. . . _

_It was. . ._

_Invigorating_

_Your fate is sealed._

_Your eyes will be gauged_

_I'll bathe in your blood_

_You will suffer_

"E-Enough. . ." Kagome spoke quietly, it was getting harder to open her mouth and speak.

Shinra didn't listen. The words just continued to flow through Kagome's ear canal, straight to her brain.

_You will see their demise_

_I will make things worse._

_Broken bones,_

_Bleeding from the mouth, eyes, ears. . . _

_I'll laugh at your cries_

_Your death was sealed the moment you were born. . . _

_Waste of a birth_

_Waste of a life_

_You wretched soul_

"Enough! Stop!" Kagome pulled her hands slowly to her ears, covering them.

--------------------------------------

"What's going on?" Naruto whispered, "Shinra isn't moving, but Kagome is practically begging for her to stop something."

"Shinra's main specialty. . ." Kagura said.

"What?" Sasuke looked up at her.

"Shinra was best in her class for interrogation and torture. Her main interests as a young teen were mind manipulation. She could make someone beg for mercy while she would spar with classmates."

"So. . . What is she doing?" Sakura asked.

"Most likely saying horrible things to Kagome. . . It's easy to rupture a mind with the right words. And Kagome is so frail with what has happened to her, her weakest part of her body right now, is probably her mind."

"Her mind?"

"Well. . . Once her family died out, Kagome began blaming herself, since she had the chance to save them, but she was in the front of the estate. Well, at least that is how it seemed to her."

"How sad." Sakura said.

"But, the most Kagome can do right now, is clear her mind of blaming herself, by destroying the murderer of her family. It's the only thing she can do now. I just hope her mind isn't ruptured to the point where she can't fight."

Sasuke stared down at the ground, clenching a fist. It angered him that she was suffering almost exactly the same way he was. It was fine if he was the one to suffer, he was used to it, but seeing Kagome. . . The way she was now, screaming for Shinra to stop. . . It just made him fire up.

"Damn it. . ."

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome became angry, she tried with all her strength to not listen to her sister, repeating in her mind that they are only words, and they can't physically hurt her. It was just hard listening to how Shinra did kill her mother and father.

She shook her head, reaching into her weapons and pulling out another kunai. Her hand pulled it upward, and struck it into Shinra's torso. She felt the tip of it pierce the skin before her.

Shinra silenced, looking down at her wound. She watched the blood drip down the kunai and down Kagome's wrist. It almost. . . Made her want to laugh. Her face stretched into a menacing smile. She put her hand to the kunai, pulling it out slowly.

Kagome looked up at her. What is she doing? Why is she smiling?

"What the hell has happened to you, Shinra?!" Kagome said as she pulled herself from under her sister.

Kagome jumped back. She stood away, keeping somewhat safe, and trying to ignore the dizziness she felt from the poison.

Shinra began to quietly chuckle, her face remained at a bright smile until her chuckle turned into a laugh, a loud, almost screaming laugh. Her hand was clenched into her wound.

Her laughter stopped.

"Now you've gone and done it. . . . I won't show you mercy at this point anymore, playing with you was fun, but now is time for the real killing!"

Shinra ran toward Kagome, taking her little sister's own kunai, and clenching it near her. To keep Kagome from moving any more, Shinra punched her straight in the ribcage, right to where her lungs were supposed to be, and knocked the wind out of her.

Kagome leaned over on Shinra's fist. She tried to pull away, but it was still so dizzy.

Now it was Shinra's open to do as she pleased. Kagome was helpless.

It was a series of punches, kicks, and stabs to the muscle that Shinra took a part in. She practically was beating her to a pulp, and Kagome couldn't move at all.

-----------------------------------------

"Come on! We have to go and help her!" Naruto said as he took a step forward.

"Don't move, Naruto." Kakashi pulled Naruto back by the top of his jacket.

"But sensei! She's getting beaten to death and not moving!"

"Remember, this is Kagome's fight. She'll have to fall a few times before she can actually fight back."

----------------------------------------

Kagome could only take what she was given. It was so hard to fight at this point, and all that was running in her head was how her parents were probably frowning at her by now.

_Why did I even bother to try? Look at yourself. . . .you're being beaten, and the fight just started. I want to defeat her. . . So mother and father will be avenged, but I'm not strong enough. . . That's why I couldn't save them before._

Pictures formed in her head of the day of their deaths. At this point, all Kagome could do is reminisce.

"_My Mom and Dad are in there! Let me go in!"_

"_I'm sorry, Miss Takai, but this is the scene of a murder, we can't let anyone in."_

"_It's MY Mom and Dad, please!" _

The pictures of her home, the day it was taped with "Do Not Cross" signs. The vision of her breaking into her own home came into clear in her mind, running through her halls until she got to the family room.

Right on the table was a sight she never wanted to see.

Her parents, bonded together by a bloody katana, eyes wide opened from fear, and mouths gaping as a sign that they were screaming.

Kagome shook herself out of it. How could she just take this? If she kept this up. . . She'd end up like her parents.

That was not an option at this point.

"Damn you to hell!" Kagome screamed.

She slammed her entire body against Shinra, pushing her backward. Kagome growled from her fury and anger.

"How could you?. . . How could you do that to Mom and Dad?!"

Shinra raised an eyebrow. It seemed amusing to her that even after beating her sister like that, she hasn't fought back, just spoke.

She laughed again, "How couldn't I? The entire family stood in my way. That stupid 'bloodline' was just a lie."

"What?" Kagome looked at Shinra curiously, "Are you saying that you were angered at our family. . . Because you didn't happen to gain the Sukashime?"

"That's right! If it's a bloodline trait, every member of the Takai clan should have it!"

"That's not necessarily true, Shinra! Only people on Father's side of the family earned the Sukashime! You had to take Father's blood for it. You just happened to not get any of his major traits."

"And YOU did! My little sister! My weak little sister gained such power that she cannot handle! Which is why I destroyed our family. It is THEIR fault that I couldn't reach any major goal in life. I waited so long to earn my Sukashime, but never did, because I was more like Mother!"

"And that's why?"

"Heheheh. . . Yes. . . I destroyed our bitch of a mother, and the bastard we called father. It was all. Their. Fault."

"So. . . So it was all because. . ."

"Of your eyes." Shinra finished Kagome's sentence, "When you were able to use the Sukashime at the age of eleven, I was already eighteen. I should have already had the ability, but no."

"But. . . That's ridiculous! You began to hate me. . . Just because of my eyes?"

"Ah well, I can't say hate. . . . It's such a strong word. But I suppose."

"I don't understand. . . You can't just say you never loved me like a sister would!"

Shinra began to laugh again, "How could anyone love a rock in their shoe? If it is any consolation though, I do love your eyes."

Kagome growled. How could this happen? All this time, when Kagome thought she lived a good life with her sister, it was a lie?

"Even. . . Even after all the time we would spend together. . ."

"Yyyyyyyyep."

"_Hey sister. . . When I grow up and be as tall as you, will I be stronger?"_

"_Haha, little Kagome, I don't think you'll get much taller than a little over four and a half feet."_

"_I will so!"_

"_Alright, alright, fine. You'll get tall and strong, I know it. And I have faith that you'll be strong."_

"_Really?"_

"_Mmhmm, of course I would have faith. You're my sister, it's my job to have faith and love you."_

"_Good! Then I have faith in you, and I love you too!"_

"All those words. . . They weren't true!"

"Are you done complaining now, Kagome? I'm getting quite tired of listening to you being so upset about our past. That's behind us."

"I can NEVER let that just simply go behind us! You were my idol! I looked up to you! And you turn around and destroy everything I had! . . . I'll kill you, I'll kill you for what you did!"

"Ah finally, fighting words!" Shinra held up her hand, motioning it for Kagome to come over to her.

Kagome clenched her fist, growling yet again. She was finally angry enough to fight back! And this time, she won't let Shinra have her way!

Her legs ran faster than ever before, running toward Shinra. She quickly activated her Sukashime, and the water from the lake, one bit at a time, came behind her. She focused toward Shinra as she jumped and did a drop kick, while water hit Shinra in the back and legs, knocking her down.

Kagome took four kunai, jumping high in the air and tossing them down toward Shinra. But it didn't do, Shinra just rolled over and jumped up, then dashed up to her little sister, and releasing a large and strong punch. Kagome fell to the ground again.

Shinra was fast, and jumped over Kagome, standing above her.

"You can try all you will, but I am stronger than you, and a few hits and punches will not defeat me."

Kagome scoffed, flinching a bit from her fall and her already made wounds from before. Shinra lowered herself to Kagome's level on the ground, and noticed the black choker. She laughed and quickly ripped it off, seeing the scar.

"Are you so ashamed, that you cover every scar that you have? Heh, what a baby."

Shinra pulled out a kunai, and put the tip to the end mark of the scar. Kagome's eyes were wide, staring at the sharp object at her neck.

"Looks like it is healing too, may take a year or two though. . . But. . . Let us make sure that night stays with you forever, so you know how much of a scum you are."

The kunai pierced into the skin, dragging along the line that went from the front of her neck, to the back. Kagome screamed, the pain was worse than the first time it was cut, since the skin was so sensitive. Shinra laughed as she followed the line, she tilted Kagome's head sideways so she could continue, and noticed something else that intrigued her.

The curse mark.

Shinra laughed yet again, "You too, hm? Oh and what is this. . . A seal? So you won't go on a rampage, yes? Hmph, like you would have the ability to."

"Let go of me. . ." Kagome didn't want anything to happen with her mark.

"Is there a monster inside you now? Did Orochimaru bestow a scary little ankle-biter? Hahaha, like you would have the potential to be so frightening."

"Just let go!"

"Hm, let us release the demons of our hell then, shall we? I'm curious as to what may happen."

Shinra grinned. She held up two fingers, showing that chakra was flowing to them, in the shade of electric blue. With fast movement, she lowered her fingers to Kagome's neck, to the mark, the chakra was forced to the black circles. The seal around it began to disappear from her neck.

"This seal won't be in our way anymore, now will it?"

Kagome screamed yet again, the burning of her mark started, but this time, chakra was being forced into it, making the mark purposely react to her.

----------------------------------------------

"Damn it, no!" Sasuke shouted.

"Just wait!" Kagura said, "We can't be caught! Can you imagine how bad it will turn out if we interfere? Shinra could easily kill Kagome right now, and if she finds us, then Kagome is a goner, because Shinra will be angry, I know it."

"But she removed the seal! Kagome may lose it!"

"Understandable, but do you want to be killed by the both of them?!"

Sasuke sighed. He was trying all he could to not barge into the battle.

--------------------------------------------------

Black marks shaped like small cloud-like circles formed on Kagome's face. It traveled all over her body, and Shinra watched with interest. Her neck was burning furiously, but Shinra pinned Kagome's arms down, just so she couldn't scratch at the burning itch to her skin.

She shook around violently, trying to escape her older sister's grasp until without her even trying, she managed to push Shinra off, knocking her many feet backward and into a tree. Kagome stood up, huffing for air and glaring at Shinra's grin.

"So, I'm not very impressed just yet. Not even close to how I have become." Shinra said while standing up, placing her hand to her neck.

Shinra began forcing chakra into her mark, making black markings shaped like vines cover her face. Her eyes glowed with the dull grey color they had.

Kagome scoffed, "I will never, EVER become you!"

"Haha, face it, little sister, that little mark of yours will take over your mind, just as Orochimaru wishes. You'll lose control for the rest of your life. Just like me."

"Glad you admit that you're insane. . ." Kagome growled.

Shinra just continued laughing. The mark now covered her entire face, and veins popped from her skin.

Kagome didn't hesitate any longer, she ran toward Shinra, ignoring the fact that her curse mark was reacting as well. Her fist aimed straight for Shinra's face, she punched faster than ever before, adding kicks and jabs until Shinra fell to the ground,

Shinra jumped upward, tossing kunai after kunai to Kagome. But it was odd. . .

It seemed that no matter what kunai stabbed her, Kagome was still going. Her drive was stronger now that her mark literally numbed her pain.

The fight went on like this for quite some time. Both beat each other to a pulp until each of them were bleeding from head to toe. After at least another half hour. Kagome's mark began literally glowing from how much power she was using.

Punch after punch, stab after stab, a fire began burning in Kagome's heart. She could feel pulsating power through her fingertips and it became invigorating to her. Shinra was still standing after many hits, but Kagome was now just enjoying watching Shinra's blood fly, even if Kagome's own blood spurted, she'd be smiling.

Kagome growled louder, wanting to see Shinra's blood on her hands now. It was time for her to show Shinra just what she did to her mother and father. Her anger inside her grew to no end until finally. . .

She lost it.

Shinra still continued insulting Kagome, telling her how much of a low life she was and how killing her family was the best that ever happened. This only added fuel to Kagome's fire. Her fists flew all over the place, punching Shinra to the ground.

She didn't realize any pain anymore. Her thoughts even fled. Sure, she felt punches being thrown to her, and she felt her muscles pulsating, but it didn't hurt. But she started to feel so much different. A heat began to rise from her legs to her chest.

On the outside, Kagome had no idea what was going on. She looked at Shinra's face, seeing shock on her expression, which was new.

--------------------------------------------------------

The entire squad was silent, looking at what they saw before them. Kagome had changed. . .

But what was she?

All they could see was a small girl, hunching over, and growling like a dog. Her short hair spiked in the back, the way a cat's hair spikes up when it's angry. Kagome's tan skin began to turn pale white, the black markings faded.

Her fists were no longer clenched, but the veins in her hands began to bulge as long claws formed on Kagome's fingertips. They looked like knives. She hunched over even more, and the skin began to throb and move around, making it look like there were a bunch of beetles in the back of her shirt.

To their very eyes was a shock; humongous, black and blue bat-like wings shot out of her back. As they unfolded, claw-like bone could be seen at the tips of the wings.

They were hideous, as they were so clear, that you could see the veins inside the skin. Her skin was now pale as snow, and face looked obscured, now with large fangs coming out the side of her lips, breaking the skin as they slid out.

"K-Kagome?" Sasuke whispered.

-----------------------------------------------

Shinra looked above her on the ground, watching her sister transform in front of her. She glared into her silver eyes, watching them turn dark-deep black. The whites of her eyes were shrouded with a black shine, and her pupils and glittering silver were no more.

"What. . . What are you?" Shinra asked.

"Something wrong?" Kagome's voice was raspy and demonic, "All of the sudden, you're spooked. Heh, who's weak now?"

Shinra was now speechless. Her little sister, now looked worse than a succubus or goblin melded together. She was this hideous. . . Monster. Even Kagome's laugh was a chill down the spine; high pitched and warped.

Kagome glared down, this was her chance. Shinra was scared, invulnerable, and weak at the site of her. She looked at her own hands, seeing the claws.

"Hm. . ." Kagome tilted her head to the side, "This. . . This is my advantage!"

At this point, it was hard for anyone to even justify what Kagome was doing. She clawed at Shinra to no end, kicked her to the side, and hovered to her with her new bat-like wings, just to claw at her again.

Shinra still was alive, though. The curse mark had seemed to keep her somewhat alive, but not really there. Her almost lifeless body stood up.

"You. . .You will not kill me. . ." Shinra whispered.

"Oh yeah? Heh. . . Guess since I have such power. . . I can use this." Kagome said as she backed away.

Her feet landed herself at the water, and waves formed at her landing. Kagome smirked as she put two fingers together, what looked like for a jutsu. Her eyes shut, and re-opened. Her eyes were still black, but the middle showed a large mass of blue. Was it her Sukashime?

Wind began picking up. Kagome's hair flowed backward, and her wings swayed back and forth. She closed her eyes, and water began wading around her, then rose from the shore. It turned into a large dome around her. The size doubled by the second; larger, and larger, and larger, until. It was the size of a one-story house.

Shinra watched in awe, her legs were so bloodied up, that it was too painful to move.

Kagome's arms reached out in front of her, and it could be seen from the clear screen that the water created.

------------------------------------------------

"Not. . . Not that jutsu." Kagura said.

"So that's what she was practicing. . ." Kakashi added.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked.

"The Dome-Tsunami jutsu. This was an illegal move that was created in Kagome's family long ago, and was banned for two reasons."

"It not only kills the opponent. . . But it uses up so much chakra, and is so forceful, that it kills the user as well." Kagura finished the sentence.

"What?! Kagome can't! She can't!"

--------------------------------------------------

"Wh-What do you think you're doing?! You'll die in the process with that move!" Shinra yelled, shaking.

"If that is my destiny. . . Then as long as you're dead. . . Nothing matters." Kagome growled.

Her arms slowly crossed over her chest, in an X shape. Kagome closed her eyes and looked downward.

"Goodbye. . . Sister."

Just at that moment, Kagome opened her arms and opened her eyes, staring at Shinra. The water-dome broke its shape, exploding, and shot it's way toward Shinra, like a storm or the force in the eye of a hurricane. Shinra was knocked backward, but wasn't seen in anyone's vision.

Mist flew around the entire area, fogging up the forest and blinding everyone in the squad.

----------------------------------------------------

The squad covered their faces, and stood for a few moments, until they all knew it was safe to uncover them.

The mist had cleared for them, and they could see a dark figure.

"Did she survive?" Sakura asked.

"I. . .I don't know, that could be Shinra." Kagura answered.

As the mist was now fully gone, the black figure came into color. They saw the short sized, brunette Kagome. Her demonic form was gone; she must have changed back to her normal self, to conserve whatever chakra she could during the attack.

"Kagome!"

Everyone in the squad ran toward Kagome. They didn't stand too close to her, to give her some air. Kagura left the group for a moment, though, to go find Shinra's body and make sure the area was safe.

Kagome was blankly staring out, her eyes were glazed over, and her body was still, but hunched over slightly. Sakura leaned over to get a closer look.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

There was no answer, the only action out of Kagome, was the blood trickling down her forehead.

"Talk to us, Kagome." Sasuke said.

"Is she going to be okay? I hope she isn't dead." Naruto added.

Kakashi was silent, looking at Kagome as she stared out. Everyone was silent, but turned their heads when they saw Kagura running back. She had no expression on her face, but she opened her mouth to speak.

"Shinra's dead. . . I found her fifty feet away from here. . . We'll get people from back home to take the body and bury it."

"So, she did it." Naruto said, "She killed her sister, just like her goal was, right?"

Kagome's head slightly tilted downward, staring at one hand to her side. She saw blood dripping from the tips of her fingers, and slowly began to laugh.

The squad looked over to her. They watched as Kagome started to laugh louder and louder, almost sounding maniacal. Kagome didn't speak any words, just laughed.

"Kagome?" Kakashi said.

Her laugh continued, but became quieter, until her eyes rolled to the back of her head, then closed. She fell backward to the ground, making a puddle of blood where she lay.

Sasuke knelt down, picking her up slightly. He spoke her name two times, hoping she'd wake up.

"We have to get her to a hospital. . . Her wounds don't look too fatal, but her injuries are pretty bad. She needs attention." Kagura said.

Sasuke looked up and nodded, he stood up quickly and began to run to the village's hospital. He looked down at her as he carried her into the emergency room, wondering what had happened to her to cause whatever she turned into.

It didn't take long until they were all in the E.R., giving Kagome away to a nurse and stretcher for proper care.

The battle was over. . .

Kagome's sister was actually dead, and her goal was completed. Now was just a matter of healing, the wounds she received were pretty deep, and now she was lucky to have any chakra left to run her organs. It was now just a press on time.

Here's for a better hope on tomorrow.

_To be continued. . .End of Chapter 23_

_Preview to Chapter 24:_

"_I. . . I defeated her?"_

"_You never heard what Kagura said after finding the body?"_

_What was that reaction she had? The laugh. . . _

_Was it the mark?_

_But it's supposed that maybe it shouldn't be worried about now. . . _

"_I just. . . I can't believe it. . . "_

_Confusion._

_Memories catching up. . . _

_Tears._

_Next time on Naruto The New Chronicles, Tears for family._

**So, I'm not so proud of the fight scene, I tried to not be repetitive, which is why I did a few skips, but I hope you all still enjoyed it! **

**This was a chapter I was waiting for ever since I created the story! It's the start of many great things, I hope. Lotsa fluff ahead too, hopefully! For all you fluff lovers!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Hugs,**

**Ninja Chan**


	24. Chapter 24: Tears for Family

**Alrighteh! Yet another chapter for all y'all who love NTNC so mucho!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 24: Tears for Family

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat on a bench inside the hall of the Emergency room. They all seemed to be somewhat worried. No one was quite sure how badly Kagome had been hurt.

The only thing they had to judge anything, was the fact that Sasuke's white shorts were now dark red. Carrying Kagome, Sasuke got covered in her excess blood.

Kagura and Kakashi were both in the operation room, since everything seemed to be done, and the main guardians of her were allowed to check on things. Kakashi was the first to walk out, to tell the squad the news.

"Well?!" Naruto was practically at the edge of his seat.

"Is she alright?" Sakura asked.

"How bad are the wounds?" Sasuke added.

"Calm down." Kakashi waved his hand a bit, "Kagome's alright. Her wounds were fairly bad, but not fatal, like Kagura said. Her ribcage was crushed in slightly, and she's got stitches in her forehead and neck."

"And you consider that _alright_?" Naruto asked, "She sounds like she's been chopped up and sewn back together."

"What I meant is, at least she isn't dead. If anything, she's lucky that she had some chakra left to keep her alive. That jutsu she did could have been the death of her."

"Are we allowed to go see her?" Sakura stood up.

"Yeah, but I don't know how long we're allowed in the operation room. They haven't moved her up to a regular bed yet."

"Right." Sasuke stood up.

"Okay, we can go see her, and make sure she's alright!" Naruto stood up as well, smiling as he knew that things were okay.

"She's asleep though, they gave her medication to numb her pain, so don't be too loud."

With that said, Kakashi lead the three to the operations room. Once he opened the door, before them was a room filled with chords, computers, heart monitors, and medical tools. It was a pretty cold and blank room, give or take all the objects mangled around.

Kagura was sitting in a chair near Kagome's temporary bed. She looked up at everyone, nodding so they could all come closer.

Kagome was bandaged on her forehead and neck, covering the stitches, but there was a small stitch at the edge of her lip. The blanket was draped up to her chest, but under her arms, which were bandaged, and holding an I.V. to the top of her hand. The heart monitor followed her pulse-beat, beeping in slow timing.

Despite all the what looked like painful stitching and needles, Kagome seemed to be peacefully sleeping, breathing normally.

"The doctor said that they have to keep her for a few days, just until the wounds are partially healed." Kagura whispered. "They have to keep an eye on her heart-rate too, I guess she had a bit of heart failure when they first brought her in."

"So. . . What's going to happen?" Sakura asked.

"We wait. If she heals normally, then we can go back to Konoha, no problem. But if this 'heart failure' thing or whatever continues, then we're stuck for a while."

"Why is her heart having problems?" Naruto asked.

"Shinra probably struck her there many times, and considering that her ribs were crushed in, that could be part of it. Her heart may have been scathed a bit." Kakashi leaned against a wall.

Sasuke was silent, he just looked at Kagome, lying on her back and sleeping.

For the next ten minutes, all the squad simply discussed what would be wrong with Kagome, as Sasuke watched. Kagome remained motionless and in her slumber.

She dreamt in the depths of her mind, the only perfectly working part of her body at the time.

"_Hm? What's going on?"_

It was foggy in her vision. A blank white room, but misty.

"_Kagome?"_

"_What? Who's there?"_

Two people were ahead of Kagome where she sat in the blank room, on a hard floor. It looked so cold, but the air was very warm.

"_Darling. . . You're alright."_

"_Ya did good, Kid."_

An embrace? Arms were now around her shoulders.

"_Huh?"_

Two people were beside her, it was blurry, but she could recognize the two; one was fairly tall, robust and strong with dark-brown hair, a man, while the other, a gentle and thin woman with light-blue-black hair and a soft complexion. The woman and man smiled brightly.

"_M-mom. . .Dad?"_

"_My sweet Kagome, we knew you would reach your goal."_

"_I knew you had that much strength in ya! Definitely got it from your old man!"_

"_But. . . How can I see you guys? Am I--"_

"_No, you're asleep, sweetheart."_

"_You came pretty close though, but luckily, ya pulled through."_

"_H-how did I live?"_

Kagome tried to remember things. . . But the fight at this point, was so hard for her to remember after a point of being pinned to the ground. In her view, she was supposed to be dead, because the last thing she remembered, was almost being killed. But one thing was clear. . .

"_Wait. . .my mark. . . The seal was released. So. . .is that why?"_

"_All that matters, darling, is that you are alive and well."_

"_We're proud of ya. You set a goal, and you worked hard to defeat it."_

"_Y-Yeah. . . I guess I did. . . I did it for you guys, and the entire family."_

She could see her mother smile.

"_Both your father and I, and the rest of the family are very happy for you, Kagome. And we're sure you'll strive through life and finish what you started."_

"_We have faith in ya, kid."_

Kagome couldn't smile back, it seemed there were still things that were keeping her from doing so, when she wanted to smile so brightly at the moment.

"_I. . . I love you, mom and dad."_

"_We love you too, Kagome. We always have, and we'll always keep an eye on ya."_

"Hm? She's waking up."

Kagome could hear voices in the room. She slowly opened her eyes, and focused her vision on everything. She could hear the beeps of the heart monitor, and the chatting in the halls behind them.

"Kagome?" Naruto's voice.

"Nn. . ." Kagome stirred, "M-m. . ."

It was hard, for some reason, for her to speak. When she would open her mouth, words wouldn't form. She must have been tired still.

"Hm, still exhausted from lack of chakra, huh?" Kakashi asked, he stood up straight, and stopped leaning on the wall.

"Excuse me?" A nurse leaned in halfway through the door, "We got a room for miss Takai, we ask for you to clear the room. There will be visiting hours tomorrow morning."

"Oh, right." Kagura stood up, "C'mon, guys. We'll tell Ira that the mission was accomplished, and let him know that we're here a bit longer."

"Right." Sakura and Naruto nodded, standing up and walking with Kagura out of the room.

Kakashi did the same, and Sasuke was the last to stand, but he didn't move.

Kakashi turned around, once everyone had left the room, "You coming, Sasuke?"

"I'm staying for a bit. . . I have to. . . Ask Kagome a few questions."

". . . Right. You can go back to the estate when you're done. I'll tell everyone that you needed to do something." With that said, Kakashi left the room.

Sasuke turned to the nurse, and requested that he stay with Kagome for a while longer, stating that he had important questions to ask. The nurse seemed to be a bit undecided about letting a visitor stay so late, but ended up allowing Sasuke to follow Kagome to her room.

It was about ten minutes to make the switch from the emergency room, to the hospital bedroom. Kagome was put into a different bed, and her I.V. was changed.

The doctors finished their business, and left the room, closing the door behind them, and leaving Sasuke alone with Kagome.

Kagome stared at the white wall in front of her. She was sitting up, and against two thick pillows.

Sasuke sat down in a chair beside the bed.

"M-my. . . My body. . ." Kagome still had a hard time speaking.

Sasuke sighed, "You want to know what happened, huh?"

Kagome slowly nodded her head.

"D-Don't. . . D-Don't r-r-remember. . . What happened. . ."

"Your body. . .you changed into some creature, or something." Sasuke answered, "Whatever it was, it definitely made you strong enough to use that Dome-Tsunami jutsu and live."

She was silent.

She did kill her. . . But it was so hard to remember how she did it. A creature?

Wait. . .

The visions, they had to come to her. Kagome closed her eyes to try and remember what had happened, until she could see the look on Shinra's face, covered in blood, and could feel the grin on her own lips.

"I. . . I did. . ."

"Yeah. So you remember?"

"S-sort of."

Sasuke didn't speak. He thought that right now wasn't the right time to be asking questions about what she remembered, since her head was probably hurting.

"I-I can't believe. . . Th-that I actually did it. . ." Kagome almost whispered.

Sasuke smirked a bit, "Well, you did. I was there, I saw."

"It's just. . . I thought th-that it would happen. . .b-but it would involve. . .my death as well. . ."

"Huh?"

"I-I should have. . . Died."

"What? Why?"

"My m-main plan. . . Was to destroy Shinra. . . And die with her. . . That way I would f-fulfill everyone's wishes. . ."

"Kagome, what are you talking about? Who's wishes would you fulfill by dying?"

"Sh-Shinra wanted me to die. . . A-and this may sound stupid. . . But she was my sister. . .a-and I always wanted to give her what she wanted. . .ever since childhood. . . Truth is. . . I still wanted to make her happy. . ."

"But she ruined your life. . ."

"I know that. . . But I-I couldn't help b-but want to continue. . .to fulfill her wishes. . . In the end. . . I still. . . I still loved her."

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, looking at Kagome. Her head finally moved, but it moved downward. She flipped her hands over, staring at her palms.

"A-And. . . I knew it would be hard. . . To realize day by day. . . That she was dead, by my hands. . .even though I wanted her dead, it's hard to believe th-that I killed my own older s-sister. . ."

Sasuke didn't speak, he continued to look and listen.

"Heh. . . In the end. . . I'm no better than her. . . M-mother and father can tell me all they wish. . . That they are proud that I reached my goal. . . But I still. . . I still became a family killer. . . Just like her. . ." Kagome smirked a bit, but felt a wetness form at the edge of her left eye.

She sighed.

"And. . . I hate myself for it. . . It's my fault that I'm the last Takai. . . And now that I realize. . . I never wanted this. . ."

The wetness formed into a large tear, and slid down the side of Kagome's face, in Sasuke's view.

"Kagome. . ."

"Wh-what. . . What a horrible daughter. . . Sibling. . . Family member I am. . .Shame on me. . . For I've sinned the same way Shinra did. . . Sh-she was right. . . I will turn into her. . . And I already have started to."

Slowly and softly, Kagome began to sob. Another tear formed on her other eye, and dutifully trickled down her cheek. She picked up her hands, and let her palms cover her face.

"Mom. . .Dad. . . How can you be proud. . . When I just repeated my sister's actions. . .?" Kagome whined.

"It isn't the same. . ." Sasuke said, "You avenged your parents. . . You shouldn't cry. . . Please stop."

"B-but. . . I never wanted. . . I never wanted to see the last of my family wither away. . . I just had to. . . And now I'm paying the price."

Sasuke closed his eyes, looking down, and sighing. He continued to listen to Kagome blame herself.

"I-It's my fault now. . . I'm the destruction of the Takai clan. . ."

"Stop. . ."

"I should have died with her."

"I said stop."

"I-I should ha---"

Kagome was interrupted by something grabbing her. She uncovered her eyes, and looked forward, then down. There were. . . Arms around her.

"H-huh?"

Her head turned, as well as her body, slowly and somewhat painfully, straining her wounded muscles. She saw the side of Sasuke's face near her own, and the spikes of his hair were clear in her view. He was standing out of his seat, and over the bed, with his arms around hers in a warm embrace.

"You did what you had to do. . . That doesn't mean you should die. You can't just finish your goal and end it for yourself. . . It doesn't work that way."

"S-Sasuke. . .I. . ." A small blush formed over Kagome's nose.

"If you kill yourself, or expect to die the same time she did, then there would be no meaning to avenging your clan. Do you think your parents would be proud of that?"

Kagome didn't answer. Her heart began to pound, and she got a weird feeling in her stomach.

It took a few seconds for Sasuke to realize his reaction, he backed away, and sat back down in his seat, only a light shade of pink. He looked away.

"I'm sorry. . . Did that hurt you?"

"N-no. . . It's alright."

Another silence. But it didn't last too long.

"I guess. . . I guess you're right. . . Dying would only end the Takai clan for good. . . I should have stuck to my real goal. . .to defeat my sister, and to make a better life for myself. . . And make a family to call my own, permanently." Finally, her speech was a tad clearer.

"Now you get it." Sasuke scoffed, speaking sarcastically and smirking.

Kagome laughed lightly, "Yeah. . ."

"So don't think about that whole 'I should have died' thing."

"R-Right. I'm sorry."

Sasuke nodded his head, "Now, you should get some rest. The doctor said something about your heart failing every now and then, so rest up. That way, it won't be a problem later."

"Okay. . ." Kagome sat still, staring down at her lap.

She heard Sasuke move from his seat, standing up, then heard two footsteps by his feet.

She turned her head, "Are you. . . Are you leaving?"

Sasuke stopped and looked at her, "Well, I don't think I'm allowed to be here that much longer. Why? You don't want me to leave?"

"I. . .I don't know."

He sighed, turning around and sitting back in his seat.

"Guess I'll stay until you fall asleep. . ."

"Y-You don't have to, if you don't want to." Kagome turned her head away, almost blushing again, "I'm not forcing you. . ."

"No, it's alright. I guess. . . I want to make sure you're alright before I leave."

"O-Okay. . ."

"Go ahead and try to sleep, I'll stay here with you."

Kagome nodded, she lied onto her back, and then rolled to her side, facing Sasuke, but with her eyes closed. Sasuke looked down at her, staring at her now relaxed face. It had been a tough day, but some how, looking at what he was seeing, made things a bit calmer.

He leaned on the bed, to help relax his body while he sat, keeping his hands rested and folded over his crossed arms.

"Sasuke. . .?" Kagome whispered.

"Hm?" Sasuke tilted his head up.

Kagome's eyes were still closed, but she was smiling, "Thank you. . . You've given me the support I really needed tonight. . .I appreciate everything." Her hand slid forward, and her fingers stretched upright, as if asking for Sasuke's hand.

He smiled just a bit, but hesitated for a moment. After glancing at her hand for a few seconds, he slipped his fingers in-between hers, inter-locking them, then holding her hand, "It's no problem."

Kagome's head nodded again, lightly. Sasuke heard her sigh heavily and felt her fingers and hand relax against his.

She must have fallen asleep.

Sasuke felt his heart pound again. . . .

_I guess. . . I guess that I'm happy to be here for her, especially after today. She must still be sad, and I want to be there for her now. . .She did the same for me, and now. . . I want her to do the same when I finally do defeat Itachi. . . _He thought, _And this feeling. . . I only feel it with her; her smile, her holding my hand. . ._

Sure, it was an odd time for Sasuke to be thinking this, and he did pity her for the family issue she had, but he couldn't help but think these things. Everything she was going through, was so similar to what he had been going through his entire life. He knew she understood him.

And maybe. . . Just maybe, what happened tonight made her come closer to him. She needed company, and for the first time, Sasuke was more than happy to give that company to her.

Perhaps these events are what brought them closer. It was such a mystery, even to Sasuke.

He still looked and watched her sleep, wondering. . .

_Have I actually found someone that I truly have feelings for?_

_To be continued. . .end of chapter 24_

_Preview to Chapter 25:_

_Days are now passing by quickly. Kagome had done fairly well in rehabilitation, and was more than excited to finally go home._

_Her goal had been realized, and now the weight on her shoulders was much lighter. Now is the call for change, or a start of change. Hopefully._

_But mostly, it's a time to realize someone's true thoughts._

_Next time on Naruto The New Chronicles: Repetition of the Hearts._

**Awwwww! Was the nice fluff for all of you? I hope so! I was hoping, also, that I wouldn't make things too sudden, since Kagome's family is completely depleted. But, what better way to bring two together after a tragic demise? It would also make sense with two people such as Sasuke and Kagome.**

**In a weird way lol. **

**Anyways, I wanted to make a quick update, since the next one may take a few days. I have to think up the plot for the next chapter, since I'm a bit behind with my order of ideas and events.**

**Please stay tuned! Don't forget to review!**

**Hugs,**

**Ninja Chan**


	25. Chapter 25: Repetition of The Hearts

**Hope the wait wasn't too long for anyone!**

**Just so you all know, school is starting for me soon DX. So the updates may take a tad bit longer during the week. If my writer's block isn't bad, the updates should be on each weekend, or Fridays hope it works out that way!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishimoto, as much as I'd love to own Naruto, I don't lol.**

Chapter 25: Repetition of the Hearts

It had been exactly five days since that faithful day for the avengement of Kagome's clan. She was out of Rehabilitation and back to normal, but still with a few stitches here and there, as well as bandages. But none-the-less, Kagome was back in Konoha, and out of the hospital.

It was a normal day, everyone met early in the morning, trained, and then went off to do a few things. One of the doctors orders, was that Kagome not take part in missions for at least two weeks, to keep her now weak heart in tact.

Turns out, the failure of her heart was from her heart being punctured every-so lightly with a broken rib-bone. It wasn't a large puncture, since the doctors did do a small procedure before she left the hospital, sealing a large portion of the hole, but there was still a small gap in her heart.

This meant, that if she worked too hard too early, she could go into heart-failure once again, and that wasn't a risk anyone was about to take. Best wait everything out when she was healed enough to keep herself from having a heart attack.

Because of this, everyone decided to just train, learn new jutsu, practice and perfect old ones, and just make cozy in their home of Konohakagure village.

It was now 2:30 p.m. in the calm village, and training had been finished. Sasuke had returned to his apartment, Sakura went back home to get a small nap, and Naruto went home, of course, to have his usual snack of Ramen. His fifth bowl, most likely.

Kagome, Kagura, and Kakashi returned to their apartment, and rested on the couch. Kagome was resting her eyes, closing them and breathing slowly. She had gotten used to it, but her heart would beat quite fast after small training, but this was just something she'd have to grow out of.

"You alright, Kagome?" Kakashi asked.

"I told you that you shouldn't have ran so many laps today." Kagura scoffed.

"Shut up, I'm fine. It's not like I'll die from trying to keep healthy."

"Still shouldn't push it." Kagura said.

"I'm not, I'm just trying to keep up with everyone, but I'm taking it easy."

This conversation went on for quite some time. Kagura had told Kagome to not work so hard, perhaps relax for once in her life, but Kagome thought that the beach trip was enough. She didn't want to get in bad shape.

First it was a conversation, then, as usual, it turned into an argument. Kagome yammered at Kagura about how she was becoming too bossy, trying to become her mother, when that wouldn't happen, Kagura got offended, seeing as she doesn't try to become the replacement mother, and Kakashi watched the entire time, ignoring it every-so-often by reading his book.

Kagome seemed to hate it when Kagura would worry about her so much, it made her feel like Kagura looked to her as a weak child, and it angered her to no end. It didn't take long until the both of them were standing in the middle of the living room, yelling back and forth.

"Will you stop trying to get me to act like a good little girl?!" Kagome shouted.

"I'm not trying to! You just need to be conscious of your health, you martyr!"

"Who's being a martyr?! I'm just trying to make myself into a decent ninja! If I don't go on missions, or train the same way, I'll lose what I've gained!"

"Well stop trying to be miss macho! You aren't!"

"Shut up! Are you just angry because I worked harder than you ever did when you were my age?!"

"What?! You have no idea how hard I worked when I was your age!"

"Psh, and that was decades ago, now was it? You probably don't even remember."

"Excuse me?! How did we get from a discussion with your health, to my age?!"

"Well, I don't know how old you are, so I'll just assume what I wish." Kagome poked fun. If Kagura had the right to peeve her, then she had the right to do the same.

"Oh, now you're being a baby!"

"And you're being an old lady!"

"You're beginning to piss me off, brat!"

Kakashi sighed, "Guess I should be used to this by now. . ."

"Hm, the feeling is mutual, Kagura! You've pissed me off to no end since day one!"

"Oh well sorry for actually giving you a place to live and paying your damn hospital bills, which by the way aren't cheap! You get yourself injured too often!"

"Do not!"

"Yes you do! You constantly think you'll go in a fight being all strong, beating all your enemies, and you just end up getting hurt each time!"

"Are you suggesting that I'm weak?!"

"Hm, perhaps I am! Since you think it's appropriate to throw a fit every time you can't do something right!"

"You know what. . . I'm sick and tired of you judging me!"

"Who said I was judging?! I made a statement that is quite true about you, considering that I've known you since you were a baby!"

"Quit trying to talk like a mother! You aren't my god damn mother! You aren't related to me, and frankly, I'm glad! Butt out of my life!"

Kakashi looked up from his book, and Kagura glared down at Kagome, her eyes shrouded with her red bangs.

"If the way I've been taking care of you is bothering you so much. . . Then get the hell out of my house." she said.

"Psh, fine, like I care."

"Good, you can go find food and shelter where someone doesn't care about you so much, little brat."

"Kagura, come on." Kakashi said.

"Shut up, Kakashi, if she wants to be a spoiled bitch, then she can."

"You can't just kick her out."

"I'm not being kicked out, I'm leaving! I don't give a damn!" Kagome rolled her eyes and turned around, opening the door and walking out.

"Fine!" Kagura yelled.

Kagome slammed the door behind her.

"Don't come back, till you find some respect in that poked-to-death heart of yours!" Kagura tried not to scream, "That ungrateful little bitch!"

Kakashi sighed again, "And you completely forget what she's gone through" He whispered.

------------------------------------------

Kagome growled loudly, clenching her fists and slamming her feet to the ground.

"Stupid Kagura. . . I'm sick and tired of her trying to run my damn life. . ."

She walked out to the street, not knowing where the hell she was heading to, but walking anywhere that she could get food and then find a place to sleep, maybe under a tree in the park, perhaps.

But then, Kagome realized something. She stopped in the middle of the dirt road, and sighed.

"Great, I have no money. . . ." She sighed, "This day can't get any worse."

Just when Kagome spoke her words, thunder clapped loudly, and rain began to drizzle, then pour upon her head.

Kagome's eye twitched, "I spoke too soon. . ." She stared up at the sky, "Hey! What'd I ever do to you?! Just cuz I get in a fight with Kagura, you get me wet?!"

She was then silent, sighing heavily as she stood in the rain, her clothes soaking wet in a matter of seconds. Well, so much for sleeping in the park.

"So I have no money, no food. . .and no place to stay." Kagome said coldly.

And now Kagome was doomed to catch a cold, wonderful for her heart, huh? She had to figure out a place to stay, but where? The last thing she wanted to do was stay with Sakura, no offense to her, but if she had to listen to someone obsess over a boy, or constantly talk about 'girly' things, Kagome would explode. She wasn't one to hang out with girls for more than a few hours.

She had no idea where Naruto lived. It was raining too hard for her to even see where she was going to look. She only knew the direction to one place. . .

"Oh boy. . ." Kagome reached her last decision. "Sure. . .he's been nice to me lately, but I doubt that he'd let me in his house. . . ."

In the end, Kagome had no choice. It was off to Sasuke's home. She took a U-turn, leaving from her neighborhood, straight to the Uchiha portion of the village.

It didn't take too long, perhaps about five minutes, to arrive at the end of the street to Sasuke's home. Kagome started to get cold, the rain wasn't being friendly at all, and the temperature dropped very fast.

She shivered, the cold was not something she'd get along with very much. Kagome walked faster in the empty streets of the wet village, and to Sasuke's front door. Hesitating for a moment, Kagome took a few seconds before she knocked on the door. She definitely had a look of disgust still from her situation, not a pleasant look.

The door opened, and Sasuke stood at the doorway, wearing a regular black shirt, and white pajama bottoms. He tilted his head to the side.

"Kagome?"

"Don't ask." Kagome's eye twitched.

"Well, I have to. Why are you here?"

She sighed, "I walked out, got in a fight with Kagura. I'd rather not be there."

"So, you got kicked out."

"Can you just let me in? I'm cold and wet."

That was definitely a fact clear to Sasuke, he just shook his head, smirking a bit. Sasuke decided to play with her a bit, just to make things interesting.

"Why didn't you just use your Sukashime to control the water."

Kagome's shoulders hunched, and she felt embarrassed all of the sudden, she really hadn't thought of that, since she was so angry.

"Is that really important? Just let me in the house. . . ."

"Let me in. . . _what_?"

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me, that attitude does not become you, Sasuke. . ."

"Hm. . ." Sasuke crossed his arms, still smirking, "Guess you have no problem going under a tree to dry, the worms sure like to come out when it's wet too, you're alright with bugs now?"

"Ger. . . Alright, alright. . . Let me in. . . _please_."

"Who wins now?" Sasuke said, "Alright, get in."

Kagome scoffed, before walking inside. Sasuke shut the door behind them, and looked at Kagome, dripping wet on the hard-wood floor.

She sighed, rolling her eyes, and turning pink.

"Do you. . .have clothes I could borrow?"

"Eh? Well um, I guess." Sasuke pointed behind him, to a small dresser, "First drawer on the top is shirts, and second drawer underneath is shorts."

"Thanks, mister organized." Kagome poked fun back at Sasuke, smirking as she walked over to the dresser.

"You wanna get kicked out of here too?"

Kagome ignored his comment, and grabbed his old blue-shirt, and white shorts. She walked over to the bathroom, straight down to the end of the room, and shut the door.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, still smirking, as he sat down on his couch in front of a small television set, which had already been turned on.

It took Kagome a few minutes to change, considering that it takes a while to peel off wet clothes (Which, by the way, everything was wet, including her undergarments). She finally got everything off, and slipped on her new spares. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Okay. . . This is awkward." She said as she turned around, keeping her head fixated on the mirror, and staring at the Uchiha symbol on her back, "I don't know whether to think I look decent in blue. . .or think that his clan symbol on me is weird."

Kagome laughed at herself before walking out of the bathroom, keeping her wet clothes to hang on the shower pole to dry. She sighed as she walked out and shut the door.

"Thanks." She said.

Sasuke looked up and over to Kagome. He shook his head a bit, and looked back at the television.

"Not a problem." He replied.

Looking around, Kagome noticed that Sasuke actually had a nice place, sure it was a one-bedroom apartment, but it was large and roomy. She paced around, to get a good look at everything.

"Damn, you live in a nicer place than me." She said, "Must be nice living on your own."

"It's not it's all cracked up to be." Sasuke said, "Can be a bit boring."

"Or what, lonely?" Kagome turned her head, looking at Sasuke with a grin, "Does Sasuke get lonely, poor baby."

"Y'know, that 'kicking you out' thing still stands."

Kagome laughed, she turned away and continued her pacing of the room, making her way into Sasuke's bedroom. It was pretty plain, just a few framed photos on a desk, a side table, and a queen-sized mattress, dressed with black sheets, on the floor. It looked quite comfortable to Kagome, since her bed was so small and flat, and this one was. . . Well, not.

She curiously walked to the bed, got on her knees, and crawled onto it, above the sheets, and lied on her back. The bed was actually soft, not hard like her futon at home.

"Damn, Sasuke, you even have a nicer bed than me." She said while laughing, "This would definitely make me sleep better."

"You're not sleeping on my bed." Sasuke said, still sitting in the living room, "No way."

"Aw, lighten up, Sasuke, I never said that I'd sleep on it. You want me to be a good girl and sleep on the couch. Wait. . .isn't the guy supposed to do that?"

"With a woman in a broken home, arguing, yeah."

"Psh, does that look like our situation? Besides, it's not like anyone will see us."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kagome scoffed, she rested her head on the pillow, assuming that she just would relax, and then move over to the couch when Sasuke was ready for bed. The walk to his house was quite tiring, considering that her heart had worn itself out rushing in the rain for hospitality.

Her eyes became tired, as well as her body, she closed her eyelids and relaxed her muscles, then sighed heavily before completely falling into relaxation.

Sasuke sat in front of the television for another half-hour, until he shut it off and stood up.

"You got quiet really quick, Kagome." Sasuke said, "You alright?"

No answer.

He headed over towards the bedroom, walking through the already opened door. His eyes directed downward to his bed, looking at Kagome.

She was dead asleep.

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. Didn't he tell her no? But of course, as usual, Kagome listens to no one but the crazy voices in her head. He walked over and knelt down on the bed, outstretching his arms a bit, prepared to pick Kagome up and move her to her originally planned bed.

But then he stopped, looking at her and watching her breathe heavily.

_She has been getting tired from training with her heart injury._ He thought.

Sasuke then decided, he'd cut Kagome some slack, considering her problem. He used his right hand to pull down the sheets, then used both hands to move her body into the bed. Sasuke took the black sheets and pulled them over her, then tucked her in, keeping her arms out of the blanket, but chest-down, covered warmly.

He then stood up, still looking down at her, before smiling a bit, and heading over to the living room. Sasuke situated himself on the couch, lying down, and taking a pillow sitting by the arm-rest, and placed his head over it, falling asleep quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the hour, the majority of the village had been in slumber. The time that Kagome and Sasuke had fallen asleep, was around 10:00 pm.

The night went by calmly, everyone sleeping soundly before the sun rose above and over the Hokage statue. Morning came by with its warm sun and calm breeze.

Sasuke was the first to wake up. He got out of his position on the couch, stood up, and looked over to the bedroom. Kagome was still asleep soundly.

He decided that she at least should eat something, she didn't eat anything when she came over, and that couldn't have been good for her heart. Knowing that she probably wouldn't wake up for a while, Sasuke figured he should at least get started making breakfast.

Living on his own for so many years, Sasuke did learn to make basic meals for himself. It wasn't his style to live an unhealthy diet by eating instant ramen, like Naruto did. It was best he just make healthier and more filling meals.

Busily working, Sasuke cracked a set of four eggs into a hot pan that sat on the stove for a few minutes, he added six strips of bacon, and put some bread in the toaster, two at a time.

By the time he was done, a large meal of toast, eggs, and bacon was sitting on the small wooden table. The fragrance of the hot breakfast filled the apartment.

While Kagome lied, her nose wiggled slightly, smelling something. She groaned as she opened her eyes, then yawned.

"I smell. . . Food." Kagome said quietly as she sat up.

"You awake?" she heard from Sasuke's voice in the other room.

She looked around the room, then down on the bed. That was weird, why was she in there? Kagome then shook her head, she must have fallen asleep and Sasuke must have forgotten to move her, passing out on the couch while watching television.

Figuring out her theory, Kagome got out of bed and stretched her arms, then lowered her hands to her hair, fixing the bed-head that developed. She then walked into the living room including the kitchen, noticing the breakfast on the table. Sasuke was already sitting down, drinking orange juice and looking out the window, then to her.

"What's. . . this?" Kagome asked, sitting down on the empty chair of the table.

"It's breakfast, dimwit." Sasuke said sarcastically, laughing.

"I know that. . . But you made it?" Kagome looked at the plate, then up to Sasuke, "You didn't poison it, did you?"

"Why would I do that? It's not like we fight anymore."

"I know, but still. . . You're a ninja, therefore, your actions shouldn't be predictable."

"Oh, don't tell me you think I've been acting."

"Hmm. . ."

"Kagome." Sasuke crossed his arms and tilted his head, looking sternly at her.

"Alright, alright, I'm joking." Kagome smirked, "Sheesh, can't notice when I'm being smart with you?"

"Whatever." Sasuke smirked back, "Go on, eat. You didn't eat dinner, so I made something big enough to get you going today."

"Yes, dad." Kagome scoffed with sarcasm.

She began eating her breakfast, taking a bite out of her eggs, then her bacon. Her eyebrows raised, and she sat up completely straight.

"It's good." She said, surprised, and with a full mouth of bacon and eggs.

"Hmph, you make it sound like it looks like I can't cook."

"Well. . . Never expected something so motherly out of you."

Sasuke sighed, "Just shut up and eat."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kagome continued eating, quickly taking down the bacon and eggs, then the toast. She was the first to steal the butter and cover the bread with it. Sasuke was the one that ate slowly.

She finished before he did, and got up to clean her plate, she at least knew that kind of proper manners, to wash after herself as a guest.

Once she turned around, she noticed that Sasuke had finished his breakfast now, and she walked over and grabbed his plate.

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do, I owe you something." Kagome grinned as she walked over to the sink, and cleaned off his plate, "Quit doing stuff for me and expecting nothing in return."

"Hmph."

Kagome finished, and sat back down at the table, there was a closed bottle of water, filled to the middle, at the edge of it, and Kagome didn't take her orange juice, she never liked it. Figuring it wasn't a problem, Kagome took the bottle of water and drank whatever water was left in it.

Sasuke finished off his orange juice, and placed the glass down. When Kagome finished her water, she knocked the bottle on its side, and used her index finger to rotate it around by the tip of the nozzle.

Sasuke shook his head, it seemed to him that Kagome was one to play with left-overs, or random objects lying around.

He watched as Kagome began pushing the bottle with her finger, making it spin in a complete circle, and repeating her action when the tip landed in any direction. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, thinking of something else other than her pass time.

The tip of the bottle seemed to always land on Kagome, then Sasuke, and sometimes on either sides of the table, which is what Sasuke was observing.

Kagome looked up at Sasuke, batting the bottle again to make it spin.

"What're you staring at?" She asked.

"You."

"Why?" Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"If you don't notice it, then I'm not saying anything."

"What? That's not fai---"

Kagome then looked down at the bottle, noticing it stopped and the nozzle was pointing at Sasuke. She gulped and couldn't help but blush.

"Oh." Kagome realized.

"Heh." Sasuke grabbed the bottle and placed it in front of him, he then repeated Kagome's actions, to his own humor, and spun it with a flick of his wrist.

Kagome's eyes followed the bottle as it spun around and around, watching the nozzle closely.

To Sasuke's expectation, he laughed a bit when he saw the tip land on Kagome, not perfectly situated, and crooked. He waved his hand lightly, giving Kagome the idea that it was her turn.

Apparently, Sasuke was just teasing her by playing a game. Kagome played along, and spun the bottle by tapping it at the nozzle. It stopped after spinning two times.

"Uh. . ." Kagome stared at it, "why does it keep landing on either of us? Wasn't doing that so often before. . ."

"Hm. . .maybe it's trying to tell us something?" It was weird, but Sasuke seemed so un-phased by this, it was probably just a joke to him, or so it appeared to Kagome.

Kagome scoffed, "What would a bottle try to tell us?"

"I don't know."

Sasuke stood from his chair and leaned his elbows on the table-top. Kagome looked up at him, hearing the movement and catching her attention. He was looking right at her, straight in the eyes.

Kagome couldn't help but do the same; she stood from her chair, and leaned forward, staring at Sasuke to his eyes. Suddenly, she completely lost her train of thought, it was as if everything went quiet in her mind. Both began to lean forward towards each other.

Closer and closer as they went, Kagome's hand slid, and knocked over the bottle onto the ground.

"Sasuke . . ." Kagome said quietly, her eyes slightly shut, but still seeing Sasuke in a blur.

"Yeah?" Sasuke's face tilted sideways a bit, closing his eyes slightly as well.

"Don't you think. . . We should stop. . .before th-this works?"

"Why do you ask?"

At this point, Kagome and Sasuke's faces were more than centimeters away from each other, their noses almost touching. Kagome almost lost her breath, trying to think of her reply.

"W-We. . . Don't feel this way about people, remember?"

"No." Sasuke's reply was fast, as he purposely moved his face ever so closer.

Kagome's face turned bright red, she completely closed her eyes, knowing that Sasuke most likely did as well. Her heart was fluttering, but didn't hurt from her injury, so it seemed, and her stomach began to get a peculiar feeling deep-down, like a knot was forming.

_What. . . What is going on? How did this happen, I forgot. . . _Kagome thought, _Sh-should I back away? Before I get in too deep?. . . No. . . for some reason. . . I really want this. _

Their lips were quite close, just one more budge, and they would touch. Kagome's hands began to shake.

_Have I. . .have I fallen for him? Am I just like any other girl out there in Konoha? I think. . .that I have. . . _

Her hand slipped above Sasuke's, as she let herself be taken. She was just about to make the final budge, ready to free fall to her first kiss, and then. . .

The telephone rang.

Kagome was so concentrated, that the sound of the phone loudly ringing startled her, she backed away, as well as Sasuke. Kagome had backed away too far, though, and tripped on her chair, falling backward with it, and crashing to the floor, smacking her head into the wall. She moaned in pain.

"Uh. . .you alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke . . .telephone" Kagome said, her voice jumpy and mangled from hitting her head. Her hand, shaking, rose up and a finger pointed to the phone.

Sasuke looked at Kagome curiously, narrowing his eyes, but then shook it off and walked over to the phone, picking it up off the dock.

"Hello?" he answered.

It was quiet, except for the murmur of the voice in the phone.

"Yeah. Why?"

As Sasuke was talking, Kagome got up from the ground, rubbing her head as she put the chair back and up-right to the table. Her blush quickly escaped her face.

"Right." Sasuke then hung up the phone, rolling his eyes.

"Who was it?" Kagome asked.

"Kakashi."

"Huh? How the hell does he know your number?"

"Well, he _is_ the teacher, so he needed the numbers of his students, I guess."

"Okay, so what did he want?"

"He wanted to know if you spent the night here."

"Oh. . . Shit, I'm in trouble." Kagome slapped her forehead.

"Why? Kagura kicked you out, didn't she? You had to find a place to stay."

"Yeah, but I'm sure she didn't expect me to stay here, at your place. She's been on my case about you since day one."

"Wait. . . Hasn't she been trying to well uhh. . . You know." Sasuke said, referring to the fact that Kagura would constantly say Kagome liked him.

"Trust me, she has, but if she hasn't taken a part in getting me here, that means I snuck over, and she'll think I slept with you or something."

"Huh?" Sasuke didn't get it, "She's confusing."

"Tell me about it. I've been living with it for months now."

Kagome sighed as she leaned on the chair.

"So, where were we?" Kagome asked, not thinking about before, and assuming they were in a conversation.

Sasuke was quiet for a second, "Uhm. . ."

Kagome then looked up at Sasuke. He was slightly pink over the nose.

He had realized, suddenly, what he was planning to do if the phone hadn't rang.

Kagome figured out as well. She immediately turned red.

"Were we. . .?" Sasuke said.

"About to kiss?" Kagome finished his sentence.

Sasuke didn't move, waited a moment, then nodded his head. Kagome bit her lower lip.

"R-really?"

"I. . .I think so." Sasuke answered.

"W-well. . . Umm. . ."

". . . Kakashi said you should head home. . . Kagura calmed down, supposedly." Sasuke had to change the subject, the tension in the room was getting worse by the second. Obviously, the moment was killed.

". . . . . Right." Kagome turned around, heading toward the door.

She wanted to get out quickly, since the tension was getting to her as well. Kagome opened the door, and stopped for a second, "I'll. . .see you around."

"Yeah. . ." Sasuke replied, "See you around."

Kagome didn't hesitate, she walked out the door, and shut it behind her. She leaned on it for a moment, trying to catch her breath and calm down her still-beating heart.

She couldn't believe it. It was still foggy to her as to how the moment even happened. Kagome tried to stop herself from panicking. Was she really going to _kiss_ Sasuke? And did she actually _want_ to?

Kagome had to shake herself off it, Kagura and Kakashi were expecting her. She began to walk down the street and toward the Hatake apartment.

-----------------------------------------

Back in his apartment, Sasuke walked away from where the phone was, and back over to the table. He saw the notorious plastic bottle, lying on the ground. Leaning down, Sasuke picked the bottle up, staring at it.

A smile slowly formed on his face, as well as the small blush returning to his face.

"Feh." Sasuke chuckled, before placing the bottle back on the table, looking at it, "Definitely made your point across today, didn't you?"

He shook his head, heading over to the stove to clean up the mess that was made from making breakfast.

_-----------------------------_

_To be continued. . . End of Chapter 25_

_Preview to chapter 26:_

"_Oh damn. . .I forgot my clothes!!!"_

_What a mistake. Today is definitely going to end in a mess._

"_What?! What's Takai doing in Sasuke's shirt and shorts?!"_

_Apparently it's illegal to wear the 'great' Sasuke Uchiha's clothing in public, if you aren't him._

"_Do I even want to ask?"_

_And. . . People have dirty minds._

_Next time on Naruto The New Chronicles, Embarrassment._

**God, I love writing fluff! I bet I pulled a few nerves, besides my own, with that kissing scene. Yes, the next chapter is definitely planned to be hilarious!**

**I hope the next one will be up either late tomorrow on Sunday, or late on Monday. Some point the beginning of this week, the next chapter will be up. And that may be my last one for about a week and a half, for Ninja is going to California for four days!**

**But no worries, I'll return! Thanks for reading, don't forget the reviews, and I'll see ya all next time!**

**Hugs,**

**Ninja Chan**


	26. Chapter 26: Embarrassment

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! School has had me working like a dog Dx. **

**Anyways, new chapter time, yes?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

Chapter 26: Embarrassment

"What is she wearing?"

"I don't know, it looks a lot like Sasuke-kun's outfit. . . Wait until you see her back, then we'll know."

Two girls, one with red hair, and another with a blue-ish kind of grey, watched Kagome walk down the dirt-road. She seemed to not even notice the two watch her walk by.

Both awaited until Kagome had walked ahead, to the point where they could see her back, and to their correct guess, there was Sasuke's Uchiha-clan symbol, right in he middle of her back. The girls both began growling with their jealous tempers.

"Gerrrr. . . Hey you! What do you think you're doing wearing that?!"

"Huh? Wearing what?" Kagome stopped in her tracks, turning to the girls, and mostly forgetting that she wore Sasuke's shirt and shorts.

"Ha! Look at her, trying to play dumb! Those are Sasuke-kun's clothes! You have no reason to be wearing them!"

"Yeah, haha, what did you do? Spend the night in his house or something?"

"Yeah." The words slipped out of Kagome's mouth, she really did not want people to hear that she spent the night with him.

The girls were silent from their laughter, glaring at Kagome as if she had five seconds to run for it, giving her a head start. This, of which, she took very highly.

"Oh shit." She then turned away and began to run as fast as she could toward the apartment.

"Get back here!!"

The two girls began chasing after Kagome, in attempts to possibly rip the clothes from her back, and make sure she'd not take their Sasuke-kun away from them.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, I forgot my clothes!!!" Kagome cursed herself.

She continued running down the street, passing by vendors in the marketplace, whom looked at her questioningly. At first, in all honesty, they thought for a moment that Sasuke was running by, but once they saw the short, light brown hair, they laughed.

Still seemed to people, that Kagome looked like a small, teenage boy if not looked closely at to her face.

Back to the chase, the girls continued running after Kagome. First Kagome passed a few carts in the market, then a comic shop, clothing shop and then, Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

This was where Naruto just so happened to be sitting (as usual every morning) at the time. He turned around, seeing Kagome pass by, and waved.

"Hey Kagome--!"

"Not now. Can't talk. See ya later, bye!" Replied the brunette, speaking quickly with one breath.

Kagome quickly passed by Naruto, who had a look of curiosity as he watched her run by.

"What's she running for?" He asked himself.

And as he tried to think of an answer, it ran right in front of him, the two girls screaming for Kagome to get back to them and take off her clothes.

"Give us Sasuke-kun's clothes! You have no right wearing them!!!!"

"Sasuke's. . . . clothes?" Naruto's head tilted sideways, "How'd she get those?"

"Morning, Naruto!" said a familiar voice, walking by once the girls were out of site.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! Good morning!" Naruto smiled, turning around to see the pink-haired girl in front of him.

She was passing by, carrying a book that looked to be rented from the library, and stopped to give Naruto a quick hello.

"I was just heading home from the library, I got a book on jutsu to study from. Just getting ramen for breakfast?" Asked Sakura with a smile.

"Finishing my third bowl! So I'm almost done! But oh! Sakura-chan, you missed it! Kagome was just running by wearing Sasuke's clothes. . . Guess that's why the girls were chasing her."

"Huh? Why would she be wearing Sasuke's clothes?"

"I dunno, maybe she was hanging out with him, and ripped her pants and shirt or something."

"Both at the same time?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm just guessing, I don't really know for sure."

"Hmm."

--------------------------------------------------

"Gotta get in, gotta get in! Ah! Where's my god damn key?!" Kagome searched around her pockets, then stopped, "Wait, Aw fuck, my clothes are still at Sasuke's house! My keys are in my pocket!"

The girls were still behind, and Kagome hoped that she lost them when she took a few turns to get into her street, taking the short-cut home by jumping over a wall in front of her neighborhood.

She then began banging on the door, which she could have done before but remember, Kagome had never been good under stress, her brain would automatically shut down, and she couldn't use fists to fix this problem.

The door opened, and Kagome quickly ran into the apartment, shutting the door with her back and leaning on it, panting heavily.

"huff. . .huff. . . Damn that was close!"

"Kagome? What're you wearing?"

She looked up, noticing Kagura in front of her. She would have rather seen Kakashi than her, since he probably wouldn't yell at her about the clothes.

"Uh well. . ." Kagome looked down at herself, seeing the blue shirt still over her chest. She looked up at Kagura innocently, "N-new style?"

Kagura raised an eyebrow, "Those look a lot like. . ." She put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and pushed her side-ways, forcing her to turn around, and saw the Uchiha Symbol, "Sasuke's clothes."

"I-It's not what you think. . .really. . . I uh, forgot my regular clothes."

"So you ran to his house naked?"

"Wha--?! No, no!"

------------------------------------------

Kakashi had already been out of the apartment, pretty much as soon as he got off the phone with Sasuke.

He had been walking down the marketplace streets, and headed toward the book store, for yet another issue of his favorite book, and possibly something new.

"Find her!" screamed a girl.

"Huh?" Kakashi turned around, seeing girls run by.

"Get those clothes! They were Sasuke-kun's!"

"I want them!!!!"

"Get the girl with brown hair! She went this way!!"

"Sasuke's clothes. . . Her. . . brown hair. . . Wait a second." Kakashi stood still to think.

What girl could possibly take Sasuke's clothes? What was going on? Kakashi was curious, he had an idea of what girl they were talking about, considering that Kagome was the last person that Sasuke saw, since she had spent the night there.

Was she wearing his clothes? Then where were hers?

Since Kakashi finally found something to do other than running errands and getting in trouble for buying a dirty book, he decided to pay Sasuke a visit, and figure out this slight mystery that passed his way.

He had already been close to Sasuke's street, so he continued walking forward, and to his home. It didn't take too long until Kakashi was right at the front door of Sasuke's apartment. He knocked on the door.

He heard inside someone saying that they were coming, and the door opened. Sasuke stood before Kakashi.

"Kakashi? What's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Well. . . I'm here to ask something." Kakashi answered, peeking through the door into the apartment, and looking around.

"Okay. What?"

"I heard from a little bird, that there was a girl running around with your clothes on. Last girl that you saw, was Kagome."

"Yeah, so?"

"So she does have your clothes?"

Sasuke was quiet for a minute. Why would Kakashi be there to just justify whether Kagome was wearing his clothes or not?

Sasuke didn't take too long to think, and then it came to him. His face distorted, making an 'oh shit' expression. If he said the wrong things, it would look and sound wrong to Kakashi, who was pretty much Kagome's brother at this point when it came to guardianship.

"Well. . .you see. . ." Sasuke said.

Kakashi was still looking inside, when he saw through the crack of the slightly opened bathroom door, the grey capris hanging, and what looked like a pile of bandage wrap on the ground, next to a pair of white panties.

Definitely Kagome's clothes, considering the bundles of bandage wrap and grey pants.

"See what?" Kakashi was now entertainingly curious, he wanted to mess with his student now, "What's with the panties on the ground?"

"Huh? Oh those. . . They aren't mine! If that's what you were thinking!"

"Well. . .alright, I never thought so, but okay. Just tell me why."

"When Kagome got here. . . She was wet."

"Excuse me?" Kakashi tilted his head sideways.

"What? OH! No not that wet! What the hell are _you _thinking?!"

Kakashi laughed, "Alright, calm down. Just finish your explanation."

Sasuke sighed, and put his hand to his forehead, blushing, "She was wet from the rain, so I loaned her my clothes, but she must have left her stuff here before she left."

"Right."

"So, you believe me, right?"

"Hmm. . .perhaps." Kakashi closed his one showing eye in a smile.

-----------------------------------------------

"I'm not doing that!!!" Kagome had her arms wrapped around her chest, walking backward in the room.

"Take off the shirt! Or at least pull it up!" Kagura yelled, following Kagome.

"Why do you need me to do that?!"

"You aren't wearing your padding, are you? Did you actually go that far with Sasuke?!"

"How many times do I need to tell you? I DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIM! God!"

"You're wearing his clothes! It seems obvious that you did!"

Kagome growled, stomping her foot.

"I knew you were going to think that! I told you! When I left the house, it was raining, and I got wet! The only place I could go to, was his house, and he loaned me clothes! I just forgot to pick them up!"

"Yeah, right."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Nope."

"What do you think I am?! Some whore?!"

Right at that moment, there was several knocks on the door. Kagura looked at Kagome with a glare.

"We'll finish this in a minute."

She then walked over to the door, opening it. There, before her, was Naruto and Sakura. Sakura had a look of anger, while Naruto had a look of awe.

They both walked in after Kagura let them in, and stared at Kagome, who was in the corner of the room, bright red, and trying to cover whatever part of herself she could.

"I'm not wasting breath explaining the entire story! I had to borrow his clothes, okay?! That means nothing!"

"You really are wearing his clothes." Sakura said. She crossed her arms and scoffed.

"It isn't what it looks like, I swear!"

"Whoa! So did you and Sasuke. . . You know?" Naruto seemed to be taking it in a funny way.

"NO! We did NOT! I just borrowed his clothes, damn it!"

"But you spent the night, right?" Sakura asked, she seemed almost worried to hear an answer.

"Haha, this is entertaining." Kagura said.

"Damn it! I had to!! I had no where else to go! This means NOTHING!"

"Are you sure you didn't do anything?" Kagura asked, "Like no making out, kissing, cuddling." She almost laughed.

"No---. . .NO!" Kagome completely turned red, she turned around and faced the wall.

"You sure look like you did!" Naruto laughed.

"GO AWAY!"

Naruto and Sakura didn't listen. Naruto was too busy laughing, while Sakura stood by trying to imagine what could possibly go on, and tried to deny anything romantic possibly happening. Kagura began mumbling on to both of them how Kagome wasn't wearing her undergarments, and how she is blushing so brightly. Both listened.

Kagome just stood, staring at the wall, murmuring curse words and threats about how she'll destroy them now. She was so embarrassed, that she didn't want to move at all.

--------------------------------------------

Sasuke finally managed to get Kakashi away, and sending him back with Kagome's clothes so they were no longer in his apartment. He closed the door and leaned on it, sighing.

"How stupid." He said.

---------------------------------------------

"How stupid." Kagome murmured, her arms now crossed.

She then tried to drain out what Kagura was spitting out to her team mates, and just thought about what happened.

She supposed, that if what happened is all she could get out of it before the catastrophe, then it was worth it. Kagome did, after all, almost kiss him. And she began to smile, still facing the wall, and her blush not escaping.

A sigh escaped her mouth.

------------------------------------------------

Sasuke still was standing against the wall. He figured that this problem was nothing compared to other things that had happened. And, of course, it wasn't horrible what had happened, since he had a great experience before.

He did, after all, almost kiss her. Thinking of this made a smile come across his lips as he stood still against his door.

He sighed with silence, just looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh well." he whispered.

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome still whispered to herself, "Oh well."

-----------------------------

_To be continued, end of Chapter 26_

_Preview to Chapter 27:_

_Yet another mission._

_It's time to put the past events behind, and get back down to business, since Kagome should be well enough to do her missions._

_A weeks pass. . ._

_The mission to the land of stone will be a tough one, considering the long trip through a large forest._

_A camp out._

_An attack._

_A roar. . . _

_A laugh._

"_What the---"_

"_Not again! What's happening to her?!"_

_What is this?_

_Next time on Naruto The New Chronicles, On the edge._

**Again, I apologize for the long awaited update. School is not very kind when it comes to work and signing papers lol. Anyways, the next update will take quite a while, so I can't make promises on when I'll update (considering that I haven't made my updating dates on time lately I'll try and remedy that). I shall be gone on a long weekend, but I will return with NTNC goodness.**

**Till next time, my friends! Send meh s'more good reviews!**

**Hugs,**

**Ninja Chan**


	27. Chapter 27: On The Edge

**Hello all! Once again, apologies for the long wait, unpacking, school, the works **

**Anyways, new chapter time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 27: On The Edge

The weeks pass came by quickly, and things seemed to be running quite smoothly with the squad. Everyone was now healthy and ready for another mission.

A requirement, however, in order for Kagome to go on missions, was for her to take a quick visit to the doctor, just to make sure everything was in-tact.

Early in the afternoon, the entire squad trailed to the Konoha hospital for a check up on their squad-mate.

It had been thirty minutes until Kagome's appointment was called forth, and she entered the room, the squad was allowed to follow, since it wasn't a major check up.

A doctor whom was a tall man with dark blonde hair, walked in the room; charts in his hands, and records from Kagome's previous visits to the hospital. He read over them, before asking Kagome to sit on the large table in the edge of the room.

After she sat, the doctor stood before her, placing his stethoscope to her chest and listening with the buds in his ears.

He hummed curiously.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"She's better, right? That's what we were told last time." Kakashi said.

"Well, she's fine, but," The doctor backed away, taking his stethoscope from her chest and hanging it off his shoulders, "her heart-beats are still irregular. And the x-rays that were taken before, show a few small holes, possibly punctures from her broken rib-cage."

"What?"

"Here, I'll show you."

The doctor walked over to a small square-lamp, shaped like a television screen, he placed a black sheet over it, and flipped a switch, showing the picture of a skeleton's chest, and behind the barriers of the chest's bones, was a pale mass, which looked to be her heart. The heart did not look normal, though, there were small black dots, precisely four, around her heart.

"Each dot is a hole, about the size of an ant, not too bad, but can be dangerous. We did figure that she'd have small heart problems after her fight, and apparently, that is true."

"Don't tell me that I can't go on a mission now!" Kagome slammed her hand into the table.

"Calm down, he didn't finish." Kakashi said.

"It may not be a huge problem, Kagome." Sasuke added.

"He's right, we just ask that you be extremely careful. The minute you get any form of chest pain, or your heart stops every so often, you must stop what you are doing, and if you're in battle, request assistance."

"That's it?"

"Well that, and I'm going to put you on medication, the pills I will give you can ensure that your heart doesn't show those danger signs I told you about just now, it will be almost like there is nothing wrong at all, give or take a few side effects."

"What are the side effects?" Naruto's head tilted sideways, wondering if they would make Kagome explode, or something.

"Mostly just headaches, sometimes, it can cause nausea as well, but very rarely."

"How much do I need to take?"

"Two a day, one in the morning, and one in the late afternoon, at least five hours before you go to bed. But it's extremely important that you take them, because if you don't, when on a mission, you could possibly have a heart attack, or worse, go into cardiac arrest. And that is something, I believe, you cannot afford."

Kagome sighed, "Right. . . Fine."

"Give me one moment, and I'll bring you back your medication."

The doctor then left the room for a few minutes, while everyone silently waited in the room. Kagome sat, staring blankly to the ground. This just stunk to her, now she had to worry about a disability that she had to take medication for, possibly for the rest of her career as a ninja.

She silently awaited, until the doctor returned with two bottles of small pills. She was told, again, to take one in the morning, and one in the afternoon.

Kagome nodded, and left with the squad as they headed out. She took one small pill, popped it in her mouth, swallowed, and placed the bottle, along with the second one, in her back pouch.

No one wanted to speak of Kagome's heart problem, since they knew she would be bothered by it, and they all left the hospital to head for their next destination.

Kakashi reported that it would take until morning to get where they needed to go, which was a small mission to investigate a few dangerous areas of a village. Since they had to stop for Kagome's check-up, this took time out of their traveling, which meant time out of the day was taken up.

All began to walk toward the forest, their trail to their destination outside of Konoha.

The entire afternoon was wasted as they made their way to the depths of the forest, and now was the time to find a decent camping space. The sun was already beginning to set for night.

Kagura found a large open area, deep in the middle of the jungle they were in, perfect for a sleeping spot, nice and quiet. It had only taken a few minutes for her to notice it.

Sasuke assisted Naruto in pitching one tent, Kakashi and Kagura pitched one as well, and Sakura with Kagome, pitched the final one. By the time they were finished, the sun was set, and the stars glittered the black sky.

Now was the time to eat dinner, which was roasted fish from a nearby river. That was done in an hour, and everyone ate quickly, to fill their starving bellies.

Time went by fast, and it was not long until everyone decided to call it a night. All shuffled into their tents, and snuggled into their sleeping bags for their night of rest.

The only person to stay up, was Sasuke, who didn't seem tired when everyone checked in.

He sat on a log, staring out at the moon, just blankly watching the stars glimmer in the night sky. His mind was white, not thinking of a thing for once, and just relaxing. This was something he hadn't done in a while, since he had been so tired, but tonight, he didn't want to sleep just yet.

There he was, alone, for quite a while, until he heard something brushing in the tent. His head turned.

The zipper to the girls' tent, Kagome and Sakura's, went down, and out crawled a small brunette. Her entire body squirmed out until she was completely removed, and stood up. Her silver eyes glimmered with the reflection of the moon's light. She looked over at Sasuke.

"Not tired?" She asked.

"I should ask you that question." Sasuke replied.

"Well. . ." Kagome sat down on the log, next to Sasuke, "I can't sleep. My stomach hurts."

"The medication?"

"I guess. I wasn't very hungry, either, but I had to eat so I had energy for the mission."

"Take it easy." Sasuke turned his head, looking out at the sky again, "You should be careful now."

"Sure. . ."

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah. . . I guess you're right."

"Why is it bothering you so much? You just take the medication and you'll be fine."

"I guess. . . Because I don't want to feel weak."

"Hm."

Sasuke pondered for a moment, then stood up from his seat, facing her and looking down to her face.

"You aren't weak, alright? Just because you have a problem, doesn't mean you're weak."

"I guess. . ." Kagome still sat.

"What else is bothering you?"

She scoffed, "It's nothing. I'm just tired, and a bit worried."

"About what?"

"I never trust medication, it just doesn't work on me. I tried sleeping pills when I had horrible insomnia, and that never worked. When I have headaches, asprin never takes effect. So how will this heart medication do anything?"

"You just need to see for yourself."

"Yeah, I'll see for myself. . . When I have a heart-attack mid-battle."

Sasuke sighed, he looked at the ground, then back up, and held his hand out. Kagome looked up.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk." Sasuke said, a small smile forming on his face. "It's easier to talk that way, when no one can wake up from us."

"What? Well. . .alright."

Kagome nodded, she stood up, taking Sasuke's hand into her own. Sasuke's smile remained as he began to walk forward, and he lead Kagome with him, still keeping her hand.

They walked deeper into the forest, away from the camp site, to ensure no one would wake up from their voices. Once they got fairly far, they stopped.

Sasuke looked up at the moon.

"You know what? If that medication doesn't work. . .you don't need to worry."

"Why?" Kagome looked at Sasuke curiously.

"Because, I'll be there to protect you. I'll make sure you won't get hurt to the point of a heart attack."

Kagome didn't respond for now, she looked away, her face flushing to a light red. This was the first time she'd heard something like that, especially from Sasuke, and she loved to hear things like this from him.

"Y-You will?"

"Yeah. I won't let anybody hurt you that badly. I guess. . ." Sasuke laughed lightly, "That I just care about you that much."

He felt her hand jolt, and looked down at her turned head. It was very obvious that she was shy now, or embarrassed. And Kagome was, her face was profusely red now.

"Since. . . Since when have you started to say such things, Sasuke?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess that I've been thinking it for a while, and waited for the right time to say it. It wasn't obvious that I cared?"

"Well, no. . ." Kagome's head looked forward, her face still red, "I'm a bit dense, I suppose."

Sasuke chuckled, "That's for sure."

"Do-Don't make fun of me right now. . .I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

"You don't need to be embarrassed." Sasuke looked down at Kagome, with a smile, "I won't tell anyone. And no one is watching anyways."

"R-right. . ." Kagome looked up at Sasuke, smiling, and trying to get rid of her blush by calming down.

"Good, so do you feel better now? Less weak?"

"Heh. . .yeah, I do."

"Good."

Kagome still smiled, but then turned her head away. She was glad that she could talk to Sasuke like this now, and she hoped that she could do it from now until the end.

Her heart fluttered as she stood next to him, holding his hand under the moonlight.

She turned her eyes up to him again, seeing that he was looking up now to the moon as well.

As she watched him gaze upon the sky, something came over her. That knot in her stomach re-formed. She felt. . . The need to do something, and she had to do it now.

Just one of those gut feelings. . .

"Hey. . . S-Sasuke?" Kagome was shy in her tone of voice.

"Yeah?" Sasuke still looked at the moon.

He did not hear any other response from Kagome, and grew a bit curious, but before he could turn his head, he felt something against his cheek.

"Huh?"

The feeling was of something soft pressed against his skin, and warm air brushing it. His eyes shifted slightly to see what it was. . .

His face immediately flushed when he saw Kagome's lips against his cheek, her eyes closed, then opened as she backed away quickly. He then saw her turn her body, and wrap her arms around his waist, in an embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered, "I'm glad I have you to protect me. . .and make me feel better."

"N-No problem. . ." Sasuke said, "A-anything for you, I guess."

Sasuke's arms twitched, before feeling the yearning to wrap themselves around Kagome as well, which they did, and they both stood close together, the moon serving as a small spotlight, to illuminate their embrace. And smiles both formed on their faces.

------------------------------------------

As their happiness filled the entire forest. . .darker things were at hand.

Two unidentified figures sat in a dark room, conversing.

"It is time." Said a sinister, snaky voice.

"What do you mean?" asked a deep, young voice.

"The mark on her neck has no seal, neither Kakashi, nor any other person in Konoha can seal it, most likely, since her heart may be too weak to handle such a painful procedure." the voice laughed, "Which means I can manipulate her to the fullest extent with my mark of property. . . Just like her dear belated sister, only this will be more interesting. . ."

"How so?"

"My dear Kabuto. . . I can get her to retrieve the Uchiha, and bring him to me, as well as have her for myself. Their bodies are mine."

"Is it that simple to control her?"

"It shall take quite a lot of energy from me, but since she is so frail at the moment, so off guard. . . Anything is possible."

"Right. . .Brilliant, Lord Orochimaru."

"Quite." Orochimaru's laugh echoed in the dark halls once again, as he snapped his fingers, "This will be fun."

-----------------------------------------------

Both the two genin stood in their embrace, not moving, only looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

But Kagome's smile quickly faded, and her head shot downward, her teeth grinded against each other, and she made a muffled gruff noise, letting go of Sasuke, and clenching her neck.

It began to burn, feeling like a blister opening up.

"Kagome?" Sasuke knelt downward, trying to look at her neck, "Is it doing that again?"

"Augh. . . Y-yes. . . But. . . It burns worse."

"Huh? How?"

Sasuke moved his hand, placing it on her neck. The temperature had to be extremely high on her flesh, for it almost burned Sasuke's fingers. He removed his hand quickly, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, I'm taking you back to camp, we have to get that mark sealed up before it gets worse."

"No. . . I-I'm fine. . . "

"Don't start with that, come on!" Sasuke tugged on Kagome's hand, but she wouldn't budge.

It seemed very weird that she could take the pain that she was receiving. Even Sasuke knew that if it was that bad, he'd take the help that was given to him. But Kagome just stood there, breathing heavily and holding tightly to Sasuke's hand.

Her mark started to cover her face, and she began to scream, the pain was unbearable, and her entire body was now burning, and sweat trailed down her skin.

Sasuke continued to try and convince Kagome to go, but she still would not budge.

Suddenly, Kagome's hand let go of Sasuke's, and she backed away a few inches, taking a deep breath.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

She didn't answer, she just looked at the ground, letting her arms hang to her side as they began to be covered in cloud-shaped markings. She glanced at the blackness that crawled on her skin. . . And began to laugh.

But her laugh sounded different, it wasn't just a chuckle, or a scoff, it was a loud laugh, but the volume rose by the second, until she was hyperventilating between each laugh. She looked upward, straight at Sasuke with her eyes wide, and her mouth stretched open, laughing.

"What?" Sasuke didn't move, just stared at Kagome.

Her laugh became quiet, and she took a small breath when the laugh stopped. Kagome's head tilted sideways as her eyes returned to normal size, and looked at Sasuke.

"Am I alright?" She asked, "Am I alright?!", a chuckle escaped her throat, "Well, I'm just fine. . .Sasuke-kun."

"What happened to you? What's going on?" Sasuke sounded concerned.

"Awwwww, so cute." Kagome's body dashed quickly in front of Sasuke, and her arm wrapped around his shoulders, "You're worried, ne?"

"You're acting strange, cut it out." Sasuke backed away from Kagome, he had a bad feeling about this.

"Strange? Me?" Kagome held her hands out, and looked at her palms, laughing again, but just for a few seconds, "I suppose."

She then looked back up at him, just being quiet.

A voice echoed in her mind.

"_Bring me the Uchiha."_ it said.

"Hmmmmmm. . . Dead, or alive?" Kagome said under her breath, "Because he would look excellent covered in blood."

"Kagome, you're starting to sound like your sister." He backed away again, "You have to get that mark sealed, now."

Sasuke turned his back, he began to run.

"Running away?" Kagome sounded like a disappointed child, as she dashed in front of Sasuke, keeping him from moving on, "That is definitely differed from the Uchiha."

"I'm going to get you help, get out of my way!"

"Me help? Heh, my adorable Sasuke-kun, it isn't me that needs the help, it is you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

Kagome just laughed yet again, before striking Sasuke backward, hitting him in the stomach. She jumped back as he fell backward slightly, but not falling to the floor.

Sasuke regained his balance and took a deep breath to catch the air he lost. He glanced at Kagome as she grinned brightly at him. Kagome didn't hesitate, and ran straight toward Sasuke again, throwing a punch to his shoulder, then his chest.

Dodging a few hits, Sasuke managed to make his way behind Kagome. He knew that it wasn't like her to act this way, the mark must have been doing something to her mind, and he had to find a way to make it stop.

If he can manage to beat her to the point of her passing out, then he can get her some help.

Kagome turned around, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts and throwing another series of punches and kicks to him. Unfortunate for her, Sasuke kept dodging many of her attacks, and it began to anger her.

She still continued to laugh as she knew that there was a better way to get this done.

"I suppose I can drag your bloody body." She chuckled.

Sasuke didn't respond, he knew she was just saying things she wasn't realizing she said. He went into a fighting stance, still not speaking a word.

Kagome smirked, "Ah, finally, some action!"

She pulled her hand to her leg holster, removing one kunai from it's hold. Her hand held it outward, hoping to egg Sasuke on.

Although, to her, he didn't seem phased. She grimaced as she ran toward Sasuke with kunai in hand, she jumped at him, attacking as fast as she could, cutting at his shirt and legs.

Sasuke could only back away, he began hitting back to Kagome as much as he could, but Kagome seemed to be moving faster and faster by the second, definitely an effect from the mark. He kicked at her to knock her backward, and then tried attacking as much as he could. He punched at her stomach, and to her face, attempting to keep her off him.

But Kagome didn't seem to feel any pain at this point, she only cut back at Sasuke. If he punched her, she'd simply cut his arm. If he kicked, she'd cut his leg.

Sure, she was bleeding and bruised now, but so was Sasuke. It was becoming harder to do anything now.

"Damn it. . ." Sasuke said under his breath, standing back, and leaning against a tree now.

"Aw, is Sasuke-kun getting tired?" Kagome made a pout, laughing again.

Sasuke scoffed, "You going to just insult me, or finish?"

"Ohhh, so you finally see things my way."

"Not really, but if that's what you want to think, then fine."

Now he was playing tough with her, it was probably the only way things could be fixed now. Sasuke could tell that Kagome wasn't going to just go back to normal, but he had to force her to.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and ran back toward Sasuke, slamming his body against the tree and pressing her entire being against him. She felt him wince from the cuts she was pushing against.

"You can admit defeat at any moment, I'll make your suffering easier on you." Kagome said happily. She moved her face down to his neck.

"Sh-shut up." Sasuke said, trying to contain his pain.

"Now why do I need to do that? I should converse with my prey, it makes things more interesting."

Sasuke continued to wince, but he was silent. He then felt something weird against his neck. What was she doing?

He felt the surface, or the tip of teeth grinding against his flesh on his neck. Kagome breathed on Sasuke's neck heavily as she did so. It was odd that she was doing something this odd, but it was a chance to get her back.

Right at that moment, Sasuke moved his arm upward, clenched his hand into a fist, and slammed his hand into Kagome's head, knocking her to the ground. He pulled away from the tree and stood a few inches away from her.

He just stared at her, as she lied on the ground. What? That was too easy. Just a strike to the head made her pass out?

Sasuke refused to move an inch now. This was weird. But then again. . . She was acting weird already, so maybe this was normal for the battle.

He took a chance to relax, still looking at Kagome to make sure she wouldn't attack again. Sasuke took deep breaths and tried to calm his pain of the fresh wounds he had received.

As he took the time, he then heard moaning noises from below him. He looked at Kagome, and noticed she was shivering, and grabbing onto her neck.

His eyebrows narrowed.

"Nng. . . S-Sasuke. . . I. . ." she stuttered.

"Kagome?" Sasuke still did not move.

"I-I'm. . . in p-pain. . . What's, what's going on?" She still was curled up.

"Is that really you?"

"Please. . . H-help. . ."

"Answer me first, is that really you?"

Kagome, shaking, moved her head upward slightly and looked at Sasuke, her eyes looking glassy and wet.

"Wh-what do you mean? Please. . . I-I can't move."

This was difficult. It was hard to determine if Kagome was alright and back to normal, considering that her marks were still covering her face. But perhaps she had regain consciousness at this point? Was she back to her normal self?

". . . Alright, but don't try to move."

Sasuke knelt down and slowly shuffled his way to Kagome. When he got to her, he placed an arm around her back and her waist, and attempted to try and pick her up.

It took a while, since he was so bloodied up. He used as much strength as he could now.

Kagome had been silent the time he was trying to pick her up, and after a short wait, he finally managed to stand up, still keeping his arm around her. And he then tried to walk forward.

But then, he heard a laugh yet again, and it wasn't a normal laugh, it was the insane maniacal laugh from before.

He felt his body being pushed against a tree, and saw Kagome's back pressing against his chest, his arm around her was pressed to the tree as well, keeping him from pulling away.

"It is not like you to be so dense, my Sasuke, you must really care!" Kagome said with a grin, "You get so worried about me, that nothing matters, not even your defenses. What a turn on!"

Sasuke couldn't find any words, his left eye was closed tightly shut, and he grinded his teeth in his mouth, trying to contain his pain. Kagome continued to be interested, as she grabbed his free arm that hung to his side, opposite of the one stuck to the tree.

Her hand lifted the arm toward her face, while her other hand, still holding a kunai knife lifted up as well. The steel glimmered in the moonlight as she held the cold metal against his white armbands. With two skillful fingers, Kagome lowered the armbands to bear his pale white skin, covering beautiful blue vein lines.

The tip of the kunai pointed just below where the vein line ended, and pressed into his skin. Kagome chuckled as she tore the skin with her weapon down Sasuke's arm, creating a long line of luminescent red blood.

Sasuke screamed. This just added to his pain.

"So beautiful. . ." Kagome whispered.

-----------------------------------------------

"Wh-what's that?" Naruto sat up from his sleeping bag, looking around his empty tent.

"Naruto?" came a muffled voice outside of Naruto's tent.

It was Sakura's voice.

Naruto got out of his sleeping bag and crawled to the tent, unzipping the entrance, and saw Sakura kneeling before him.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, "It sounded like Sasuke."

"Sasuke? I've never heard his scream like that." Naruto replied, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but both him and Kagome are gone, she isn't in out tent, and Sasuke isn't in yours."

"Uh oh. Do you think they got attacked or something?"

"Not sure, come on!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him out of the tent, and she began to run into the forest, still clutching onto Naruto to ensure that he'd follow.

They were quiet as they left, to make sure that Kagura and Kakashi were still sleeping soundly, he probably were too knocked out to hear any screams.

----------------------------------------------

Kagome stared as she blood spilled down Sasuke's wrist, her eyes glimmered at the sight, and the smile did not leave her face, Sasuke's screams were only fuel to her fire.

"You're so adorable when you're in pain." Kagome whispered.

She pulled his bloody arm up toward her parted lips, and leaned in. She slid her tongue outside of her mouth and ran it against his wound, tasting his blood. Sasuke shivered and tried backing away, his arm began to sting.

"Gah! Kagome, knock it off! This isn't you! Stop this!"

----------------------------------------------

"Over there!" Naruto shouted.

Both Sakura and Naruto ran as fast as they could, since they saw both Sasuke and Kagome not too far off. They saw the positions they were both in, and curiously wondered what was going on. It didn't take long until they were in front of the both of them.

Kagome looked up at Sakura and Naruto, and quickly wiped the excess blood off her lips. She looked at them with a menacing grin.

"Come to join the blood spore?" she asked.

"Kagome?"

"What's happened to her?"

"Ack. . . Don't get closer! She'll kill the both of you! Go and get Kakashi and Kagura, we have to stop Kagome, she's lost it!"

"What? Just let me stay, Sasuke! You're hurt!" Sakura begged.

"No! I said go, NOW!"

"C-C'mon, Sakura, we have to get help!" Naruto stuttered, he grabbed onto Sakura's hand and pulled her backward, trying to run over to the campsite again.

"Oh no, no, the fun is just beginning, you don't want to miss it." Kagome said. She quickly let go of Sasuke and ran toward Sakura and Naruto.

"Don't do it!" Sasuke yelled, he ran toward Kagome, and grabbed both her arms, pulling them back with his own and locking them.

"Gr. . .let go of me, Uchiha! I'll kill you if you push me any further!"

Naruto and Sakura looked shocked, they both stood completely still.

"Don't just stand there! Go now!" Sasuke commanded.

"R-right, let's go." Sakura said, she quickly turned around, along with Naruto, and began running back to the camp.

Once the two of them were gone, Kagome growled, she wanted more victims for herself, but Sasuke ruined it. She pushed herself backward, leaning into Sasuke, but he continued to try and stand up.

"Calm down!" Sasuke yelled.

"Let me go!"

Kagome began struggling, at this point, she was ready to turn around and kill Sasuke right on the spot, and her heart began pounding at the thought of that, her mind was completely blank other than her thoughts of destruction.

"Kagome, just stop, just calm down. I won't let you do this!"

"Blah, blah, blah! You're beginning to become an annoyance!"

"This isn't you, Kagome, stop acting this way! Don't let that mark control you like this! You're starting to remind me of your sister!"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she stopped struggling. She blankly looked out.

"No. . . I am NOT her." she said.

"What do you think you're doing then? This isn't like you, it's like her!"

Sasuke had to keep going with this, maybe it would give her a taste of her senses. He loosened his grip a bit, and turned her around so she was facing him. She still had a look of anger on her face as he held onto her body.

He couldn't let go, but he began to get dizzy with how much blood he was losing. It was pouring out every so slowly, but by a large amount.

"Just stop this." He said, starting to breathe heavily.

"I'll kill you for speaking that way!" Kagome said, shaking herself again, and her heart continuing to pound as she did so.

Kagome pulled one arm from Sasuke's grasp and struck it toward him with a fist tightened, but Sasuke took his now free hand, and grabbed her fist tightly.

He had to end this now, hopefully he could, if Sasuke would let Kagome go on any longer like this, who knows what she'd do.

And then it came to him, he remembered her weak spot, and since he was so close to her, he could hear very faintly, her fast heart beat. Maybe, just maybe, if he was careful enough, he could stop her right now, since she was already too excited for her own pulse.

"Your bloody body is mine for the taking. . . You will never stop me again." Kagome said angrily.

"Enough." Sasuke said.

With fast action, Sasuke quickly took his hand, let go of Kagome, and struck her right in the chest, over her heart's location. Kagome gasped, and she stood back, with her eyes wide.

Her heart began beating slower and slower, then faster, then slower. The pattern was becoming painful in her chest as the heart tried to catch it's own pace, but couldn't.

She placed her hand to her chest, grasping her shirt and shuffling backward. Her hands began to shake, and she then dropped to her knees, and then fell to her side. The pain became worse by the second until suddenly, she passed out.

Her eyes shut from the pain, and her breathing was heavy, but her body stopped moving, and her hand dropped from her chest.

"There. . ." Sasuke said while huffing for air, "Good thing she forgot to take the pills. . . Otherwise her heart wouldn't have pounded in the first place. . . I'm sorry Kagome."

Sasuke, himself, dropped to his knees and then to his back, lying on the ground as a pool of blood formed around him. He was glad, though, that he stopped her, and she could now be back to normal. And he didn't blame her either. That wasn't her that hurt him so much.

He just lied on the ground, and made sure to keep his consciousness. Sakura and Naruto should be coming back with Kakashi and Kagura now, and he knew that he couldn't die now. The wounds were bad, and they hurt, but he wasn't going to let himself die by her hands.

Sasuke had already forgiven Kagome for this happening, and he knew what may happen once she regains herself, but for now, at least it was all over.

He just looked up and stared at the night sky, which was spinning above him. The loss of blood was making him delusional.

No. . .he won't let himself die, he had to stay awake.

Sasuke. . . Still had plans for his future, and he wanted to be able to see her again, and tell her that he forgave her.

Just waited.

"Sasuke?" came a familiar voice, Naruto's.

"Good, he's still awake. His wounds are deep, but no worries, it can be fixed." Kagura's voice.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's, of course.

"I'll take care of Kagome, you bandage up Sasuke, and we'll carry them back to Konoha, we have to cancel the mission. Both of them are indisposed." Kakashi's.

Sasuke couldn't reply, he just thought 'Finally' as he shut his eyes to let himself rest. Before he let himself sleep, he tried to speak quickly.

"Tell her. . .it wasn't her fault." and his words came out to a whisper.

Before anyone could say anything else to him, Sasuke was lost in his slumber, counting on Kagura to make sure that he would wake up again.

----------------------------------------------

_To Be Continued. . . End of Chapter 27_

_Preview to Chapter 28:_

"_How did I. . ."_

_She didn't remember a single thing from last night, not a thing at all._

"_You weren't yourself. . ."_

"_Am I. . . Am I losing my mind?"_

_Stained hands._

_Confusion._

"_I can't be turning into her. . . I just can't."_

_A monster. Is she turning into a real monster, not just her transformed cursed self?_

_What is happening to her sanity?_

"_You aren't leaving. It wasn't your fault. You have no reason to go."_

"_But. . . But then I can't hurt you anymore."_

_The promises cannot be broken between them, but it is hard to forgive one's self after such an event. But is there a way to mend this problem?_

_Next time on Naruto The New Chronicles: A bond with a seal._

**----------------------**

**FINALLY! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and once again, apologies for the wait. Hm, I find myself apologizing for the delays a lot lately. Well, it's school, and because I was gone.**

**But I'm back, and yes, the updates may take longer than when I was on vacation, but I am trying! I gotta provide my stories to all of ya because I'm always so happy to know that people read and like this fan fiction!**

**Please review, and also, I must thank each and every reader out there, since I have almost reached 100 reviews, and it's time to celebrate that!**

**The next chapter will be great, I promise! **

**Hugs,**

**Ninja Chan**


	28. Chapter 28: A Bond With A Seal

**So, I have an announcement for y'all! Since my updates have been so prolonged due to school, I will update a chapter every week, once a week. So every Friday or Saturday, I should have an update rearing' to go.**

**I've always hated prolonging updates, but school does come first, unfortunately.**

**I hope I don't lose readers over this **

**Anyways, time for a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 28: A Bond With A Seal

Her eyes slowly opened and a groan escaped her breath.

"Wh-Where am I?" She whispered.

"She's awake." Came a voice from beside her.

Kagome turned her head slowly, noticing that she was lying on her very own futon. Since when did they leave the camp-ground?

"Can you sit up, Kagome?" This voice was different.

"Wha?" Kagome had still been groggy from just waking up. She had a strange pain in her gut and on her neck.

She felt arms go softly to her back and lift her upright, then felt something soft being slid between her back, and what felt like the wall.

When she was let go of, Kagome's sight came to clear vision. She opened her eyes all the way now, and looked around.

She was in the living room of the Hatake Apartment. Her room. And beside her, was a young-looking woman, with long blonde hair, and a peculiar green diamond on her forehead.

This woman wore a green robe, opened up to a revealing sight of her cleavage, but that wasn't the point. Kagome turned her head and looked at the face of her guest.

"Lady Tsunade?" Kagome asked, coughing a bit from a raspy-just awoken-voice.

"Yes. So, Kagome, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"Well. . . My stomach hurts, and my arm hurts, my neck too. What happened?"

"That was what I wanted to ask you. Can you explained what happened with you and Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

Kagome's head tilted sideways a slight bit. She had no idea what Tsunade had been talking about. All Kagome had remembered before she blacked out was her mark hurting.

Didn't she just pass out?

"What do you mean. . .what happened to Sasuke?" Kagome asked.

"Hm." Tsunade grunted, placing her hands on her lap and closing her eyes, "When Kagura and Kakashi found you and Sasuke, they saw Sasuke beaten badly, bleeding in almost every part of his body, give or take a few areas. He had a deep cut on his wrist, luckily, not on his artery. But you. Barely had any injury at all. Just a few cuts."

"I don't understand."

Kagome thought as hard as she could back to the other night, but no, nothing. She couldn't remember anything beyond the point of her blacking out.

What could have happened?

"And another thing, you were covered in blood, all over your face, your mouth, but there were barely any cuts on you. It was Sasuke's blood, apparently."

"Huh?"

"And Naruto and Sakura, well, they didn't see much, but they stated you were acting funny before they went off to find Kagura and Kakashi."

"Wait. . . Did I. . . Did I do it?"

"I'm not quite sure. Neither Naruto nor Sakura talked to me that long to justify anything, but what do you think?"

Still thinking back, Kagome tried to remember as much as she could. Nothing.

Did she go on a rampage after she passed out? Well. . .she DID, after all, suffer from burning in her neck, and she vaguely remembered a voice in her head. The words were unclear, but she knew it was a familiar voice.

It came to Kagome, that her theory may be true. She blacked out, just like in the battle with Shinra, only she didn't remember much at all, but she did remember being violent. She could, perhaps, have been the one to mutilate Sasuke.

"Where is Sasuke?"

"I treated him at his apartment." Tsunade replied.

Kagome didn't hesitate, she used her arm to prop herself upright, and attempt to stand, but her stomach ache was so horrible, that it made it difficult to stand.

She felt Tsunade push her back down.

"No, I still need to ask you questions, and you aren't well enough to go anywhere."

"Let me go."

"Not now."

"Damn it!" Kagome's hand formed into a fist and slammed the wall, "Let me go!"

"You know, kid, you're lucky I can't call Kagura or Kakashi to knock some sense into you, since they're out, and you aren't allowed out of your room at the moment, especially with how Sasuke is. We were lucky he didn't become anemic from how much blood he lost."

"Shut up! I want to see him!" Kagome pushed Tsunade off of her and forced herself quickly to stand up.

Stumbling, Kagome leaned on the wall to keep her balance. Tsunade scoffed and stood up.

"Fine, don't listen to me. But if you pass out again, you'll know who's fault it is."

Kagome didn't respond, she turned around and ran out the door, pushing it opened with brute force, still trying to stay up and not fall. Tsunade just watched her run out, it wasn't like she cared if Kagome was going to chose to be so frantic. She just decided to wait in the apartment for Kakashi and Kagura to return. Apparently, they were on errands for bandages for Sasuke.

Running as fast as she could, Kagome took on the streets, barefoot, and in a white long shirt, with black shorts. She quickly ran out of breath from her stomach in a knot. And her thoughts only made the cramp in her gut worse.

Was Sasuke alright?

Was she really the one that hurt him?

What was going on with her?

Her thoughts weren't even clear, just a bunch of blurry words and annoyances.

It had taken her longer than she wanted to get to Sasuke's front door, and she stopped to take a deep breath, before opening the door. She rushed into the room, slamming the door behind her, and rushing toward the bedroom, where the door was open.

"Sasuke!" Kagome said, concern in her voice.

She heard a small grunted noise coming from the bed, and in her vision, she saw the black haired boy lying down, his arms at his side, bandaged up with red-stained white cloth, and a black shirt. His neck and forehead were bandaged heavily as well.

His head tilted just a small inch to look in Kagome's direction. His lips were slightly parted as he looked at her.

"Nng. . . K-Kagome?" he asked.

"Wh-what happened to you?" Kagome still tried to maintain her balance as she looked at the horror of the defeated Sasuke.

Sasuke managed to scoff, and smirk, "It's nothing."

"Don't say that!" Kagome stomped her foot, then stood still, clenching a fist and looking to the ground, "This was all me. . .wasn't it?"

"It's my fault, I didn't want to fight back." Sasuke was brief with his answer.

"What? Why didn't you?! I could have ki--" The very thought of Kagome killing Sasuke, sent a shiver down her spine.

"Like I'd let you go that far."

"Don't be stupid! Why didn't you stop me?!"

"Feh, I didn't want to see you injured by me."

"And what did I just do, huh?!"

"It isn't your fault."

"How so?!"

"You didn't mean to. . ." Sasuke sighed.

"I don't care! I still. . I still hurt you!" Kagome's feet shuffled backward, toward the wall.

"Kagome, it doesn't matter. . .really, I'll get better."

Kagome couldn't believe it, she really did almost kill Sasuke, even after what happened that very night between them, she still hurt him. How can she forgive herself now?

What if she tries to kill him again?

How can she stop that if it does try to happen again? She can't trust herself now. . .her mark burns, and she loses herself, she can't just let it happen again, that's not a risk to take.

There was only one solution, and Kagome had it snap in her mind quickly as she stopped moving backward.

She had to leave, far away, so she wouldn't hurt Sasuke, or anyone for that matter, ever again.

"Kagome?" Sasuke wondered why she was silent, "Don't blame yourself, I'm not ma--"

"I'm leaving." Kagome interrupted, "I have to leave Konoha, now."

"What?"

Sasuke's eyes shut tightly as he painfully, sat up and against the headboard of his bed. He looked at Kagome with concern.

"I just. . .I can't risk this happening again, if I hurt you again. . .I won't be able to trust myself every again, I can't even do that now. . . And I just. . ."

"Leaving won't solve anything."

"Yes it will. . .if I go far away, and die where I leave, then I won't hurt anyone, it's the best solution. . .I won't allow myself to turn out like Shinra, never."

"Don't tell me about that suicidal crap again."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. . .I just have to."

"You don't _have_ to do anything." Sasuke replied, now sounding angered.

Kagome still looked to the ground, she wanted to move, but wasn't sure when to do so, or what to say before she left.

"If you leave. . ."

Her head then shot up, hearing Sasuke continue to talk. She saw as Sasuke pushed his hands into the mattress, pushing himself upward and lifting his body.

"Sasuke do--"

"Shut up." Sasuke wasn't going to let her speak, he turned his body and let his feet touch the wooden floor. "I won't. . . l-let you leave."

Sasuke made yet another grunt as he stood out of the bed, and on the ground, but it was more painful than it looked. As he stood up, the bandages turned dark red.

A sign that his wounds re-opened as he forced himself up.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of this, what was he doing this for? This was ridiculous for him to even try.

"Sasuke don't. . .lie back down." She wanted to run out, but her body refused to move.

"No. . . I won't. . .I won't l-let you get away. . . Not now. . ."

Grinding his teeth to bear the pain, Sasuke slowly limped to Kagome, making a trail of dripping excess blood on his way. Kagome's feet shuffled back again, in an attempt to escape, but her back slammed against the wall.

This still shocked her, seeing Sasuke bleed so much. And the fact that she was the cause of that wasn't helping.

Sasuke successfully made his way to Kagome, and both of his bloody arms raised up, and his palms pushed against the wall. Each arm was on both sides of Kagome's shoulders.

He pinned her to the wall, and looked right at her face, blood running down the side of his lips.

"S-Sasuke. . .?" Now Kagome was at a loss for words.

"You won't leave. . .a-and die. . .nnk. . . You made a promise. . . To not want to die, f-for me. . ." Sasuke's eyelids would shutter, the pain was almost unbearable now that the wounds were cracking open one by one.

"Why. . .why are you doing this? Stop. . Just go lie down. . .I don't want to hurt you aga--"

"You won't h-hurt me again. . . B-because I'm going to make sure y-you don't change into that form again. . . Th-That's _my_ promise. . ."

Kagome turned her head, trying to look away, it was disturbing to watch Sasuke just bleed in front of her like that.

This angered Sasuke, because as he spoke to her, he wanted to know she was listening, this was important.

His hand let go of the wall for a second, and lightly gripped the bottom of her chin, turning her head so she was facing him.

"I can't a-afford to lose anyone anymore. . ." he said.

"You can afford a person like me, just let me go. . .I can't just let myself be around you--"

"Stop talking like that!" Sasuke shouted, he then shut his eyes, coughing a small bit of blood as he did so. He ignored it, and continued on, "Y-you're better than what you think you are! You aren't a horrible person. . .a-and you're stronger than what you believe. . . Running away isn't what you should do!"

"S-stop." Kagome whispered, "You-you're wounds are worse."

"I don't c-care. . ." Sasuke said quietly, "Th-this is just a sacrifice. . . I won't move. . Until you say that you aren't leaving. . ."

"You'll just continue bleeding! You'll fall to the floor and pass out! I can just run away then!"

"N-not. . . If I try. . ."

"You're wasting your time!" Kagome yelled, "Try as you might, I won't le--!"

Before Kagome could finish her sentence, once again being interrupted, she was pressed harder against the wall.

Sasuke leaned his face in forcefully toward Kagome's and roughly pressed his blood-stained lips against hers, crushing them together, and shutting his eyes tightly. Kagome's eyes were wide opened, and her hands clenched. She could almost taste the metal flavor of Sasuke's blood on the tips of her skin to her lower lip, and almost shuddered to it.

Her face did not flush red, but her body began to shake. Sasuke wasn't removing himself, no matter to Kagome's non-responsive reaction.

She moaned lightly, almost begging him to get off in her tone, but nothing worked. Sasuke's arms removed themselves from the wall, and wrapped around her waist, tightly pulling her against him.

_Why. . .why is he doing this? I-I. . .I didn't think he'd ever do such a thing. . . Sasuke must really. .really want me to stay._ Kagome thought.

Her mind blanked out, and her body began to work on its own, as she could think of nothing but what was happening, and nothing more, in a blank state.

Kagome's eyes closed slowly, and her face softly pressing against Sasuke's in response, and her arms lightly and gently wrapping around his shoulders.

She felt Sasuke shiver, and his body pressed more into hers, still in the midst of the kiss.

It was just a few more seconds, before Sasuke backed his face away slightly, and looked to Kagome's opening eyes. She looked to him as well, with her lips still parted, slightly stained now from Sasuke's bloody mouth.

"Now. . .y-you can't go. . . Y-you know why. . . I won't let you."

Kagome just looked at him, not saying anything at all, but looking at his forming smile, before his eyes suddenly rolled back a bit, and shut. A weight was then heavily put upon her.

Sasuke's body completely collapsed on Kagome's, leaning on her. Kagome stared out across the room, glancing at Sasuke with her poriferal vision, and feeling her body press even more into the wall.

"I-I. ." Kagome was even more shocked than before.

"Hey, Sasuke! We got you some more bandages!" Came a raspy, young voice, followed after the opening of a door.

"And some flowers for you too!" A light girl's voice.

"You awake?" A woman.

"I'm sure he's conscious by now." A man's voice.

Oh no. . . it was the entire team seven. . .

First, it was Naruto who walked in, he had his eyes closed, and a smile on his face, before he opened his blue eyes, and looked to the bed, noticing Sasuke wasn't there.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

"Huh? Is he gone, Naruto?" Sakura walked into the room, turning her head.

She dropped he flowers on the floor. White daisies scattered on the wood. The first thing she witnessed, was Sasuke slumped over Kagome, and bleeding all over the place.

"Kagome! What's going on?!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned his head, witnessing the entire thing as well, "What happened?!"

"Is everything alright?" Kakashi walked into the room, Kagura at her side.

Now it was everyone, looking at what had happened. Kagome turned her head, looking to her team.

Kagura took a deep breath, trying not to panic, "It's alright, everyone, Sasuke must have walked out of his bed."

"I-I'm sorry." Kagome said, almost shyly.

Without anymore questions asked, Kakashi told everyone to get Sasuke off Kagome, and back to his bed to replace his bandages.

Kagome just watched as they tended to Sasuke, still leaning against the same wall, and still having the feeling of his lips against her own. Of course, the thought of everyone thinking Kagome attacked him again still crossed her mind, but she knew she could explain herself, since she knew that she didn't black out. That wasn't a dream, especially if she could taste blood, and feel him press so hard against her.

Everyone was very concentrated with what they were doing, helping Sasuke the best they could, and once they were done, they left the room, and congregated in Sasuke's living room, to discuss what could have happened.

Kagome, still, leaned against the same wall, staring out.

It wasn't long until she heard someone walk in, and the door close.

Kakashi walked in front of her, and knelt down to her level of height.

"I didn't do it. . ." Kagome said, before anything could start.

"I know, I know." Kakashi held up one hand, "I just wanted to ask what happened."

"He got up. . ." Kagome couldn't mention the real event, it wasn't something she wanted to say to others right now, "He was delirious. . .perhaps too much blood loss."

"Hm, alright." Kakashi nodded his head, buying the explanation, it sounded legit enough, "Now, how about you, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. . .I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed, is all."

Kakashi had his eye closed, smiling. He stood up straight, and patted Kagome on the shoulder.

"I know that you didn't mean what happened the other night, and I'll try my best to see if I can fix whatever problem you may have. But don't let this get to you, for Sasuke's sake. It was what he told us before he passed out last night."

"Hn?" Kagome looked up at Kakashi.

"I know you probably want to make sure he's still okay, I'll tell Kagura that you needed to go spend the night with one of your old team mates, Taro probably, that way you can stick around here. Alright?"

It was a slow reply, but Kagome nodded her head.

"Thank you, Kakashi." She said softly.

"Not a problem, try and relax, and keep a good eye on Sasuke."

With that said, Kakashi still smiled at Kagome, before walking out and taking the rest of the squad with him.

She still stood against the wall a bit longer, taking a deep breath. Kagome then walked over to Sasuke's bed. There was a large enough space beside him, for her to lie next to him.

And that is exactly what Kagome did, she slid her body onto the mattress, and snuggled her body gently near Sasuke, who was still out cold, but looking as if he was in a deep slumber.

Her eyes just watched Sasuke breath softly, his chest slowly rising, and slowly falling, with his mouth slightly opened to breathe.

She still kept her eyes on him, while her body kept close to his, and she felt both of them warm up from their body heat.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. . ." She whispered into his ear.

Kagome blushed as she took the side of her hand, and lightly stroked his cheek, before relaxing her entire body, and letting herself just rest next to Sasuke.

She still thought she should leave, but things were starting to try and make better. Perhaps she could get help at home still, before it is too late.

This was one of Kagome's high hopes.

And

After all,

She wanted to eventually be able to openly speak her feelings for Sasuke, directly to him, regardless of what happened, which expressed enough of their feelings, but Kagome still thought she could give more.

And compensate for her mistakes.

Just for him

_------------------------------------------_

_To be continued. . .End of Chapter 28_

_Preview to Chapter 29:_

'_My mind will not rest, but I can still manage to stay by your side. I suppose that promises are meant to be kept. . .and I should uphold that.'_

_The words that latch to their bond should never break._

'_You mean so much to me, and I want to make up for the past mistakes, for your true forgiveness'_

_The two know how they feel about each other, and know that what they feel is mutual, and that can make any issue less pain-staking._

_The only matter, is that it is not time for others to know, keeping low is the best for now._

_Best keep away from any other potential issues._

_But to digress. . . _

"_Whoa! Kagome?"_

"_My god."_

_A reunion can always make things ten times better._

_One red head, one deep dark brunette._

"_The old squad three is reunited, eh?"_

_Next time on Naruto The new Chronicles, A small, but unforgotten family._

**Awwwwwwwwwww! I was so excited for this chapter!**

**I hope you all liked it, I know I did!**

**Next chapter should be just as good as well, and I REALLY hope to update before the end of next week, but school is a MURDERER!!!! Lol. **

**I'll try, but I don't know.**

**Please stay tuned though!  
**

**Thank you to all my readers! You guys are all my inspiration!**

**Hugs**

**Ninja Chan**


	29. Chapter 29: A small, unforgotten family

**Alright, yes, yet another week has passed, and the newest chapter is updated!**

**I hope everyone is liking the story more so far, I'm excited for the future of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 29: A small, but unforgotten family

Kagome had lied next to Sasuke for quite a few hours at this point, and eventually, drifted off to sleep. She had still been tired from the night before, regardless if she remembered or not.

And it was so warm next to Sasuke. She felt. . .safe. Even if he was injured.

As she slept, she dreamt, not a nightmare, or a black shroud of nothingness to picture, but something pleasant. And she hadn't dreamt pleasantly in a long time.

Her dream was just a simple one, about what would make her happy. It had taken place, after the injuries had happened.

She pictured Sasuke and her resting together, underneath a tree, feeling the warm breeze of springtime, and watching green leaves fly by from the branches.

They were tired, and seemed to have been training together.

Kagome didn't hear anything, but she saw Sasuke's face clearly, and his cream-colored skin glowing in the sunshine. His eyes were closed, and his lips were stretched into a soft smile.

He looked like he was chuckling beneath his smile.

And she began to laugh as well.

They held hands together, and just looked at each other, smiling and laughing.

She felt much happier, the happiest she had been in years.

Her dream remained as such, just the two of them looking to each other, happily. And as this dream continued, sound began to quietly mumble in her mind, it was foggy, but she could hear Sasuke talking to her, his lips moving and his eyes looking opened at her.

She saw him speak but three words.

_What was that? Can you repeat what you said?_

A quiet whisper.

And the words were repeated, but it was so hard to conjure together.

Her slumber kept her curious as to what Sasuke was trying to say. And as she slept, someone beside her had awoken.

-----------------------------------

Sasuke cringed when he opened his eyes, his wounds were healing, but it was a bit painful still.

He moaned a bit, trying to maintain a calm from the stings and burns, and his eyes shot around the room, seeing the morning sun seeping through the curtains of his window.

His onyx eyes shone from the light, as they dashed around, finally toward Kagome's resting face.

"Hn?" Sasuke whispered.

He didn't think that she stayed over.

That somewhat. . .comforted him. The pain was close to none by now.

Sasuke just glanced at her face. It was relaxed, and her lips were parted, just barely showing a bit of her white teeth. Her brown bangs covering her eyes, and a thick strand of hair folding over her nose.

She was so. . .beautiful to him. And he was glad to finally realize this fully, and without denial. It was the first time he had actually seen her calm, like a resting child.

He moved his hand, it twitched a bit from the cuts as he slid his palm toward her. It wasn't long before his hand was right near her face, and it rested on her cheek. His head turned so he could get a clear look of her morning complexion, pale as snow in the early winter.

As her face looked cold, her skin was so warm.

Sasuke's thumb stroked that very cheek softly, and a smile lightly grew on his lips.

He heard the girl beside her stir, and her eye-lids flickered before they slowly opened. Her dream being ceased to a halt.

A small, light squeak escaped her throat before she yawned. Her silver eyes now wide opened, and looking at Sasuke, seeing his smile.

Almost like her dream.

And a smile came upon her face, as well as a small blush, feeling Sasuke's hand against her cheek.

"You stayed with me." Sasuke said softly.

"I didn't want to leave you alone." Kagome had a tired tone to her voice, "I figured you wanted some company."

"Thank you, I like that."

"I owe you a lot, and, well. . .I really wanted to stay with you. I'm starting to not want to be away from you."

Sasuke laughed a small bit under his breath.

"I can accept that." he said.

And Sasuke's hand felt another palm placed above it. Kagome rested her hand upon his.

He saw her smile, and his smile felt much brighter, as he took her hand, clenching it with his own, and gingerly pulling it to his lips, brushing them on her relaxed knuckles.

Kagome still was pink, and she laughed lightly.

"Do you. . .forgive me?" Kagome asked randomly.

"Huh? What? Of course, I do forgive you. I said that from the beginning. It wasn't your fault, really." Sasuke re-assured.

Kagome smiled again, and she removed her hand from Sasuke's, then placed it on his forehead, running her fingers down to his cheek, and removing it from his face.

"Alright, I'm glad."

And both just lied there, smiling at each other, and to Kagome, Sasuke looked a bit better today. He wasn't so pale from loss of blood, and he seemed to be out of pain for the moment.

They remained still, just looking at each other, and it really start to make Kagome feel warm inside, yet another feeling that was new to her.

She became more comfortable, and edged her face closer to his, yet another soft moment, and a chance for her to start a kiss. And Sasuke was reacting very well, moving his face in closer as well.

A tender moment, but interrupted, yet again, by that devious telephone, ringing with an annoying echo.

Kagome's eyes closed, and she laughed.

"Not again." She moaned.

Sasuke laughed, "Just don't break it." he said, speaking of the phone.

Kagome shook her head and left her comfort zone, standing up from the bed, and running over to the kitchen to answer the phone, and leaving Sasuke to still lie on his bed.

"Hello?" She answered.

A few seconds of silence, Kagome listened to the person on the receiver of the phone.

"Yes?" She continued, and she went on this way for about a few more seconds, then she jumped, her eyes went a bit wide from surprise, "Hm? Who is there? Well. . .I can get over there, but I don't want to leave Sa--"

She was interrupted by the person on the phone, and nodded her head.

"Right, I'll be there in a few."

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked loudly.

Kagome walked back over to Sasuke's room, and sat at his bed-side, looking to him lie.

"Well. . .apparently, I have visitors at my home, I just don't want to leave you alone."

"Hmph, you think I can't walk?" Sasuke smirked.

"No way! There is no way in hell that I'm going to let you walk around with healing wounds."

"Oh, come on, I'll be fine if I have something to balance on."

"What? Like what?"

"Something sturdy, I don't care." Sasuke shook his head slightly.

Kagome sighed, "You are going to kill yourself one of these days."

"Nah, I don't think so."

Both laughed, before Sasuke made himself slowly sit up, and slide himself out of bed, with the help of Kagome's embraces around him. She tried her best to lift him up gently and get him on his feet, which turned out successfully.

Sasuke maintained a bit of balance, and it did hurt a bit to stand up, but since they were both so careful, he didn't bleed a drop, and the bandages were nice and sturdy.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Kagome had worry in her voice.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Sasuke scoffed, "I'll be fine, trust me."

Kagome nodded and put Sasuke's arm around her shoulder, then wrapped her arm around his waist, helping him slowly walk out of the house, after slipping both their shoes on.

And as they left, Sasuke managed to find a faster way to walk, keeping his feet safe from any pain.

It had taken a while, but eventually, Kagome safely got Sasuke to the Hatake apartment, happy that she could set him on the couch so he wouldn't injure himself any further.

The door was already unlocked, and the both entered the door-way.

Happily, the first person to greet the two was Kakashi. He looked to be smiling behind his mask, and chuckling a bit at the fact that Sasuke was stubborn enough to come over as well.

"Here, I'll help him over to a seat." He said.

Both Kagome and Kakashi escorted Sasuke's tired body to a couch, and keeping him out of any harms way.

"So, Kakashi, where are these visitors you're talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sasuke added.

"Oh, they're in the kitchen with Kagura, let me get them."

Kakashi left the room, and went to the kitchen, and it wasn't long until his voice could be heard in the living room, calling upon whomever was in that room.

"Oh cool, she's here!" Came one voice.

"Who's over here?" Kagome asked herself.

"Not sure" Sasuke said.

And the both of them waited in the room, looking at the door-way awaiting whoever was supposed to walk out with Kakashi.

It was a few seconds before the sound of footsteps came toward the room, and in entered Kakashi, along with two teenage boys.

One was fairly tall, with dark brown hair, almost black. He was quite handsome, and had a soft face and smile, with deep hazel eyes. The boy wore a grey vest, decorated with zippers and pockets, with black baggy pants, and the traditional sandals.

The other boy that stood next to him, had vibrant red hair, and bright golden eyes, and his lips wore a smirkish smile. He was a tad bit shorter than the brunette beside him, and he wore a netted shirt underneath a black V-cut tank top, along with navy green thick shorts. His legs were dressed with netted leggings, and he wore the blue sandals as well.

Kagome stood still, just looking at the two.

"Damn, sis, what'd you do to yourself? You look different!" The red-haired boy said.

"I'll go back to Kagura, let you all talk alone." Kakashi said, before walking back into the kitchen.

"You've grown to be a beautiful woman, Kei." said the brunette.

(Kei is a nickname for Kagome, given by this boy)

"Who're these guys?" Sasuke asked.

"A-Arashi? . . . Taro?" Kagome almost seemed shocked.

"What'd you do to yourself!?" The red haired boy asked, "You look like you got in a fight with a lawn-mower and lost!"

"Oh, shut it, Arashi, don't be rude. She looks great. She just cut her hair, get over it." The brunette said, striking the boy named Arashi oh his red-haired head.

Arashi yelped, and rubbed the new bump on his scalp.

Kagome was just about speechless, she didn't speak a word.

"Something wrong? You seem almost spooked to see us." The brunette, Taro, smiled, and laughed a bit, ignoring Arashi's whines.

"I just. . . Didn't expect a visit."

Sasuke was quiet, just watching Kagome's shocked expression.

"Sheesh, forgot us? I feel the love, sis." Arashi rubbed his head.

Taro chuckled.

Kagome scratched her cheek lightly.

"Ahem. . .I believe that we should just go with our old greeting, maybe that will get her memory going." Taro said, smiling.

Arashi immediately stopped rubbing his head, and his smirk grew larger.

"Alright! One, two, three!"

"What?! Uh. . .no NO!" Kagome shuffled backward.

"Get'er!"

Right before Kagome could escape, the two tall teens screamed like banshees as they ran to her, their arms held wide. Sasuke watched with interest, almost laughing.

Their combined weight, and their arms locking the small Kagome before them, Taro and Arashi tackled Kagome to the ground, in a breath-taking hug.

All that Sasuke could see, was the two boys crushing her to the ground, and could only hear their laughter, and Kagome's muffled moans for help.

"We missed ya, sis!" Arashi said, rubbing his cheek childishly against her cheek.

"Arg! Get off me!" Kagome struggled.

"We were so worried, we thought you were taken by someone!" Taro added, ignoring Kagome's cries.

"It's been three years! You look so much different!"

"Same short girl, though."

"Alright, Alright! I get it! You missed me, I missed you guys, now get the fuck off me!!! You're crushing my spine!!" Kagome screamed.

Sasuke laughed. This was quite entertaining to him.

"Haha, alright, we're getting off." Taro said, pulling himself, and Arashi off Kagome's frail body, and helping her up as well.

Kagome scoffed, and patted dust off her clothes.

Arashi was still laughing, and rubbed the back of his head. He turned around, noticing that Sasuke was sitting at the couch.

"Ey', who's this guy?" Arashi asked, pointing his thumb to Sasuke, "Some random dude you found lying on the ground, wounded?"

Sasuke huffed air, and turned his head.

"Goodness, you're so stupid sometimes, Arashi, can't you just ask politely before you go making assumptions?" Taro asked.

"Alright, alright, fine, so who's this guy? Your boyfriend?"

"Arashi!" Taro reminded Arashi of his stupid assumptions.

Kagome coughed, "Arashi, Taro, this is Sasuke Uchiha, one of my squad-mates."

"Hey." Sasuke said, lifting up his hand carefully to wave a bit to them.

"Sasuke, these are uh, well my old team-mates. Arashi and Taro, they are my old, and best friends from childhood."

"Nice to meet ya!" Arashi said, smirking and holding a thumbs up.

"He's quite small, taller than you, Kei, but short."

Sasuke growled quietly. Kagome crossed her arms, and shook her head.

"Everyone is short to you, bro." Arashi said with a smart-tone.

"I guess." Taro laughed.

"You two haven't changed one bit." Kagome said.

"Heh, well, sometimes people don't really change." Arashi replied.

"Besides one person here, you've definitely changed, Kei." Taro added.

Kagome nodded and walked over toward the couch, sitting in the space next to Sasuke. Taro and Arashi sat at the couch that was adjacent to theirs.

"When I got home about a year ago, I guess everyone noticed that I changed."

"What happened to, well. . .you know?" Arashi asked.

"Hey! Don't talk about--"

"It's nothing, Shinra's gone now." Kagome interrupted Taro.

'You killed her?"

"I guess you can say that." Kagome crossed her arms and looked away.

There was a brink of silence amongst the four, but Taro gladly changed the subject to start up another conversation.

"So, how is the squad treating you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah! Ey, Sasuke, you takin' care of my sis?" Arashi grinned.

Sasuke smirked, "I guess I am."

Kagome huffed air and crossed her legs.

"We're all fine, the squads doing pretty well, too." She added.

"That's great!"

Both Arashi and Taro seemed so happy to finally see Kagome. They sat with each other a while longer, and spoke about things in the past and what-not, reminiscing on the past.

"Y'know, it's weird that you didn't come over here with that usual grin on your face, Kei, I was expecting a prank as soon as you walked in." Taro said with a chuckle.

"Prank?" Sasuke tilted his head sideways, "Since when did Kagome ever do a prank?"

Kagome sighed, "I was odd when I was younger."

"Odd?! You were a crazy psycho pranker! I could never turn my god damned back!" Arashi screamed.

Kagome laughed slightly and rubbed the back of her head.

"I haven't been one to prank anyone anymore."

"Wait, I need to hear more about this." Sasuke chuckled.

"What's there to hear? You could never turn your back on Kagome, she'd prank your ass if she could! Both Taro and I got owned every day by her, it drove me nuts!"

"Like the time that she put eggs in Arashi's pillow-case before he lied his head down. . ." Taro said.

"Or the time that she cut a hole in Taro's pants before he changed into them, and he didn't notice until after we started walking in the marketplace." Arashi added.

Sasuke began to laugh, this was definitely something he did not expect out of someone such as Kagome.

"Yeah, and you all fell for them, weirdoes." Kagome shook her head.

"Ah, whatever!" Taro and Arashi spoke in unison.

This went on for quite a while, all four of them continued to speak in their space without any interruptions.

The afternoon passed by so quickly, and eventually, it had come to night time. All four were fed dinner thanks to Kagura, and they continued to converse, all getting to know each other again, and for Sasuke to get to know them as well.

It had come to Kagome's attention, that Arashi now lived just next door to her and the other Hatake's of the home, so it was easier for them to all see each other now. Their squad was on hold for missions, due to one member having to leave for a few months with family.

The entire time, Kagome just spoke of how she was, and nothing about the past events, or what was on between her and Sasuke, now wasn't the time to mention any of that at all.

Remembering is so amazing, isn't it?

They all were awake for a long time; Kagura and Kakashi were already in bed. And Sasuke seemed to be doing quite well with his injuries, considering that he could be tired from not resting properly.

And as the day came to a close, Arashi and Taro made sure to tell Kagome that they would gladly see her the next day, and hopefully Sasuke was well enough to walk around for a nice outing for lunch, or perhaps just a walk in the park.

They still had much catching up to do.

Both Taro and Arashi got up from their seats, and motioned over to Kagome to give her a loving hug, before it was time for them to part.

Their goodbyes were given, and Arashi and Taro were gone.

Both Kagome and Sasuke were left alone, now at around ten at night. Kagome sighed and shook her head yet again.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked, "You haven't seen your good friends in a long time, right?"

"I'm overwhelmed, that's all. I didn't think either of them would want to come and see me again, I thought Kagura may have told them my problems the wrong way, and maybe they would think I was now just a nutso freak. I was sure she would tell them about my mark, and about the past few days, since she sees Arashi a lot. Obviously, that didn't happen, they don't know, thank god."

"How come you haven't seen him then?"

"I guess, because he had been so busy."

"Ah, I see."

Kagome sat still for a while, just trying to gather her mixed feelings. She really was excited to see them again, but since she had so many problems now, she felt bad that she can't be the same person she was so long ago.

These thoughts ran through her mind, and it was as if Sasuke had read those thoughts.

"What were you really like when you were younger?" he asked.

"Huh?" Kagome's head shot up lightly, and looked to Sasuke, she then looked forward, "I guess. . . I was a lot more happier, I mean, the last time I lived her, my parents were alive. I also was a trouble-maker, I was constantly getting bantered at by my sensei for pranking and being a class-clown."

Sasuke laughed, "It's hard to picture you being a class-clown."

"Heh, I know. That's because you didn't know that part of me when it existed."

"Hm." Sasuke slowly sat up in his seat a bit, leaning on the couch, "I wish I did, even if I do like the you now, I still would want to see how you smiled and joked around."

"I think you'd hate me then, I was pretty annoying." Kagome said, laughing, "I'm sure I gave Arashi and Taro plenty of headaches."

"Oh well, all-in-all, you were probably a great person then, just like you are now."

Kagome looked at Sasuke, and she smiled. She put her hand above his, and closed her eyes, still keeping her lips in the smile.

"Thanks, Sasuke. Lately, your words have made a smile glued to my face, I'm almost still not used to making happy expressions so often." she said.

"Anytime, I'm glad to make you happy." Sasuke replied, his hand holding hers softly.

Kagome opened her eyes, and turned her head to take a look at the time. It was late.

"We should get you home. You need rest if we plan to take you out tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah." Sasuke said, he then pressured his body to get up, "I can get up myself, I don't hurt so much."

Kagome, regardless of Sasuke saying such, helped him out of his seat. She quietly got the door opened, and helped Sasuke out on the street, ready to walk him home.

She put her arm around his waist again, and placed his arm over her shoulder, assisting him to walk back to his apartment, which took about twenty minutes.

Just as they arrived to the front door, Sasuke nudged Kagome lightly.

"Are you tired?" He asked.

"Huh? Why would you be asking? I'm fine, you're the one we should worry about being tired." Kagome laughed.

"You've just been carting me around today." Sasuke laughed as well.

"Haha, alright, well let's get you in bed."

Kagome opened the door, and helped Sasuke inside, as his feet limped through the living room, and into his bedroom.

She let go of Sasuke, and he managed to get himself on the bed, sitting down. Kagome sat next to him really quick.

"I'm sorry that you're so. .. Disabled for a while." she whispered.

"I said not to worry about it, didn't I? I'm fine, I'll probably be perfect tomorrow, I heal fast."

"Heh, that's true." Kagome smirked, "You're body is just as stubborn as your head."

"Watch it." Sasuke laughed, "Just go home, haha, you need rest too."

"Right." Kagome smiled and stood up, "I'll come by in the morning, okay?"

"Got it."

Sasuke smiled at Kagome with his eyes closed, he turned his body then, and lied on the bed.

Kagome nodded with her smile, and with a wave, she said goodbye and left Sasuke's home, locking the door before she walked out.

She made her way to her home again, and her happiness began to flow to her, now that she knew Sasuke was getting better, and the fact that she saw her old friends again, and that she could see them again tomorrow.

Today was quite well.

Hopefully this wouldn't break.

One could suppose, that it is to be waited out before one could expect a permanent happiness.

We shall see.

-----------------------------------

_To be continued. . . End of Chapter 29_

_Preview to Chapter 30:_

_Yes, a day with the old squad is definitely a good thing to do._

_And that day went by almost perfectly._

_And the day after that went almost perfectly._

_And so on_

_So forth. . . ._

_But another two weeks have passed, and it is time for all to get back into training. Since Sasuke is in tip-top shape again, training to get the muscles back in order is defiantly needed._

_But for some odd reason. . . Things are starting to get weird._

"_I'm having. . . These weird dreams all of the sudden. . . And they aren't dreams at night, they're dreams during broad daylight. . .when I'm awake."_

_What's going on?_

_He's walking away?_

_A vision?_

_Or just a hallucination?_

_Next time on Naruto The New Chronicles: Daydreamer. . . _

**Yay! The update was made!!! I feel so rushed in this chapter. . . **

**Anyways, I hope you all liked it, and please REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!! Lol I love them reviews. I want to know what you all think of the story so far!**

**Please tune in next week for the latest episode!!!!**

**With Love, and Hugs**

**Ninja Chan**


	30. Chapter 30: Dreamer

**Ah yes, another sweet and good chapter! We're getting pretty damn far, my friends, drink it all in! I do apologize (yet again. . .I need to stop apologizing all the time lol) on behalf of the latest chapter being a day late, Ninja passed out from her outings with her friend.**

**But she has a gift, a drawing of the one and only Kagome Takai! A sketch I made just so you all know what her appearance is! Yes, I am an artist, as well as a writer! Woo for multi tasking talents!**

**I had to edit the chapter haha, spelling errors. AND I wanted to state this, just in case people don't look at my profile, to see the picture of Kagome Takai, go to DeviantArt and type in Kyohda which is my username or type Fanfic Character Kagome Takai, and you'll see her!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 30: Daydreamer. . . 

Yes, the two weeks had passed, and squad seven had been in the best shape it could be in.

Although everyone had been in good shape, something was wrong.

It was early morning, just before the sun had rose, and everyone was still asleep. Sasuke lied in his bed, still dreaming before his alarm was to go off.

In his dreams. . . He heard a strange voice in his head. A snaky, slick voice.

'_Ahhh yes, my Sasuke. . . You've become so attached to your loved ones, haven't you?'_

'_What? Who's there?' _Sasuke spoke in his mind.

'_You will come to me. . . But you will only think of them, now will you? Ahh you just get so attached. . .and you love them, and her. . .don't you?'_

'_Huh? What are you talking about?'_

Sasuke didn't picture anything in his dreams really, but his mind kept thinking about various things, as the voice was convincing him to do. He felt a burning on his neck, and words just kept jumping back and forth in his mind. All he kept thinking was. . . Extreme power, leaving to someone, and all his friends. . . And Kagome. Sasuke struggled in his sleep.

This was an awkward dream.

He argued with himself and the voice but by the second, his thoughts were changing.

_Attached_

_Attached_

_Attached_

'_You've become so attached. .. You shouldn't. Then you will not gain that power you so deserve. . . You want to defeat Itachi. . . Yes? But something is in the way. . .'_

What was this dream? Attachment. . . Is this true?

He cannot become attached, but he's so close. . .

The dream escalated to so many words and decisions until finally. . . The alarm clock beeped loudly, breaking Sasuke of his slumber. His torso lifted, and his upper half of his body rose from his bed.

He put his hand on his forehead, sighing.

"Attached?" he whispered to himself.

Sasuke tried to ignore this, and he got out of bed for the morning, dressing and then leaving his home for training.

Time for the new day.

---------------------------------------------

On that bright and shining Tuesday morning, the squad had met for a small two hour training session with Kakashi and Kagura-sensei, just to keep them all in shape for whatever mission they are called upon for.

They did the usual; lunges, lifting, chakra control, and some small sparring matches.

The training session passed by quite fast, since training seemed to be fun to our lovely squad, and the afternoon came by quickly.

Everyone had done well. Sure. . . Sasuke was a bit off during the day, but he eventually forgot the word 'attached' by the time the training session ended.

Kagura and Kakashi took parts and left back to their home, leaving the squad to do as they pleased. Naruto paced around, his usual smile on his face, with his hands behind his head.

"Why don't we all go out for ramen!?" he asked cheerfully.

"I'd like that." Kagome said, "Ramen sounds good, actually."

"Eh. . .I guess it's alright, I don't really like ramen though. So I think I'll pass on eating." Sasuke added.

"Well, we can all go eat lunch and then figure out something to do later on!" Sakura said happily.

"Sounds good to me, let's go then." Kagome said.

And with that, everyone agreed upon going out for a short meal of ramen, and then whatever came to their minds, they would do later. Naruto and Sakura walked beside each other, which it seemed that they were becoming closer friends now.

Sasuke, of course, walked beside Kagome. Kagome turned her head to whisper to Sasuke, asking if he was alright.

She knew, that his injuries may have been healed, but not fully. There was most likely a lot of scabs over the scratches and cuts on his body, so it was good to be careful, if he broke any of those healing scabs, he could start bleeding again, and Kagome didn't want that.

Sasuke just simply looked at Kagome and smiled, happy that she was concerned about him. He nodded his head and told her that he was fine, he felt much better, and that she shouldn't worry.

Kagome smiled back, then turned her head forward to keep walking straight ahead with Naruto and Sakura to get to the ramen shop.

As soon as they got there, Naruto yelled out for his usual, and everyone else got a seat at the small bar-stool table. Naruto finally jumped into his seat after being dragged by Sasuke.

They all ordered their meals, and as soon as they were delivered, everyone began to eat happily.

Just as they were in the middle of their lunch, a shout came from behind them, two people it sounded like.

"Heeeeeyyyy, Kei!" Someone shouted.

"Huh?" Kagome turned around to see who was screaming.

Right when she turned her back, she felt two sets of arms wrap around her, and push tons of weight onto her, forcing her onto the counter, and knocking her ramen off the edge, spilling it everywhere.

Yeah, it was Arashi and Taro, both shoving Kagome into the wooden surface. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

Kagome just groaned, trying to get her weight back up.

"G-get off me!" She shouted.

"Good to see ya out and about, Kei!" Arashi said happily.

"Yes, we didn't think we would see you out today." Taro replied.

"Alright, we're happy to see me again, get the hell off! Stop crushing me all the time!" Kagome complained.

And with that said, Arashi and Taro backed away, laughing at her reaction.

"Well, who are these other people? We know Sasuke, but-"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

"And I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you two." Sakura and Naruto responded.

"They're my other team-mates." Kagome added, "Guys, this is Arashi and Taro, my two friends that can't seem to keep their cruddy paws off me."

"Aw, you don't mean that, sis." Arashi smirked.

"Yes, I do."

Taro laughed.

"Anyways, since we found all of you guys, when you're done eating, would you like to take a short trip to the market place? Arashi and I need to get a few things." he asked.

"Hm, I guess that's alright." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah, I need a few things myself." Sakura added.

"Eh, I just need to buy some food for my fridge." Naruto said.

"As if you don't eat enough food, Naruto." Kagome scoffed with sarcasm.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy!"

"More like growing fat-ass." Sasuke said.

Everyone laughed a bit, before each of them stood up. Everyone but Kagome finished their ramen. Arashi and Taro apologized to Kagome and offered to buy her ramen for tomorrow night, to repay for her loss of appetite.

After agreements were made, the squad with Taro and Arashi began walking toward the market place. They shopped around here and there, looking for various things.

Some shops, a certain person wouldn't agree going to, so if that were to happen, they would sit on a bench not too far from the shop. They all came by a small shop, containing food, household items, and random items (a super store of some sort), the place that apparently Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Taro needed to go to.

This left Kagome and Arashi on the bench near the front doors.

As they sat, Arashi decided to bring up a short conversation.

"So, how have you been, sis?" He asked.

"Pretty well, training for an up coming mission." Kagome answered, "The usual stuff."

"Ahhhh, I see." Arashi said, "Anyways, how bout that Sasuke-kid? He your boyfriend?"

"I told you, he's not my boyfriend." Kagome laughed, "You never remember anything I say."

"I do so! I just wanted to double-check, maybe you were embarrassed to say something in front of him. Do you at least like him?"

Kagome sighed, "Stop asking questions."

"You DO like him, don't cha?!" Arashi snickered and patted Kagome on the back, "If you didn't you wouldn't beat around the bush like that."

"What? It's not like I'm being obvious or anything---"

"Ha! Gotcha!"

Yet another thing that busted Kagome's chops, when someone would fool her to saying something, and Arashi seemed to have knack at that. Even when they were younger, he'd always find a way to flip her words around, he would convince her that she was lying or hiding something.

"What?! No you didn't. . ." Kagome tried to cover herself up.

"You totally fell for it! I knew if I bugged you enough, you'd say something." Arashi laughed.

Kagome sighed again, "Fine, fine. . . Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Haha, alright, alright, I won't. But anyways, he your boyfriend or not."

"I'm not going to go through this again, I don't date, you know that."

"Pff, fine, don't tell me. But what do you like about him? I gotta know, I mean, you are practically my sister, my best friend. I want to know."

"Gerr. . .you're so lucky I don't want to hit you. Fine. . .I guess, he's just another person that understands me, but in a different way. I used to hate him, honestly. . . But then I started to get attached for some reason. . ."

Arashi continued to listen. As Kagome spoke, she scratched the back of her neck for an itch.

"And then, things just clicked." She continued.

"Hm. . ." Arashi nodded, a smile on his face, "Looks like he's a legit guy for you, I'm glad."

"Heh, yeah. For a hard-headed bastard, Sasuke's got a way with words, and I can't stop thinking about him anymore." Kagome still scratched at her neck.

Arashi sighed with joy, "Cute. Really cute, sis." He laughed a bit at his reaction.

Kagome giggled a bit, "Hehe, yeah---"

As Kagome continued itching at her neck, it began to burn. She blinked furiously, and her head tilted downward, she closed her eyes and breathed a large amount of air in a gasp.

"Kagome?"

She heard Arashi's voice, but couldn't move her head up to look at him, her vision went blurry, and then black.

'_Huh? What's going on with me?'_ Kagome thought.

Her body began to shake, and she could feel it. Her vision was still dark, until it became foggy, seeing something in the distance. It was dark outside, sky fading to night, and the moon out.

Wasn't it the afternoon? How was it night all of the sudden?

Kagome's vision was shaky, besides foggy, but she could see something in the distance, a figure, a person.

Wearing a blue shirt.

And there was a splash of blurry red and white printed on the top of the shirt.

The person's back was turned, and looked familiar.

Blue shirt. . . Red and white printing. . . And she looked up slightly, seeing black on the top, black hair?

'_What? Is that Sasuke? What's he doing walking away?'_ She asked herself.

"Kagome!"

And then, she felt hands go on her shoulders, shaking her even more than she already was. Finally, Kagome snapped out of it, her vision came back to normal, noticing that it was still daylight.

"God, you scared me, sis. You okay?"

Kagome looked up, seeing Arashi right next to her. She put her hand on her forehead.

"What was _that_?" She asked.

"You just randomly spaced out, or something. Are you alright?" Arashi sounded worried.

"Yeah. . .Yeah, I'm fine."

"We're done!" came Naruto's voice.

All the others that were inside walked out of the doors to the shop. Sasuke, Naruto, Taro, and Sakura were all carrying a bag, whether it was small or large, each looked like they bought something.

"Yes, we finished our errands." Taro added.

"Oh good! So what now?" Arashi asked, while standing up.

Kagome got up as well, standing in front of everyone, and putting her hands to her waist. She was a bit confused with what happened earlier, but she tried to ignore it.

"Well, I better be heading home, my mom will probably freak out if I'm late for dinner." Sakura said.

"Hm, yeah I need to make something to eat too, I'm hungry again already!" Naruto said, "I didn't get my usual amount of ramen for dinner, Haha."

"Sheesh, you're starting to sound like Choji." Sasuke scoffed.

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Ah, well then, I believe that today's plans are finished, yes?" Taro asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired, I think we should head home and eat before I hit the sack." Arashi said with his hands behind his head.

"Guess I'll get home too." Sasuke said.

Kagome nodded.

"Well, see you all later!" Naruto said, "Bye!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, guys." Sakura said with a smile.

"Take care, all." Taro said.

"Lllllllater." Arashi dragged his words, "Oh and, Sasuke!"

"Yeah?" Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows, wondering what Arashi wanted.

Arashi walked up to Sasuke, and gave him a playful punch in the stomach. Sasuke winched and backed up a bit, that hurt a bit much, considering the scabs and scars that were still there on his skin.

"You take care of her, got it?" He said.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he nodded his head, ignoring the flash of pain on his gut. With that done, Arashi winked and walked off to catch up with Taro, since Sakura and Naruto were already gone.

Kagome turned around, and looked at Sasuke twitching.

"Are you alright? He didn't hit you _that _hard, did he?" She asked.

"Mmf. . .Just a bit. Damn, things don't usually hurt me." Sasuke answered.

Kagome laughed, "Well, considering the injuries you had before, it will take a while for you to completely heal."

She walked closer to him, and looked down at his stomach. Yes, he was bleeding a bit through his shirt, which was a sign that Arashi definitely broke one of the scabs on Sasuke's stomach, it was fairly large too, about the size of half of a teenage-boy's fist.

"Damn, he got you on a bad one too, here, I'll fix it." Kagome smiled, "I'll walk you home, since you live just down the street. I have some extra bandage wrap in my back pocket."

Sasuke's left eye was shut tight, just grunting and taking the small bit of pain he had, it was sort of nothing, but it still hurt, and stung.

"Come on." Kagome took Sasuke's hand and began walking toward his house.

Since they were at the market area of the village, Sasuke didn't live too far from it. It didn't take longer than seven minutes to get to his front door to his apartment.

Sasuke took his keys and unlocked the door, opening it and walking in. Kagome gladly followed.

"Alright, sit down somewhere, and I'll find some antiseptic. Do you have any?"

"I think so, check the left cabinet on the counter." Sasuke said as he sat on the small couch in the living room, right next to the small kitchen.

"Got it."

Kagome did as she was told, and checked the very cabinet that Sasuke told her to check, and of course, it had a small spray bottle of antiseptic. She took it in her hand, closed the cabinet, and walked over to Sasuke.

She saw him go through the bag that he carried with him home, a small bag.

"Almost forgot." He whispered.

He rummaged through the bag and took out a small rectangular box. Kagome sat next to him, taking the bandage wrap out of her pocket, and opening the cap to the antiseptic.

"Forgot what?" She asked.

"Before you do anything, here." Sasuke said, "The bandage can wait."

Kagome looked over to him, and saw that Sasuke was opening the small box.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I found this at the store. . . It's nothing, really, but well. . . I thought you might want it." Sasuke spoke slowly and quietly, taking the top off the box and putting it aside.

Gently with his thumb and first finger, Sasuke picked up a silver chain out of the box, as he rose it up higher, a small circular pendent could be seen at the bottom.

The pendent was a locket.

"I got this for you. . ." Sasuke didn't sound nervous, but he was definitely quiet.

"Huh? For me?" Kagome looked down at the locket, the shine of silver was so pretty.

A small smile formed on her face. He got her a gift? She held out her hand, and touched the pendent with her index finger.

"Here, I'll put it on for you." Sasuke said.

Kagome didn't really know what to say, she turned around, and brushed her hair to the side, so it wouldn't get in the way. Her heart fluttered a bit, this was sudden, and sort of wasn't like Sasuke, so it surprised her.

Sasuke unclipped the latch to the necklace, and draped it in front of her, putting it on her neck, and taking the chain around. He quickly clipped the latch together, and the locket was now locked to her neck.

He heard Kagome laugh nervously, and she turned around, still smiling.

"Thanks, Sasuke, I really appreciate it."

"Eh. . . It's nothing. . .really, it isn't." he replied.

Kagome nodded her head, she stroked the pendent lightly with her finger, then removed it, going back to taking the bandage wrap.

"Show me the wound." She said.

Sasuke shook out of his silent mode, and nodded. He put his hands to the bottom of his blue top, and pulled it upward. Sasuke removed his shirt, and draped it over the top of the couch.

Kagome looked at his stomach, just at his waist, right at the front of his belly, a wound was revealed. It wasn't bleeding too much now, but a few drops of blood were sliding down his muscular flesh.

"Alright, this will sting a bit, you know that, but it'll help the wound faster." Kagome said.

She took the antiseptic bottle, and lightly sprayed it onto the wound. Sasuke wasn't phased too much by the sting, this didn't bother him, and it wasn't as bad as the original pain.

Kagome put the cap on the bottle, and placed it on the side table. She then picked up the bandage wrap and ripped a large square of it, then took two small strips of bandage tape, which was also packed on her, just in case she needed to replace the bandage wrap that served as her bra and undershirt beneath her clothes.

Sasuke watched Kagome as she slowly cleaned the wound with another small piece of bandage cloth.

He also looked at the necklace that dangled from her neck. It looked nice on her, he was glad that he bought it.

It wasn't a regret that he spent money on something that he'd never think of buying, it was so worth it for her. That entire day, he didn't stop thinking about her, he tended to do that now when he would walk with her, and things that happened in the past few weeks would repeat in his mind.

He didn't even pay attention to his wound, just her.

As Sasuke continued thinking about this, Kagome continued with the process of cleaning the scathed flesh on Sasuke's stomach, and the sun began to set on Konoha, the sky was now orange outside the window, and the room became slightly dark.

It was nice and warm in the room, setting a calm mood, which made it easier to bear the stinging for Sasuke.

Once Kagome was done with cleaning his wound, she placed the large square of bandage cloth on Sasuke's stomach, it clung to the wetness of his blood, but it didn't stain. She then, lightly with her index finger, put the bandage tape on the sides, to keep it from falling off.

Kagome's finger gently stroked the bandage, to stick it on nicely.

Sasuke shook out of his thoughts, from the feeling of her finger on his stomach. He looked down at her hand, and shivered a bit. This odd feeling came over him, it was hard to explain.

She was still stroking it, to make sure it was on safely, it appeared that she defiantly didn't want it opening again, the wound.

A small sigh escaped Sasuke's mouth, and he shivered. Kagome felt it too, she looked up at him.

"All done. . . are you cold or something?" She asked.

Sasuke didn't respond, his still shivered a bit, and his hand jolted from his side, and went upon her hand on his stomach, pressing it against his bandaged wound.

"No. . ." he finally answered.

"Then why are you----" Kagome stopped speaking.

As she looked up at Sasuke, she saw him looking right at her, straight at her eyes. It finally hit her what was going on with him. This moment just randomly struck the room, and time felt like it stopped in the dim darkness of Sasuke's apartment.

She gulped, as she looked up. They hadn't looked at each other like this since about two weeks ago, when Sasuke stopped her from leaving the village.

Putting it together, it was obvious that this would happen, the environment, and the fact that they were alone again.

Sasuke didn't stay still any longer, he grasped Kagome's hand gently, and rose it up his stomach, to his chest, lying her palm right above his now ever-beating heart. His free hand then placed on her waist, and his face came closer to Kagome's.

Kagome moved her face in closer as well, her eyes closing. Her body just moved on its own now, and her mind went blank, completely forgetting about his wound, or where she was, even what time it was. She was most likely being expected at home, but she didn't think about that.

Sasuke didn't hesitate any longer, he gently pressed his lips against Kagome's. His eyes closed lightly, and the grasp on her waist grew tight. He felt Kagome's hand slide up his chest and around his shoulders, as well as her free arm, joining around his neck.

Her body pressed against his forcefully from Sasuke's grip, and her kiss grew deep against Sasuke's soft lips. With each flick of his tongue, she could take in the taste of his breath.

Kagome's heart melted as well as her body, and she could now barely hold it up, all of her weight was on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke pushed himself forward, now pressing his weight against Kagome's and he turned her around, so her back leaned on the couch, while she sat upward. He positioned himself in front of her, and continued to passionately kiss her.

Kagome felt a drop of sweat move down her brow, she was beginning to get hot from the tension in her body, but she refrained from trying to undo the zipper of her vest-top she wore today.

Although she refrained, it seemed that Sasuke wasn't going to, as they kept their lips locked, she felt Sasuke's hand reach the zipper to her vest, and pull it down.

He had absolutely no hesitation.

And his mind kept focused on their moment, over and over. He wanted what was happening, he really did.

Her name just kept echoing through his mind, and that urged him to keep on going, but then another word came through his mind, along with her name.

'_Kagome. . . I've gotten so. . .attached'_

_Attached_

_Attached_

_Attached_

_Attached _

'_You have gotten so attached to her. . . Haven't you?'_ That snaky voice again.

Sasuke's eyes shut tighter, and he flinched, still kissing Kagome, but his hand removed from the zipper to her top, as it was already half way down, revealing her shirt underneath.

He took a deep breath and backed away.

"W-we should stop." He whispered, opening his eyes slightly.

Kagome shook out of her blank-ness, and sat upward. She rubbed her eyes, and then her rosy cheeks.

Sasuke looked at the clock hanging in the kitchen, it was now nine-thirty.

"You don't want to be too late getting home. . ." he added.

"Huh?" Kagome looked around the room, and noticed the clock.

She sighed, and stood up.

"You're right, I don't want to get in trouble this time."

Sasuke rubbed his face with his left hand, and stood up. He stretched his arms, trying to remove the feeling he had deep down in his stomach.

"I'll see you tomorrow. . ." Kagome didn't sound too embarrassed, but she did not expect what happened to end with Sasuke just stopping like that, "Don't do anything to risk opening another wound."

"Right. . ." Sasuke nodded, "Good-night. . ."

"Night."

Kagome turned around, she walked toward the door, and pulled up the zipper all the way up, before opening the door, walking out, and closing it to go home.

Once Sasuke knew she was gone, he collapsed back onto the couch, and put his face in his hands.

"Attached. . ." He said, "I can't get attached to her. . . Then it will get in the way of what my real goal is. . . And I've forgotten it already."

Sasuke had been so focused on Kagome, that the fact that his brother was still out there completely passed his mind. That was something he did not want to happen.

He just sat there, thinking. True, he did like Kagome, a lot, but he still had things to do before he could decide anything else about her.

This thing with Itachi, it has to end, before he loses all his friends, and her. He wasn't sure if Itachi would just come back and destroy everything he had again.

That was his goal in the first place, to destroy Itachi before he could take anything else away from him.

And for that. . . He needed that power. . .that power he had thought about in his dream the night before. What that man was talking about. . . That snaky man. . .

The man that to Sasuke, sounded a lot like Orochimaru.

Orochimaru. . .

He was powerful. . . Very powerful. After all, he had the ability to place a mark on his and Kagome's neck. . . And it was believed, and proven that the mark on Kagome's neck, was the source of her losing control, which meant that Orochimaru had taken control of her a few times already.

Now that, is power. . .

And Sasuke could definitely put it to use. . .

It came to him, Sasuke had to do something for this power, before he got too attached to Kagome, and lose sight of what he really needs to do, what was more important.

Sasuke lifted his face from his hands, and looked up to the ceiling. His thoughts placed all out in line, and his decision unfolded, and he said to himself. . .

". . . I have to leave Konoha. . . And go to Orochimaru."

-----------------------------------------------

_To be continued. . . End of Chapter 30_

_Preview to Chapter 31:_

"_I have no choice. . ."_

_His back is turned. . . And it is time to leave, before he can't._

_No turning back. . . _

_No apologies, they won't do anything now. . ._

"_Sasuke!!!!"_

_Anger._

_Newly found anger, and spite._

_Next time on Naruto The new Chronicles: Don't go._

_---------------------------------------_

**Phew, so far now in the story, I never thought I'd continue the story this far.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I really enjoyed writing it, I edited a lot of parts so things would link better to the end of the chapter.**

**Next time will definitely be great! I'm so excited!**

**Don't forget REVIEWS!!! I want more REVIEWS!!! BECAUSE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!!!! Haha, okay, until next week. . .**

**Hugs**

**Ninja Chan**

**Oh, and don't forget to check out my drawing!**


	31. Chapter 31: Don't Go

**I hope you guys saw the picture! Now you know what Kagome looks like, huh? Pretty cool? Haha.**

**So yes, time for a new chapter! We're getting pretty close, guys. The story can only get better from here! So keep reading! Keep reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**EDIT: excuse me for the second update, again, I always find mistakes I missed.**

Chapter 31: Don't Go

To leave Konoha. . .

To leave the squad. . .

To leave Kagome. . .

Sasuke had a lot of things on his mind at this point, as he sat on the couch. He sighed several times, trying to think up something that will make this situation easier for everyone.

He can tell them why he's leaving. . .but the feeling of them not understanding kept running up and down in the decision. He knew that none of them would support him just walking away.

Sakura would probably have a fit, and Naruto would probably try everything he could to stop him.

And Kagome. . .

She'd probably follow after him. Thinking about how things were escalating between them, it was almost obvious that she'd chase after him, or try to drag him back.

After all this thinking, it seemed that nothing would be easy, especially for someone like Sasuke.

"Damn. . ." He said under his breath.

Sasuke must have sat there for a straight hour, just thinking of what to do correctly, without a problem, but nothing.

Eventually, Sasuke fell asleep from thinking so much, he just passed out on the couch, and slept restlessly until morning.

-------------------------------------

It was around ten in the morning when our friends Naruto, Sakura, and Kagome met with Kakashi and Kagura for training.

They had been there since around six, but Sasuke didn't show up.

"I wonder where he is, it's not like Sasuke to be late." Sakura said, taking a break from practicing chakra control to the tree.

Both Naruto and Kagome were doing a small form of sparring, practicing their punches and kicks.

"Is he sick, or something?" Naruto asked, tossing a punch to Kagome's stomach.

Kagome grabbed Naruto's fist before it hit her stomach, and twisted it around, rotating his entire body so his back was in front of her, and his arm lifted over his shoulder, she tugged it backwards.

"Ow, ow, OW!" Naruto whined.

"I don't think Sasuke is the kind of guy who'd ditch training because of some cold or whatever." she said, ignoring Naruto's cries.

"Well, I could go check on him, he should be here if he wants to go on a mission sooner or later." Kagura commented.

"Okay, Okay, truce, let me go!" Naruto continued whining, "It hurts!!!"

"No, he'll get here eventually." Kagome replied.

"I'm sure Sasuke had something to do, though, it isn't like him to be late, that's for sure." Kakashi said.

"I can feel my arm popping out of my socket, Kagome! Let go!!!" Naruto was at the point of begging.

"Oh, Sorry." Kagome laughed a bit, letting go of Naruto's arm.

Naruto grunted, he put his right hand on the arm that was hurting, rubbing the sore and giving a somewhat dirty look to Kagome, he hated that he begged for her to let go, but she wasn't fighting anymore, so he might as well have asked.

"I hope he's okay." Sakura put her hands behind her back, and paced around the field.

"Don't start getting us worried, Sakura, c'mon." Kagome said, now pacing with her, she was starting to get in that worried mood as well.

"Sheesh, it's just Sasuke, if he ditches, than he ditches, big deal." Naruto spat.

"Hm. . .I guess." Kagome stopped pacing, and stood still, "But it is o--"

"I'm here, I'm here." came a familiar voice.

"About time, Sasuke." Kagura said, crossing her arms.

"Where were you?" Sakura asked.

"I had. . . Some things to take care of." Sasuke replied slowly.

"Well, let's get the training, alright?" Sasuke quickly changed the subject.

Kagome glanced at Sasuke, wondering what was going on. He had this awkward expression on his face. This looks was almost like a look of disappointment, or loss of something. What was wrong with him?

She couldn't stop staring, until Sasuke's attention was caught to her, he noticed her looking at him. Kagome quickly looked away.

"Alright, now that our last member to the squad is here, let's finish up some training and call it a day. We're going on a mission tomorrow, bright and early." Kakashi announced.

"Oh. . . Wait, wait!" Kagura shouted, "I forgot something."

"Huh? What?" Naruto asked.

Kagura walked over to a tree beside the group, where a dark-green bag was lying against it, it was her bag. She bent down and rummaged through it, finally taking out a fat black camera. After finding it, she stood up.

"We should take a group picture, Y'know, for the hell of it." Kagura grinned.

"This is kinda random, sensei." Naruto responded.

"Yeah, don't squad usually take professional pictures once a year?" Kagome asked.

"Well, that's not for a while, and I kinda want one for all of us to have, one to call our own." Kagura replied.

"I think that's great!" Sakura smiled, "Let's take one quick so we can get back to training."

"Right, all of you guys stand in a line, we can do the four of you guys first, then when we do the professional ones, we'll have both Kakashi and I in them, but just you four for now."

"Got it." Naruto said

All the four of them stood in a small group, not an even line, but just a group of them, clear enough for their faces to be seen. Naruto, of course, wanted to be in the front, which he did. A huge smile came across his tan face, ear to ear, while he held out two peace-signs. Sakura put her hands behind her back, she winked with her left eye and smiled brightly. Sasuke crossed his arms, no smile, but a blank face. Kagome stood next to him, she wasn't very photogenic in her opinion, so her smile wasn't so easy to be seen, but she had her hands to her waist.

Kagura counted from three to one, and quickly snapped a picture of all of them, the flash was bright, but none of the squad blinked once. A grin came across Kagura's face.

"Perfect! I'll go get it developed, we don't need to take a second one, that was good enough. Just train, and I'll be back in about an hour or so."

With that said, Kagura walked off, she seemed to be quite excited for these pictures.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, laughing a bit. The squad broke from their poses.

"Okay then, now that that's over, let's get back to training, guys." He said, "Sasuke, we'll get you sparring later, but for now, let's take five laps from here, to seventy five meters north of this forest, and back."

All of them nodded, and without a word's notice, they ran off, and back, taking time, not creating it to be a race.

Except for Sasuke, who ran as fast as he could, forward and back. He was first to finish, and he immediately went into a relaxed stance, looking sideways and ignoring anything else.

It seemed that he wasn't quite in the mood for training.

The rest of the squad got back, and Kakashi told them to go back to sparring, this time, Sakura and Naruto went against each other, and once again, Sasuke and Kagome went head to head.

It was their choice, actually.

Kagome and Sasuke did a series of punches and kicks, using chakra techniques here and there, but their fight was bland, Sasuke wasn't trying too hard for some reason.

Every time Kagome threw a punch, Sasuke would dodge it, and not hit back, and when he did, his punches were gentle.

She stopped.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" She asked, "You seem out of it today."

"Huh?" Sasuke sounded as if he had no idea what she was talking about, but he knew he was acting odd, "Oh. . . I couldn't sleep last night."

"Couldn't sleep?" Kagome sounded curious, she thought maybe things were awkward for him after last night, since she thought she did something wrong, "Was it. . . You know."

"What? . . . Oh, no, that's not it. I just couldn't sleep, that's all. . ."

"Are you getting sick?"

". . . Maybe."

"Hm, well. . ."

"Alright, everyone, it's getting a bit late. Head home, and meet here at five in the morning, we'll head off to our next mission." Kakashi interrupted.

"Damn it, Kakashi! Wait!" came a shout.

Everyone's attention was caught to the long red haired woman rushing toward them. Kagura ran toward the squad, flailing five shiny and small, card-like papers in her left hand.

She finally caught up to them, and handed a paper to each of them.

"They're the photos that I took of you guys, I got them developed as fast as I could. Hope you like them, they turned out pretty good."

They all looked at the pictures, and it looked clear and pretty to them. Naruto looked the happiest, and Sakura came in second, but yes, the depressed duo blended in the back.

This made Naruto laugh, but everyone ignored it.

"Hope you guys enjoy those. Do whatever you want with em."

"Thanks, sensei!" Sakura said.

"Haha, okay, now you can all go home. See you all in the morning." Kakashi excused.

"Finally! I'm getting hungry! Hey, Sakura-chan, wanna get some ramen with me?" Naruto said in a hurry, he was rearing to get a date from her this time.

Sakura sighed, "Alright, alright, fine, you always ask me, so I'll just go."

"Yes!" Naruto cheered, he quickly grabbed her hand and began to run with her.

The last things heard from those two, was Sakura screaming for Naruto to let go of her.

Kakashi laughed, and he smiled at Sasuke and Kagome, before walking back toward the town to get home.

Kagome put her attention back on Sasuke, smiling from the immaturity of Naruto. She shook her head, and then went back on the subject before. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, and looked away.

He was trying as hard as he could to not look at Kagome's smile and bright silver eyes, it made the day even more painful for him.

"Hey, you sure you're alright?" Kagome asked, tapping Sasuke on the shoulder gently.

"I'm fine, really." He said quickly, "Look, I gotta head home, I'll. . ." Sasuke sighed, "Later."

Sasuke began to walk forward, but Kagome went back in front of him, stopping him.

"Wait," She said, "Do you think. . .maybe you could meet me here tonight, around ten, perhaps? I have to give you something. . .that I have to pick up tonight, and I just want to talk, since we never get a good talking time during missions."

Sasuke didn't respond for a few seconds, he closed his eyes, and took a short breath. He didn't want to see her tonight, he couldn't, but his mouth spoke opposite words to his decision.

"Sure. . ." He said.

And with that, Sasuke started walking again, before Kagome could even say goodbye to him. Kagome was left alone, wondering and thinking upon how odd Sasuke was being this afternoon.

But, she had to shake out of it, and leave to pick up whatever it was that she needed.

------------------------------------------

At this point, it was now nine-thirty at night. Sasuke walked out his front door to his apartment, his purple back-pack on his back, and ready for him to go.

He sighed several times as he walked down the steps and the street. This was hard for him, but he kept a cool composure as he walked down the streets of his used-to-be-home, Konoha.

It wasn't difficult at first, Sasuke just walked down the empty streets.

Yes, not difficult at all, until Sakura saw him in front of her. She quickly called to him, and asked why he was packed up.

It wasn't long until it came to her attention that he intended to leave, and not return, and that is when she began to throw a fit. Sasuke tried all he could to not pay attention to her, and continue walking, but her cries and screams were close to stopping him, since it would cause attention. Finally, he had gotten that taken care of, thanking her for the concern, and knocking her out cold so he could continue on.

This seemed easy, but to Sasuke, it was one of the most difficult things he had to do, well, one of them at least. He tried to not let this issue get to him, as hard as it was, but eventually, Sasuke got the courage to move on toward the forest. Maybe, he could avoid Kagome.

Perhaps. . .

------------------------------------

The night sky made the environment have a blue color to it, and the moon shone brightly through the forest trees.

Kagome sat on a large stone, just under that very moonlight. She had a small smile on her face, and her feet swung back and forth as they hung off the rock. Her hands were holding something, and she was looking at it in her hands.

"I wonder if he'll like this. . .it may not top the gift he gave me, but I'll try." she said to herself.

---------------------------------------

The time ticked quickly to past ten, and Sasuke walked into the depths of the forest, he tried to avoid to come near the meeting spot that Kagome set for them, and he stayed as far from it as he could.

At this point, he was ten minutes late, and so far, so good.

-----------------------------------

"Hm. . . He's late, I wonder if he thought I'd meet somewhere else, I hope he didn't ditch me, or whatever, because I'll kill him for it." Kagome scoffed, smirking a bit as she got up from her spot.

She figured that she could go looking around for him, and she walked deeper in the forest.

Kagome walked for another ten minutes, hoping to find Sasuke around.

Sasuke continued walking in his own direction, forward, and he watched his feet walk on the ground.

Kagome stopped in one spot, and began to walk backwards, looking up and down, back and forth in the area, until, she bumped into something.

It felt like a person.

Sasuke stopped walking, he felt something bump into the back of him, and he turned around.

'_Damn it_' He thought.

Kagome turned around, and saw Sasuke standing right before her. She put her hands behind her back, hiding the object she got for him.

"Oh! Sasuke, there you are." She said, looking at him with his backpack on. "You. . .going somewhere?"

Sasuke hesitated to speak, he put his hands in his pockets, and his eyes dashed around the area, then to her.

"Yeah. . .a vacation." he said.

_Great cover, stupid. . ._ Sasuke thought as he sighed.

"A vacation? But we have a mission tomorrow." Kagome tried not to laugh, Sasuke was acting so weird, that this point was funny to her, "Really, tell me where you're going to, it's not like you to just dash off somewhere before a mission."

Sasuke tried to think of another excuse, but he was lost for words, any excuse he thought of, he knew she'd ask why, or if she could come with, this was getting too tough, so he decided to just say something else.

"You wouldn't understand. . ." he said.

"Wouldn't understand? Damn, Sasuke, you really _are_ acting weird today, you're starting to freak me out." Kagome replied.

"Look, just go home." Sasuke commanded.

Kagome was in awe of Sasuke's random attitude adjustment, she narrowed her eyebrows.

"Not until you really tell me where you're going." She said, "I'm not stepping foot back home until I know where the hell you're going."

Sasuke sighed, obviously, Kagome was serious about it, and he didn't want her to follow, "I'm going to Orochimaru's." short, sweet, and to the point.

Kagome was almost speechless. To Orochimaru's?

"What? Are you. . . Are you crazy?! He's the enemy! He ruined whatever was left of yours. . .our lives, with these curse marks! You must be sick in the head!" she screamed, almost angrily.

"Since you must know. . . The power that I need to destroy Itachi. . . Orochimaru has it. I got so distracted with other things, that I forgot what I was really living for. There, you know now, go home."

"Wait, wait, wait, this is ridiculous! You expect me to just go back like that? You wouldn't let me leave when I thought I should go, so what makes you think I'm going to let you go just like that?! And to someone who will kill you in an instant and use your body as an overcoat!" Kagome stomped her foot, her clenched fists to her side.

"This is different. . ." he said, "I'm not leaving somewhere to stupidly commit suicide."

"Okay, first of all, you leaving to someone like him _is_ practically committing suicide! And second, I wanted to leave because I didn't want to hurt you and our friends! I'm losing my mind from this damn mark! You've seen how I've been acting! I'm already aware of how bad that mark is making me, but you don't see me submitting myself and making this lame excuse that I want power!"

Sasuke got angered from that remark.

"You have no idea!" He shouted, "Don't tell me that what I said was a lame excuse! I'm not trying to leave the way you did! I'm not running away!"

"Yes you are!"

"I don't run away! Now go home! You're getting on my nerves!"

"God, well excuse me for caring about you when you walk on death row! I don't want you to just leave like that!"

"Why? And let me lose sight of what I really need to do? Kagome, I still have things to finish before I do anything else, this is the only way that I can get things fixed."

"But you don't know if you'll come out of this alive! Orochimaru may kill you before you even get the chance to kill Itachi! I don't want you to just leave and die like that! I won't let you!"

"You can't stop me, I have to do this." Sasuke sounded calm now, at this point.

"But. . . But. . .at least let me go with you! That way I'll know that you're safe!"

"No, Kagome, you can't come with me, I have to do this alone."

"What if you die though?! You're too important to die! If I hear that the one person. . .the only person I could get close enough to is dead. . .I don't know what I'd do."

"I won't die, stop freaking out."

"Still! I don't want you to just leave like that! I'll be a wreck if you leave. . . I can't just watch you go like this!"

"Just stop."

Kagome didn't listen, she continued on, "I just can't see you leave like this, Sasuke. . . Because. . . Well, I love you! And I won't let the person that I love just go away to his death like that!"

Sasuke froze. He looked at Kagome, as she looked to the ground from what she said, and then he closed his eyes. His heart pounded, and his breathing became slow. He didn't know what to say.

What was he going to do?

She loves him. . .

Which means, no matter what he does, she'll most likely come after him. He figured that he may get in some form of danger while with Orochimaru, but he was certain that Kagome could be hurt if she came with or followed. He knew Orochimaru controlled her quite well when it came to the curse mark, and to imagine if she was there with him.

Sasuke was certain she would be hurt, or worse, killed.

He tried to think of something to say, and he thought quickly, as Kagome was silent from what she had just said.

How could he keep her from following? To save her from the doom he knew that he was heading for.

If she loves him. . . Then she'll follow. . . But if she doesn't love him. . .

Then it came to him.

The only way that Sasuke could keep Kagome from going after him, was making her _not_ love him. She had to make her _hate_ him.

Sasuke was almost shot in the heart when he thought of it, but this was certainly the only way that Kagome could be safe.

He sighed, and scoffed, "I bet you want me to say that I love you back. You think that I'll just tell you that I love you too, and walk with you back to Konoha, stay there with you, and happily ever after, huh?"

"What?" Kagome looked up to him, what is he getting at?

"You know, Kagome, I thought for a while that you were actually starting to get mature. Just when we stopped having those stupid fights that _you_ caused, you started to stop looking like a damn kid, but I was wrong." Sasuke had a nasty tone in his voice.

"Are you calling me a child? Just because I told you how I felt?!" Kagome felt insulted.

"That's exactly what you are, a child." Sasuke looked at Kagome with a large smirk on his face, "Maybe if you were more adult, I'd think of probably having a strong relationship with you, considering that I'm never interested in having a relationship with anyone. You don't even realize things at all, which makes you less mature by the second."

"Where the hell is this coming from?! Just because I don't want you to leave, you start contradicting me?!"

"Y'know, we can't all be as lucky as you, the weak child that you are. You didn't even realize when you got a stroke of luck to defeat your sister, turning into that demon without trying, using strength that technically wasn't yours. I, on the other hand, have to work my way to defeat Itachi, something you never thought of doing, stupid loser."

Kagome stomped her foot. She had no idea where Sasuke's attitude was coming from, or where he decided to make these insults, or hurt her feelings, but it was pissing her off, none the less.

"That strength was mine! I saw myself killing her! You know that! Don't call me a weak child! I'm not weak!"

"Yes you are, you can't let me just leave, you think I'll just walk back with you, and the end. That's not how this world works, Kagome, welcome to reality, you're no princess with a prince."

"Why are you saying these things?! You were so different last night--"

"Last night, I thought I liked you enough to start something, but the thought of you being the weak kid that you are, stopped me from anything else, and I realized that I could do better off getting the power I need."

That killed her. Kagome stood up straight, freezing in her place. She didn't know what to think about that. . .

"You sound like. . .like how you felt about me was. . .fake." She said quietly.

"I guess." Sasuke replied, still a nasty attitude in his voice.

"I don't. . . I don't understand. . ." Kagome sounded like she was at the point of tears.

"You understand nothing, because you never think, that's yet another weakness you have."

Kagome grinded her teeth, she was so hurt by his words, that it made her angry now. Her fists clenched tighter, until she lifted her right hand, and shot it downward, tossing the object to the ground. It was silver, and shone in the moonlight as it fell to the ground.

"You bastard! I am not weak! You can tell me that everything we had was fake to you! You can tell me that I didn't defeat my sister on my own! But you can NEVER tell me that I'm weak and that I'm a child!"

"I believe I just did."

"Damn you. . . Damn you to hell! You took my heart, and ripped it to pieces! I hope you're happy! Just. . .just go away, you'd be doing everyone here a favor, since you have always lied about your true colors, which I saw perfectly tonight."

"Whatever. . ."

Kagome turned herself around, and began to storm off. She held out her hand, her left one, and lowered all her fingers, besides her middle one, making sure to flip Sasuke off before she headed back home.

"See you in hell, bastard!" she screamed.

And with that, Kagome was finally gone. . .

Sasuke stood still.

She left. . .

And she hated him now. . . It worked.

He looked down on the ground, seeing the silver object in the grass. Sasuke bent down and picked it up.

It was a silver bracelet, just his size, it looked.

And there were words engraved on it, the inside of it. He looked at the words that were carved deeply into the silver.

'_Always and Forever'_ it said, in a neatly made cursive font.

Sasuke sighed, his eyes glazed over with this new found sadness he had in his heart.

"I didn't. . . I didn't mean for it to end like this." He whispered, "I'm sorry, Kagome. . .there's so much I wanted to say back. . .besides what was said. . .but I couldn't."

He clenched the bracelet tightly in his hand, before putting it on his bare left wrist. Sasuke took another moment to take a last look at the area that Kagome stood in, and he went back to looking to the ground, and walked away, toward his path to Orochimaru.

It was certain he wouldn't get there for a while. . . For it wasn't much longer before he had his epic battle with Naruto, yet another obstacle in his course.

--------------------------------------

"Weak. . .weak?! I'm anything BUT weak!" Kagome yelled.

At this point, she was far from the forest, back into the village. Kagome stormed throughout the streets, her feet digging into the dirt road. She didn't want to cry, but she was angry enough to where she knew she would start tearing up.

How could he say such things to her? She thought that he liked her. It seemed like it the past few weeks. . .but apparently, that was all a lie.

It tore her up inside, the thought of Sasuke faking every little thing that they went through. Her anger burned like an everlasting fire, being doused with gasoline until the large container was empty.

Her feet continued to dig into the ground as she stomped her feet, walking past any person that came her way, bumping into many of them. Kagome's anger wasn't getting any better, only worse. People heard her scream over and over that she wasn't weak, that she was strong, and she could prove it.

She would yell that she was not a child, and that _he _was the child for running away.

As Kagome's anger escalated, she felt the stinging sensation of her mark, the burning got itchy and hot by the second, it reminded her of the fight she had with Shinra, before she was defeated.

It was her anger that created this burning of the mark, but she did nothing to stop it.

The stinging became worse, almost impossible to bear, and Kagome stopped in her tracks, in the front of a barbed-wire gate, she was in front of a gate with a sign, reading "Do Not Enter" on it.

She grasped onto her mark, scratching at it, and rubbing her palm against it, hoping to stop the burning, relentlessly.

It wasn't working.

Kagome began to scream, she bent her body over, her mind begging for the burns to stop. She shut her eyes tightly, and suddenly, began to hear someone speak in her mind.

'_Painful. . .isn't it? Don't you just feel so weak now? Hmmm?'_ She couldn't quite recognize the voice, but it spoke to her softly.

It certainly told her something that made sense. Kagome looked up at the gate, her eyebrows narrowed.

"No. . .I NEVER feel weak! Never!!" She shouted once again, "And I'll prove it! I'll prove that I'm not weak! Sasuke will know that I am strong! I'll be stronger than he is and he'll beg for my forgiveness!!!"

She completely lost her self-control, Kagome's mind went black. Her mark that burned only made her more angry, and she became shrouded in frustration.

Kagome didn't realize anything anymore, especially when she began to run to the gate, climbing up it to the very top, right to the barbed-wire. Her feet were slipped into the open spaces between the metal in the gate, keeping her upward and to the top.

Her hand grasped the wire at the top, and the barbs pierced small parts of her palm, but she ignored it.

"I'll show him. . .I'll show everyone!" She said, a sinister tone in her voice.

Kagome's hand tugged the wire, pulling it right off the gate, and she jumped down, landing safely on the ground, and the wiring pried right off the gate.

She began to laugh hysterically, and she lost all hesitation. The next thing she did definitely proved it.

Kagome had truly lost it.

She stuck out her left arm, and her right hand's two index fingers pulled up her sleeve, and she held the barbed-wire near her skin. It appeared that Kagome was going to slash herself with the barbs, but no. . .

Kagome wrapped the entire wiring around her left arm, barbs sticking into her bare flesh. Blood spurted as the skin broke, and it began to bleed down her arm.

"This is not weakness! This is strength! If I can handle this pain, without crying or screaming for help, then I am strong!" Kagome tried to convince herself, "I told you!!!"

Her face was bright with an insane smile, her teeth bearing, and her laughter ringing through the town.

---------------------------------------

"What a beautiful moon tonight, eh Taro?"

Arashi stood on the front porch of a small apartment home, his bright red hair glowing in the moonlight. Taro stood against the wall, near the porch light. He smiled.

"Yes, it certainly is."

"I wonder if anyone is out enjoying this too, probably sis, maybe? She loves night-time, from what I remember."

"Hm, I wonder if she's out tonight." Taro commented.

And as the two talked, they heard odd laughter, and shouts. Taro and Arashi looked at each other.

"What do you think is goin' on?" Arashi asked.

"I don't know, really, let's go see if someone is in trouble." Taro answered.

Both nodded at each other, and ran off their porch, toward the street.

------------------------------------------------

Keeping the wire in her arm, Kagome began to walk through the streets yet again, screaming and laughing the entire way. She certainly caused a lot of attention.

Many people saw her walk in the streets, creating a trail of blood with her as it dropped in the dirt. People were silent most of the time, but a few women were calling for help, and mothers and fathers would cover their children's eyes.

Kagome stopped in the middle of the street, she looked around back and forth, seeing people stare at her and her bleeding arm. This annoyed her, it seemed.

"What're you looking at?! Go away!" She shouted, "If you think this hurts, you're wrong!!"

Suddenly, Kagome was dizzy, she fell to her knees, and held onto her arm, still laughing.

Some people could be heard speaking amongst themselves, wondering what was wrong with Kagome, a few of them knew her, and it frightened them to see her this way.

-----------------------------------------------------

Taro and Arashi continued running in the streets, until they could hear the shouts clearer, when the voice was almost familiar.

"Don't tell me. . ." Arashi said, panting from running.

"I hope that isn't Kei." Taro added.

They ran faster, until the could see people, and hoped to see whomever was in trouble, hoping that it wasn't Kagome.

But their hopes were dashed, when they saw a small female body hunched down to her knees in the middle of the road. They only saw her back, but they could tell it was definitely Kagome by the short brown hair, and her grey vest.

"Kagome?" Arashi said, "What is she. . ."

"Kei, what happened to yourself? You're bleeding!" Taro shouted.

Kagome's attention was caught, she turned her head around, and looked to the two boys behind her, now running to her, and bending down to her level. Arashi put his arms around her shoulders, and Taro put his hand on her wounded arm.

"Let go of me! I'm perfectly fine! This is nothing!! I'm not a weak child!!!" Kagome screamed.

"We never said you're weak, sis, but you're hurt, we have to get you to a hospital to fix this up."

"Yes, Kei, if you bleed much more, by the looks of it, you'll become anemic, please, come with us."

That made Kagome even more hysterical with laughter.

"I don't need your help, or anyone else's! I'll prove that I can handle anything, and Sasuke will pay for what he said!!"

"Sasuke?"

Arashi looked at Taro, and they gave each other a curious look. What did Sasuke do to her?

They shook out of it, Kagome's health was more important right now. Before she could fight back, Arashi and Taro picked her up and rushed her to the nearest hospital.

Her arrival was fast, and they got her to the closest doctor they could find.

She was rushed to the nearest emergency room, where she could be bandaged and healed before any infections or more bleeding occurred. Arashi and Taro waited in a waiting room, hoping that she was alright, and wondering how she got hurt.

"She's acting so weird. . ." Arashi whispered.

-------------------------------------------

_To be continued. . . End of Chapter 31_

_Preview to Chapter 32:_

"_He left. . . That was all I remembered."_

_No memories of the night before._

_She didn't remember what happened to her arm, or running in the streets, or becoming a psychotic wreck._

_What could have happened to her?_

_A headache._

_Anger issues._

_Does this all add up?_

"_I'm. . .I'm losing myself."_

"_What in the hell are you doing?!?!?!"_

_Next time on Naruto The New Chronicles: The Nightmare Alive_

**Woo! I'm getting more excited with each chapter!!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! It was a long one, wasn't it? Haha.**

**Please review, and see the newest chapter next week!**

**Hugs, **

**Ninja Chan**


	32. Chapter 32: Nightmare Alive

**And now time for another awesome chapter!!! I can't wait! Sorry about the late update, Fanfic was having a problem with uploading new documents.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto. . . Damn it.**

Chapter 32: The Nightmare Alive

"Self. . .inflicted?" Arashi sounded more than concerned.

The two boys, Arashi and Taro stood in front of the exit door, with the small brunette, Kagome, in between them. She looked drowsy, and her arms were limp on her sides, one arm bandaged heavily, along with her opposite hand's palm.

A tall man with dark blonde hair stood before them, he had a clip-board under his arm, and wore a long white coat.

"Yes. When you two took her in here, we examined her arms, and noticed that her right palm was punctured from the barbed-wire. It looked as if she was holding it before the wrapped it around her own arm." The man, the doctor, reported.

"Kagome, is that true?" Taro looked down at the small girl, his face blank.

"Hn?" Kagome looked up at Taro, her eyes were glazed over, and a tired look was across her face, "What. . .?"

"Did you wrap the barb wire around your arm, sis? Please don't tell us you hurt yourself on purpose." Arashi begged, placing his arm on her shoulder gingerly.

Kagome's head turned now to Arashi, she shook her head side to side, "I don't. . . think so."

"You don't remember anything, Miss Takai?" The doctor asked, "Can you tell us, perhaps, where you were when this happened? Maybe that will refresh your memory, it could be the medication we put you on for the pain that makes it hard to think."

"No. . . I can think fine. . . I don't remember even going near a barbed-wire gate. I just. . .blacked out, so I figured that I passed out from being upset over. . ." Kagome sighed, remembering why she was upset, "Over an argument that I had. . ."

"Hm, weird. . . I suggest that she come back here tomorrow morning, I want to make an examination over this subject. She may be suffering from some sort of disorder, if she can't remember anything, and she blacked out, I am most interested in studying it."

"But. . . I just blacked out, I'm sure I'm fi--"

"Let's get you home, Kagome. We'll bring her tomorrow, thank you, Doctor." Taro said.

Kagome sighed and nodded her head. Both Arashi and Taro bowed to the doctor, and then put their arms around Kagome's shoulders, then escorted her out of the hospital, back to her home.

"Are you sure you can't remember, Kei?" asked Taro, as he walked along with Kagome and Arashi down the dirt-road.

"Well, yeah. . . I just blacked out. . .and woke up." Kagome answered, now waking up slightly.

"What happened before you blacked out?"

"I. . . I can't really remember. I think that I was angry. . .from arguing with Sasuke."

"Wait a sec, what happened to Sasuke, did he do something to you?" Arashi looked to the both that walked near him.

Kagome was quiet for a few seconds, but then spoke, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Waaaaaaaaaaait! He didn't. . .you know. . r-a-p-e?" Arashi waved his hands around, to explain his question by spelling out.

"No, Arashi. . .we just. . .got in a fight."

Both boys nodded their heads, apologizing to Kagome about them fighting, before taking her home.

She was silent the entire way back, even when she got home and was greeted by Kakashi and Kagura, who were worried from receiving a call that she was injured.

Kagome tried as hard as she could that night to remember what happened, right when everyone had been sleep and sound until morning.

She lied on her back on the futon, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

'_What happened after I blacked out? After Sasuke left. . . _Kagome said in her mind, '_There's nothing wrong with me. . .is there? I mean. . . I know that I flip out from the mark, but what I did this time. . . I got violent, from what the doctor said. . .'_

It was so confusing to her. . .this whole mark thing. Kagome was well aware that she was possibly losing her mind from the mark, but she didn't think that she would hurt herself, or get violent in any way.

Maybe it was just a phase?

Maybe she was just completely angry to no end with Sasuke. Was he the cause of it?

Of course he was.

That's what Kagome would convince herself of, that this was Sasuke's fault.

She turned to lie on her side, and looked out the moonlit window. Her eyebrows were narrowed as she thought of how Sasuke was.

Damn him for leaving.

Damn him for insulting her.

For using her.

For walking away from her when she spilled everything she thought to him.

Kagome clenched a fist in front of her, and rested it on her pillow. Her lower lip folded in, as she bit it lightly, to calm herself down.

It would be bad if she got angry now, so this was time to forget everything. She wasn't losing herself completely to this mark, she was fine, this was just a spout of anger, and when she forgets about Sasuke, everything will be back to normal.

That made Kagome calm down just a bit, and in no time, she fell asleep.

The morning will be as if nothing happened, and so will the rest of her life.

Right?

---------------------------------------------

The next morning came, and so did the next one, and the next one, and the next one after that.

The days went by quickly, all days for Kagome were new, and without Sasuke.

Things changed, right?

Wrong.

Each day was no different from the night that Kagome went home from the hospital. Sasuke would never get off her mind, and Kagome would only think spiteful things of him, how she hated him now, how she was glad that he was gone, and hopefully for good.

And when she'd think of this, she would get angry, remembering that very night that he left, creating this fire deep inside her that burned larger each time.

Then. . .the next thing would happen. . .

Her mark would go out of control, burning the back of her neck horribly, driving her mad. She'd become violent, throwing things around, screaming, and beating whatever was in her way.

Even if Kagura or Kakashi would try to calm her down, she'd just push them away, or throw any object any open area of their bodies.

She'd scream and shout, and act like a maniac, until randomly. . .she'd pass out, and then the next morning, she wouldn't remember a thing.

This went on for exactly a year and a half that passed by quickly.

It was a Tuesday morning from that very year, early morning. The Hatake apartment was rustling with movement, besides one person.

Kagome lied in her futon, tucked in her sheets. She slept since late afternoon the day before, after one of the daily fits she had.

Her entire being grew quite a lot from the year passing. The choppy-short brunette hair was now long enough to reach the middle of her back, and her face matured slightly, only she still had the touch of youth on her tan skin, but her eyes were covered by her shut eyelids.

She stayed asleep until she felt someone nudge her shoulder, and say her name a few times.

"Kagome, wake up, Arashi and Taro will be here any minute to pick you up."

"Nn. . . What?" Kagome stirred, and opened her eyes, the silver sharp and bright in the sunlight.

Kakashi was crouched down to Kagome's level on her floor-mattress. His mask was still off from not putting it over his face after waking up, showing his creamy skin tone and pale lips. Both of his eyes were closed, showing the long scar down his left eye, but he was smiling.

"Morning." He said cheerfully, "Come on, get up. I'm leaving in a bit."

Kagome nodded, and yawned, "Mmhmm, alright."

Kagome was to be picked up by Arashi and Taro. Kagura and Kakashi were packing to leave on a mission with Sakura, Naruto, and Rock Lee. Ever since Kagome's fits started, and got worse each time, her missions had to be cut off until a way for her to control her blacking out and anger spouts from happening during business, for the safety of others.

Arashi and Taro had told them that they had no missions to go on, or any business to take care of, so their door was open for Kagome to stay with them until everyone got back.

Before they would arrive to pick her up, Kagome got out of bed and got herself ready, packing her things for a few days worth, and dressing herself to leave the house, something she hadn't done in a while.

When she stood up, she was just under Kakashi's chin, it appeared that she grew at least an inch taller since the year and a half passed.

Kakashi patted her on the head before she finished getting ready. Kagome now wore a deep red vest, that cut off at the top of her shoulders, the bottom of it, right over her stomach, was her horoscope sign, the pieces, the symbol was a long arrow, pointed on both ends, with two parenthesis marks in between it.

Underneath the vest was a long sleeve black shirt, with a dark grey ring around the wrist part. Her pants were plain black, capris pants, and her shoes were the traditional ninja-sandal.

"Are you going to be alright while we're gone?" Kakashi asked, pulling his mask over his face and zipping up his green jonin vest.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Not like I'm going anywhere." Kagome said, not coldly, but she sounded upset.

"Kagome, I'm sorry that you can't come with, we feel bad that you can't go on missions, but--"

"I know, with my anger issue and psychotic breakdowns, I can't handle anything right now." Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, looking at Kakashi with her arms crossed.

Kakashi paused, and looked down at her, "We'll be home in a few days, stay safe and don't bug Arashi and Taro."

"Right."

Just at that moment, there was a knocking on the front door. Kagome got one last look at Kakashi, before bending down and grabbing her bag. She stood up, throwing her bag over her back, and making a small smile at Kakashi.

"Kagura already headed out a half hour ago, so once I walk out, I'll lock the door. Be safe."

"Thanks, Kakashi. . .you be safe yourself." Kagome nodded and walked to the door, opening it.

She was happily greeted by both Arashi and Taro, whom both seemed to grow much taller. Arashi's hair certainly got longer, and the spikes were taller, his face matured a lot, and his green eyes glowed brightly. Taro's hair had gotten very much long, his bangs grew to lower than his chin, and his face made him look like he was in his twenties now.

"Are you ready to go, Kei?" Taro asked, his voice deeper and soft.

"Yeah. . . Let's get going."

"Alright!" Arashi cheered, his voice was deeper as well, but scratchy and rough.

Kakashi was sure to say goodbye one last time to Kagome before she walked out the door and with Arashi and Taro. Since they lived together, it would be all three of them for the days that everyone else was gone.

It was a few minutes before they got to their apartment. It was pretty small, only two rooms, and the living room, the space was very much cramped, but homey.

Both Arashi and Taro helped Kagome unpack, getting her clothes in the nearest empty drawer, and setting up a bed for her on the couch of the living room. When they were done, everyone just sat down and had a talk, catching up on everything.

When they spoke, Kagome was short with words, barely making responses. She had done this the entire year, barely speaking.

She would answer many questions, even if they were short, and she started a few small conversations. The regular things, how she was, what was new, that kind of business. And she would ask the same.

"So, you've been doing okay, at least a bit, sis?" Arashi asked.

"I guess. . ." Kagome answered.

Taro's head tilted to the side, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, ever since that day with Sasuke, you've never really talked or anything."

"Arashi!" Taro nudged the red head in the side, "Anyways. . ."

Kagome sighed with her shoulders up to her ears, and her hands on her lap.

"I-I'm sorry, sis, I didn't mean to bring him up. . ." Arashi sounded embarrassed.

". . . Sasuke who?" Kagome replied.

Both boys were relieved slightly when Kagome said that, it made them believe that she wasn't bothered by him anymore, and it almost gave them hope that she would get better eventually.

They went on with a short conversation, before getting ready to get something to eat. All three of them went out and got a meal of ramen, then walked around the marketplace, seeing if there was anything needed that Kagome either forgot, or what they had to get for the house.

By the time they were finished, it was already sundown, and the boys were tired, Kagome was slightly tired as well. They all agreed that it was time to call it a night and head home.

Yet another few minutes passed, and they were all back at the apartment. Taro and Arashi made sure to say goodnight to Kagome, before heading off to bed, closing their doors so Kagome could change.

Once everything was put away, Kagome was changed, and her hair was pulled back in a pony tail, she slipped herself into the blankets that were put on her couch.

It didn't take her too long to fall asleep, but her mind still was running around with the thoughts of the day.

The conversations ran in her mind, and so did the events of the day. She remembered everything, and yes, even Sasuke, but she tried to refrain from thinking anything else of him.

Before she knew it, she was drifted off to the point of her dreaming.

At first, her dream was just nothingness, black vision, and without thought, until, she pictured something.

The photo. . . The photo of her squad the day that Sasuke left. She looked closely at it, looking at Sasuke, and then the picture faded away. . .

She then heard voices, and her mind created pictures of past events. . . All involved Sasuke.

"_I won't let anybody hurt you that badly. I guess. . .that I just care about you that much."_

'_Liar. . .' _she spoke back in her dreams

"_You won't h-hurt me again. . . B-because I'm going to make sure y-you don't change into that form again. . . Th-That's my promise. . ."_

'_Liar!'_

"_You're weak. . . A weak child. . ."_

'_Everything you said to me, up until that day, it was all a lie! You bastard!'_

She would see the precious moments that they had, and then the night that he left. . . She was screaming at him in her dreams, even the pictures of him that she saw with him smiling, she'd just yell that he was a liar.

All she could hear was Sasuke's voice, and of course, her own, and all she could see was him, until everything just suddenly. . .blacked out.

The only thing seen was darkness, until after a few seconds. Then. . .she saw a face, a white face, with purple lining under yellow eyes. It looked familiar. . . But who was it?

'_You will be drawn to me. . . How else will you get your revenge on Sasuke-kun? Hm? It is your turn now'_ said the voice, with a slender, evil tone, followed by a loud chuckle.

The face faded, and pictures of Sasuke blinked over and over in her mind, his voice rang through her head. She growled in her mind, and tried to blank it out, but she couldn't.

She felt a burning again, but this time. . .it was all over her body. Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep, moaning, and breaking into a sweat. It was almost unbearable, and it caused her to wake up, sitting up on the couch.

Her breath was almost completely out, and when her eyes shot open, they were pale grey, the blue rings completely faded. She gripped onto the sheets, clenching them tightly.

And then. . .

She began to scream. Not just a shout, but she screamed random profanities, and the words 'Liar' or 'Fake'. The more she shouted, the more painful the burning became, this terrible fever was what it turned into.

Kagome suddenly stood from her sheets, and on the floor. She continued to scream, and began to pace around the room. Her arm extended to the side table, and knocked off a lamp. The porcelain crashed on the floor, creating a loud bashing noise.

She started throwing things around, until she got to her bag. Kagome rustled through it, and managed to find the photo of her squad, it was crinkled up, next to a silver chain and pendant, as if they were shoved away in the bag to keep from seeing them. The photo was held in both her hands, and she pulled both sides apart, ripping it in two.

"What the hell is going on, what's wrong?!" came the deep and scratchy voice of Arashi.

"Kagome, are you alright?!" Taro shouted.

Both boys ran into the living room, and noticed Kagome ripping her photo, and knocking things around. Taro ran over to her and put his arms on Kagome's shoulders as she was still continuing to scream and shout.

"Damn it! Fucking Uchiha! I hope you burn alive in the pits of hell, you worthless piece of shit!!!" were her words.

"Kagome, calm down! Stop screaming!" Taro yelled, keeping his arms on her shoulders.

Kagome looked up at him, and she suddenly stopped screaming. Her eyes fixated on Taro closely, but what she saw was not Taro. . .but Sasuke. She was fooled by Taro's dark hair, and it was as if she was still half asleep, her vision was blurry, but she could have sworn that she was seeing Sasuke's tufted hair, and smirking face.

She snarled at him, and her hands went up, straight at Taro's neck, and her hands grasped around it, her thumbs jabbed into his throat. Taro coughed. Arashi stared, and then ran over to them, and began to attempt to pull Taro away.

"You think you can tell me what to do?! After what YOU did, YOU expect me to listen to you?! Worthless faker!!" she yelled.

Taro shook, he tried to get out of her grip, but it was stronger than he expected it to be, even Arashi couldn't pull him away.

"Heh, hurts, doesn't it? Can't breathe?! Well. . .who is the weak child now, huh?! You're the weak one! And you'll die for what you did! You liar!"

Arashi let go of Taro and ran over to Kagome, he put his hands around her waist, and pulled her backward.

"Kagome, that isn't Sasuke, it's Taro, you're friend, let go of him!" Arashi screamed, it was quite obvious at this point with who she was thinking about.

"Let go of me!!" Kagome struggled, but kept a hold of Taro.

Taro looked down at Kagome, he attempted to try and speak to her, but he could barely talk, let alone breathe. He was frightened by her acts, and became even more frightened when black markings began to cover her face.

He had never seen that before, and it was shocking to see that it looked like Kagome was turning into a monster to them. And suddenly, Kagome began to convulse, her entire body would jolt, but she still shouted at him, and kept the choke-hold.

Arashi continued to pull on Kagome, as hard as he could.

"Kagome, please stop this! You'll kill Taro, please, stop!" he yelled as loud as his voice would allow him.

"Taro? Taro!? This isn't Taro, it's the damned Uchiha!!" Kagome argued.

"No, he's not! Just let go and look at him!!"

Arashi pulled harder by the second until finally, he managed to get Kagome's hold off him, and pull her away. To make sure that she wouldn't jump back, Arashi wrapped his arms around her shoulders and chest tightly, he kept her convulsing body close to him to keep her off.

"Just look at him!!" he had the sound of anger brightly in his tone.

Taro was leaning forward, trying to catch his breath, but he still looked up to Kagome, and all he did, was look at her with a look of concern, worry.

"Are you alright. . .Kei?" he said, almost breathlessly.

Kagome looked at him, and she immediately stopped struggling. The black markings were moving all over her face, but then began to move back toward her neck. She gasped for air, and all of her weight leaned back against Arashi's chest.

"T-Taro. . .?" was the last thing she said, when her body suddenly reduced to dead weight, but still shook violently.

"Kagome, are you alright?!" Arashi yelled.

She gave no response, she just began breathing heavily and continued to shake.

"Kagome!"

Arashi nudged her lightly, and tried to grab her attention. He still screamed her name until finally, he noticed Kagome shaking her head a few times, and then the convulsions just stopped. . .

She took a deep breath, and blinked her eyes as their color returned to normal, she was groaning a bit, as if she had a head ache.

"Sis?" Arashi said calmly.

"Wha. . .What happened?" she whispered.

"Kagome. . .you're starting to really scare us." Arashi whispered back.

Kagome looked up, and around the room. Her vision was fairly blurry still, but quickly went back to normal. And what she saw, came as a great shock.

To her, it was as if she had been woken up from sleeping, she was shocked to see Arashi holding her, and Taro hunched over for air. Not to mention that Arashi said she was scaring them.

It was somewhat obvious as to what happened, and before Kagome could ask anything, she said something else.

"I'm. . .I'm so sorry. . .I'm so sorry, Taro" Kagome's voice shook.

"Kei. . .don't worry about it." Taro said, "It wasn't. . ."

"Don't tell me that it's not my fault!" Kagome pulled out of Arashi's grasp, and when she did, she saw not only Taro, but Arashi back away, as if they were afraid of her doing something.

She was silent, and looked at them with a glazed look of sadness, and disappointment in herself. Her feet shuffled backward, walking away from being close to them.

"I. . .I'm turning into. . .into my sister." She was now almost breathless.

Kagome gulped, and looked right at them, back and forth to look at them straight in the eyes each time, before she lowered the top half of her body, and bowed to the both of them, as they stared blankly at her.

"Forgive me. . .I've realized that. . .that I can no longer stay with you two, or even stay in Konoha. . .not until I s-stop losing myself. . ."

It was just as painful as the burning of her mark from any time before, to apologize ten times over. . .for attempting to kill one of her closest friends.

Arashi and Taro were speechless for quite some time, until they watched Kagome pack her things quickly, not talking to either of them at all. She was shaking while she did so.

And as they watched her pack, they tried to reason with her. They didn't want her to leave, but Kagome wouldn't budge, she'd not say a word to them and continue packing her things.

She put her vest and pants on over her shorts and tank top that served as her pajamas, and put her shoes on in a matter of seconds. It took everything she had to keep her from crying, considering how hard it was with both Arashi and Taro watching her.

Neither of the boys moved while Kagome threw her bag over her back, and walk to the door. She didn't look back at them, but just simply spoke four words.

"I'll miss you guys. . ."

And when that was said, Kagome opened the door as fast as she could, walked out, and closed it behind her.

She was gone from them. . . And all Arashi and Taro could do was stand in the middle of the living room, awestruck and shocked.

"So. . .So will we." Taro whispered.

"We'll miss you. . .sis." Arashi added.

They didn't move for quite some time, until they had to come with an understanding with themselves that there was nothing they could do to keep her from leaving.

It was sad. . .but there truly was nothing that they could do anymore.

--------------------------------

Kagome ran through Konoha as fast as she could. She almost tripped over many things, considering that it was still pitch black outside, and it was the middle of the night.

She panted heavily, not stopping herself from running, so she could get out of Konoha right away.

It was quite fast, the speed she was running, and Kagome was in the depths of the forest in no time at all. Even when she was past the gate of the village, she still continued to run.

'_I can't. . .I can't be here anymore. If I hadn't woken up. . .I really would have killed Taro. What if I manage to kill him. . . Or anyone else for that matter? I'd never forgive myself!'_ Kagome thought to herself, _'I had to run away. . .but where am I going?'_

'_It's your turn. . . '_ She heard that familiar sinister voice in her mind, and the pale face pictured in her mind. Kagome immediately knew who it was.

'_Orochi-Orochimaru. . . I have no where else to go to but him. . . He gave me this mark, so maybe if. . .if I make a deal with him, I can get cured. . .and even if I can't return home. . .at least everyone I care for will be safe.'_

It was settled. Kagome had no choice but to escape to Orochimaru, in hopes of getting cured of her violent curse.

She knew that Sasuke was there, but she also knew that this was for the sake of her loved ones, the ones that were still there for her.

Kagome's sanity. . .her fate. . .was all relying on this, and she couldn't let anything stop her.

All she did was run. . .run away to her destiny.

And there was no stopping for anything. . .

_------------------------------------_

_To be continued. . . End of Chapter 32_

_Preview to Chapter 33:_

_A deal with a demon. . . _

_A surrender to the dark. . ._

_A reunion that was not expected. . . _

_A change. . . _

_Memories that meant nothing until now. . .and the pain of confusion commences._

_Next time on Naruto The New Chronicles: The Contract Of Fate_

**What did you guys think?? I hope this chapter was nice! I'm excited for the future of this story! Yes, Yes, Yes!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hugs, **

**Ninja Chan**


	33. Chapter 33: Contract Of Fate

**Yet another week has passed, and it is time for the newest episode of Naruto: The New Chronicles!!! Excited??? I am!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 33: Contract Of Fate

And so she kept running. . .

Kagome had traveled for at least a night, and half a day. She did not stop for anything, just continued to run to her new made fate.

Her journey soon ended when she found herself in front of a large mountain. This mountain did not look too normal to her, though. Before her was a large cave, and inside, she could see the shine of a metal gate from within the darkness. It was in her best interest to walk in, this could be the layer of Orochimaru.

She also. . .felt the familiar chakra of not only Orochimaru, but someone else she knew too well. Her fingertips tingled from the thick aura of chakra, and it became stronger and created a feeling that was as if it were pulling her arms forward, directing her inside.

"This is it. . ." She whispered.

Kagome followed her instinct, and walked inside the cave, she paced slowly, making sure she wouldn't trip over large rocks, or maybe discarded weapons.

Her hand rested on the weapon holster attached to her right leg, just to be prepared for any sudden attack.

She was not silent, there was no reason to be quiet, it wasn't like she didn't want to be found by anyone, her reasons to be there were to be on their side, not to attack, but Kagome remained armed for her safety.

It wasn't much longer until she found herself in front of the gate, and beyond that gate, were the sounds of talking. There was most definitely people residing in this cave.

Faintly, Kagome could see a small speck of light in the distance beyond the gate, another sign that people were there.

She had to get in. . .

Kagome looked around, hoping to find a lock to pick. To her attention, she did find one, and a large one, at that. This lock was a highly decorated one, serpents carved around the keyhole.

After looking through her holster, Kagome managed to find one of her medical needles, ones that could be used in battle. This was a perfect pick for a lock.

Slowly, her fingers slipped the thin needle into the keyhole, and she gingery picked around, hoping to hear a click that shows the lock was cracked.

Deeper, she pushed the needle in, and she tried not to be reckless. She grew impatient and refused to be there all night trying to break an entry.

Her impatience was her downfall. . . As soon as Kagome forced the needle too far, her hand was shot with a stinging pain of shock. She felt many volts of electricity enter her veins, and Kagome couldn't help but yelp from the sudden pain.

She dropped the needle, and grabbed her hand.

"Damn it. . ." She said.

That wasn't the end, though. . . Literally seconds later after the shocking, a piercing alarm echoed in the cave, and the ground began to shake.

Kagome turned her body to look behind her, and she noticed a door shaped like part of the mountain, began to close behind her, shutting her entrance.

She heard footsteps, the attention of the others in the cave was most certainly caught, and they all shouted at each other that there was an intruder.

The metal gate creaked as it began to open in front of her as well as the alarm shutting off, and as it did, she saw three people gather in front of her, in a straight line. There was two men, one with white hair, and one that was tall and muscular, and beside them was a woman with red hair. Each of them wore white kimono coats, with purple samurai pants, tied with a large purple bow in the back.

All three of them looked down to Kagome, who stared back up at them, a blank expression on her face as she let her hand rest to her side.

"Intruder! State your business!" The woman shouted.

"I'm here to see Orochimaru. . ." Kagome was straight to the point, and her body seemed relaxed as she spoke.

All three of the people in front of her looked at one another, speaking amongst themselves, until the muscular man nodded and came behind Kagome's small, frail body. His large arms went under hers, pulling them back, stopping any attempt for Kagome to escape.

The last two people that stood before her, the man and woman, began to walk forward, and the large man pushed Kagome behind them.

"You don't have to shove me." Kagome said with a sparked attitude.

Her smart remark was not answered, she was just shoved harder by the large man behind her, as he pushed her deeper into the cave.

Kagome was lead deeper in, until she saw herself in a large underground home. The place was enormous, and there were many seats and tables, all made of wood. Wax candles dimly lit the stone layer.

They passed by many rooms and stairways, until finally, Kagome was lead into a small room that was barely lit by any candle at all. The only items that were in this room, was but one large candelabra, a long purple carpet, and a golden chair.

All the light allowed for Kagome to see, was the legs of the person sitting in the seat, and the dark shadows of the two people that were in front of her.

Kagome could tell who sat in the seat, despite the black bandage wrap that covered the skin. It was just obvious who would be there.

"Lord Orochimaru, this girl intruded into the cave, but she wishes to see you." said the muscular man.

Both the man and woman in front of her bowed before the man that sat in the chair, Orochimaru. The muscular man did as well, when he let go of Kagome, and walked to her side.

A hand that rested on the seat rose and waved up and down to the three followers.

"Very well." said Orochimaru's slender voice.

His lackeys nodded their heads, and backed away from Kagome, standing near the left wall of the room.

"Kagome Takai. . ." Orochimaru said, almost excited, in a way, "What a pleasant surprise."

Kagome didn't respond, she stood completely still, thinking absolutely nothing in her mind. Her eyes were focused on Orochimaru and his seat, watching him rise from his chair, and walk toward her. He began to slowly pace in a circle around her.

"You've grown quite splendidly in the past year, I'm impressed." a chuckle escaped his throat, "What is it that you have ventured here for?"

Kagome took a short breath, and closed her eyes to speak.

"I wish to join your side. . .requesting that while I work for you, you cure me of my hysteria and psychotic fits from my mark, for the safety of anyone and everyone. I can no longer control myself, I highly admit. . .this has caused me to leave Konoha for the safety of my friends."

"Oh?" Orochimaru didn't sound surprised, but most certainly interested, "And you believe that I can cure you?"

"Yes. . .after all, you are the one who put this mark on me. I don't care what you have to do. . .even if I can't return home, no matter what I have to suffer, I'm doing this for everyone else. . ."

Orochimaru chuckled, and he patted Kagome on the shoulder before going back to his seat, and crossing his legs.

"Very cute." he said, ". . . Strip her down."

Lifting his left hand, Orochimaru snapped his fingers, and the female approached Kagome, grasping onto her zipper to her vest.

Kagome's eyebrows narrowed, "Excuse me? Why-"

"It would be a shame if you happened to have any form of communication devices on you. If it came to the event that you had any that connected you to Konoha, or any partner you may have to find us, we'd certainly have to kill you." answered the snake-like man.

Kagome grunted quietly under her breath as she allowed the woman to remove her clothing. She was undressed down to her bandaged breasts and black boy-cut panties. A cold breeze made goose-bumps form on her exposed skin. The woman heavily examined her clothing, dangling her vest and pants upside-down. Kagome's kunai and shuriken, along with a few needles and bandages fell to the ground.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, my lord." The woman reported.

"Good. Now, Kagome, I have a deal for you." Orochimaru said.

As he was about to speak, Orochimaru was interrupted with a visitor to the room.

"Lord Orochimaru. . .you asked for me earlier?" a familiar voice.

Kagome's attention was caught in front of her, as well as Orochimaru's. She squinted through the darkness to see through the dark shadow of the figure that was now before them. The silhouette of the figure was tall, and the shape of his hair was highly spiked in the back.

"Ah, yes, Sasuke. . . I did call upon you earlier, for a request." Orochimaru answered, a smile on his pale face.

The dark figure stepped forward, closer to the light of the large candle, and dimly, the dark-haired boy could be clearly seen. His face certainly matured from the year that passed, and he seemed to have grown much taller, though his hair was unchanged from the usual tufted back.

Sasuke stood before Orochimaru, not looking to anyone else at the moment.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, his voice now deep from maturity.

"I was correct that we would have a new addition to our family, and she arrived just on time." Orochimaru pointed in front of him.

Sasuke followed Orochimaru's hand, and looked before him, seeing the almost nude Kagome before him. His eyes grew slightly wide, not for the fact that she was barely clothed, but the fact that _she _was there.

Kagome looked up to Sasuke, her face was darkened from the dim light, and her expression was blank still. She wasn't surprised that he was there. Although, she didn't imagine their reunion with her being stripped down, she was still not surprised that he'd eventually see her.

Orochimaru went on discussing Kagome's presence, "She isn't armed with any object that would let our location be known, so it is safe to let her join us. . ." He looked now to Kagome, "You do realize, though, that you must obey what I am about to command of you."

Shaking out of looking at Sasuke, whom was still staring at her, Kagome looked to Orochimaru.

"Yes?" She asked.

"To remain here without being killed or punished, to receive the cure for your suffering, you must follow all of my orders, if I command something of you, you will do it. Also, to create your cure for my end of the bargain, you will be my new experiment subject, which means that no matter what I am to use for you, you will gladly accept whatever I create."

Sasuke sighed and looked away after Orochimaru made his command.

'_Damn. . ._'He thought, _'This is why. . .'_

Kagome didn't hesitate, she nodded her head, "Of course."

"From now on, you bow down to me, I am your leader, and you are my minion and disciple, understood?"

"Yes. . ."

Orochimaru coughed, "Ahem. . ."

Her eyes dashing around the room, now hesitating to bow down to the man she despised, Kagome gulped before lowering her upper half of her body, bowing in respect.

"Yes. . . Lord Orochimaru." She said slowly, raising from the bow.

"Now, Sasuke, please give Kagome her new clothes, and lead her to her reserved room." Orochimaru commanded.

Sasuke scoffed, before bowing to him.

"Right." he said.

Standing up straight, Sasuke looked to Kagome and waved his hand slightly backward, telling her to walk forward.

"This way."

Kagome nodded and crossed her arms, blocking her bandaged breasts from anyone else seeing, she felt somewhat embarrassed, now that she was practically nude and indecent around people she didn't know to well. Her old self wanted to grab her old clothing, or at least get something to cover her from any other pair of eyes.

Sasuke, following orders, lead Kagome down a new hallway, passing by many rooms that had numbers on them, each getting larger in value as they went further down the hall.

He turned into one room quickly, a dark room, leaving Kagome by herself in the hall, it seemed to her that he was getting her clothing.

Which he was. In an instant, Sasuke returned to the hall, tossing Kagome's new white and black clothes to her, and dropping her purple rope on top of it.

"Get dressed." Sasuke's tone of voice was cold and dark, "Then we'll go from there."

Kagome nodded and walked into the very room that Sasuke was just in. It was pitch black in the room, and it was difficult for her to dress herself, but eventually, Kagome managed to get her clothes on without a problem. She walked out of the room, into the light, revealing her new outfit.

Her white kimono top was worn different from others. Only her right sleeve was on her right arm, leaving her left arm bare and the sleeve hanging to her side. The bandage on her chest served as a top underneath. She tied her rope around her waist sideways, making the bow small under her sleeved arm. Kagome's legs were covered with black leather leggings, and black pants, her feet wearing sandals still.

Sasuke turned away from her, and continued down the hall, expecting her to follow, which she did.

Both of them walked down the empty hall, passing by the numbered rooms, until Sasuke suddenly. . .stopped.

"Which one is my room?" Kagome asked.

Sasuke gave no response, he just turned around, and unexpectedly to Kagome, placed his hands on her shoulders, and shoved her back against the wall. His eyes angrily looked down to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" He said, the coldness in his voice still existing.

Kagome rolled her eyes, looking up at him, and narrowing her eyebrows again.

"Relax. . .if you were thinking that I came here to drag you home, you're wrong." she said, "I have my reasons to be here, unlike your sad excuse from before."

"I have my reasons to be here also, Kagome, we had this discussion a year ago---"

"So you clearly remember how much of an ass hole and liar you were."

"I'm not going through this with you again!"

"You don't have to!" Kagome said hotly, "You'll only tell me the same things again, but I'll let you know this right now, my intentions on being here are better than yours, I have a reason to be here, not being you, of course."

"What are you talking about? What reason would you be here for?!"

"You really are a selfish bastard, aren't you?" Kagome scoffed, "My reasons to be here are none of your damn business!"

"Hmph. . ." Sasuke let go of Kagome and backed away, "Whatever, I'm not even going to bother talking to you. Find your room yourself, it's down this hall. I'm going out to train."

Kagome didn't bother to reply to him, she just turned away and continued on, down the hall and to the first room she saw, assuming it was hers, since it was empty. She walked in and immediately collapsed on the bed.

Sasuke was gone and out of the halls, leaving to the outdoors to get some training done, it would be obvious that he'd be out there for quite a few hours, considering his frustration from the situation.

----------------------------------

The hours passed one by one, quickly passing through the night. Kagome managed to relax herself on the bed, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. She was conscious, still mostly awake, but close to sleeping.

----------------------------------

After the training for hours, Sasuke re-entered the layer, walking down the hall and to his room. He opened the door, and pulled his shirt from his upper body, and dropped it to the floor. His shoes were quickly removed from his feet, and Sasuke's body rested on the bed. . .

Only, he felt something beside him.

Turning to his side, Sasuke looked, and saw the dark brunette, sleeping above his bed sheets.

Apparently, Kagome mistook his room for hers.

Sasuke coughed to clear his throat before asking, "Can I ask what you're doing in _my _room?"

Kagome stirred, being pulled from her boarder to slumber, she opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke lying beside her. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing, I found this room, it was empty, didn't see your name anywhere either when I walked in."

"I beg to differ." Sasuke said as he pointed to the door, revealing the small Uchiha symbol painted on the wood.

". . . Oh, I see." Kagome felt somewhat embarrassed, not greatly, but the situation was certainly awkward.

"Yeah, so get the hell out. Your room is two doors down."

Sasuke turned over to his other side, and pulled the sheet over him with his left arm. Kagome sat up from the bed, and looked at Sasuke with the corner of her eye. She noticed something silver and shining from his wrist. When she looked to it, she noticed that Sasuke had a bracelet on his hand. Without thinking, she picked up his wrist, and rotated the bracelet, she noticed some scratches on it, and it blocked what looked like engraved words, it was hard to tell.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Do you mind?!" Sasuke pulled his hand away from Kagome's grasp, and put it under his pillow, "It's a protector, now get out."

"A. . . protector?" Kagome was curious, and her head tilted to the side.

"I said, get out!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled the sheet over his head.

Kagome sat still for a few seconds, wondering what was on his wrist. . . It looked familiar, but. . .

She didn't stay any longer, to keep from Sasuke getting any more angrier. Without another moment's notice, Kagome got up from the bed and walked out, going down the hall and two doors down to her room.

Of course, her clan symbol was painted on the wall. . .

"Should have kept an eye out. . .stupid." Kagome whispered to herself.

Her feet trailed into the room, after she opened the door and walked in, then shutting the door behind her. Now in her own room, she collapsed again on her own bed.

This time, she couldn't fall asleep, all Kagome did was stare at the ceiling, and try to remember what was on his bracelet. . .and what it was.

"I. . . I planned to give him a bracelet before he left. . .but I tossed it." She said before shaking her head, snapping out of her thought, "It's possibly something else, Sasuke's not one to keep a trinket from me, hmph!"

Now convinced that it was nothing, Kagome could sleep easy. She hadn't slept well in many days, almost weeks. Hopefully, now that she was in a place where she could possibly be cured, Kagome fell asleep with no problems, for once.

Her mind went blank, not thinking of anything of the past few moments.

---------------------------------

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't fall asleep at all. He remained under his blanket, staring at his left wrist, glancing closely at the silver bracelet.

His index finger on his right hand rotated the bracelet around to the top of his wrist, staring at the engravings. He sighed before closing his eyes, and attempting to drift back to sleep.

The morning would soon rise over Orochimaru's layer. . .and the awakening would not be anything close to the awakenings in Konoha. . .

Now was the start. . .of a dark beginning.

------------------------------------

_To Be Continued. . . End of Chapter 33_

_Preview to Chapter 34:_

_The experimentation shall begin right away. . . It was an opportunity that Orochimaru was more than happy to take._

_Agony. . . _

_Cruel and unusual reactions. . . _

_And now. . . The two that reunited. . . Face a confrontation that waited an entire year. . . _

_She was finally able to ask why._

_What will happen?_

_Next time on Naruto: The New Chronicles, Words that were left unsaid._

**How did you like, people? **

**Haha, the best thing, is I had a lot of fun with this chapter, one of my best friends had created many jokes about what happens. All I can say, is he plans to make a parody of his own to this chapter, it entertained him, and me, quite a bit.**

**I'll most likely post his story's name and his pen name for all of you to see, it will defiantly be amusing.**

**Well, until next week, my friends! Don't forget reviews!**

**Hugs, **

**Ninja Chan**


	34. Chapter 34: Words that were left unsaid

**Alright, you guys ready for a new chapter?**

**I will warn you, this chapter is a long one, but in a good way! So, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 34: Words that were left unsaid

The morning came early for all under Orochimaru's wing. The air was mute and cold over the prison and main buildings.

Awoken from her slumber early, Kagome was told to leave her room right away, for Orochimaru wanted to see her. She walked out of the hall, and straight to where she was told to report, which was the first room at the end of the outdoor hall, through the back yard foyer.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was already quite awake, even before the sun had risen. He sat against a wall outside of the main building, in the outdoor foyer, resting his eyes and feeling the now warm and brightly high morning sun.

The sound of birds chirping filled Sasuke's ears, until he heard the sounds of footsteps coming his way. He opened his eyes.

Kagome walked slowly on the wooden sidewalk, and passed in front of Sasuke, not paying any mind to him at all, until he spoke.

"I'm warning you, you shouldn't go in there." he said quietly.

"Hm?" Kagome stopped in her tracks, and looked down to the resting Sasuke, "And why shouldn't I?"

"Hmph, just take my advice, no one really knows what a guy like Orochimaru would do to someone like you, you're better off going back home."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, she scoffed.

"What do you take me for? I'm not leaving, you can try and convince me as much as you want."

". . . Suit yourself. But I warned you."

Sasuke took a short breath, and closed his eyes again. His arms crossed as well as his legs, and he began to relax again. Kagome saw this as the end of the conversation, and made her way toward her destination.

"You're heading straight for the lab, it'll be obvious to you that you're just a human experiment dummy when you get there." Sasuke said at a normal volume, knowing that it wouldn't matter whether Kagome heard or not.

---------------------------

Not much longer, and Kagome made her way to where she was called to. She opened a large sliding door, and walked inside the room ahead of her. It was bright, the walls were pale white, and all that was filled in the room were tables, glass containers, and metal utensils that looked to be the ones used in surgery. The middle of the room contained chairs and operation beds. Also, odd buckle-looking objects.

It was clear to Kagome, that she was here for the 'cure' that Orochimaru promised to her.

"You came, very good." came a voice.

Kagome looked around, and saw that Orochimaru was leaning against the wall at the end of the room. He stood up straight, and walked toward her.

"Do you know why I called you here, Kagome-chan?" he asked with a loving tone.

Kagome walked forward to Orochimaru and stopped in front of him.

"You're going to cure me. . .right?" curiosity filled Kagome's question.

Orochimaru chuckled, "In a way, yes. I'm here to. . .test something, that could possibly fix your problem and end your fits."

"And this involves. . .?"

Orochimaru placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder, and began to walk forward with her, toward the beds and chairs. He pointed to a black and grey chair which had the odd looking buckles all over them, on the arms and legs.

"Please, sit." He said, "I'll explain in a moment."

Kagome hesitated to move and sit in the designated chair for her, but she looked at Orochimaru smile at her, and she followed his orders from there. She sat herself down in the seat and was silent.

"Place your arms on the armrests, if you will." Orochimaru added.

Hesitating again, Kagome slowly did as she was told. Without another word, Orochimaru bent down to Kagome's sitting level, and he wrapped the buckled around her wrists, restraining them from movement. He then bent down to the ground, and did the same with her ankles, buckling them to the chair, each buckle was tightened.

Kagome's eyebrows narrowed, and she looked at her locked wrists and ankles.

"Wh-What are the restraints for?" she asked.

"Hm. . . Just in case." Orochimaru replied, standing from the ground, and walking behind Kagome to a table.

"Just in case of what?" Kagome turned her head to look at Orochimaru.

Walking from the table, Orochimaru turned around with a syringe now in his hand, and a lightly blue-tinted liquid inside it. He tapped the thin needle with his first finger and thumb.

"We'll see anything happens now, won't we?" he replied while grinning.

---------------------------

Sasuke was now walking down the wooden walkway of the foyer. Thoughts raced through his head as he slowly paced down the outdoor hall.

'_I'm positive that Orochimaru is planning something crude with Kagome. . . I know she isn't here for power, so he won't do to her what I had to endure to get here, but what will he do instead? It's not like someone such as Orochimaru to just cure her and be done with it.'_

Sasuke sighed and stopped walking as he came toward a door that led to the same hall that Kagome walked in to get in the lab. He raised his left wrist, and as his sleeve fell to reveal his gloved hand, he folded the fabric backward, looking to his silver bracelet.

He stared at the cracked and engraved words _'Always and Forever'_ and his eyes hazed.

"If only. . ." he whispered to himself, "Not if Orochimaru takes a hold on you."

---------------------------

"If anything happens? What's that needle for. . . And what will it do?" Kagome's voice trembled as she stared at the needle.

Orochimaru was now completely behind her, and he turned her head forward by force, then moved her hair away from her neck to reveal her curse mark.

"This is just something I mixed together." He said, "A few chemicals that I believe may help, no need to worry."

Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "R-right. . .if you say so."

Orochimaru smiled for a split second, and he slowly moved the cold needle toward Kagome's bare neck. She bit her lower lip, awaiting the pain that would come with a shot, and ready to take it.

Without another moment's notice, the needle pierced her skin, right in the middle of the circles that shaped her curse mark, and the liquid was injected quickly.

It was over quickly, and Kagome barely felt much at all. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look to Orochimaru again.

"That's it?"

Orochimaru nodded, "That's it. The chemicals that were injected in your neck, should effect the mark, hopefully curing your fits. . .but nothing is for certain, you're the first person I've tested this on."

". . . Wh-what? So you mean. . .you don't know if it will work?"

"It _should_ work, now, you are to stay right here so the injection can properly take effect." He turned and smiled at her with a loving grin, "Just relax."

Kagome gulped as she slowly nodded her head, her entire body was tense.

"How long will it take----" Kagome was about to finish her sentence, but she suddenly stopped speaking.

In a split moment, Kagome began to feel an enormous pain of cramping and burning all over her neck, and felt it travel down her body. Her eyes widened from the horrid pain, and her hands clenched the arm's of the chair.

Orochimaru didn't say anything, he just stood still and watched what was happening to his little lab rat. He watched her facial expressions as her skin began to be covered with black cloud-like markings, and watched them move around her face quickly. He was intrigued by the response to the injection.

Closing his eyes, he smiled and began to walk out of the room.

"I'll return."

All he could hear from Kagome, was her groans and huffing from her pain. As he came to the door, and opened it, he heard her let out a piercing scream.

---------------------------

He was now down the hall, Sasuke made his way toward the lab, not quite knowing why he was walking there. Perhaps it was for his curiosity as to what Orochimaru was doing to Kagome, or perhaps it was because he had nothing else to do at the time.

Sasuke arrived at the door that now opened by Orochimaru's hand, and heard Kagome's scream. He stopped as he watched Orochimaru walk out.

His white face turned to Sasuke, and Orochimaru grinned with his snake-like visage. A snickering grunt escaped his breath as he walked passed Sasuke to head down the hall.

Sasuke was still as he narrowed his eyes, and watched Orochimaru walk down the hall through the corner of his vision.

He then looked to the door, and noticed it was still open. Sasuke could clearly hear Kagome's screams continue, they were louder each time. Without another second to pass, Sasuke walked in the room, and closed the door behind him.

The first thing he saw, was Kagome right in the middle of the room, restrained to a chair, and struggling to get out as her curse mark traveled across her skin. When he walked closer to her, he saw that she was sweating and grinding her teeth.

Sasuke didn't say a thing to her for now, he just looked at her and watched her suffer. It was hard to look at, but Sasuke managed to make it appear that this wasn't affecting him at all, despite his true feelings.

Kagome continued to struggle in her chair, her body now convulsing from the pain and burning, she shouted here and there, but tried to speak, since she knew Sasuke was now in front of her.

"Get. . .me. . .out of here!!!" she shouted, "G-Get me OUT! Make this STOP!!!"

"You didn't listen to me." Sasuke said calmly, "I told you. . ."

Kagome made no response, she just continued to grunt and scream. Her neck itched horribly, and the restraints kept her from scratching, or moving much at all.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second and sighed, and as he re-opened them, he knelt down and unlocked each restraint, releasing Kagome from her hold in the chair.

He didn't back away, and was fully aware of what Kagome would do. She stood up quickly from her chair, and placed one hand against her neck, then pushed her body forward to Sasuke. She growled angrily and raised her hand to strike him. Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist before she could even hit him.

"Calm down, or you'll go on a rampage again." He said, "Do you want that to happen?"

Still, no response. Kagome glared at Sasuke, her eyes fogged up, showing that she was not quite conscious in the mind as to what she was doing, possibly like the black outs she usually had. She tried to remove her wrist from his grasp, but Sasuke wouldn't allow it.

His face didn't change from the calm expression he had. Sasuke knew this would happen, and the most that he could do was try and keep her from losing control completely. He pulled her by the wrist, and pressed her body against his own, and both of Sasuke's arms wrapped around Kagome's entire upper half, keeping her from moving anywhere else.

"Calm down." He repeated, "The pain will be gone soon if you just breathe."

Kagome screamed again from her pain, it had gotten worse as the time progressed, and she tried all she could to get out of Sasuke's grasp. The burning would only get hotter, and she became angered from her pain, and her teeth grinded still. She bit down to contain her pain, but no good.

Eventually, her pain had gotten worse to the point of her not being able to bear it. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, closed, and her weight dropped against Sasuke's chest. She passed out.

Sasuke shuffled backward slightly, and he kept the hold on Kagome's unconscious body.

"There." Sasuke said quietly, "She'll be fine when she wakes up."

He put one arm under Kagome's legs, and another around her shoulders. Sasuke picked Kagome up and began to carry her out of the lab, and back to her room. He lied her down on her bed, and left the room. Sasuke had no reason to stick around when she wakes up.

--------------------------

Three hours were passed, and Kagome had awaken an hour before. She didn't remember anything that happened beyond the injection, and all that was in her mind still, was just a moment of pain. To her, she passed out seconds after the shot.

She was out of her room quickly, and by the end of the third hour, Kagome brought herself outside to the foyer.

It was raining. . .

Her clothes immediately became soaked as she walked into the grassy area of the yard, and under a tree. She sat down, and leaned against the soaked bark, and stared at the sky.

Kagome's mood was hard to determine, especially for her. She had a feeling that she didn't just pass out after the injection. But why would she have a blackout and a fit if Orochimaru was giving her a cure?

Her neck was in quite a lot of pain. It itched terribly still, and felt sore around the spot where she was injected. She continued to scratch at it without stopping.

Kagome closed her eyes, to try and help her thoughts clear out, and relax in the rain, after all, water had always calmed herself.

She wasn't alone, though. . .

Sasuke hadn't gone inside again after he brought Kagome inside, he immediately returned outside, but was sitting under the shade-structures over the wooden walkway to keep dry. He noticed Kagome sitting under the tree right away, and stood up.

He knew that he looked to be careless over her situation, but he wanted to make sure she was alright.

Despite him getting wet, Sasuke didn't mind walking in the rain and walking to Kagome. He knelt down and took her hand that was scratching at her neck, pulling it away to take a look. She looked to him through the corner of her eye.

Sasuke glanced at her mark. The entire spot of her neck where her curse mark resided was red and puffy.

"He used a tainted needle. . .it's infected." He said, "You shouldn't scratch at it, some antiseptic and aloe should stop the burning."

Kagome turned her head and looked at Sasuke.

"Why should you be concerned? This isn't something you need to be worried about."

"I just wanted. . . To make sure you were alright." Sasuke stood up and looked away, "Am I not allowed to?"

"I never said you weren't allowed to. . .but you've made a clear point that you don't care, so just. . .leave me alone." Kagome turned her head away and pulled her knees up to wrap her arms around her legs.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, but he had still wanted to speak with her.

"Look. . .did you really think that Orochimaru would cure you, simply, and then it would be over?" he asked, "He most likely didn't do anything but make it worse, you lost yourself completely back there."

Kagome cringed, then sighed, "I'm going to believe what I can for the longest I'm able. . . I've lost everything, and this is the only chance I have to redeem myself."

"But you still don't realize---"

"Will you just leave me alone?!" Kagome yelled. She stood up and glared to Sasuke, "God, you're so two faced! Do you think it's funny, or something?!"

"Funny? I was just--"

"Think about it, Uchiha! You pushed me away, walked away from me with words that hurt me to no end, and now you expect it to be okay to just randomly care?! You find this entertaining, don't you!?"

"You talk as if I can't be concerned for anyone!" Sasuke yelled back, he clenched his fists at his side.

"For me, no! Because you're just going to lie to me again, I know it! You're just screwing with my emotions and finding it a joke to mess with the girl that you fucked up!"

Kagome didn't even give Sasuke a chance to respond, she just stormed away from him and went in a different direction. She angrily stormed off.

Sasuke didn't move, the words that she spoke to him, was practically what he deserved, in his opinion.

He heard her grunt from anger when she walked away. Kagome didn't storm too far off, she had just moved toward another side to the foyer.

Her fists were clenched as she walked away. The rain was so thick, that it was hard to see her way, but she found herself behind a wall, and she swung her fist around. She was frustrated that Sasuke would even think to speak to her about her issue. Kagome had convinced herself a long time ago that what was wrong with her was because of him, and to see him trip over his own actions and try to be concerned frustrated her.

She punched at the wall, swinging her fists around carelessly. Her mistake was to punch near a window, which she eventually punched into, breaking the glass and cutting her skin.

"Damn it!" she shouted.

Kagome held her bleeding fist against her chest, and she backed away, slamming her back against another wall behind her.

Sasuke's attention was caught by her shout. He knew that he would be screamed at for being concerned, but Sasuke wanted to see if she hurt herself. He was correct when he ran over to her and saw her wound.

His body moved itself to her, and he tried to grasp her wounded hand.

"Let me see, I can wrap it up." he said.

Kagome breathed heavily and looked up to Sasuke with her eyebrows narrowed down.

"Don't touch me!"

Her words shouted loudly as Kagome pulled her wounded hand away. She clenched it in a fist, and struck itself to Sasuke's right cheek, smearing blood all over the side of his face. Sasuke's head turned to the left, and didn't move back.

After Kagome pulled her still clenched fist away, she continued to breathe heavily and glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke's thoughts were blank. He expected something like this to come up, and it didn't come to a surprise. All he did was stay still in his spot, and turn his head forward. His blood-splashed face turned forward, and looked down to Kagome.

"Are you finished?" he asked, "Because if you are, I'll take you inside to wrap your wound."

"Augh. . .Stop acting concerned!" Kagome yelled. She clenched her other fist, and threw another punch. This time, to his chest, "You're just a faker!"

Sasuke didn't speak back, he just took the hit.

Kagome didn't stop, though. She continued to punch at him, with each fist to his chest, then stomach. Her fists beat on his body over and over.

"You can't just expect me to let you come near me with your concern! How can you be this way after all you did?!" she shouted, "You insulted me and ditched me!"

Still, Sasuke didn't do anything or say anything. He only took the beating that Kagome gave him.

And Kagome didn't stop. She continued to strike Sasuke as hard as she could, listening to his small gut-noises that came from his mouth. As she still did so, and shouted the fact that he treated her horribly, the feelings of her anger and despair overcame her. . .and tears began to form in her eyes.

All of this hatred and anger that subsided inside her for so long. . .was being released. This made Kagome cry. All this time. . .the year that passed, the long year. . .and she was finally given the chance to tell Sasuke what she felt now.

She also. . .had the chance to ask him. . .

"Why?! Why did you do this?! Do you realize that you left everyone that cared for you. . .your friends?. . .Everyone?! Even after I told you what I truly felt for you from the bottom of my heart, you left! You meant so much to me then, and just watching you leave. . ." Kagome backed her fists away for a moment, hesitating a punch, "It was as if I was watching my life walk away from me! And when that happened. . .I couldn't even keep control of my anger, let alone my mind! I lost myself when I lost you!"

Sasuke was trying to regain his breath, after losing it from so many punches, he looked at Kagome with faded eyes, and a blank expression.

"Did you ever think of that at all?! Did you realize that you were no better than your older brother by doing this?!" she continued, her eyes closed as the tears gushed out.

Once she said that, Sasuke's eyes widened. Did she just say that he was just like Itachi? The man that ruined his life. . .that took everything that had meaning to him away?

He couldn't be like him. . .but then again. . .he left everyone in Konoha, and he left Kagome after saying horrible things to her, causing her to be angry every day, and lose her mind over it.

All Sasuke could do still, was watch her as her fist raised again. Kagome pushed her clenched hand toward Sasuke's chest. This time. . .he quickly stopped her. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled Kagome's entire body against his chest, just like when she lost control.

He felt her bang her free hand against his chest, and wet face against his skin. Her body was trembling against his from her crying, and it made Sasuke want to hold Kagome tighter. He kept her close, and wasn't planning to let go.

"It's all my fault." he said.

"Huh?" Kagome's hand ceased to hit him, and she looked up.

"I never wanted this to happen. . . I thought that if you hated me. . .if you never wanted to see me again, you wouldn't chase after me and go to Orochimaru. I just. . .didn't want to see you hurt by him." Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, "But I was wrong. . . I caused you to be angry, and lose your temper to the point of your curse mark going out of control. . ."

"S-Sasuke. . .what are you--?" Kagome's voice was soft now, and shock filled her expression.

"It's just. . .when you said you loved me. . . I was sure that you'd come after me. . .and. . .it was _because_ I loved you, that I said those horrible things to you." Sasuke's eyes re-opened, and he looked down to Kagome.

His face, to her, looked as if he was ready to cry. She knew he wouldn't, but the rain hitting his cheeks almost looked like tears.

"I'm. . .sorry, Kagome."

Kagome almost gasped as she listened to Sasuke. It was practically overwhelming to hear what he said. She looked up to him with shock in her eyes, staring at his face that was now full of regret.

She bit her lower lip again, and pulled herself away from Sasuke's grasp.

"I. . .I don't know what to say."

Sasuke sighed, and he looked to the ground, "You don't have to say anything. . . This is all because of me. . .and I don't think I deserve your forgiveness."

"I-I. . .I just. . ." Kagome looked side to side, she looked almost nervous, "I-I better go. . .I need to. . .wrap my wound."

She quickly ran off to inside. Kagome truly had no idea what to do or say. Confusion filled her mind. It was difficult for her to decide what she would do. She couldn't just _forgive_ him and that would be it.

Trying to clear her mind, Kagome made her way back inside the building, and she ran straight into her room.

Sasuke was left behind in the rain. He stared at his feet to the ground, and just let the rain fall on him. He stood there for a long time, before he eventually walked back inside.

---------------------

Once arriving in her room, Kagome went to the corner by her bed, where her backpack lied, and dug through it. She rummaged around, looking for bandage wrap to cover her wound, but it was difficult to feel. To make things quicker, she held her bag upside-down, and shook everything else out. Her extra weapons and various objects fell to the ground.

She heard a clink that sounded like something metal fell to the ground, and heard another object roll away. Kagome looked down and noticed the roll of bandage wrap was near her futon, and something else was by her knee. . .

It was the locket, the locket that Sasuke had given to her as a gift a year ago. And next to it, was a crumpled piece of the ripped picture of the squad.

Kagome reached her hand down to pick up the locket, but refrained. She sniffled and rubbed her eyes to dry her tears, as if that would help dry her face or any other soaked part of her. Quickly, Kagome stood up and looked away from the locket, kneeling down to pick up the bandage wrap.

She quickly covered her wound, and then stood still the middle of her room, only listening to the thunder and lightning outside, and the water from her clothes dripping on the wooden floor.

All she could do was think about what was going on. No matter what she tried to do to forget, things that reminded her of the past event, and Sasuke in general, surrounded her.

Was he truthful?

Did he truly mean what he said?

Kagome wanted to know.

"I. . . I want to forgive him. I do, it's just. . ."

She then stopped herself from speaking any further. Her feet moved on their own, and she walked out of her room. Kagome wanted to speak to him. . .ask him if he was true. . .and her body moved on its own.

Her eyes shifted around the halls, and it wasn't long until she saw Sasuke down the hall, he had already gotten inside, and was in front of the door. She quickly walked up to him, and as he walked into his room, she did as well before he could even have a chance to shut the door.

Sasuke, knowing that someone else walked in with him, turned around and noticed Kagome standing right behind him.

Kagome didn't say anything for a moment, taking a breath until she looked up to Sasuke and walked in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders, and pushed him against the wall.

"Please. . .tell me that you meant everything you said back there."

Sasuke could think of nothing to say, he just looked down at Kagome with a look of surprise on his face.

"Well? I want you to tell me. . .because. . .I truly wanted to hear you say those things. I never wanted to believe that you said those things about me, and that you left me not just for the power, but because you hated me. The truth is. . .even if I was spiteful about you. . . I still never stopped thinking about you. . .a-and. . . I never wanted my feelings to change for you."

"Kagome. . ."

"Please!" Kagome's eyes shut tightly, trying to hold back anymore tears, "I want to know that you truly meant what you said. . .say to me. . .prove to me that your feelings and words are true!"

Sasuke still looked down to Kagome, he just watched her holding her cries from returning. He didn't struggle from her hold, but moved his hand to her chin, lightly grasping it, and moving her head up, looking at her open her eyes and look to him.

"They were true. . .I really do love you, I always have. . .I hope that I can truly prove it to you."

Kagome whimpered yet again, and the tears she tried to hold back began to run down her cheek, she couldn't hold her cries anymore, they just flowed out on their own will.

Sasuke smiled slightly as the hand that held her chin moved to her cheek, and he wiped away her tears with his index finger. His head tilted downward near her face, and his hand rested on her cheek, his other arm wrapped around her back.

She held back no more, Kagome took a deep breath and put her arms around Sasuke's shoulders, and she stood on her tip toes to reach Sasuke's face with her own, pressing her lips against his in a strong kiss.

Both held each other close, and their lips parted between each breath. Sasuke felt her tongue flick against his, and he passionately continued to kiss her and hold her tightly. His body pushed away from the wall, and turned around, now pushing Kagome's back against the wall. His kiss became strong and forceful, their lips pressing strongly.

Both Kagome and Sasuke got lost in each others embrace. His eyes slightly opened, and Sasuke move his face away from Kagome's, and his head tilted under her chin. His lips began to drag gently from the top to the bottom of her neck. Kagome's head tilted to the side, creating more space for Sasuke to brush his lips against. Her breath was heavy, and her heart pounded.

Sasuke's kisses moved lower and lower. His right hand moved to the only sleeve on Kagome's arm, and slid it down and off her, and began to kiss between her collar bone and shoulder.

Kagome shivered as she backed away slightly, and she opened her eyes to look at Sasuke, who looked back at her with a hazy expression. She gulped as both of her hands went to Sasuke's shoulders, and pulled his sleeves off his arms, letting them fall to his waist, being held by the rope on his waist. She placed her hands on his bare chest, and moved her face up to continue their kiss.

Their grasp was still strong between them, and Sasuke began to pull Kagome backward. A single arm let go of her waist and reached for the door and slid it shut, leaving both him and Kagome the privacy of the room.

---------------------

Orochimaru had certainly figured that Kagome was taken care of from the previous event of her injection. He walked down the halls of the main building, making his way to his own chamber, and he passed by the two rooms across each other that belonged to Kagome and Sasuke. He looked to Kagome's door, noticing it was open and the room was empty.

He had heard as he walked down the hall, the door to Sasuke's room slam shut, and he stared to that very door. A look of curiosity and humor came upon his face.

"Hm. . ." he said.

His feet began to walk forward, toward his main direction. Orochimaru thought with great humor of the idea of both Sasuke and Kagome thinking that they could be happy after this night, that everything would be okay.

"You shouldn't get too attached again, Sasuke. . .your bodies are mine, especially if you lose sight of the power you want again."

He chuckled as he walked through the hall, and turned left to arrive to his room.

The night began to pass, and hopefully, the wounds began to heal.

The hopes of a better tomorrow were there. . . But is it for certain that things will be okay now that forgiveness has been given?

Only time will tell.

_---------------_

_To Be Continued. . . End of Chapter 34_

_Preview to Chapter 35:_

_The burdens are much lighter now. . . _

_The spite is no longer there._

_But what other conflicts exist?_

"_What about your brother? What will happen then?"_

_A promise if the worst were to come._

_A promise if things will work out._

_But for the main idea. . . The main plan. . . _

"_We will destroy him."_

_A laugh _

_A battle_

_Next time on Naruto: The New Chronicles, The Strength Of Two_

_------------------------_

**Yes, you can think whatever you want as to what Kagome and Sasuke did behind closed doors, I'm pretty sure what you're thinking is right anyways lol, but the teen rating does not allow me to go any further than what I just wrote. But anyways. . .**

**Phew! Goodness, that took me a long time!**

**Alright, it's time to make my warning, there is just about two chapters left in the story! Which means it may take me a tad bit longer to write those chapters, for the chance to make more detail and make them more epic!**

**Also, just so you all know, Orochimaru isn't supposed to be portrayed as angry or jealous of what is going on between Kagome or Sasuke, he just well. . . He's just evil, lol. I am not an Orochimaru hater, just so you know haha.**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review, because I love reviews with comments and requests.**

**Just as a reminder. . .THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL to Naruto: The New Chronicles, I just need to do some research on events in the real story and think up a story line!**

**Thanks so much, guys!**

**Hugs, **

**Ninja Chan.**


	35. Chapter 35: The Strength Of Two

**Hello, all! I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is a day late. I did mention that it would take a while longer to make the last two chapters, but last night, I was at a show and I got home very late. I was exhausted! I also apologize for any messed up typing, I tried to make it as detailed as possible, but since I have school tomorrow, there was no time to proof-read. I hope there isn't too many silly words around here. If some things do not make sense to you, please let me know, and I'll explain things, or try and edit the chapter.**

**Anyways, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 35: The Strength Of Two

The sound of birds chirping in the trees, the rustling of the leaves, and the light tapping of wind on the windows. Sounds of morning time filled the layer of Orochimaru's sound ninja.

All the halls and rooms were filled with brightness, especially Sasuke's room. Considering that his room happened to be right in front of the sunlight, the ray of morning sun seeped through his window.

There he lay, fast asleep on his futon, but he was not alone. Kagome lay right next to him, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, holding her close as they slept beside one another. His blanket covered him up to below his belly-button, his bare chest lit brightly by the sun's rays. He stirred as the rising sun became brighter on his face, his eyes twitched before they opened. He grunted from being awoken.

Sasuke looked out the window, noticing the new morning. He was still groggy, but remembered clearly the night before. His eyes shifted to his side, seeing the girl lying beside him, torn bandage wrap was draped near her face on the pillow.

Kagome lied on her side, her hands rested near her face, and she wore a large kimono top, it looked to be Sasuke's, since it looked much to big for her. The front of the top conveniently covered her bare breasts. Her lips were slightly parted, and she breathed calmly through her mouth.

A smile came across Sasuke's tired face, and he placed one hand on her cheek, stroking her face with his thumb. His body turned to its side so he could face her completely.

He felt her body move, and heard a small groan from her small voice. Kagome's eyes slowly opened, and the first vision of the day was Sasuke's onyx eyes glimmering from the sunlight, and his smile gleaming at her. She yawned lightly, and then returned the smile.

"Sleep okay?" Sasuke asked, his voice was at a soft volume.

Kagome nodded with a tired smile, "Mmhmm, you?"

"I slept great." Sasuke replied, he scooted closer to her and gave her a small, soft kiss on the lips, which Kagome gladly returned.

"Nn. . .what time is it?" Kagome asked as she opened her eyes from the kiss.

"Not sure, but we should both get up."

"Okay."

Kagome yawned before she and Sasuke both stood up from the bed. She crossed the front of her top across her chest, the long length of the robe covered her chest and underwear. Sasuke walked over to the end of the room, picking up his pants and putting them on over his dark boxer shorts.

Once Kagome completely covered herself, she walked over to another end of the room, and knelt down. She picked up her own pants and dug her hand through the pockets, taking out a small bottle that was orange with a white cap. She opened it and popped two red pills in her hand.

"What are those?" Sasuke asked as he tightened his pants on his waist.

"The pills that I'm supposed to take for my heart, they upped my dosage once my fits started, and because I stopped taking them for a while. Now I have to have two in the morning, and one at night, and it's bad if I don't take them, if I'm not careful." Kagome stood up and put both pills in her mouth, dry-swallowing them.

"Your heart never healed?"

"Not really, they said that I have two holes in the muscle, they aren't huge, but they're decent sized enough to make me have a heart-attack at any given time."

"Damn." Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "Then it's all my fault, huh? Your fits made it worse?"

"Somewhat. . .but it's nothing for you to lose your head over. I forgave you, and I'm taking care of myself." Kagome smiled at Sasuke as she put the bottle on the dresser table of the room before she began to put her pants on over her legs.

Sasuke walked back over to Kagome, he stood behind her and put his arms around her stomach, then rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I know I said this a few times last night, but I'm sorry." he said softly.

Kagome smiled again, "And I said it's alright."

"Good. . . Now, can I have my shirt back?"

Kagome laughed, she walked out of Sasuke's grasp and bent over to the ground, picking up her own kimono top. She took the one that she wore off her and tossed it to Sasuke. Her own robe was draped over her shoulders, and she wore it with both sleeves on this time, to cover her chest, saving the wrapping of bandage on her for later.

Both turned to look at each other, smiling, and laughing at the situation. Kagome sat down on the floor, tying the rope on her waist.

"So. . .Sasuke, I've been meaning to ask. . ."

"Yeah?" Sasuke sat down next to her, "What is it?"

"I know that you came here for power. . .but what are you going to do after you gain it?"

"Well. . ." Sasuke crossed his legs and rested his arms on them, "I'm going after Itachi, that is. . .after Orochimaru is destroyed himself."

"Destroy Orochimaru?" Kagome looked to Sasuke, "Why would you destroy him if you're being trained by him?"

A smirk came across Sasuke's face, "That's the only way I'll _gain_ power. If I destroy him. . .that means I'm more powerful than he is. He has been training me, but in my spare time, I've been plotting things on my own on how to gain power faster to kill him."

"Is that why--?"

"_Exactly_ why I came here." He looked at her, the smirk still on his face, "If I learned Orochimaru's own abilities, then I could become stronger than him, strong enough to kill him, and kill my brother."

"Clever." Kagome had a look of surprise, "I wish I had known that before."

"What's done is done. I had to keep it from you, for the sake of you being safe. But, I don't want to repeat everything we explained the other night." Sasuke chuckled.

"Well. . .what I also meant to ask was, when you go after Itachi. . .will you go back to Konoha?"

Sasuke looked down, he was silent for a few moments, and his eyelids closed half way.

"I. . .don't know." he said, "I doubt that I would be welcome back, I'm a rogue ninja now. . ."

"Right." Kagome looked down as well, "As am I, technically, but. . . I know that I could try and come back and give it a shot. But. . .I want you to go back with me."

"Kagome. . ." Sasuke said quickly.

"I know, you have to find Itachi. . .But. . .are you going to leave me again to find him?"

Sasuke's eyes opened completely, and he looked back to Kagome, taking her hand into his own, and holding it to his chest.

"You have to believe me when I say that I don't know." He said, "After seeing what Orochimaru did to you yesterday. . .I don't think I could handle seeing Itachi hurt you either. And Itachi wouldn't just dangle you around and hurt you instead of killing you, he'd torture you until you begged for death."

Kagome looked straight at Sasuke, face to face. She had no look of disappointment, but her expression was blank.

"But. . .what if I'm strong enough to just be near you? I won't interfere in the battle, I promise. You didn't interfere when I killed Shinra. . .so. . ."

"I'm not so sure. . .we'll see how we make it out of here, okay?" Sasuke's eyes glimmered in the sunlight as he smiled again, "If we're both out of here unharmed, and you believe that you can handle anything, then maybe."

"Promise?" Kagome's eyes widened with hope.

"I promise. I don't want to repeat what happened a year ago. I won't leave you the way I did before, not now, not ever again."

"What if. . .I can't come with you, and we're separated again?"

His eyes still were fixed on Kagome's face, and Sasuke still smiled at her as he lifted her hand from his chest, and gently kissed it.

"I'll find you, I swear."

"Sasuke. . ." Kagome sighed happily, she put her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek, "I'm so glad."

"Good, I want you to be." Sasuke put his arms around Kagome's waist and he pressed his face near Kagome's, their cheeks touching.

As they stood in each others' embrace, both heard a knock on Sasuke's door. Quickly, the let go of each other, and Sasuke quickly put on his robe top.

"I shouldn't be in here. . .should I?" Kagome asked, whispering.

"We don't want it to be obvious to anyone that you were in here last night. Who knows what could happen?" Sasuke answered. He waved his hand sideways, directing Kagome to go to the other side of the room where the door didn't face.

Kagome listened, and she walked over to a corner in the room, pushing herself against the wall.

Sasuke cleared his throat and slid the door open. Before him was Orochimaru, who had a calm smile on his face.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." He said, "I came to speak of some business for today."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, it's for both you and Kagome-chan, I hope I'm not interrupting anything between you two."

"What?" Sasuke tried to sound curious.

"I know she's in there. It's quite alright, I don't mind anything. This isn't a camp where the opposite sex is separated." Orochimaru chuckled, and he let himself in the room, past Sasuke.

Kagome sighed and walked forward as Sasuke closed the door again and walked to Kagome.

"Now, Kagome, I wish to examine your neck some time today, to study the effects."

"Uh, yes, Orochimaru." Kagome nodded her head, she was quiet as she spoke, and seemed embarrassed to be caught in Sasuke's room so early in the morning.

"As for you, Sasuke, I'll need some assistance with business relating to Kagome later on. We'll meet this after noon, alright?"

Both Sasuke and Kagome bowed slightly to Orochimaru.

"Right." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, and Kagome, can you leave the room for a moment? I wish to speak to Sasuke alone."

"Oh. . .yes, sir." Kagome nodded and turned around to leave the room.

Both Sasuke and Orochimaru watched her walk out of the room, and then close the door behind her. She walked across the hall to her own room, and went through her bag to find her bandage wrap to cover her chest.

Sasuke and Orochimaru were left alone. Placing one hand on his waist, Sasuke relaxed as he stood before the pale man.

"Now, I must tell you something of great importance." Orochimaru said.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

Orochimaru laughed, he began to pace around Sasuke in a circle, placing his index finger on the back of Sasuke's neck, and dragging the tip of it against his skin.

"I'm very glad that you've found a comfort of happiness while you're here, since you are re-united with Kagome, but. . ."

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked, his eyes shifting back and forth, following Orochimaru's pacing trail.

"Somewhat. You see. . . I certainly am hoping that you aren't going to begin to lose sight of what the situation really is while you're here."

"What are you talking about? I haven't lost sight of anything."

"Of course, but I'm trying to prevent you from doing so." Orochimaru stopped, standing behind Sasuke. His tongue began to stretch out from his mouth, the length of it growing as it began to wrap itself around Sasuke's neck. The tip of the moist flesh touched Sasuke's cheek.

A look of disgust filled Sasuke's expression, but he stayed completely still.

Orochimaru's tongue slid away from Sasuke's neck, and back into his mouth. He continued to speak.

"Because, you see, the day that you came here, you became mine. Any mistake you make here, can be punished to the fullest extent."

"Mistake?"

"Partaking in intolerable acts while under my wing. You get yourself more attached to that girl, and I will have to separate you, because I can clearly see you stopping her from being the height of my experiments."

"I thought the injection was the only thing you were testing on her, I didn't interfere with that, so what are you babbling about?" Sasuke turned around so he faced Orochimaru.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong." Orochimaru glared at Sasuke sharply, "She made an agreement with me to let me do whatever I please in exchange for her cure, therefore, I can do anything, as long as I keep my end of the bargain. That means, if you break your deal of following my orders by protecting her, there will be consequences."

"I haven't done anything!" Sasuke began to be annoyed, he wasn't quite sure where this was coming from with Orochimaru.

'You may have not, but I am warning you, if you let that love you have for Kagome get in the way, you will regret it. I will not tolerate any insubordination here, especially since both you and her were inseparable last night."

Sasuke's body twitched slightly, it was obvious to him that Orochimaru might have possibly seen what happened before he closed the door, or perhaps heard things. He was speechless.

Orochimaru chuckled, yet again.

"I plan to continue my research on her, and if it is to cause her pain, you will not get in the way for your woman's protection. I have seen what one does to protect a loved one, and I will not witness it out of you."

"Wait!" Sasuke's eyebrows narrowed, "What do you plan to do to her while continuing your research?"

"Hm, that is for both Kagome and I to know. This is why I had this discussion with you. Interfere, and it will be worse than you think right now, stay away, and things will be fine."

Sasuke growled, "Tell me what you're going to do to her! That injection you gave her was infected, tainted! What is it that you gave her if you're continuing experimentation?! It should have been a regular cure!"

"You are just proving my point by each second, my Sasuke. Your concern will only make matters worse. Just as I said, what I do to her in continuation of the experiments is for her and I to know ourselves."

"I'm not liking what I'm hearing, Orochimaru!"

"And I'm not liking your sudden temper. Make this conversation continue, and this day will not end well."

He took a deep breath, Sasuke stood still for a moment to let himself calm down. His mind wasn't quite sure as to what was going on, but he wasn't liking it one bit. Orochimaru wouldn't just have a discussion about this with him for no reason. He was sure that Orochimaru was up to something, or at least was planning something dangerous.

He had to figure something out.

"I'm going. . .to train, or something." Sasuke said.

"That's my boy. Now, I will see you later on today."

Before Sasuke could even begin to get angry again, he walked out of the room, and out to the hall, leaving Orochimaru on his own.

Orochimaru watched Sasuke walk out, and a smile was glued on his face. He walked around the room, just pacing around his surroundings. His walk around the room was quite a few seconds, until he came across something on Sasuke's dresser. A bottle. . .

"Hm, what is this?" he asked himself.

He walked over to the dresser, and picked up the bottle. The first thing that he had seen was Kagome's name typed on a label, and words that looked to be the names of medication, and the instructions on when to take each pill. Orochimaru grinned as he saw a note written on the bottom which said, 'MUST TAKE, DO NOT SKIP ANY DOSAGE'.

"I wonder. . .heh." Orochimaru whispered as he tossed the bottle up and down, catching it, before he placed the bottle in his pocket, and walked out of the room.

-------------------

Sasuke walked across the hall quickly, until he came straight to Kagome's room. He didn't knock, just opened the door and barged in, closing the door behind him. Kagome had just finished bandaging her chest, and taking off her one other sleeve as she had worn it before. She looked up at him with some concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Walking straight up to her, Sasuke made sure his face was close to hers, so he could speak in a quiet tone, keeping anyone else, but her, from hearing what he had to say.

"Orochimaru will be killed tonight." he said, and a sound of seriousness boldly came in his voice.

"What? Why now?" Kagome's expression quickly turned to shock.

"Listen, when you are called to see him tonight, I'm coming with you. I'll hide for a while, but whenever he takes out either a needle or any tool, or makes any physical contact, you will give a signal, and we'll attack. He MUST be killed!"

"Sasuke, what's going on? Did he say something that angered you?"

"Damn right, he did! He's not planning to easily keep his promises, and he doesn't seem to care if he hurts you or anyone else, it ends now! You understand, we end this tonight!"

". . . O-okay." Kagome nodded her head, staring at Sasuke's determined face.

--------------------

Hours had passed, and the day had turned to night quickly. The rest of the day, Sasuke had stayed with Kagome, planning out exactly what her signal would be, and exactly what they would do to destroy their enemy. The signal was for Kagome to raise her left hand, and scratch the back of her head.

They were occupied with the plans for hours, until the sun had finally gone down.

It wasn't long until Kagome was called upon by one of Orochimaru's lackey's to go down to the lab. It was time for the plans to begin.

Sasuke went over the plan quickly with Kagome before wishing her luck and telling her to not worry before she finally left. She made her way to the lab, while Sasuke waited behind. He had to stand back for a while, giving Kagome time to speak with Orochimaru, converse with him to keep him at bay as Sasuke prepared himself with weapons and artillery.

He walked around the room, taking weapons that were packed in Kagome's back, luckily, they hadn't been taken from her the day she came, for the purpose of training and target practice.

Sasuke helped himself, knowing that Kagome wouldn't mind, and he dug though her bag. He took out all the kunai and shuriken he found, along with various tools for battle. He cleared the entire bag until he managed to find something else.

A torn in half picture of his squad, and the silver locket he had given to her. Despite the fact that Sasuke knew why it wasn't worn by Kagome, and the picture was ripped, he still smiled to see each object, knowing that things between him and Kagome were mended for the most part. He put both the picture and locket in his robe and stood up after placing all his weapons in his pockets.

His sword was taken out of his room, and Sasuke placed it in his rope wrapped around his waist. It was time for Sasuke to run down to the lab, which he did as quick as possible.

-------------

"Very good, you came just on time."

Orochimaru walked Kagome down to the very seat she had the first time she had entered the lab, the one filled with buckles.

As she sat, Orochimaru walked behind her to gather possibly the items he would use tonight for experimentation.

"Now, answer a few questions for me. Have you received any reactions to the injection? Have you had any fits?"

"Well. . ." Kagome looked around the room, "The mark is infected. . .but I believe that is just because the needle wasn't sterile. . .other than that, no fits, but then again, yesterday had no problems, and I didn't get too angry."

"I see. . .well then, we will see what happens after tonight."

--------------

Sasuke was now at the doors to the lab, he kept his ears opened for any odd sound, and his eyes looked through the small window that the door provided, he stared at Kagome, awaiting the signal.

'_Come on, Kagome. . .It's all up to you.'_ He thought.

---------------

"What will you do this time?" Kagome asked.

"Hm, you shall see, won't you?"

Orochimaru walked near Kagome, right behind her. He placed his hand on her neck, and with his other hand, brushed away her hair. Kagome bit her lower lip, she closed her eyes and quickly, lifted her left hand and scratched the back of her head, knocking away Orochimaru's hand.

------------

"Now!"

Sasuke backed up, and he kicked the door open. He didn't hesitate at all to run into the room, and as he did, he unsheathed his sword and came behind the surprised, but amused Orochimaru. The back side of the sword, the side that was unsharpened, pressed against his neck.

"Move, Kagome!" Sasuke shouted.

Kagome nodded and got out of her seat. She quickly put her hand in her robe, and pulled out a kunai knife, and held it out in front of him.

"It's done, Orochimaru!" she yelled, "Your human experimentation and destruction of people's villages and lives are over!"

"Tonight, you die!" Sasuke added.

Orochimaru stood still, but immediately, he began to laugh hysterically.

"Ah, did I see this coming?" He said, "The both of you are so obvious!"

"What?" Kagome's head tilted sideways.

"Enough with your smart ass talk!" Sasuke pushed the sword against Orochimaru's neck harder, "Even if you saw this coming, there's no way you'll survive!"

"Hm. . . It is quite amusing that both of you are defying me. You do remember, Kagome, that we had a deal."

Kagome stared down over at Orochimaru, she clenched her kunai tightly.

"Realize, Kagome-chan, that defying me, and going against my commands, is a big mistake."

"Don't listen to him, Kagome! Now come on, both of us will attack him at once! Use anything!"

She nodded, and Kagome quickly ran toward Orochimaru, her kunai ready to stab him quickly. As soon as she did so, Orochimaru seemed to slither quickly out of Sasuke's hold. He came behind her, and grabbed both her arms, knocking her weapon out of her hand.

Sasuke sheathed his sword back to his rope, and he did several hand signs, summoning his chakra. He held his hand down near the ground, and the sounds of chirping birds filled the room, along with the glow of blue electricity emanating from his palm.

"Chidori!" He shouted.

Orochimaru watched Sasuke, amused. Kagome knew that she had to get out of the way, and she quickly struck Orochimaru in the stomach, slipping from his grasp and running to the side. She picked up her kunai from the ground, and knowing that no water resided in the room, she cut her hand, and smeared her blood all over her palms. She immediately activated the Sukashime, and focused all her energy to the blood's water in her hands.

Sasuke ran toward Orochimaru with Chidori in hand. As soon as he struck his arm to his face, Orochimaru was sly, grabbing his arm. Of course, Orochimaru's sleeve was burned, and his skin was contacted with the electric slashing of the chakra energy, his arm was burned and marred.

"My, my, has your power grown!" he said, "Let me see it at its full extent, shall I?!"

Without another moment's notice, Orochimaru pulled Sasuke's arm over his own shoulder, and threw him over his body, and against the wall. Sasuke's chidori still resided in his hand, and as he was knocked against the wall, the electric shock crawled all over his hand and arm. Sasuke winced in the pain his own body caused.

"Step any closer to him, and you'll regret it, Orochimaru!" Kagome shouted.

She held both her hands out, her bloody palms faced Orochimaru head on, and her bright blue eyes glared to him.

Orochimaru grinned, "The Sukashime, how I longed to see this at work again. . ."

"And it will be the last time you do!"

Kagome took a deep breath, and blinked her eyes tightly once, and when they opened again, the blood around her hands began to form in a large orb, the red water danced around her fingers. She shouted loudly as the water began to blast over to Orochimaru. Once the red sheet of water shot to him, Orochimaru's fast body moved out of the way, making the water aim to the door. He quickly stood in front of her and pushed her to the wall.

His arms pinned her shoulders, keeping her from moving, and he left Sasuke to pick himself up from his pain.

"You know, it is very irresponsible to be going up against me now, don't you think?" Orochimaru asked.

"Get the hell off me!" Kagome yelled, "I don't care what you say!"

"Ah, but you should, you see. . .it is very careless for you to be picking a fight with me now." His tongue stretched out of his mouth, and to his pocket, and as it moved back out, Kagome could see her bottle of pills wrapped in his pink, moist muscle.

"That's my. . ." Kagome's mouth dropped, she forgot to take her night dosage of medication for her heart.

Orochimaru's tongue returned the bottle to his pocket, and stretched back into his mouth.

"Yes, and I know your exact weakness, now. It is your life that is on the line, not mine."

Kagome pushed him off of her, and she ran straight to Sasuke, helping him up.

"Come on, let's get him before anything else happens, he has my heart medication! I need it!"

"R-right!" Sasuke got up as fast as he could, and he quickly unsheathed his sword again.

Sasuke's body moved automatically, and his sword swung in the air as he began to run to Orochimaru.

"Ah, ah, ah, that is enough." Orochimaru said as he held out his hand, telling Sasuke to stop his movement, "I suggest you refrain from making another move."

"And why shouldn't I?!"

"Well, we wouldn't want something. . .unfortunate to happen. . .such as-" Orochimaru stopped himself from speaking, and he snapped his fingers.

It was a few seconds of silence, until Sasuke's attention was caught to the side of him. He heard Kagome gasp, and saw her grab her neck, and bend to the ground.

"You forget that I have complete control over her."

"What did you--" Kagome scratched at her neck, "I thought you--"

"Yes, I did inject you with something that would cease the reactions to your mark. . .on _my own_ command!"

"What?!" Sasuke held his sword to his side, and clenched it tightly.

"Not only did I have control of her mark before. . .but with the chemicals that I added. . ."

"Ah. . .AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome began to scream louder, her entire body collapsed to the ground.

"Give me a new advantage." Orochimaru continued, "Just watch."

Orochimaru held out one hand, and he rose it upward, and as he did, Kagome stood up. Her face was now covered with black markings, and her eyes were shut tightly. She grunted from pain that filled her entire body.

"Kagome!" Sasuke ran to her and placed his arms on her shoulders.

"That isn't it, there's more."

Orochimaru lowered his palm downward, and as soon as he did, Kagome's hands moved up to her face. Her nails began to dig into her cheeks, and the side of her eyes. She began to scratch herself until she bled.

"H-hey, Kagome, stop!" Sasuke yelled.

"I-I. . . can't!!" Kagome yelled, still screaming in pain.

"And then. . ." Orochimaru rose his hand again, this time, making his palm face up to the ceiling.

The movement of his hand caused Kagome to push away from Sasuke's embrace, and she held out both of her fists. Her eyes continued to stay shut as her fists began to punch at her chest, they punched so strongly, that the sound of pounding could be heard very clearly.

Sasuke's first reaction was to try and pull her fists away from herself, but it didn't work in the least bit. Kagome ended up knocking herself down, continuing to punch herself in the chest. Sasuke looked over to Orochimaru angrily.

"That's it!" He yelled, and without anything else, Sasuke ran to Orochimaru, his sword in hand, ready to strike.

"This _is_ it!" Orochimaru replied as he continued to move his hands.

Kagome continued to scream and punch at herself. The pain of being impacted by fists mixed with the burning of her neck caused Kagome's heart to pound terribly. Her mind went blank as her heart beat began to go off the scale. The beating must have been ten times faster than normal. She couldn't breathe, her head became light, and she was dizzy, but she couldn't stop punching at her chest.

Her stomach began to turn, and she became nauseous. It wasn't long until Kagome turned her body over, falling on her side to the ground, and vomited. Her throat burned from the acids that filled her insides. Her heart pounded faster by the second as the combination of nausea, burning, and hits to her chest caused her entire being to just, pass out. Her energy fleeted from her, and her hands finally fell to the ground, her fists unlocking. Kagome's entire body lied on the ground, motionless, and her eyes were now wide opened and her heart beat now. . .slowing down.

Sasuke's sword was pushed to Orochimaru, who quickly grabbed it with two hands. Despite how the flesh of his hands were sliced, Orochimaru looked at Sasuke as if he felt no pain at all. His eyes shifted to where Kagome was, telling Sasuke to do the same.

"It's a shame how easily she can have a heart attack. . .isn't it?"

"W-what?"

Sasuke looked to Kagome, still pushing his sword against Orochimaru's hands to keep him from attacking for the moment. He stared at her; first her face, then her stomach. He tried to see if there was movements, showing that she was breathing, but. . . It looked as if she was barely breathing at all. All that Kagome was doing, was lying completely still, saliva sliding down the side of her mouth, and her eyes wide opened, not moving.

"K-Kagome. . .?" Sasuke let go of Orochimaru's grasp, taking his sword with him, and running to Kagome's body.

Orochimaru leaned against the wall, watching with a large grin on his face.

Sasuke leaned down to Kagome, dropping his sword to his side on the ground, and quickly picked her up. He shook her.

"Wake up! Kagome, wake up!!" He put his ear near her mouth, trying to hear any sign of breathing, then he leaned down to her chest, all he heard was a tiny beat that got slower, and slower by the second, it was hard to hear.

The beat was quieter and quieter, her pulse became low. Sasuke lifted his head up, and stared with shock and terror.

". . .Kagome!!!!!!"

_------------------_

_To Be Continued. . .End of Chapter 35_

_Preview to chapter 36:_

"_You bastard! I'll make you pay!!!"_

_Is there possibly a death among us?_

_The anger that flows deep within his body. . .it builds and builds until it releases with strong fury and rage._

_No mercy will be held._

_There will be a victory on one side in the end!_

_--------------_

_And when that victory comes. . .reminiscing comes along. . . _

_---------------_

_The return to a familiar, warm, land. . . _

_An awaiting to come. . ._

_True hope. . . _

_And words to be remembered._

_Next time on Naruto: The New Chronicles: Their Famous Last Words_

--------------

**Oh my goodness. . . That chapter gave me the shivers!! So, now time for all of you readers to guess what happens! What do YOU think?**

**I am so excited, yet sad at the same time. The next chapter will be the final chapter of Naruto: The New Chronicles, and hopefully, all my readers here will continue on to the next version! So no need to be TOO sad, that's what I'm telling myself, at least haha.**

**Once again, I am SO sorry the update was delayed. I received writers block today, on top of the fact that I couldn't write last night xP. Also, I am currently working on the lemon portion of last chapter, as a request. I'm trying, we'll see if it turns out well enough for me to post! lol. Subscribe to the Naruto: The New Chronicles Deleted Scenes for the Lemon Chapter if you want to read it if I post it!**

**Anyways, please, check in next week, and it will be updated! I promise, the next chapter will be the best I can make it!!!**

**Thank you all so much! Please review!**

**Hugs,**

**Ninja Chan**


	36. Chapter 36: Their Famous Last Words

**Oh boy. . . Here comes the final chapter, my friends. Until I make the rubric for the second edition. I hope you enjoy this! It took me a long time!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 36: Their Famous Last Words

"Kagome, Kagome wake up!!"

Sasuke kept himself knelt down over the girls cold body. Kagome's face was pale, and her eyes remained wide opened, a look of pain glued to her expression.

Orochimaru didn't remove himself from his spot, he just watched with amusement with how Sasuke reacted to the body of his loved one in his arms.

"Such a pity that she never thought about her condition before she came here. . .though, it wouldn't have been this interesting." he said.

A snarl and grunt came from the boy in front of the snake-like man. Sasuke's shoulders tensed upward, and his body shivered. His anger could be easily seen, as if it were glowing around his entire being.

". . .You bastard." He said quietly, "You'll regret this. . . You'll regret what you did to her!"

"Oh?" Orochimaru smiled, "And how do you suppose I will?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his arms took Kagome close to his chest, embracing her for a short while, feeling her short breaths against his skin. As his eyes re-opened, he looked to her pained face, and after placing her body gently on the ground, he put his hand over her face, and closed her eyelids.

His body began to rise, clenching his katana that lied next to him. Sasuke stood with his back turned to Orochimaru, and his free hand was clenched into a fist.

"This is it, Orochimaru. . ." he said.

"Well then, my little prodigy, come at me!" Orochimaru held out one hand, summoning Sasuke to him.

A loud roar escaped Sasuke's breath, he clenched his katana with both hands, and charged at Orochimaru as fast as he could. It was a matter of half a second that he approached his enemy, and with a grunt and pull, Sasuke's arm rotated forward, slashing the katana straight forward.

Orochimaru was fast, he dashed sideways, dodging the attack on Sasuke's behalf. Quickly, he let his fingers create four jutsu patterns, and intertwined his index fingers, letting his chakra move to his control. His eyes closed, and suddenly, the neck of the snake man stretched, and as it did, it jolted forward to his little Uchiha play toy.

Fangs bearing, and Orochimaru's face pushed to Sasuke, but was disappointed, when his opponent dashed behind him, and gave him a violent kick in the back.

His body pushed forward, Orochimaru turned around, looking to Sasuke with a grin as his neck stretched back into place.

"I certainly taught you well. . .you're a fast one." he commented.

"Don't flatter yourself." Sasuke held out his sword, and ran toward his villain yet again.

Sasuke moved quicker, and without even making a second thought, Sasuke's katana pierced into Orochimaru's waist. He heard a small shriek come from the snake. . .then a cackle.

Orochimaru grasped the katana, pulling it out of him, and tossing it to the side. His bloody hands grabbed onto Sasuke's neck, turned him around, and slammed his body against the wall.

"You see, I know your moves, you've been here for quite some time, and I've come to see a pattern in your fighting tactics." He said with a laugh, "You may think that I am to die tonight, but as far as I can tell. . .it is you who will shortly be the one to die, along with Kagome."

"If she dies. . ." Sasuke whispered, "I swear. . ."

"Oh, don't you worry." Orochimaru's smile began to stretch longer, reaching the sides of his face, "If she does die, she won't be alone in the afterlife. . .and both your bodies and eyes will be put to good use."

As Orochimaru finished his sentence, his smile had already grown, and his eyes narrowed. His pale face began to stretch as well, and scales slowly began to form out of his skin. Pink muscle, Orochimaru's tongue, released itself from his mouth, and slowly forked at the ends.

In a matter of moments, Orochimaru's head began to resemble one of a real snake. He hissed at Sasuke, the thin tongue waving above his nose.

". . . Goodbye. . .Sssssasuke."

At just that second, Orochimaru's head stretched out from his neck, and pushed forward, yet again, toward Sasuke. He twisted his head around Sasuke's shoulders, and pressed his entire body against him. Sasuke was being smothered.

He tried to push as much as he could, trying to pry his way out of Orochimaru's grasp, but no budge. All Sasuke could do was look around the room, trying to find his way out of the grasp. Orochimaru began to squeeze, and it was becoming difficult for Sasuke to even breathe. He didn't quite know what to do. He couldn't reach for any weapons, Orochimaru's body had already begun to wrap itself all around him. It was difficult. . .even when he could only stare at Kagome's motionless body before him, across the room.

His anger was almost too much to handle, and the combination of sadness with it, only made it worse. Sasuke continued to struggle, using all his strength to get Orochimaru off.

He pushed and pushed until finally. .. Orochimaru's hold became light for a split second, and Sasuke managed to escape the grasp. Sasuke pushed Orochimaru away, and ran back to his katana.

"Quit fucking around!" he yelled, "Let's end this now!"

"I was most certainly planning to. . ." Orochimaru said as his body began to slither forward, "Only you interrupted me."

Orochimaru laughed, he stopped not too far away from Sasuke, and he began to start another jutsu. His skin began to bubble up, the scales rising from his face, and splitting into buds. It was quite a sight to see, Sasuke thought so. His eyes quickly changed to his sharingan ability, giving himself the chance to see just exactly what Orochimaru was planning.

"Those eyes. . . They will be mine!" Orochimaru said, still with a cold laughter.

Sasuke concentrated, staring at Orochimaru as his entire body began to bud and bubble. His budding spread even to the floor, making the room an odd fun-house with masses of flesh.

"Hmph. . ." Sasuke scoffed as she examined the situation, his expression changing to a somber, cold stare.

It was clear that Sasuke was going to finish his revenge. For Kagome, for himself, for anyone that was affected by Orochimaru. He wanted to save her. . .and he wanted to continue his plans for the future.

And as he thought this. . .Sasuke knew almost exactly how he could solve this problem. He watched as the bubbling flesh began to spread over his body, up to his face. His expression remained the same, and he barely listened to Orochimaru's talk at all.

All he did was listen to his laugh. . .and closed his eyes. His mind focused on the task at hand, and focused on the flesh spreading all over his body. Sasuke's eyes then reopened, staring at Orochimaru with his sharingan stare. His vision went blurry, then dark until suddenly. . .he pictured things other than the room.

He pictured thoughts. . .

The thoughts were odd. . .he pictured Itachi and Orochimaru in his days as an Akatsuki member, watching the both of them converse. Sasuke almost wanted to laugh, but he kept his composure, watching the memories of Orochimaru's past.

He continued to travel through the mind of his enemy, letting his sharingan do the work of seeing what Orochimaru's future moves were. He knew exactly what to do. . .

On and on, the thoughts went. . .and Sasuke stood completely still when he shut his eyes yet again. He focused chakra, a large mass of chakra deep inside him. Sasuke concentrated deeply, waiting for Orochimaru's striking plan to take fold. . .until finally. . .

Sasuke's eyes shot open once again, releasing his chakra and wrath upon the snake in front of him. The bubbling flesh began to convulse, pulsing violently against him and the entire room. He watched closely as the convulsing pulses began to travel all the way to Orochimaru. His focus remained as he watched the pulses travel further and further. . .

The beating traveled fast. . .all the way up to Orochimaru's body. . .it was violent, it was strong.

Strong enough. . .to travel all the way up to Orochimaru's neck, and blast his throat open. Orochimaru's head was separated from his neck, and dropped to the floor. His head hissed, the snake eyes dashing across the room, and blood gushing from the remains of his neck. The flesh broke apart, and the room was now covered in the gore of Sasuke's former enemy. The remaining parts of Orochimaru's body dropped to the ground, and a bottle rolled out of the pocket of his pants and onto the floor.

He was left to stand on his own in the middle of the floor. Sasuke took a long breath, and his eyes went back to the normal onyx color.

"Finally. . ." Sasuke said under his breath, "That's for hurting her. . .And for that, now _I'm _the one who will take over."

A small smile came across Sasuke's lips, but quickly faded as he looked to Kagome's still stiff body on the ground.

"But first. . ."

Sasuke walked over to the stray bottle on the ground, he knelt down and picked it up, and quickly dashed over to Kagome's side. He picked her up, and held her close, checking to see if her small breath was still there. . .

Luckily, it was.

He was now in a rush, Kagome was still on the brink of life or death, her breath was short, and her pulse was slow, but there was still some life left in her. With a flick of his fingers, Sasuke snapped off the top of the bottle, seeing that her red pills filled the bottle to the middle. He quickly popped two pills out of the dispenser, and he placed the top back on it, then placed the remaining left in Kagome's top.

Hoping to god that it would work, Sasuke held Kagome's body upward, causing her head to tilt backward. He took his free hand, and moved it to her mouth, his fingers pulled her lips down, her mouth now already open. Sasuke didn't waste time, he popped one pill at a time in her mouth, each time, closing her lips, and tilting her head back just a tad more so she'd swallow.

Finally, each pill was set.

Sasuke knew that it wouldn't work just like that. He placed Kagome's body flat on her back to the ground, and he pressed his lips against her own, her mouth now opened again. He breathed his own breath into her chest, feeling it rise. It was safe to do so, knowing that Kagome swallowed each pill whole, and now Sasuke was to bring more life back into her.

After a few breaths, Sasuke put his hands over her chest, and began to do downward thrusts between her breasts. Once a few were made, Sasuke repeated the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

It was a while, and Sasuke made many attempts. He called to her as he pushed to her chest area, begging her to wake up.

He tried as hard as he could, until finally. . . Kagome coughed. Sasuke took his hands away from her chest, and picked her up again, holding her close, feeling her pulse now stronger, and beating fast.

She continued coughing, and her eyes were halfway opened. Sasuke stroked her face, and wiped sweat from her brow.

"Just hang on. . ." he said, "You'll be alright."

Kagome's head turned slowly, looking to Sasuke as best as she could. She could barely see him, her eyes were shut too much to allow any vision. Her mouth opened to speak, but when she attempted to, her voice would crack, and she would continue to cough.

"Sa. . . S-Sas. . ." She breathed.

Her body was in too much pain to try and speak any more, even keeping her eyes somewhat opened was painful.

"Just rest and hold on."

Those were the last Kagome heard, before she completely blacked out again, her body's weight dropping into Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke sighed, he looked to Kagome's frail condition as he picked her up.

"I'm sorry. . ." He said, "But. . .you can't stay with me any longer for now. . .Don't worry, I'll take you home to Konoha where you'll be well taken care of."

Sasuke knew he didn't have much time. He ran down to the halls, dashing to Kagome's room and grabbing her bag. His arms gently put her down before he put the bag on his back, and then he picked Kagome up once more.

Fast, Sasuke ran out of the vicinity that once belonged to Orochimaru. He didn't stop for one second, he just continued to run as fast as his legs would allow while carrying.

It was a few hours. . .but Sasuke managed to make his way back to the humble lands of Konoha. Luckily, he had made it there beyond midnight, around the time that everyone slept. But he was silent, knowing that anyone could be there, especially people that had already been looking for him and Kagome.

'_I'll have to take her to Kakashi and Kagura's. . .if I quietly pick the lock to the window, I can take her into the living room where she used to stay. . . And they'll find her in the morning.'_ Sasuke thought.

He remembered exactly where Kakashi and Kagura had lived while taking care of Kagome a year ago. His direction quickly shifted to that exact way, and in just a few minutes, he found himself in front of the quiet apartment.

Sasuke had to be careful. He gently put Kagome down, leaning her against the wall, and then reached to his weapons, taking out one of Kagome's needles. Slowly and quietly, he picked the lock to the window, taking his time and eventually, unlocking the keyhole. He gently opened the window, and picked Kagome up yet again. He slowly slipped himself into the apartment, being quiet as his feet reached the floor-boards.

The room was dark, and it was easy to bump into anything. He was careful as he felt his way around the living room, finding the couch. His vision adjusted to the darkness, and he could faintly see the furniture below him. Gently, he lied Kagome's delicate body on the cushions.

He dug through Kagome's bag, and took out a variety of objects. He took out her first aid kit, her spare kimono top. Sasuke silently cleaned up her wounds, and put the bandages over them. Kagome was still out cold, Sasuke figured that Kagome wouldn't wake up for quite a while, considering the damage she took from her heart-attack.

Now that the bandaging was done, Sasuke walked back over to her bag, and he dug through. Eventually. . .he found her locket and torn up picture of the squad. Sasuke took each of them, and snuck over to the small side table. He fiddled around with both the locket and picture, opening the pendant, and messing with the photo.

Soon enough, after time passed, he closed the locket, and lied it on the side table for a moment. He then looked around. . .

'_Just one more thing. . .'_

Sasuke searched until he found a pad of paper and a pen. He wrote for a short amount of time, then tore the paper from the pad, placed the necklace over it, and folded the paper until it was a thick square. Sasuke scribbled one last thing on the top of the square, and then walked over to Kagome. He took her right hand and held it open, placed the small package on her palm, and then clasped her fingers gently over it, closing her hand.

He was finished. . . Sasuke completed all his tasks. Now all he could do was take a few looks at her, before it was time to take off.

His body bent down to her level on the couch, and his hand rested upon her forehead. Sasuke stroked her skin with his thumb, and he looked at her rested expression.

"Kagome. . ." he whispered, "I wish I could, but. . ." he then knelt closer to her, his face edging near, and Sasuke's lips brushed on the side of her cheek above a bandage, "I have to take care of things first. . ."

He heard Kagome whine in her sleep, she was still in pain. Sasuke took one last moment to kiss her one last time. He softly kissed Kagome's lips, then her forehead, and he stood up, his hands removing themselves from her face.

After one last look, Sasuke whispered. . .

"Goodbye. . ."

And with that, Sasuke quickly left out the window, closing it slowly, and dashing off back to the layer's location. . . He still had business to take care of.

He traveled far and soon. . .Sasuke was gone. Kagome was left deeply asleep in the warm confines of her previous home.

------------------------

". . .K-Kagome?"

"What? Did you just say Kagome? Where is she?!"

"Over here. . . She's on the couch."

The morning sun came fast and shone brightly into the Hatake apartment, the rays brightly reflecting on Kagome's skin. Her eyes were still shut, and she remained in slumber.

The silver-haired man, Kakashi, stood near her, his eyes wide opened. He beckoned to Kagura, who quickly ran into the room. Her mouth practically dropped, and she skipped a breath.

"How did she get here?" She asked.

"I. . .don't know. She looks like she was hurt. . ." Kakashi examined Kagome's bandages.

"Arashi told me that she left. . .it must have been to Orochimaru. . ." Kagura knelt down to Kagome, and she put her hand to her cheek.

A light moan escaped out of Kagome's mouth. Her eyes twitched, and her head turned sideways.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kakashi knelt down as well.

"Wake up." Kagura requested.

"Wh-what?" Kagome's voice was quiet.

"Kagome, you're home, wake up."

Kagome took short breaths as her eyes slowly opened. At first, her vision was blurry, making it hard to see Kakashi or Kagura, but after a few seconds, they were clear to her. She looked curiously.

"How. . .How am I home?" she asked.

"We were about to ask you that." Kakashi answered, "I woke up this morning and found you lying here."

"Who took you back here?" Kagura asked.

"Took me. . .back?"

Kagome slowly sat up, she winced from a slight shot of pain, but she managed to sit up all the way. Her hand clenched, and she felt something in her palm. When she opened it, she noticed the small package in her hand. Her name was written on the top.

She didn't open it, just looked at it. Kagome tried to remember how she got to the apartment, but all she could remember. . .was what happened the other night. All she remembered was Orochimaru.

Orochimaru. . .

The battle!

". . .Sasuke?" Kagome whispered.

"Sasuke? You were with Sasuke?" Kakashi crossed his arms and looked down to Kagome, his look was of surprise.

"Y-yes, but. . ."

"Do you know where he is? Where Orochimaru may be?" Kagura stood up with Kakashi, "You're wearing his sound ninja clothes. . ."

"I-I. . .stayed there for a while. . .to get cured, but. . ."

"Where is Sasuke, then? You must know!"

Kagome was mute, and she shook her head negatively to the both of them.

Kakashi and Kagura gave looks of disappointment.

"Looks like we won't find him for a while. . . But at least we've got Kagome back."

"We thought you would be killed. . ." Kagura sighed, "We're certainly happy that you're home."

Kagome nodded her head positively now, and she stared down at her opened palm to the small package.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm. . .glad to. . . Uhm. . ." Kagome was at a loss for words.

"Yes?"

"Can I please. . .have some time alone?"

Both Kakashi and Kagura looked to Kagome curiously, but both nodded to her.

"Sure." Kakashi said.

"Just call for me, and I'll get you some food, you look starved." Kagura then smiled to her, "We're glad you're home."

"Y-yeah. . ."

Kakashi and Kagura didn't waste another moment, they both walked to the kitchen past the living room, and left Kagome by herself.

Staring. . . Kagome looked at the white square in her hand. She took a while until she finally opened it. Once she had, the silver locket immediately slipped out and onto her lap, catching her attention for a short time. She didn't pick it up. . .but looked at the paper that was still in her hand.

She noticed the writing on it, and looked at it for a long time. It was a short note, but she read it over and over.

". . .Sasuke. . ."

_Now I know,  
That I can't make you stay.  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your,_

_And I know.  
There's nothing I can say.  
To change that part.  
To change that part.  
To change. . . _

Her eyes were glued to the paper, but her body moved on its own. Kagome slipped herself out of the couch, letting her spare kimono top drift to the ground. She grasped the locket before it dropped to the ground, and held it in her opposite hand. Her eyes didn't leave the note, and her feet began to walk toward the window. . .

Finally, Kagome managed to look out the window. . .staring at the birds that flew by. Her mind was blank. . . She didn't know what to think, now knowing what was of now. . .

_So many,  
Bright lights they cast a shadow,  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding,  
I'm incomplete?  
A life that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I can't speak._

Back and forth. . . Kagome looked from the note, to the window, to the locket. How was she to react?

She knew this was the end for now. . .but what to do?

Her eyes then stared at the note once again, looking at it as if she were trying to read a map. . .or put together a puzzle in her mind.

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home._

Yes. . . After her thinking. . . She knew what she had to think. . .what she had to say.

Kagome put down the necklace in her pocket for now, and she continued to hold onto the paper and she pulled her body up to the window, and she sat on the sill.

Her eyes closed, and she jumped out to the front yard. Once her feet touched the ground, she began to run to the streets. She ran and didn't stop. . .as if she were chasing after him. Her feet ran until they came to the fields, and then she stopped.

Her silver eyes opened, and stared up to the sky. A smirk then came upon her face.

"You. . .You are so predictable, you know that?!" She yelled, in blank hopes that Sasuke could hear.

_Can you see?  
My eyes are shining bright,  
'Cause I'm out here, on the other side,  
Of a jet black hotel mirror,  
And I'm so weak.  
Is it hard understanding?  
I'm incomplete.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I get weak. _

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home. 

Kagome took a deep breath, keeping from screaming anything more. Her body let itself fall to the grass, and she lied on her back, still staring at the sky. Her smirk didn't leave her face.

She laughed, "Damn. . ."

It was funny to her. . .she was going through the same thing that she went through a year ago with Sasuke. To her, she pictured it as Sasuke making it a habit to leave. Regardless of how funny it was to her, she still felt sad. . . But she understood.

Yes, it didn't make sense. . .but to her, it did. She was angry, yet neutral at the same time.

Kagome let her eyes close, and she let her smirk turn into a solemn smile, her mind began to think of what Sasuke may be doing now. . .if he was possibly thinking about her. She could practically hear his apology in her mind.

_These bright lights have always blinded me.  
These bright lights have always blinded me. _

I say.

I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and unafraid.  
Asleep, or dead.  


And as she heard his apology, she imagined him standing right next to her, speaking his sorry. . .

Kagome's body relaxed, and she let her imagination control herself. . .she pictured only Sasuke's face, and held on tightly to the note.

_'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and unafraid.  
Asleep, or dead. _

'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and unafraid.  
Asleep, or dead.  


The wind was blowing gently. Grass drifted to nature's push. . .and the breeze brushed against the trees. Kagome felt the brush herself. . .and her mind was now deep in imagination. . .making the wind feel like the touch of a hand. . .

_  
'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and unafraid. . ._

And when she felt that brush of wind as if it were the brush of a hand. . .she saw Sasuke. She saw him place his hand on her very arm, and look down to her with a smile as his hand slid down her forearm, to her own hand, his fingers intertwining with hers. Her smile became brighter.

_I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home. _

I am not afraid to keep on living,  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay I'll be forgiven,  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home. 

"Even though you aren't here. . .I still feel you. . ." Kagome whispered. She opened her eyes and sat up, taking the note in front of her and opening it again.

"I won't be sad. . ."

She read the writing once again. . .

_**I will keep my promise. **_

_**Don't cry. **_

_**I won't let you down this time. . . **_

_**Always and Forever, right?**_

_**-Sasuke**_

"You better keep your promise, Sasuke. . .because I'll be waiting. . .and I'll keep picturing you every day. . ."

Kagome folded up the note and placed it in her pocket. . . Now taking out the locket that she had before. She held the pendant in her hand, and curious, she opened it.

Her smile only became brighter as she looked inside.

And inside. . .was two sides, both containing a torn up picture put back together like a frail puzzle. One side contained Kagome looking to her left, and the other contained Sasuke, looking to his right. In the locket. . .they appeared to be looking at each other.

Kagome laughed softly, her head tilted forward as she closed her eyes and continued to smile. . .

-------------------

He stood beside a large rock beside a mountain, his head tilted forward, and a small smile on his face with his eyes closed. His arms were crossed, and he was relaxed happily.

"Hey, Sasuke, we going or what?" said a voice in front of him.

Sasuke's eyes opened and his smile faded. He looked before him, seeing a black-haired woman, a tall, muscular man, and a silver haired man with a large sword behind him. He nodded.

"Right, let's go."

All three before him nodded their heads once, and began to walk forward. Sasuke stayed behind for one second. He held out his left wrist slightly, and pulled his sleeve and glove back, looking to his silver bracelet, and the smile reformed on his face.

Sasuke caught up to the three before him, and they walked deep to the forest, he walked behind them, hiding his tiny smile.

"Just wait. . ." he whispered.

------------------

"I'll see you again one day. . . And I'll wait _impatiently_ until that day comes." Kagome laughed, and she draped the necklace around her neck, and clipped it together.

She then let her arms stretch to her sides, and she fell to the grass yet again, her eyes shut, and her smile still there. She sighed and began to experience the rest that she hadn't had in a long time.

_Owari. . . _

_And so, our tale takes a pause, a stop. . . It is so fascinating. . . How two who started with hating each other, grew a everlasting attachment. The two elements that warred for years and years, created a bond. Water and Fire managed to settle their differences. . . Their journey was long, and both changed in many ways, some changes were good, and some were bad, but in the end. . .it was the change of their hearts that was the most important._

_Here we shall hope. . .that their hearts still stay attached, stay as one, and someday, hopefully, the two will be together again._

_Until that time comes. . .one can only imagine._

_Preview:_

"_We will find Sasuke!"_

_And so, the team continues to ban together in hope to find their friend._

_Maturity_

_Change_

_The growth of the small ninja, who grew to true shinobi._

_--------------_

**So, we have reached the closing of Naruto: The New Chronicles. I never thought that I would actually finish this story, but I believe it was you, the reader, who inspired me to move on. And I'm not trying to sound corny, and sugar coat things, lol. I am very serious. If it weren't for any of you, this would have been just another sketch of a story to throw into the dusty corner of my documents!**

**The song contained in this final chapter is called "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance, and typed lyrics were provided by metrolyrics dot com. I did need to cut out part of the song, I belive it was because I had a hard time sequencing it. I really, really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I actually almost started tearing up as I wrote this. Not just because of the situation. . .but because I've become so attached to this story over the two years that I made it up. I look forward to the sequel, and I hope that you all read it! Also, the fight with Sasuke and Orochimaru is from the time-skip manga. I tried to remember it the best I could and write it with my own style and my own touches!**

**As I have reported in my profile, I am requesting suggestions on the title of the next edition. Please send me your input. I hope that the final prelude to the story gave you a short idea. It was a small preview, but I had to be blunt, I still have a lot of rough-drafting to do!**

**Thank you all so much! I really enjoyed all of your reviews and input on the story! Please check out my profile for news and details about various subjects such as the story, and one contest that I have posted!**

**Until next time, my friends!**

**Huge Hugs,**

**Ninja Chan**


End file.
